


Rendezvous Point

by TheSecondBestBed



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Ouran host club - Freeform, Public Humiliation, References to Depression, Reunions, Rivalry, Sappy, Verbal Humiliation, a lot of OCs - Freeform, an old work of mine so i apologize in advance, can y'all get your act together? squad, female host club, lots of angst lol, or updating, posting this old work without editing it, through thick and thin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 102,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBestBed/pseuds/TheSecondBestBed
Summary: Everyone knows of the famous Hostess vs Host Club showdown. The club that becomes more popular stays, and the other is disbanded. This is the result of that standoff, and the Host Club lost. Years have past now and each ex-Host has chosen his own path to follow after years of separation. What will occur however when the two clubs have to meet again in a reunion? This is that story.





	1. The Hotel Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a repost of one of my first fanfics. I think I'll begin moving works from other platforms onto here. I apologize for any mistakes or just any type of bad writing in general LOL. I don't want to edit this for nostalgic purposes, I would rather have it for you to read in its original form. I will NOT be posting my original Author's Notes though. Thank you, and reviews are always loved.

 

**Marseilles, France: Tamaki Suoh**

* * *

 The last thing he was expecting that day was to get a phone call. Don't get him wrong, he was a very sociable person, even after all these years, but this specific phone call threw him completely off balance. It was just one of those phenomenons that slapped you in the face at the most inconvenient time; it was a good thing he was always prepared to take on such challenges with class and humor. It was the way he was brought up, and just like riding a bike, he could never forget how to be a gentleman. In spite of everything, he was a Suoh; it was in his blood.

The blond male sighed happily as he finished his water in one long gulp. His early morning workouts exhausted him, but they were worth every sweat, because he knew that they also helped to alleviate his stress. Being the CEO of a big time Hotel and Vacation Vista chain did that to a person sometimes; it may have sounded like an extravagant, easygoing job, but that was far from the truth. Who knew that helping people relax could make you so strained? Oh well, he loved his job regardless of the hassle that it brought him. That's why, with a heavy heart he had accepted the forced vacation time that his employees had given him.

 _"You work too hard Suoh"_ they'd complain, and no matter how many times he tried to assure them otherwise, they still wouldn't budge. _"When is the last time you took a break?"_

He honestly couldn't remember, but that wasn't the important, because he didn't need a break. He was fine!

 _"Now go on and take a couple weeks off"_ his assistant Pierre argued, Tamaki couldn't help but smile at the thought of his ever troubled face. _"You still have all of your holiday days accumulated, and if you don't stop working soon you might collapse. Or worse…we could get sued."_

He chuckled now as he stood alone in his hotel room; he knew very well that Pierre said it as a joke, but deep inside he was being serious. "Ah, stop it you idiot" he scorned himself when he came to realize that his mind had traveled back to work. "You really are just a mess aren't you?" The man, now in his mid-twenties, glanced at himself in the mirror and scrutinized his own reflection. He hadn't changed much since his high school days, his indigo colored orbs still held their boyish resilience, their shine only helped to accentuate the color of his golden hair. He had cut it slightly shorter, and now it was styled back almost all of the time due to business formalities. The minute alteration had changed the essence of his once young face, and now his jawline and facial structure were of a man's. "Hmmm, I could use a shower" he began to reason, smelling his sweaty shirt for confirmation; it reeked of salt mixed with his new cologne. "Yup definitely. Then I could probably check out the new bar they installed in the club, maybe even see if they received the new drinks that were pre-ordered a while back – no I'm here on break. What I meant to say was I'll go have a couple of drinks, and see if I can unwind. Yeah that's it."

His hand went up to brush through his blonde locks, and this time he sighed unpleasantly. Deciding that it would do no good to stall, he finally stripped off his shirt and went to go pick up his toothbrush. Brushing his teeth in the shower was just one of his many time conserving hobbies. That's when he received the call. Suoh didn't know it yet, but if he had never answered that phone to begin with, if he had just let it go to voice mail, then his life would have never changed. He wouldn't have to deal with the drastic turns that were coming his way, or the burning emotions that would keep him up at night. Sadly enough for him though, he had no idea what was about to happen. Tamaki's vision turned from the running shower to the ringing phone. His mouth bowed downwards ever so slightly in wonder, for he knew very well that only a handful of people were informed of his hotel stay. _'Nah I shouldn't get it, I'm on vacation. I just need to let it go to voicemail and maybe check it later. Who knows, I might even answer back once I get out of the bar. That is, if I'm not having too much fun'_ that last part was purely sarcastic. His eyebrows furrowed _'But what if it's Pierre calling? What if there's been an emergency in the company?'_ His fingers twitched _'Then I should get it. What type of an example would I be if I just let this possible hazard go without checking? No-no, I can't ignore this.'_ Finally he gave into his need and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" "Hello? Is there a Tamaki Suoh present that I may speak with?" He was surprised to hear Japanese at the other end of the line.

He hadn't received a call from there in ages, and it took him a second to compose himself as he tried to switch from French to the Asian language. It was difficult at first, but soon enough the memories of it came back once again to form a decent sentence. "Yes this is he. Who's calling?" It certainly didn't sound like anyone from work; nevertheless, the tone of voice was highly familiar.

"Tamaki? Is that really you? Oh my word I didn't even recognize your voice!" It was true; the male's voice had also altered over the years, becoming much deeper but without losing its eloquent charm, this wasn't because of hormonal reasons moreover it had come through years of serious discussions with important clients; after some time he just got used to speaking that way. His mind raced to pinpoint a name to the voice that felt so oddly familiar. Gosh it was killing him to not know who this was! "Yes, thank you I suppose? It really is me" he decided it'd be best to avoid the topic of asking her name. Sooner or later she'd have to mention it, and then he'd swoop in and say that he had known it all along. It was genius. There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"You don't know who this is, do you?" There went the genius plan, right out the window. Tamaki let out a laugh "You got me. I confess I have no idea who this is. Well, I do actually it's just I can't quite remember your name. Sorry my love it's nothing personal it's just the mind's a little rusty. Care to humor me?" The female exhaled in an almost annoyed manner, and Suoh could have sworn he had heard that same sigh about a million times before. Perhaps he had heard it in a previous life? There was a good enough chance that he had reincarnated from a lowly Japanese farm worker who had a mother-in-law that was hard to please. He always thought about things like that.

"It's Nakashima, Hisayo." Then it hit him. Not subtly hit him, like a softball might when you're playing kickball, but it hit him _hard_ like a car crashing in through a house and pinning you against the wall, resulting in a three day coma. That type of hit.

"OOOOHHHHHHH" He wasn't aware that his loud epiphany had made the girl cringe at the other end of the phone. It all came back now, and he felt more than foolish for his confusion. How could he forget the woman that completely destroyed him? "Hisa-sempai, it's good to hear from you again" he genuinely smiled and leaned his toned forearm against the table. "How many years has it been, like seven maybe?" That seemed an appropriate number.

"Yes it has been."

"Oh wow, I can't even believe it. So how have you been doing all these years?" They had a pleasant tête-à-tête, conversing over the basics of life like the weather, their jobs, and recent events that had occurred. He wasn't at all surprised when he heard that the young woman was now the chairman to a large financial business, much bigger than anything he could ever run. She was always outmatching him it seemed. He was also not shocked to hear she was single, but then again…so was he. He could almost hear the chalk board inside of his mind tally one up for the female yet again. How many points had he won? He had too little to recall. When all of the small talk had been thoroughly dealt with, Tamaki decided to get to the point. Hisayo never called to just "catch up" and he knew her too well by now to figure that she had dialed for a much greater purpose. Maybe she wanted money? Nah, she was probably making more than he ever would see in a life time. Maybe she wanted to sleep with him? He laughed internally. He should be so lucky.

"So to what do I owe this lovely call?" "Ah, you saw right through me" she teased, which caused him to smile once again "I've actually called for a very special proposal. I think you might enjoy what I have to offer." Oh, so maybe he was going to get lucky after all.

"You see, I was thinking about having a reunion with our old high school peers. You know, just the Host Club and the Hostess Club, maybe throw in a little of our treasured customers?" There was a long silence. Something inside of his body tugged roughly, making him feel an uncomfortable pain.

"Tamaki?" Hisayo called when she had heard no response from the male.

 _'That was weird.'_ The French thought to himself as he forced his voice to speak, however, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it the inner pain remained. "Sorry, I dropped something. What did you say? A reunion of the clubs? Well, I think it's a splendid idea."

"Really? You don't think it would too _awkward_ do you?" That wasn't the word he would use to describe the situation.

"No not at all. I think everyone will be excited to see each other again. It's been so long you know! I'm slightly curious to know what they're up to."

"Well I'm glad you think so. The reunion will take place within about three months, to give everyone enough time to pay for their flights and get everything straightened out."

"Where will it be held?"

"Ouran Academy of course."

The pain sharpened.

Why did he even bother asking? He already knew the answer.

"Sounds great."

"Thank you for your opinion Suoh, I'm glad I called you to double check the idea."

Tamaki knew all too well that Nakashima Hisayo did not need to double check anything in life. She herself calculated everything from start to finish, and this was just another one of her manipulative schemes. She wanted to see how he would react; she wanted to hear him bend over with his tail between his legs and back out. That's just who she was, and it made him grin from ear to ear knowing that she hadn't changed after all these years. He really did appreciate that charismatic style of hers. "No problem, I'll be seeing you there then I presume?"

"Yes, of course you will." He was about to say his goodbye and hang up, but suddenly stopped himself. He had one last question to ask. He needed to see if she really was as sharp as ever. "Hisa-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I was staying at a hotel? I only told my closest co-workers." There was a slight pause.

"Because I know everything. Or did you forget that too?" Tamaki could perfectly picture the woman's face as she said this; he could almost see her devious smile curling her lips through the phone.

He closed his eyes and took the moment in, letting it bring him to a place that was now so far away. It almost made him laugh.

"Yes, I remember. I'll see you later."


	2. The Dojo Call

****

**Kyoto, Japan: Takashi Morinozuka**

* * *

 

A loud bang crashed through the air. It repeated several times within the room, but no one flinched in the slightest at the sound. They were trained to show respect by holding their position and keeping their silence. The noise, from which the source had come from, was caused by two figures dressed in dark armor; they circled one another slowly, sizing each other up with hidden eyes. One of them impatiently smacked the tip of the wooden sword with his, it wasn't a sign of combat, but it was used to simply fill the opponent with fear. The other didn't respond to it, their foot just kept moving cautiously on the mats placed on the floor. A long silence precede, the calm before the storm, until at last they clashed once again. Sword against sword hit, and each figure moved swiftly this way and that while trying to block hits. Simultaneously they went at each other like male rams atop a mountain peak, each hitting with an incredible amount of force.

Morinozuka usually didn't take sides; he liked to be partial when it came to his students' competitions. He knew that there was nothing worse than a kendo instructor who was biased; nevertheless, without meaning to he felt a miniscule pull in his mind that led him to silently root for one of them more than the other. That was the condition of the human heart it seemed; once you were connected to an individual, there was no way to be one hundred percent unbiased. Still, he kept his composure and looked onward, taking in each blow mentally with precision, trying to make sure no one did any foul play.

The one on the right charged once again, but this time the left positioned one was prepared, and with a turn of the weapon managed to divert the body away from its own. In doing so, the left one also used the momentum to their advantage and blocked in such a way that made the offensive player dive head first into the mat. There was a brash thud as he went down, and by then it was obvious who had won. The winner stood above the fallen, not bothering to look down upon that one which it had defeated, instead its eyes, hidden behind a black mask, were staring right at Mori. Takashi didn't return the stare, instead he just stood, walking over to the two and giving the winner a small bow.

At that, the class erupted into chatter.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah that was intense!"

"Aww man I blinked and missed it! What happened?"

That comment was followed by laughter and teasing, but Mori was too busy helping the tiny stature up to take notice of any side conversation. "Are you…okay?" He questioned when the person had finally sat down and rebalanced himself. His miniature hands came up to his head cover and in one swift movement he pulled it up.

"Yeah" the little boy mumbled, his young lips forming a frown on his face that was too endearing for words. When he was able to stand, his dark eyes looked up at his teacher, who seemed to stand miles above him, and he shook his head. "I lost my patience again didn't I?" Mori only nodded. The boy returned his gesture with an exhale. "I'll just have to work harder next time."

Takashi was more than pleased at the behavior of his students; they were all taught the importance of honor and manners under his wing, and every single one of them followed through to his code. Sure, there were mishaps here and there, but you couldn't expect perfection out of children who hadn't even reached preteen-hood yet. The teacher only softly smiled at the boy and sent him on his way. His ears, which were as keen as his eyes, sensed that there was a rustle behind him, and he turned to face the champion of the match. The equally petite person took off their helmet and set it onto their hip, a large grinned placed upon a pale face.

"How was that for a flashy ending?" The girl beamed, obviously impressed with her own skills. Her dark, almond shaped eyes glistened with pride as she let her wild, chestnut hair fall down her back in a sloppy ponytail. All Mori could do was look at her with in disapproving fashion. Out of all of his students, this one was undeniably the hardest to tame. Her constant bragging and cockiness did a real number on the other children, and what made it worst was that she could actually back up most of what she talked. Today was a good example of that.

"What?" the voice rose, her face twisting into an indignant expression "What did I do?" She knew the man all too well, and that look was never a good sign. He was one to never say much, but his face could say a million words, just like a picture. As an alternative to giving her the privilege of an answer, Mori decided it best to ignore the question and turn to face the class. Every time he did so, they all stopped their blabbering and paid him the highest of consideration; now that he had gotten their attention, he placed his hands together in an old, respectful gesture and gave them a small bow. They returned it only deeper, except for the girl who just stood there and rolled her eyes. With that, class was dismissed.

The tall and stoic male just stood there until every single student had piled out of the room, his only company being the female behind him. His glance turned to her, and their jet black eyes made contact. She was not one to be intimidated by him or by anyone else really, for her face did not turn to look away from the giant figure. Her bottomless orbs just challenged him without a tremor. Mori smiled internally, knowing that her brave behavior was due only in part because she knew him. Where others saw a rigid, mysterious looking man, she saw a big, soft bear. His thoughts didn't travel far into it though, for he had business to take care of now and couldn't afford to be distracted. With one of his famous expressions, he was able to convey to the girl silently that she needed to hit the showers, get dressed, and meet him back here within about an hour.

It was funny the way he was able to communicate with her; his soundless habits had been a handicap to his social behavior before (with a few exceptions that is), but he could tell her exactly what he wanted to just by giving her a glance. They were deeply connected, and in most times inseparable. The young female went rushing off to do as he said, or well _didn't_ say, leaving him to ponder over another individual he hadn't thought of in ages; a certain, equally tiny stature of a boy with blond hair and honey eyes that he used to share a similar connection with. However, he was very well aware that the bond he had now, although tedious at times, was stronger than anything him and his cousin could have shared. This time, it was resilient because he had taken care of this girl from her infancy and knew that he would continue taking care of her until his very life ended. Unlike Haninozuka who now could take care of himself. That endless commitment was the difference, and also the struggle.

Ah, but who said being a parent was going to be easy?

He was aware of the difficulties before becoming one, but never in his previous life could he have known the power of love he would experience for his daughter. That was indescribable.

The distracting contemplations he had been trying to avoid were interrupted by the opening of the dojo entrance. Takashi looked down quizzically at the male who had come with a phone in hand; he knew him to be part of the office that resided within one of the dojo's other segments, that was no surprise. His curiosity actually came from the person who was calling. Who could be calling him at this early hour? Perhaps it was his younger brother, who he still kept close contact with. The thought of him calling, however, did not bring him much enjoyment. Not because he hated him, quite the contrary, but because every time he called and spoke with his daughter, she suddenly would appear with a new present at the house. She would turn to him as he examined the mailed, cardboard box, and doubled the size of her eyes. _"Uncle Satoshi sent me a present. I wonder how he knew I wanted a new training uniform? It must be because he loves me. Oh well, can I keep it? Pleeeaaaseee?"_

Ugh. Satoshi really did need to stop spoiling her, but the two were so alike in personality, that it was almost impossible for him not to! Mori didn't know how he felt about his wife giving birth to a female replica of his brother.

Nevertheless, his hand reached for the device and he silently dismissed the messenger.

"….Hello?"

"Hello sweet pea."

Morinozula knew that voice instantly. How could he forget it? Its lush, whisper-like tone penetrated his ears the way it had years ago.

It was sad to say that just like every other man back then; even he had fallen under her dangerous spell. If only for a moment.

"Don't bother answering, I know that if I let you, you'll just go blabbering on forever" she teased coquettishly. He stayed silent, not humoring her in the least. Not that his strict ways had ever bothered her before. She chuckled into the phone, and he frown deeply at himself for letting his heart skip at the sound of it. That dammed voice still held its power strong and true.

"Now don't get your underwear in a twist beloved, I bring you good news" she purred.

They never brought good news. Not together, not individually.

"What it is Jikihara-san?" he finally responded.

"Aw, don't give me that coldness! You can call me AJ you know? We've known each other long enough to drop the formalities Mori."

Jikihara, Aiko. In other words, bad news in high heels.

Mori didn't budge, nor did he grace her with a response, which was okay seeing as she wasn't expecting one anyways.

"I just came to tell you that Hisayo is planning a get together of the clubs. She says that Hosts, Hostesses, and customers are invited. Doesn't it sound fun?"

This sparked an interest in him, one that he was not at all prepared for. A reunion? Could it really be true? Of course it had to be true; Hisayo wouldn't have concocted such an elaborate hoax. It was beneath her.

"Hm" he still mumbled in a doubtful tenor.

"Oh what are you thinking about now?" the sultry whisper asked "Look, this isn't a scam. Cross my heart and hope to die that what I'm saying is true. We're recruiting as many guests as possible, and if no one comes then the trip will be called off! It's not as if you have to drive a long way. Some of us have to fly on a plane you know. That's why Hisayo has been kind enough to give us a few months to get our stuff together. Not that you need it, seeing as you still live in Japan and all."

It was true, out of all of the people he had spent his time with as a young adult he was one of the few remaining Japanese residents. With one other exception of course.

Aiko could tell that Mori was still stewing it over in his brain, she could feel his gears turning as he tried to decide if it was worth it.

"Don't you want to see your friends?" she beckoned, trying to fill up the silence. "Don't you want to see Hunny?"

She got him with that, and she smirked because she knew she had gotten him. Aiko knew just what buttons to press when it came to men, especially if she sensed a weak point. Hunny was one of Mori's major weak points, and she had hit the nail on the head.

Of course he wanted to see him; it was a tragedy that he had lost contact with his elder cousin after the incident, and his desire to speak with him again was greater than any worry that infiltrated his mind. He couldn't help but to let out a sigh.

"I'm sure he misses you" she kept cooing, rolling sugar on top of the cake with her words "I know _I_ do."

The last sentence made his skin crawl, and he cursed himself for being so weak inside. It wasn't that he was attracted to her, it was just that voice. That dammed voice with its tempting death grip.

"It's at the Academy?" he inquired, waiting for the goose-bumps to settle.

"You got it."

"…Okay. I'll come."

"Great! See you there dear."

Mori simply hung up the phone without a reply. His eyes settled to a spot on the roof where the sun shined through and he stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, the phone tapping on his chin with soft thuds. He watched dust particles dance in the air, their movements hypnotizing him.

"Dad?"

The father blinked several times as he attempted to pull his mind back to Earth; his head turned towards his daughter who was standing there in fresh new clothes. She had probably been gawking at him for a while before calling his name. His new name, Dad.

"Are you okay?" Her delicate eyebrows rose in unison, giving off a worried expression.

Takashi calmly walked to where she stood and grabbed her hand, it was so tiny in his, but it fit perfectly. The girl blinked in surprise, but didn't fight the sudden affection. He smiled warmly at that.

"I'm okay" he stated, but omitted the last part he was going to say, knowing all too well it would have embarrassed her.

_I'm okay, knowing you're by my side._


	3. The Penthouse Call

****

**Oslo, Norway: Mitsukuni Haninozuka**

* * *

A mumble escaped from within him, as his body shifted in the warm confines of the sheets. The body heat provided him with a comfort that he had wanted to hold onto forever, and it made it very hard to get up. Almost impossible really. The tips of his fingers scrunched up into his bare chest, shutting out any possible hint of a cold environment. He never wanted to get up, and no matter how hard the sun shined down through the window screaming at him to get up, he simply would not budge. ' _You will not win this battle'_ he protested, searching for another pillow that he could bury his face in. No, it would be at least another half hour before he even began to contemplate getting up; he just loved sleeping in too much! Outside looking in, many would have taken him for a lazy bum, who instead of working had stayed in bed past twelve in the afternoon. He tried to convince himself of the benefits to sleeping in, and there were many, but he just reduced his options to two. One, more sleep just made him a happy camper. Two, when he was happy, everyone was happy. So there. That was a valid argument.

Nevertheless, no matter how much he tried this morning to drift back into heavy sleep, he just couldn't seem to manage it. There was this feeling that penetrated his covers much stronger than the sun's rays; a spark that beamed with such intense coldness, that it made his body shiver despite the heat. Why couldn't he shake it off? That sensation of bitter aloofness and disappointment had forced his eyes open and set his mind alert. Only one person could make him feel that way, he concluded after deep meditation. The same individual that was now giving him the death glare, and had given it to him every morning when he hadn't woken up in hours. His wife.

Haninnozuka tried to fight her off mentally, but unlike the sun, she was far more powerful and twice as hot. "Ughhhhh" he groaned in defeat, and in one quick leap of the hand uncovered himself from his safe haven. His theory had been correct, because as his brown eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he could see his wife's figure staring at him from the other side of the room, a smirk of victory playing upon her lips.

"You win temptress! You win!" his arms flailed high above his head and into the air, then came back to touch his heart as if he had been lanced through it; this action was followed by multiple noises of dying until his body finally limped in fake expiration. He could feel his wife's eyes rolling at his exaggerated antics.

"Just get your lazy butt off the bed you twit" she scorned, but by peeking through one of his eyes he could tell from her face that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

Shifting in the oh-so comfortable bed, he dragged himself to sit upright. ' _Okay...there! Good job you'_ he encouraged himself mentally, a goofy grin spread on his face. He stimulated his body to get up fully, putting on a pair of jeans that lay next to the bed's floor. He shivered as his feet touched the cold wooden ground of the spacious penthouse _. 'Good morning Usa-chan'_ he greeted the tattered old bunny as he walked by the drawer in which it was perched, and pulled a fresh shirt over his head and torso.

Bringing up a hand to rub a sore shoulder, Mitsu (as he liked to be called now) began to make his way over the distracted female, who was now staring outside the window at the busy streets. He loved seeing her look so tranquil, her face softened in the most beautiful of ways, and he couldn't help but want to touch her. However, when he laid his hand upon her shoulder...she yelled. The room went quiet for a long moment as he realized that she hadn't heard him walk over and yelped in surprise. In response, he burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Roxanne steamed, slapping his hand away roughly with a red face. Mitsu tried with all his might to do so, covering his mouth to push his giggles of glee back in, but with little success. He flashed an adoring smile at his upset mate, chestnut eyes beaming happily. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her forehead affectionately, and then stroked her cheek. "Good morning my love" he let out; a perfect Norwegian smoothly running out of his lips without any Japanese accent to tell of. He had lived in Norway now for about...four years, and he figured that if he still had an accent it would be by far, an embarrassing defeat on his part. Haninozuka was quick on catching languages, an advantage that came to his benefit many times during his life. She regretfully let out a small smile, but slapped at his chest, a sign to show she was not in any mood for adoring compliments or much of anything else.

Still trying to win her over, his chin came down to the top of her head and rested there as he wrapped his arms around her figure from behind. She didn't stir, only kept looking outside of the window with a bereft expression that was beginning to worry him.

It would have been ironic to say the least. Often times, when he thought about it it was hard to believe, and so he once again dismissed the idea. The thought that this tall, lean figured man was ever a four foot nine, baby looking boy seemed ridiculous now. He couldn't remember a time where his longish blond hair didn't caress the sides of his face, nor could he recall never being able to reach the top of the kitchen shelves.

 _Alright-alright_ , he confessed that he could reminiscence of such a time, and that he did so with frequency; he knew very well that he still wasn't accustomed to his new body even after all of the years of living in it, but that didn't mean that he wanted his old stature back. His true reason for labeling his past self as 'unbelievable' was due to his need to purposefully forget it. This new body suited him far better than his old, and although he wouldn't dare say that he hated who he used to be, he would admit to changing, physically anyways. Mentally was another story.

Mitsu waited until his wife told him what was wrong, but after seeing that she had no intention of spilling the beans, he decided to go ahead and take matters into his own hands.

"You're nervous." He never asked her how she felt, because he always knew. She was an open book to him, and he was the mending quill that she was free to use at her disposal.

"Yes."

"Are you…having second thoughts? Because if you are I could call and - -"

"No of course not!" she interrupted, shaking her head at the mere thought of making such a decision. "It's just it all seems too real now you know? I didn't think it was going to hit this hard."

"I know" he sighed, a sympathetic smile spreading in his lips, although she could not see it "it's kind of getting at me too, but we have to stay strong. This choice we've made it's a big deal. It's not like we're deciding what clothes we're going to wear for the day. This is big. It's almost as important as choosing whether you want key lime pie or red velvet cake for dessert! This is life changing!"

Roxi's hand moved up his face, her soft palm caressing his features until it found its way to his nose, and upon finding it she flicked at the nose with great fingered force.

"OW!" the male whined, bringing his hands up to rub the injured area "What did I do? I was being serious! Those decisions are often the hardest you know. Nine people die per year after realizing they've made the wrong choice of dessert." He could feel his noise stinging, but his wife simply gave him a look of annoyance mixed with humor.

"You're such a kid" she teased, placing her hands on her hips.

The male pretended to be emotionally hurt by this, and took a seat near his breakfast, a stack of blueberry waffles and a cup of hot chocolate. If there was one thing that hadn't changed in Haninozuka Mitsukuni, it was his love for sweets. If anything, his career as a head pastry chef had only intensified his desire, not to mention the perk of being able to make adorable decretive sweets without giving off a strange air. It was his perfect calling, and the best part was that he was great at it. He almost missed the bakery in which he worked, but having a day off was nice too, especially when he was able to share it with Roxanne. She made him feel completely at ease, something the bakery couldn't give him most of the time. His customers were amazing people, but their constant devotion was what brought so many of them in and kept the young man busy until twilight. Not to mention the stress from his subordinates and the ever rising orders. No, today he wouldn't give it a second thought. He was home, and that was all that mattered.

"Well, I'm heading off to work."

"WHA?" Mitsu replied, his mouth full of syrup, blueberries, and doughy wonderfulness. "But I fouff you saif thaf yous wasffens going to worf todahf!" he complained as his jaw chewed on.

"I know I'm sorry" she said with genuine consideration; he watched as she made her way over to the closet and began changing into her work attire. His eyes tried to pay attention, but it was conflicting with the attention his taste buds were giving to the pancakes. Darn his inability to multi-feel! "It's just" she started up again, buttoning up her white blouse before throwing on her pinstriped jacket "I have to finish up the last piece of filming by today. I don't want the director to have to extend the deadline any longer; the faster I can get the scene done, the faster I'll be able to have a longer break. You know I want to save as much time as I can for…what's coming."

He was beginning to understand, although he didn't like it.

"I just don't want to be caught up on work when it comes. I want to have enough free time to fully experience the changes."

His throat swallowed, and his lips turned into a tender smile. "Yeah I get it. It's good what you're doing; you've made the right choice. But honestly…I'm kind of jealous. I wish I had that opportunity too, but the bakery needs me all that month. I'll only be able to spend minimal time here." His mouth lost the kind gesture it made, and replaced it with a slight pout of lips. His hand came to rest upon his cheek while his two chocolate orbs drifted out sadly into space, gaining a sad but stunning shine. Roxi couldn't help but look at this wonder, at this man who had gained the looks of an adult but miraculously was able to keep the sweetness and charm of a child. The look he was giving off now, without even knowing it, was just one of his many precious expressions, and it made her heart boom against her ribs just by looking at him. Fully dressed now, she hastily made her way over to the porcelain doll of a male and planted a kiss on his lips. Her hand grabbed at his long golden locks to deepen her feelings, before finally releasing him, her lips tasting of syrup.

All Hunny was able to do in response was gawk at her after that. Her emerald eyes stared down at his brown ones in such a fiery way that it brought a pink blush to his cheeks. "Gah!" was all he was able to say, covering his blush with his hands as he closed his eyes in a shy, but excited manner. "You're embarrassing me!" He tolled, making her roll her eyes again for the millionth time that day, although she loved to see him so flustered over something so simple.

"I'm leaving" Roxanne stated, grabbing her keys off of the penthouse's key holder, and opening the door.

"Wait!" Mitsu shouted, his arms reaching out for her distant figure "Another!"

She silently chuckled, but didn't let him see. "I'm leaving" she repeated, and what she meant she said, for she closed the door behind her leaving the ex-Shota very disappointed and alone.

He downed another pancake, glancing over at the old bunny on his drawer. "I guess it's just you and me now Usa."

To his surprise, however, it wasn't going to be just him and Usa any longer, for as he finished those words the house phone began to ring. "Oh?" the male tiled his head in curiosity as he stared at the noisy contraption. The curiosity wasn't very deep, it was the same as any individual got when they weren't expecting a call, and he soon found himself smiling (for he loved talking) and picking up the receiver.

"Hello there! This is Mitsukuni speaking. How may I help you?" he chimed in a sing song way, a habit he was used when receiving calls at the bakery.

"Hello? Mitsukuni-sempai? It's Fumihijko, Kazuaki."

"Oh. Well, goodbye."

"P-Please! Don't hang up! Listen to what I have to say!"

Mitsu could feel his nerve become agitated.

"If it's an apology, I think you're a couple years too late Kazu."

"N-no…I didn't call to tell you that."

Mitsukuni sighed heavily into the phone, not bothering to hide his dislike for the man on the other end. "Then what's the point of this conversation? I'm going to hang up now."

"No wait! It's a massage from Hisayo!"

Mitsu stopped to consider his words. He hadn't spoken with that she-demon in ages! What could she possibly want? The courteous person within him told him to continue listening.

"Mhm?" he murmured expectantly.

"Well first I wanted to ask….is Roxanne there?"

The male's jaw clenched as he heard the coward's terrified tone seeping through at the mention of his wife's name.

_Keep calm Mitsukuni, you're better than this._

"No" his voice was hard.

"Oh, okay then. Uhm, so what Hisayo-san was going to offer was an amazing chance to get back together. All of us I mean."

"You mean like…an intervention?" God knew that they needed it.

"No" he chuckled into the phone, finding the male's misperception amusing "like a reunion."

"A wah?!" Mitsu blurted out, unable to hide his shock. "A reunion? B-but who? What do you mean by 'all of us'?"

"I mean all of us, like the Hostess Club, the Host Club, some guests even."

Anyone who would have listened to the man at the other end would have taken him for a friendly person, and in actuality he was. Kazu had a charm like no other, and if it wasn't for what happened years ago, Haninozuka and Fumihijko would have been good friends. He was just irresistibly likeable, which was the big problem.

"That sounds pretty great" Mitsu admitted, because he had often thought about hosting a reunion himself, except in his mind it would just be the Hosts. "You can count me in."

"That's great! Everyone will be so excited to see you!"

"And my wife."

There was a long silence that nearly hurt his ears, but the blonde did not retract what he said. If Roxanne didn't go, he didn't go. Simple as that.

He could feel Kazu considering this proposition, and finally after much thought it appeared that he had won his way.

"Fine, she can come. The party's in about three months."

"What?!"

"Is there something wrong with that? I think it's plenty time." Now it was him that sounded confused.

"Ah well, crap, it's just that there's something I have to handle around that time and…" he began to tap his fingers on the dining table, his mind zipping past any possible way that he could rearrange things. "You know, actually just forget it. Don't worry I'll just…find a way. But I'll definitely be there!"

"Good to hear, then I guess we'll meet each other there?"

"Sadly enough, yes."

The other man just chuckled once again, as if Mitsu had made a very funny joke and wasn't being completely serious.

"Okay then see you."

"Bye."

The ex-Shota hung up the phone, not bothering to put it back in its proper place. His head felt like exploding from the rush of information that was just given to him, and from the adrenaline mixed with stress that info brought. Could it really be that after all of these years he was going to see his friends again? Unlike the bakery, his friends were constantly on his mind without a single break, and he wasn't ashamed of admitting it. The years he had spent in the Host Club were one of his bests, and he long yearned to know what became of his fellow peers. He knew that meeting face to face again with Kazu wasn't going to be easy, but he was also aware that it would be much more difficult to face his cousin. He bit his bottom lip with worry. What would he say when they met? Would he even be there?

' _No, I have to overcome one obstacle at a time; I can't overwhelm myself with the upcoming possibilities'_ and he knew right then and there, what would be his biggest and most recent issue. Convincing his wife to actually go.


	4. The Hospital Call

****

**Gifu, Japan : Kyoya Otori**

* * *

 

A woman whose eyes brimmed with tears looked up at the man who had previously spoken to her; a beam invaded her face as her fingers came up to swipe the first fallen drops of water.

"Do you mean to say…?"

"Yes ma'am, congratulations your leg has healed completely; you're going to be able to take the cast off today."

The female was beside herself, and soon enough the young doctor found himself in a sudden embrace having the life squeezed painfully out of him. Affection was a dangerous but appreciated emotion he had come to learn, his body trying to withstand the hug until she was finished with it. When done, and thank goodness she was done quickly, the woman bowed several times, thanked him several hundreds of times, and finally left the doctor alone in the tiny hospital room. He used the opportunity to stretch his sore muscles, trying to perhaps steal a couple of minutes of relaxation and solitude.

"Doctor Hokkaido" a nurse rang in through a walkie-talkie "there's a patient waiting to see you in the main hall. They have an early appointment, something about a cardiovascular clog?"

Kyoya exhaled silently. _So much for peace and quiet._ His long fingers curved around the small device, pushing the red button before continuing "Yes, tell Mr. Toriyama that I'll be on my way shortly." He didn't deny the tension that work brought, but if there was something Kyouya Otori was able handle it was stress. The adult was more than capable of treating the strange circumstances that came his way, and the lessons life had given him prepared his mind for future obstacles. He was much wiser now, not to mention stronger both physically and emotionally, which was highly necessary when being a doctor. His patients fully relied on him to take care of their health, and so Otori had no real chance to think of himself, but then again what else was new? Didn't someone or almost everyone need him at some point or another in life? He attempted to recall a time where he wasn't needed for his abilities, and concluded that it was sometime before he had reached the age of four. From then on till now he had been busy at work trying to make other's life successful and easier to handle, that is until he discovered the beautiful benefits that he was able to accumulate with each and every "job" that was requested of him. Ah, those were the good days. Now, life was much more complex, and he soon found himself helping others without requiring much in return. A strange notion that had perhaps rubbed off on him after meeting a vivacious blonde male, but he didn't like to think of that. He was busy, and therefore had no time to sidetrack.

Kyoya had soon found himself at work again, helping an eighty-four year old man with a heart condition, a twelve year old girl with a broken arm, an attractive waitress with a fever, and so on and so forth until it became late in the evening, or better yet known as closing time.

"Dr, Hokkaido, are you going to stay working late again tonight?"

"Yes, I have some business to take care of."

The younger female nurse simply nodded her head, although her expression was apprehensive; nevertheless, she hung her white coat on the rack and met her friend outside. The black haired companion shivered at the strong breeze rolling in the late evening.

"He's still in there?"

"Yeah. I'm telling you Sakura that man is suspicious!"

The girl named Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh boy, here we go again."

"No I'm serious! I'm telling you that I'm almost positive he's an android! How else would he be able to work so hard?"

"Uhm maybe it's called determination? Something you seem to be lacking as of late."

"Har-har, very funny. But really, just think about. Why would a big city boy come all the way over from the top chain to work in a small town clinic like this? One no less, that's in the midst of nowhere, visited by a community of farmers and common people like us? Plus, every time I ask him what he's up to, he gives me the same exact response. He's just so vague. Admit it, the fact that this guy could be a test robot sent to the public as an experiment is a pretty logical viewpoint. "

"Well if that's true, then call the government quickly."

"Why?"

"So they can send us another android equally as cute STAT!"

The nurse slapped the laughing friend's arm in frustration. "Oh you're impossible!"

"And your nuts. Now can we please go home? It's as cold as hell in Antarctica, and it's getting dark."

Sighing the girl nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah come on let's head out."

Now, you and I are very well aware that the ravenette inside of the clinic is not, nor ever was an android of any sort, or at least he never led us to believe such a thing. In addition to that, androids were probably not programed to lie, for the stack of papers, photos, and calculations that lay in atop the male's desk were not of business at all, but something much more significant and personal. Kyoya groaned almost inaudibly, his hand combing through his dark hair as his tired eyes bulged at the information in front of him. His breath mumbled words that were incoherent to others, either from the lack of its volume or the complex vocabulary with which they were told. He shifted the papers from way to the other, stacking one on top of the next before it became a repeated cycle. The young adult laid his back onto his chair, not letting his gray eyes leave the work.

The strands of hair that he had combed back were now beginning to slide back into his eyes, even after he had left high school he hadn't dared to change the style of his hair. He liked it the way it was, not only that but cutting it would mean having to keep up with it, and he just didn't have the time to be constantly fussing with it. In fact, not much had changed when it came to his looks, for he stayed relatively the same except for minor, natural modifications. His face had matured, and he grew an inch or two taller, but these changes were so minute that they were barely even noticeable, not that Kyoya minded. The only real difference was his glasses, which had broken a couple months back and were now replaced with square framed, black trimmed ones. These alone had given him the essence of adulthood that his natural appearance lacked. Unaware of this, however, the former Cool Type simply nodded along to a silent symphony trying to accumulate and reorganize his thoughts once again.

At times he wondered if he had made the right choice in deciding to be a doctor. He could have been the executive, CEO, or founder of any multimillion business; right about now he would have been lying in his home unaware of any problem outside of his social bubble. That would have all been possible if he had accepted his father's proposition in leading the family business, which also meant overpassing his brothers before any of them were even offered the position; but fate had other plans for him, and he declined. It was almost tangibly sweet letting the word "No" pass through his lips, seeing his father's expression harden as he tried to make sense of his son's decision. A choice he would never understand, no matter how hard he thought it over. That pleased Kyoya all the more. For he had come to recognize within a short amount of time, that his goal to become his brother's successor was _beneath_ him. The idea that had once consumed his thoughts was now serving as his footstool, resting there as a dusty reminder of what was once accomplished. It was true that the journey was far more rewarding than the prize, and to simply put it, Kyouya just kept going to see if he could do it. For the fun of it, and boy was it fun. The thoughts still brought a smile to his lips, a kept secret that was meant for only him and no one else here.

He knew that the others were aware of his live in the city, but they had no idea at how wealthy he once was; yes it's true his father had cut him off when Kyoya declined the offer, just another little last attempt to keep him tied, but it hadn't worked. The commoners here had no clue that he was the son of the prestigious Otori family, and he preferred it that way. However hard it may be he wanted to fit in with these people, to be commoner amongst commoners, that's why he was forced to use an alias as a cushion to his plan. Luckily enough for him, his father's pride was worth more than his own son, meaning that there would be no scandal or mention of the cut off, leaving the youngest Otori to hermit away in peace. None of his brothers knew of his location, they didn't care much either; the only exception to the isolation was Fuyumi, who he still kept close contact with. Before she would often cry over the phone and beg him to come back to their father, but as time passed she grew to understand his motives and only encouraged him forward. It was her sudden fits of emotion and understanding that kept Kyoya from feeling completely alone, and as they grew the bond with his sister only deepened. None withstanding, he still didn't tell her where he resided or what he was doing; Kyoya only gave her his phone number.

Speaking of phones, just as the young adult was reading over some charts, his phone began to vibrate inside his coat pocket. The ravenette preferred the vibration instead of the ringing because it was far more annoying and attention grabbing; therefore it almost forced him to pick up. Without paying much attention, he grabbed the phone from his pocket and used his shoulder to support the mobile up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello little brother" the voice chimed in a peppy manner.

"Ah Fuyumi, is that time of the day already?"

"Yes, let me guess you're still at work."

He could almost see the pout that formed on her lips when she said this.

"Yes I am, just getting a couple of things done before I leave."

"Like what?"

"The usual."

Fuyumi giggled on the other end "'The usual' which practically means that it's none of my business."

"I never said that" Kyoya frowned slightly "but if that's how you want to interpret it then okay. It's none of your business" the frown quickly pulled upward in a sarcastic expression.

"Oh poo! You're no fun! You never tell me what your - -oh stop that Kenshin, that's not a play toy."

"Kenshin's there? Isn't today your night out?" He took a glance at the clock, it was later than he had expected. How time flew.

"Yes it is, but he caught a cold and feels terrible. I wanted to be by his side just in case anything happened. Usually I'd put him on the phone for you, but the poor thing's throat is a mess."

"That's okay I understand" he hated the way it felt when he knew that he had the ability to help but couldn't, especially when it came down to his nephews and nieces.

"Oh" he interrupted once again before she could speak "give me a second will you? I've got a call on the other line."

"Yes don't worry. I'll hold oh great Otori-san."

His eyes rolled at her jest, but he said nothing of it as he switched the calls.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kyoya-sama is that you?"

"Of course it's me Ten-san. Who else would it be?"

The female on the other chuckled in a rather embarrassed manner.

"Uhm yes, you're right that was rather foolish of me. So how are uhm, things going?"

"Rather well actually, there were some problems this morning with an older patient but he seems to be making progress. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. How about you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" she paused "I am. Thank you for asking."

"I was just thinking about you actually."

That seemed to catch her off guard, because Kyoya could have sworn he heard her gasp in the slightest way, but then again she almost ways did that. It was nothing new to see Ito, Tenshi be surprised at something, if not everything. Her manner was naturally innocent and easily overwhelmed, that's why she had been so popular amongst the male customers back in their high school years. Her regular charm kept everyone in certain awe, and what was more intriguing was that it was natural; the girl could not be found with her hands dirty at any time of the day. Kyoya knew this better than anyone else. The female was purely a sweetheart inside and out, even those who hated her at one point for being so chummy, came to embrace her soon after. That was her gift.

Seeing as she said nothing, Kyoya continued "What I meant to say is I was looking over what we had discussed."

"Yes I understood you before; I'm just flattered that you thought about me at all. Erm…and did you find anything?"

"No I…was unable to."

"I see."

Now he really frowned, biting the end of his pen to stop himself from cursing aloud.

"Ah well forget about that, another day then I suppose? I've come to tell you some good news."

"Oh..?"

"You see Hisa-san is planning a reunion, simple as that. I don't know what came over her! You would think that from what she had said years ago that this would never have happened."

"I know, it's quite surprising actually. It's very unlike Hisayo to change her mind."

"Right? Anyways, she's decided that we'll all meet up at the Ouran Academy three months from now."

His frown appeared again "Won't that mean you have to fly over here?"

"Yes, but don't worry about me. Just worry about what you're going to wear the day of the party."

"So you mean I can't come in pajamas like I was planning to? What a shame."

Tenshi giggled at the thought "No of course not! That simply will not do! You'll have to come in something nice, like an elegant, blue, Armani suit - - doop! - -I mean just a collar shirt maybe?"

Now it was his turn to laugh "Don't worry I kept some of my old clothes before moving out. I'm not _that_ poor."

"Oh gosh, that's not what I meant I'm sorry! I was inconsiderate!"

"No problem, I don't really mind. I should be free around that time, or at least I'll ask for some time off. So you can include me in the festivities."

"Wow really? No begging on my part? No black mailing of any sort?"

"As if you'd be able to blackmail anyone."

"True. But that was much easier than what I thought I'd have to do to convince Kyoya Otori - - I mean – Ryu Hokkaido. Wink wink."

"Did you just say 'wink wink' aloud?"

"Don't judge me. Either way, don't you want to know who is already coming?"

"Well, are you coming?"

"Yes I am."

"Then no, I don't really care. If you're coming that is."

He thought he heard a slap through the phone, and he could already see the girl reddening at his words.

"Ooh you're absolutely terrible Otori!" she huffed "And wipe that smirk off your face!" though her threats sounded less than half-hearted.

"How do you know I'm smirking?"

"Because- - a lady always knows."

"Fair enough, I'll stop m'lady. I have to go now; much more work to do and my sister is on the other line."

"Oh? Tell you Fuyumi I said hello. I'd love to hear from her again."

"Will do. I'll see you at the reunion then."

"Ditto. Bye!"

The phone clicked as the call ended, and soon enough Kyoya heard the voice of his sister at the other end. His ear was burning by then, and probably red, but he felt an obligation to finish his conversation.

"That sure was a long call."

"It was Tenshi, she says 'hello' by the way, and has invited me to a reunion."

"Even after what that girl said?"

"It's being hosted by the very same woman."

"Ugh. I wouldn't go if I were you. Then again, if you're friends are going to be there…did you find out if they were going?"

"No. I didn't need to ask, there's no doubt in my mind that they're all going to go."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know they won't be busy?"

Kyoya didn't hesitate in answering.

"Because I know everything."

He mimicked the popular catch phrase coined by Hisayo, a joke his sister didn't get, and another secret to be enjoyed alone.


	5. The Courtroom Call

****

**Sydney, Australia:** ****Haruhi Fujioka** **

* * *

 

"Is it not true then Mr. Schlemiel, that you saw Mr. Smith walking his dog between the hours of ten o'clock am to two o'clock pm?"

"Yes, I did."

"Therefore, would it be safe to assume that you were there to also witness him brutally murder his wife?"

"Objection!" a man in a black suit stood up, his hand slamming on the desk in front of him as he glared to a weary judge. "She's leading the witness!"

Earlier than the judge could speak up, the female turned to those sitting in the jury section. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I ask you, does it take a man four hours to walk his dog? I think not! Clearly Mr. Smith's alibi is fraud! He used that time to butcher his spouse, and plant her body in the forest!"

Everyone in the courtroom began to murmur in hushed voices, but together they sounded loud and accusing as they tried to analyze the woman's point. Meanwhile, Mr. Smith crouched down a couple of centimeters in his chair, hoping to become invisible behind the table. When the white haired judge had had enough of the commotion, he banged his gavel against his podium.

"Quiet! Quiet! Order in the court! Will the prosecutors continue with further questioning?"

"No Your Honor, I have no more questions for the witness."

"Then let us proceed. Miss Fujioka, I hope that you have more evidence than this to back up your case?"

A pair of lips curled upwards as the judge had said what she was expecting him to. "Yes Your Honor, I do. Now, if the jury would turn their attention to this topographical graph of the forest where Mrs. Smith's body was found."

The case went on like this for a couple of hours until a long needed recess was called, and the people within the room began to head out steadily, a very nervous looking Mr. Smith and his attorney being one of the firsts. The only one that stood there now was a brunette haired female, the same one that had given one dashing point after the other against the suspect's innocence. Her brown bedroom eyes were fixated on a couple of filed reports that were to be used in the second half, and they would have stayed there to if it weren't for the feeling of someone poking her shoulder. Haruhi Fujioka looked up to see her co-worker and friend Monica staring back at her with shining blue orbs, and a radiant smile.

"You did great Haruhi. I'm sure the jury will unquestionably find this guy guilty. It's written all over his face!"

Haruhi smiled in return, but it was halfhearted, for unlike her friend, she wasn't feeling as confident as she would have liked to. The smile slowly faded away, and she used her fingers to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not so sure, even with all of the evidence provided this case has gone on longer than I expected. I know it's because the defense has been playing near the fence all this time, but I thought the jury would have made up its mind by now."

The companion cast a compassionate look "Hey, don't worry about it alright? If there's anyone that can persuade the jury it's the famous, 'go-get-`em Fujioka!' " The platinum blonde gave the brunette a nudge, her sympathy wearing off to impishness. "And, I heard there was a certain defense attorney by the name of Brad Langton, who was looking for a date from said lawyer."

"Yeah" Haruhi replied, mockery thick in her voice "I think Brad and I would be a perfect match. With his loving devotion to women and overall justice he's a trophy catch." A hand placed on her hip as her lips, covered with a light pink gloss, turned to one side; her dark, white pinstriped dress pants wrinkling for the first time as they were touched.

"Alright, so the guy's been around the block a little when it comes to girls."

"And not to mention defended a couple of scum bags. Don't forget that little perk."

"Sheesh, with that kind of attitude you'll never land yourself a man - - oops! Sorry I didn't mean that!"

Despite herself, Haruhi sighed. Why should her friend be sorry? It was the truth. Ever since she began studying to become a lawyer, she barely had time to date, let alone get into a real commitment. Sure, she might have been on a couple of dates since she got out of high school, but they were all meaningless and short lived. She honestly believed that it wasn't her fault at first, after all the men she dated were all so - -so _immature_. Their minds were just "in the now" and they refused to look further into the horizon; they just had no goals in mind. On the other hand, Haruhi had also assumed that she would have been in a relationship by now. She was older, and even after all of these years her looks were still very much well intact, not to mention that she earned more than a pretty penny for her career. Fujioka was a commoner no longer; in fact, she was one of the wealthiest lawyers in all of Australia! Not that she let the money go to her head, for deep inside, her mind and attitude were still in commoner mode, and she would admit to being stingy when it came to her own needs. The female often gave a great sum of her fortune and time to charity, but be it far from her to buy a new blouse.

Even with all of the going for her though, no man dared to approach her on a personal level, because 'Go-get-`em Fujioka' wasn't her only nickname, she was also known as 'Heartbreaker Haruhi', mainly due to her streak of rejecting men. Now the opposite gender cowered away as if she were some kind of dictator.

"Look, what I mean is, maybe you should lower your standards a little? Hmm? Just try seeing what a date with Brad would be like; who knows maybe you'll end up liking him?"

"That or I could end up regretting it for the rest of my days."

"You'll never know until you try."

That phrase hit her right in the throat. She wished it would disappear from the face on the universe, but it seemed that she would be unable to escape it no matter where she went. Her eyes closed without her meaning to, her mouth tasting the bitter flavor of every word put into it. She tried to shove out the memory that those words brought, but she could see it in her mind clearly now, could almost relive the entire experience of the sights, the sounds, and smells. The look of the person who said it, she could hear her response escape her lips once again, but not sound came out. Was it honestly the best she could have given at the time? Not really, but it was honest. It was the one that would make _her_ happy. She knew that then, and she bemoaned it now.

"Haruhi? A-Are you okay? Did I say something again to upset you?"

She hadn't realized her eyes were still closed.

"O-oh, no I just uhm, felt a migraine coming on. Excuse me, Monica I have to go use the restroom."

The brunette left her friend standing there in the courtroom with nothing, but a confused look on her face and a couple of questions on her mind. Nevertheless, Haruhi didn't stop until she opened the door of the ladies room, and upon glancing through it she found that it was empty, a good sign for her. A hand traced the granite top of the long sink, skipping over the wet spots as it went by before stopping at one particular sink. Haruhi wished she could say that she looked as bad as she felt, but that was not the case. As she observed her figure in the mirror, she came to see that an elegant woman stared back at her; seeing the shining, brown hair pinned up in a perfect up-doo that refined her nearly flawless face, was almost unreal. She was not the same girl that had returned the look years back, the one she secretly missed with the short hair and bright future. Now she was a woman, one who wore a light, rosy colored eye shadow and pink glossed lipstick, because she knew heavy makeup ran down her face every time she sweated in court; a woman whose once flat body had matured into a nice curved one, unable to be hidden behind a male's jacket like it used to be. A female that would have never believed a decade ago, that she could afford even one of the earrings that now dangled from her earlobes, nor the business suit that covered her. She was the splitting image of her mother, the living proof of the figure inside the picture frames.

' _Oh mom, everything's going right for me. So why doesn't it feel that way?'_

Before she had time to unwind herself, a strange woman came into the room, making her stiffen quickly and open the unused sink. Haruhi busied herself by washing her hands, as the woman did her necessities in a stall; the lawyer didn't want to stick around long enough to make awkward eye contact, or light conversation so she split as soon as the door began to squeak open. Her dark blue heels clanked nosily in the silent hallway, the sound bouncing off the walls with each step she took until it was overpowered by an even louder sound, the one that came from her empty stomach.

"Oh!" Fujioka grasped her stomach in an attempt to silence it, but it kept grumbling away. Her head turned in every direction, but luckily enough for her no one heard the lion inside her fuss. "Shush you" she mumbled until it finally settled down, readying itself for an approaching roar.

Back in Japan, her cross dressing father Ranka would have prepared her a lunch before she got out of the house; he had made a complete turnaround when he discovered she was on her way to becoming a lawyer, and he himself transformed into the responsible parent she so needed. He even managed to stop his heavy drinking, or at least yield it unless there was a holiday. He knew very well that his daughter was engrossed in her studies, and if no one fed her she could easily starve to death. Oh how he conjured up terrible images of his daughter over working herself, and Haruhi had to hear one of his never ending melodramatic speeches until she either complied or he fell asleep on her desk. Although he was a pain in the back side, Haruhi really missed him, and it was a shame that her call to work was so far away from the man. At least they still stayed in touch via phone calls, when he wasn't splurging on all the money she sent him that is. Having money kicked the spender inside of Ranka into overdrive; there wasn't a coat, shoe, jewelry, or dress that wasn't in his closet!

Just thinking about it made the woman all that less hungry, there was something about her dad's over packed, walk in closet that made her feel stuffed.

' _I'll have to check in and make sure he organized that thing.'_

As soon as she conjured up the thought, a vibrant tone began to ring out, and it took her a couple of seconds to realize that it was her cellphone.

' _Ugh, I'm completely out of it'_ she hissed as she grabbed the phone and placed it on her ear carefully.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's your worst nightmare Fujioka."

Haruhi stopped to possibly think who this other person could be, but she refused to play silly games with a stranger, especially when she was about to enter into the trial soon. She checked her watch.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm very b- -"

"Just kidding, it's me Kyoko!"

' _So it is my worst nightmare.'_

Instead of saying that, Haruhi tried to suppress any anger inside of her and put her walls up instead. You could never be too cautious when it came to speaking with Ishimaru, Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, I wasn't expecting a call from you at all. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Geesh that's all? I don't have contact with you for over seven years and that's all you can come up with? Where's the love?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"I guess it's natural for you to be. I heard you've made a name for yourself. But then again you've always been the talk of the town, just like in high school."

"If I've ever been the talk of anything, it's because you made me the subject of it."

"Little ol` me? Well, I have been known to gab every once in a while. You know how it is in the high class world, everyone seems to talk and be talked about."

"Really? Because I've never heard a word about you."

Haruhi could tell that her comment got to her; the only thing that made Kyoko shut up was her short fuse.

"That's only because you seem to be so into your own world Haru-chan. You barely have time to think of those you left behind when you became rich. What happened, the power got to your head?"

"Yes, just like the hot air got into yours."

Although she was above snippy replies, Haruhi couldn't help but smirk as she heard yet another moment of silence. There was just something about Kyoko that got deep into her skin; some attribute of hers just brought the worst out of the usually silent female. Yet, she also made it so easy to pick on her, and for what seemed like a long time, Haruhi finally had something to say in return. She refused to not defend herself any longer from this monster, and she knew rather well that she would not make the same mistake twice.

"Hmp! I didn't come here to bicker like a child with you Fujioka, I actually came to tell you something important."

"For once? Go ahead, shoot."

"…I just came to given Hisayo's invitation to a reunion we're going to have at the Ouran Academy. It's three months from now, and we'll all be there, including me."

The woman could sense her bedroom eyes widening at the comment. She put on her poker voice, trying to not give Ishimaru the pleasure of knowing she got her off guard.

"I see. That's to be expected, I mean it was going to happen sooner or later, whether your guys wanted it to or not."

"Honestly, if it were me I would have never let you people re-band, but you know how kind Hisayo is. She's too merciful for her own good!"

If there was something Hisa the she-demon was not, it was merciful, but that was so like Kyo to think otherwise. Her nose was always stuffed up the woman's butt, acting as her best friend and right hand mate. Unlike Tamaki and Kyoya, who had a healthy, mutual friendship between them, theirs was far more parasitic and one sided. It was as if Kyoko never took the hint that Hisayo thought of her as nothing else but trash, and Haruhi would admit to feeling sorry for the unrequited girl back in high school; that is before she herself came to realize what an actual piece of trash she was. Knowing that the ex-Hostess hadn't changed for the better after all of these years made Haruhi feel empowered in a way, it was as if karma was giving her what she deserved by not making her come to her senses.

"If you say so. I'm pretty sure I'll be free by then, but I'll have to re-check my schedule and call you back if I can't make it."

That was a complete bluff; she knew she had nothing on her plate worth staying for. It was just that there were just too many loose ends to be tied, and she didn't know if she wanted to take part in…well...tying them!

"Okie dok. I guess I'll be see you there infamous lawyer."

"Unless, your second husband calls me first to help him file the divorce papers that is."

"…Oh, I never! I thought you said - -"

Click.

At least she owed Kyoko in a way, after all she did teach her how to lie magnificently. The bells within the courtroom rang, telling everyone inside that it was almost time to assume the trial once again. Before the brunette could step forward and put aside the whole ordeal, she felt a hand grab her from behind, making her spin to meet the bewildered eyes of her friend Monica.

"Hey, are you okay? You took a long time in the ladies room. Don't tell me you were taking a dump."

Fujioka's eyebrows quirked in amusement, a smile tugging the ends of her lips.

"No, you gross individual. I got a phone call from someone I met in high school."

"Oh? You mean from those kids you're always talking about? What are their names again, uhm, Hibibi and Kokaku, or was it Himba- something or other."

Haruhi shot her a look that said 'seriously?'

"Oh don't blame me. You guys have difficult names to remember! It took my ages to even get yours right."

Now Haruhi chuckled, her head nodding her friend forward so they could walk while talking. A hand came down into her pocket to retrieve her leather wallet, pulling from it an old photo with withered edges.

"No, it was someone else. But she invited me to a reunion, which has 'those kids' in it. Still, I don't know if I should go. I've just got a lot on my plate."

"Ah!" Monica's eyes glistened with enlightenment as she grabbed the photo to get a closer look, her eyes scanning every inch of the picture. "Oh my gosh, is that you?" Her manicured hand pointed to a young looking Haruhi, her short brown hair and childish face smiling towards the camera, as her body sat upon a red chair with a large pink room playing as a background. Behind her a pair of twins were smiling devilishly at one another, obviously pleased at something they had done or were about to do, while a dark haired male with glasses eyed them suspiciously from the corner; A tall male figure was off to the side, half of his body cut off from the photo as he carried a young boy in his arms. Monica's eyes rested themselves on a more specific person, however; a blonde male with beautiful indigo eyes, who wasn't looking at the camera at all. His arms were neatly folded at the top of the chair where Haruhi sat, one of his hands slightly lingering near her shoulder; the look on his face made the platinum blonde hold her breath, for his expression was of pure adoration and protection, and more importantly, it was aimed at Haruhi who he could not keep his eyes from long enough to have a picture taken.

"My word…." The friend gasped, her heart fluttering for some strange reason as a blush came to her cheeks. It felt as if she had stumbled upon the two in a deep, intimate moment, the male's wandering eyes a secret for her to keep from everyone else in the photo. "…Haruhi this is- -I mean - -you have to go!"

"What?"

Her friend grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact.

"You have to go Haruhi. You just have to! Don't ask me why, or how, but I just _know_ that you have to! If you don't go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I know you will!"

The female was astounded at her friend's sudden outburst. "B-but what about my plans? What about my luggage? I have to think- -"

"Don't think Haruhi, just don't think! Let it all go, and don't leave room for doubt, or you will surely change your mind. That's your problem; you just never go with the moment. Go with it now!"

Brown met blue, and soon they found themselves losing under the heat of intensity. She was right; there was no doubt about that.

"Fine, I'll go."

She could see Monica's shoulders loosen slightly.

"And? What else?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before catching on to what Monica wanted to hear, and in a way, what she herself wanted to believe deep inside.

"And I won't regret it."


	6. The Apartment Text

**New York City, North America:  Kaoru Hitachiin** 

* * *

_If I don't go home soon, Hikaru will be very upset._

"Oh come now Kaoru, tell us another story" a girl in the clique encouraged, her face glistened from the dim lights that glowed in the room "You seem to have had the best childhood in history."

The redheaded boy grinned at this, loosening his tie with a free hand while the other, which was occupied with a salty martini, tilted in surrender. "I wouldn't necessarily say it was 'the best'; I was just mischievous is all. Now that I think back to it, it wouldn't have killed me to have been at least a bit more courteous to others" he took a sip of the salty concoction, his tongue sliding over his lips to lessen the burning. "Oh well."

The people around the bar chattered within each other in approval and humor as they watched the handsome man. He was a sight to see; everything about him was attractive, with his ivory skin, golden eyes, auburn hair, smooth voice, and overall air of confidence, it was no wonder that he was nominated for one of the hottest men in the country. Kaoru was at the peak of his youth, and he was enjoying every moment of it; these parties for example, were just one of the usual occasions and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried to take the attention away from himself, the topic of 'him' always bubbled back to the surface. His sight danced over the crowd to look at the face of a very grumpy host, who by now was completely forgotten under the shadow of the Hitachiin's reputation. The smile on his face twisted more into a smirk, a feature that he was more than accustomed to after years of practice.

' _That poor, old champ he's being completely ignored. Ah, better luck next time then kiddo; you don't invite Kaoru Hitachiin without running the risk of being overlooked.'_

The host met his glance and flashed him a deadly glare, one that Kao returned by simply raising his empty martini glass in a party-like manner. The other man was steaming by now, his hand coming down to slap off some bottles that were on a table, but no one noticed it because they were all busying themselves talking about the subject at hand. Blowing out a long stream of air, the man had had enough and finally stomped out of the room and his own shindig all together.

' _Ooh, touchy I see.'_ The male mentally laughed at this, his impish face filling up with a malicious glee. His attention finally turned back to the mumbling crowd when he heard yet another individual interrogating him.

"We also heard that your mother is a designer as well, do you think she inspired you to become the designer you are today?" A man asked; it was too dim for Kaoru to see his face clearly, but he was more than sure that he was a reporter of some sort. Many of them snaked their ways into parties if they heard he was going to attend, that way they would get to ask him as many questions without a hostile reaction. Not that Kaoru hated the media at all; in reality he welcomed them whenever they felt the need to know more about him, at best it would keep them from snooping too deep into his past.

"Yes my mother is a beautiful person inside and out, her clothes reflect that, and therefore inspire me up to this day. She gave me great advice and fashion tips when I was growing up, they definitely came in handy. I couldn't imagine making it big without her help, nor my father's support."

"When will your next line be coming out?"

"I'm actually going to skip the fall collection this year, and really focus on an amazing winter ensemble. It should be ready by late December, and with any luck I'll be able to show a preview of the work either at the Madison Square Garden, or Time Square."

He knew it was a bold move on his part, but in this industry you were nothing if you made no risks, and Kaoru refused to play it safe anymore. If he was going to go, he was going to go big and booming; if he was going to fall, he would do it so the whole world begged him back up on his feet. He would settle for nothing less or in between, it was just the kind of man he had grown up to be. With a small wave of the hand, he signaled the curious that he was tired of answering questions. The paparazzi could usually press numerous answers from him, but when the man had enough, he was like a mule and refused to answer anything else no matter how much they pushed. They learned that it was just best to keep him happy and comply with his wishes.

His body did a three-sixty on the stool, now facing the wooden bar that was filled with every drink imaginable. The smile still hung loosely on his lips, and raising a hand he ordered a vodka, orange juice mix. As the liquid charred the inside of his throat, golden eyes trailed off to look through the window. It was a radiant night. The lights outside displayed multiple hues that clashed into the sky, then dispersed into the murkiness. The air was warm, but there was a breeze that blew in occasionally to sooth any discomfort that may have brought on a still day. Honks, beeps, and whistles filled the background as if it was the constant tune of the city. To make things all the better, the elegance of the Empire State building reflected every single bit of this, only enhancing the beauty of the scene. He loved New York.

Some of the people he could have done without.

Still, that wasn't enough to drive him out of this magnificent jungle.

Once the group had subsided and chose amongst themselves to leave the new "business man" alone, a girl slithered towards him, branching out from the crowd. Quaintly, or quite the opposite, she took a seat next to Kaoru, the red sequins of her dress shimmering elegantly in the night. Her black hair rippled down her face in cascading waves and her eyes, two giant emeralds burned into his face, forcing him to turn his gaze reluctantly. How he hated to be interrupted when he was enjoying a good drink.

"Hey, nice little speech you gave back there" she crossed her legs.

She was referring to the monologue the crowd had asked him to do previously about how his appreciation for those who helped him get to the big apple, the little charade that had led to his gain of the limelight.

"Thanks, can't say it was all that great; I have to admit I just winged it the whole time."

"Oh you're just being modest."

"I am" he joked, flashing a huge, but attractive beam. When he smiled in that way it gave him a boyish look that many females found irresistible. He knew it had worked on her, because her pupils appeared to pulse as if he just shined a flashlight on her eyes.

A whisper-like chuckle escaped from her dark red lips and Kaoru took the chance to properly "observe" her up and down, discreetly of course. She didn't seem to notice, or at least he hoped not. He didn't want to give her the benefit of knowing that he had checked her out, typically it was the other way around.

"You must be sick of all of these people interrogating you, but that's the life you earn once you become famous. The price for being rich, talented, and good looking is much more costly than what you gain from it don't you think? Although…" she brought her hand down to touch the rim of his glass, making his eyebrows quirk "I shouldn't be one to talk. Look at me here; I'm no better than they are." The woman's eyes trailed down to the cup, fixated on something that wasn't really there.

He bit into the flirt purposely. "I don't think so, after all it's not like you want anything more than just a conversation right?"

It got silent between them, their eyes met, and they shared a smile.

Regarding her golden watch as a distraction, a frown made its way to her face. "I have to go now..." she then opened up a small purse she had clutched in one hand and wrote down something in a notepad, ripping out the paper and handing it to him. "Just in case you want to - - continue this conversation."

His topaz orbs eyed the paper for a moment. He took it. You see, the funny thing was that in New York people didn't give out phone numbers past the age of twenty. Only apartment addresses.

Once she had made her way out of the party, he had begun to do the same, although it was at the dismay of many guests. His own apartment wasn't far from here, only a few blocks down, and although he could walk the male thought it best to take a cab. He was much too buzzed to even walk in a straight line, which made him an easy target on the dangerous streets and alleyways. He didn't quite know how, but he found himself looking at the front door of his apartment. The irony in his living style was that, even with all of his money Kaoru had never opted to rent a big apartment space. It was better than most here, but still small enough to not be considered a celebrity living style; he just hated the feeling of big, empty places; there weren't enough bodies to fill up the space it seemed. His house was cozy and he had everything he needed in it, so there were definitely no complaints from his side. He had moved to this shabby part of the city as a Japanese boy no one really knew; the twins were always just sidelines when it came to their mother's spotlight of a career, and yet within a couple of years he had managed so much. His greatest task was learning English; it was an easy language to learn, much easier than speaking Japanese anyways, but it took him a good amount of time before he could catch up to all of the lingo.

Some of the catch phrases and proverbs here made no sense to him even now, nevertheless, it was that same nonsensical charm that made him love this place so much. Everything here was so much looser, even when it came to business, which was an amazing perk seeing as how he sucked at financial blabber. Europe was great too, but there were just too many languages and cultures to learn there and the fashion-isto just didn't want to put up with it.

As his shaky hand came down on the doorknob, his mouth tried to not let the air escape within him, for fear that someone inside would hear.

_'Hika is going to kill me when he wakes up, I just know it.'_

If there was anything Hikaru hated, it was when Kaoru came back home late at night and reeking of alcohol. Now this wouldn't be a problem if it was on very rare occasions, but this happened with such frequency that it became almost routine. Thank heavens he wasn't one of those over-the-top annoying drunkards, who drank without limits only to then find themselves overly giddy and nauseous. He hated those who didn't know when to stop. Despite his desperate attempt to open the door as slowly and silently as possible, it began to creak at a high pitch, making the redhead curse inwardly. He loathed moments such as these, when he tried to be quiet and all he could do was make loud noises, not to mention that the slower he took his time opening the more obnoxious the creak became. Eyebrows furrowed together in an annoyed manner before swinging the door open in one swift move, ceasing the noise all together. Everything inside was silent and pitch black, causing the male to stiffen and perk up an ear.

' _Maybe I got a lucky break.'_

In the distance, however, he heard shuffling in one of the rooms; this was followed by footsteps pit-pattering away as they began to make their way down the hall.

_'Then again, maybe not.'_

Kaoru clicked the lights on, causing his golden orbs to squint at the sudden brightness. He felt ashamed at the thought of being seen this way, it was always the same when he came back home. The high of confidence that partying gave was always followed by a wave of self-disgust, because he knew he didn't look nor smell very pleasant. Sooner than he wanted to, he found himself face to face with Hikaru again, whom he had left this morning with the hopes of arriving early. The males looked at one another, one of them with bright indignant eyes and the other trying to hide under the floor mat.

Hika stomped about for a moment, until finally with a displeasing snort, let Kaoru have it.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"But you don't understand!"

"Bark! Rrrrauf!"

"Yeah but there was this girl you see, and she held me up. If it weren't for her I'd be home sooner. Honest!"

Another displeased snort came out from Hikaru; he knew better than anyone when Kaoru Hitachiin was just making excuses. He couldn't be tricked like the paparazzi into believing something that wasn't true.

""Yeah Yeah" Kaoru protested as his shoulders slumped in defeat, picking up the excited yorkie in his toned arms he let his hands try to comfort the pampered pooch with a nice pet. "Don't have a seizure about it. I'm staying home tomorrow anyways Hika, so we can spend as much time together as you want. How about we take a stroll down in Central Park? That sounds pretty fun doesn't it?"

The dog yipped in agreement, wiggling free from his owner's grasp only to run circles around his feet. Kaoru chuckled, shaking his head at his dog's strange antics before sleepily closing the door behind him. Dragging his body to the dining room, he checked to see if he had any mail, took an Aspirin or two, and got ready for bed. The dog marched in loops at the floor of his bed before finally deciding that it was indeed here where he would be sleeping, and laid his small body on the ground, a final, tired snuff escaping his black nose.

Meanwhile his owner pulled off his shirt, brushed his teeth, and kept the newly given number in his drawer along with the rest of piled papers ripped from notepads, napkins, and business cards. Stretching his arms, he let a long yawn abrupt from inside him; he glanced over at the clock. It was three-sixteen AM, and thankfully for him, it was his day off tomorrow. If it weren't he would be a complete zombie at work, and no one liked a cranky zombie stylist. His vision focused on his mattress, which was still a complete mess from this morning, and just as he promised he would make it yesterday, he promised himself again that he would tidy it tomorrow. An assurance which would not be kept, but he tried to not beat himself up over it. Instead of laying his body over the bed and covering himself with the sheets, Kao plopped down on the entire set up like a dead elephant. He was far too tired to care.

Just as the illusion of dream encircled itself around his subconscious, a loud beep interrupted the enchantment with its presence. Although he tried to ignore it, Kaoru could feel his face tighten in aggravation; once his sleep was cracked there was no going back to it.

"Ugh, who the hell - -?" the man muttered, searching his jeans pocket for the cell phone he knew was to blame. Upon opening to see the text message that was delivered to him, his eyes nearly shut at the cellphone's bright screen, the light almost pain stakingly burning them.

Hey where have you been? I've been calling you all day! 8(

Although bright, the man's eyes adjusted and he was able to make out the words written. His attention trailed to the number, one he had seen several times today, but didn't recognize by heart. Would this idiot keep insisting on calling even after all of his failed attempts?

Kaoru sighed. _'Better get this over with, the faster I can tell them to go away, the faster I can go back to sleep.'_

Sorry, I don't pick up on numbers I don't know. I was cancelling your calls the whole time. I thought you'd take the hint sooner or later. Guess not. Who is this?

It's an old friend you jerk! It's Fujima, Moriko.

No way. Iko-chan?

The one and only.

A huge grin spread across tired cheeks.

Seriously?! What are you doing near technology? Last time I heard you were in the rainforest or something. There were rumors that you got eaten by jaguars.

As if. And yeah I did go to the rainforest, and then I spent some time in Africa and traveled throughout India before stopping by at Indonesia. Good thing I've got some connections or else I would've never gotten in contact with you!

Yeah I'm pretty famous now *wiggles eyebrows*. Very hard to keep in touch with someone who looks this good. But still, you're completely insane for doing all of that!

Shut up, you pompous ginger. I'll wipe those eyebrows clean off your face! Plus, I've always been wild, you know that.

I know all too well. ;) Anyways, what's up? How's life?

I'll ignore that first comment. Oh I won't bore you with my story via text, how about we meet up and I tell you all about it face to face?

You mean you're coming to America? That's sweet!

No you doof! Haven't you heard? Hisayo is throwing a reunion bash in three months. We're all invited! Well except my biker friends, Hisayo made it clear that she didn't want them "ruining" the fiesta. Sucks. You coming?

Nope.

The female appeared astounded because she answered back immediately.

Actually let me try that again: You ARE coming.

And again I say: No.

What? You serious?

Yeah, I don't want to go.

But won't your little buddies be there? Your Host Club or whatever you were called? I'm pretty sure they're going.

Not interested.

Oh come on you heartless brat!

Don't push me Ito, I'm not going to that moronic party. I'm staying here. End of story.

Ugh, you're no fun. Now I'm going to have to break the bad news to Hisayo.

Not my problem :)

She sent him a typed gesture that was not at all lady like, but somewhat of an appropriate response for the Hitachiin's apathy.

Anyhow, I'm going to sleep now. I don't know how late it is over there but it's 5:10 AM here :O ! Good hearing from you. Again, not going to the party so don't bother asking. A reunion is just another one of Hisa's stupid ideas. See ya.

Knowing she would keep replying, the male promptly turned off his phone, letting the peace and quiet sink in once again. One side of his face was pressed against the warm pillow, his vision now trying to accustom itself to the darkness. He did a double take at the clock, and sighed because he could have been on cloud nine by now. Soon he found his eyes trailing.

He tried to stop himself from doing it again; he knew it would hurt him in the end as it always did, that it would come down to nothing but pain, but in the end he lost the battle. He ended up doing what he always did when he checked the time, or when he sometimes pretended to check it as an excuse to look at his real interest. His topaz orbs veered off from the glowing numbers to an object that was placed next to it, and although it wasn't bright, Kaoru could perfectly see it as if it were daylight. The picture was so imprinted within his brain that even when he closed his eyes he could recreate the entire object.

It was a silver picture frame; its rectangular shape held a picture of a teenage boy centered behind a thin, glass covering. His auburn hair was stylishly scattered atop his head, as he posed for the camera with a flirtatious wink, his left hand coming up in a peace sign. His grin was still, but livened up the picture in an astounding way and his yellowish eyes showed the mischief of youth mixed with vigor. Kaoru also noticed that the black ribbon arranged on the top was beginning to fill with dust; he would have to clean it more often. He hated to though, as he now stared at the picture he could feel his throat clenching, constricting his airway; that's why he tried to ignore the photo all together. Just touching it burned his fingertips, melted the prints of his palm the way no other photo could. His older brother's face (who was now his younger brother actually), was the same face he wore now, but it was different at the same time. For some odd reason Kaoru could look in the mirror and stand it, but this boy inside the still frame was unbearable to look at. All the while, he found himself staring at it every single night before he went to bed, every morning he awoke, and every time the rain kissed his window sill.

' _I'm nothing but a fool.'_

Forcing his vision away from the photo, he began to shift his weight to face the wall. The lump in his throat subsided as the weight of his eyelids doubled, and sleep began to start the spell again.

Kaoru Hitachiin tried hard to forget about the past, about the club and about his brother. He had a new life now, the life he had worked so hard to gain. He wasn't going to live in a reminiscing period where ignorance and fun were all that mattered, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go back to it. No, now he had more important things to think about.

"Goodnight Hikaru" mumbled the man, except this time he got no response in return. His dog had been long asleep.


	7. The Hidden Stinger

__

**Hong Kong, China:** **Hisayo Nakashima**

* * *

_-Two Months Later-_

Purple fingernails were brought down onto a desk, each one making a clicking sound as they took their turn in hitting the wooden top. Bored, brown eyes regarded the man crying in front of them, but the mind that controlled the orbs was somewhere else. Songs were mentally sung, each one drifting longer than the previous one and growing louder as the man's sob story grew in volume; both were competing for attention, until at last the woman pretending to listen stopped her musing all together. A sigh escaped her lips; hands came together in a very official stance, her head nodding along absent mindedly.

"Yes I understand Mr. Ling" she interrupted, trying to speak over the man's blubbering. "But what can I do? Every man and woman working here has a family that they must tend to. I simply cannot give you the privilege of continuing your employment, because you have a family to feed."

Her black eyebrows came up in a sorrowful expression, a pure mask of pity to help comfort the man. It didn't work. His face only gave way to more tears, staining her brand new carpet with the colorless liquid. She would have to get the maid to clean that later.

"Y-You don't understand! This job is everything I have! I can't go back to my family unemployed, especially in today's economy! We can't afford to not have an income."

The female nodded once again in a similar manner, her eyes still seemed to be somewhere far from the conversation, but her words proved that she was rooted to the conversation.

"Again, what can I do? There are so many individuals here with families to feed, and much bigger than yours. Take Mr. Xi for example, he has five children to feed. That's three more than you Mr. Ling, and by the looks of it he needs the job more than you do."

Mr. Ling's reddened eyes just stared at the woman in immense disappointment; it was obvious just by looking into them that he was a broken man. The female returned the visual contact, noticing the broken hearted soul in front of her, and for a split second she had to restrain the smile that almost crept onto her lips. In that split second an idea had occurred, just one of the many that came so naturally to her and so difficult for others. Her legs crossed, her maroon pencil skirt moving with her curves, as her glasses gleamed in the indoor light, giving her an almost eerie feel.

"Well, I think there is something you could do to keep your job." She said this as if the thought hadn't already articulated within her skull, more or less as if she was bringing up the topic on a whim, and not as an experiment.

The guinea pig in her design was immediately interested in the carrot dangled in front of him.

"Yes! I'll do anything!"

' _So eager.'_

The woman named Hisayo kept her calm intact, trying to not seem at all pleased by this.

"I mean, since you want to stay so badly I believe that I can offer you a proposition. It's the least I could do, seeing as you're a good employee. How long have you been working here again?"

"Fifteen years ma'am."

Hisayo scowled deeply, making Ling wish he could bite his tongue.

"It's  _miss_ " she emphasized, almost hissing out the word through her teeth. She recollected her demeanor instantly "Anyways, I feel like you're a superb worker Mr. Ling, nevertheless, I have to fire someone. It's policy you see; someone has to play the bad guy, and it has to be me sometimes. You must understand that this company must do what it needs to survive in this dog-eat-dog economy. It's just like you said, it's tough out there and you can't risk being unemployed."

She paused, waiting for him to say something, but all he did was gawk at her stupidly so she continued.

"I was perhaps thinking that you could have a chance to prove your loyalty to this ever growing company. We need to know that you are not just a good employee, but a great one. Show me that you belong here; show me that you deserve this job more than anyone else."

The middle aged man beheld her more nervously now, his face twisted in hesitation and confusion. While Hisayo on the other hand, seemed to grow twice the size in her chair, her body holding an erect position unlike any other, while an almost suffocating air of coercion seeped out of her. This was her power. She was such a frail woman, and yet she appeared fifty feet tall, looking down at everyone as she went.

"I- -how?" Mr. Ling asked almost regretfully, his hand coming up to scratch his greyish hair.

A pout formed on the woman's colored lips, even though she was expecting the question she was also disillusioned that he didn't know already. It was difficult when someone didn't catch your train of thought the way you wanted them to.

"By firing Mr. Xi yourself."

She was done pretending; the ball had started to roll, and once in motion she couldn't stop its incredible momentum. Sadly enough for her, moments like these didn't come quite enough, and so when they did she felt almost an urge to push them forward. Hisayo didn't have the patience she used to when she was younger; back then it was so much easier to have opportunities for success, there was a plethora of situations that required her to wait until it was time to act. They had just made it so easy for her.

Now life was so boring, that she had to settle for this.

"Wh-what? How could I do such a thing?" the man seemed insulted by her statement, his nose smelling a rotten interior to this once tasty treat. "What good would that accomplish? Nothing! No, I'm not doing it."

Nakashima leaned into her seat, the fabric of her back touching the one belonging to the chair. Her pale, long fingers interlocked in front of her as her eyes didn't remove themselves from the defiant pig. All he needed was a good cracking of the whip to get him back on track.

"Suit yourself" she humored coldly "you can leave effective immediately then. Please pack your belongings in an orderly manner. Remember tidiness is the best policy."

This didn't seem to run very well with him, for his desperate countenance returned.

Her body turned with the chair, her frame facing the window that overlooked the buzzing city. "Now if you would also leave your name tag with me, that'd be swell. I am - -"

"-Wait. Just wait a second."

The female didn't stir from her position.

"I don't have all day Mr. Ling. I'm very busy."

"Let's…say that I do go along with this. Would I have to fire him face-to-face? I don't know if you're mindful of this, but I'm very close to Mr. Xi, and this could turn into a very awkward situation."

Now it was her turn to look hurt. Her body swayed to meet his direction once again, fingers placed over her heart in faux astonishment.

"Mr. Ling, what kind of monster do you think I am? I would never ask you to do such a thing! As I told you before, someone has to play the bad guy, but that doesn't mean I actually  _am_  one. No, no, no. Your interjection into Mr. Xi's personal affairs would be completely anonymous; he wouldn't even know that you were involved. All I'm asking from you is to make a choice that will determine your future, instead of having me decide for you. You could choose to stay with us, or you could choose to leave without fighting for a chance to keep your job."

"So what you're saying is that my future is in my own hands?"

"Exactly. No one can make this decision but you Mr. Ling."

Ling frowned, deep lines invading the sides of his mouth as his arms tried to find a comfortable position. From the creases in his forehead, she could tell that he was deep in contemplation.

"And you're sure that Xi won't find out it's me right?"

"I'll make sure to have the office send the notice directly from me. It will be almost as if you weren't here at all."

He mumbled something incoherent, before releasing a sigh and nodding his head.

"Then yes. I – I choose to fire Mr. Xi from his employment. I can't afford not to."

A sympathetic smile spread on the woman's face as she stood up for the first time since he arrived; walking over to him, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to. I'll make sure to take care of everything, and hey, don't worry I'm a woman of my word. I won't disappoint you. You've made a very wise choice, now the company knows that you're a loyal team member. You can go in peace now."

This seemed to help him a little, for he returned the soft beam with one of his own. He bowed slightly in thanks to her kindness; the guinea pig caressing her murderous hand before leaving with his poisonous indulgence in between stained teeth.

Hisayo watched as he left her office and walked down the hall, her pupils blazing into his back as he did so. Once he was a good distance away, her index finger came down to a stop at a communicator button. The machine beeped once, and a voice rang from the other side.

"Yes ma- -miss?"

"Hui-zhong, I want a code five-three-four for Mr. Xi."

"How early do you want it Ms. Nakashima?"

"As early as tomorrow. First thing in the morning - -actually scratch that, I want it done well after his lunch break."

"Will do. Will that be all?"

"No, I also need you to make sure my plane ticket for Japan is activated by tomorrow as well. I want it ready for me to collect. Also, make sure you cancel my upcoming events."

"Including, your attendance at the funeral reception on the twentieth miss?"

"Yes, even that one. I'll give them a proper excuse later. That will be all for now."

"Will do."

The contraption beeped again, signaling the end of the conversation.

Hisayo let go of the button, her fingers tracing up to her temples in order to soothe their pulsing. The excitement of her previous deal was now over, and to her disappointment the rush was gone as quickly as it came. Manipulating was not what it used to be; she constantly found herself at a standstill, wanting more than she could obtain in this dead end job. Not that anyone else would consider her career as "dead end", after all she made more than most of her employees did put together; yet, it still wasn't enough. After high school Hisayo had been able to clutch and climb her way to the top, but once she reached the peak there was nowhere to go. Nothing that is, except for the temptation of extreme failure, and the opportunities it brought. Ah, but she wasn't quite ready for that step, and it would be long before she found herself falling just for the hell of it.

The company still needed her on their side in the end, and she was nothing if not a people pleaser. Without her, how could they afford to keep the business running the way they did? Her stunt with Mr. Ling had little to do for their benefit she would admit; that scene was for her own personal taste, but that's not to say that it wouldn't bring them something of fortune later on. She wouldn't risk the business' well-being for a simple office worker; Hisayo discerned that Ling would have accepted her offer from the beginning. Sure, they all struggle at first, but sooner or later they all came to their senses. It was human survival 101, and that one person would put their personal interest before that of another was not shocking in the least bit. Human beings could be so cruel at times, but that's just the way natural selection worked; she gave them the opportunity to evolve at the risk of making another stay behind, and they took it. They ate right out of her hand every time, because she was aware that they weren't  _that_  stupid. An animal does what its instincts tell it to, particularly when mother nature makes it so simple for them.

The ex-Hostess found herself ceasing to further consider this, as she took the elevator downstairs, got in her car, and left work. There was more to be done regarding her personal life, and she could not let work get in the way of that. Although there was still a month left, there was a lot to prepare for the upcoming reunion. It would be a shame if it came, and she was caught with her hands tied behind her back. Not that that would happen, but still, one could never disregard the worst of possibilities. With heels in hand and sandals on her feet, she trotted up her apartment complex and into her room.

It was elegant inside and specious enough to fit a party of twenty people or so, but she wouldn't go into further detail of it. Her apartment was now of no importance to her, for she was solely focused on finishing her packing and sending a very important message to a special guest. Yes, there was much to be done.

So much actually, that the poor woman found herself spending hours just getting her clothes together for the impending activity. Not to mention the countless minutes she wasted organizing her computer files and occupational information. Finally when every item was put into color coordination, alphabetized, and arranged according to size, she was able to call it quits. Hisayo slumped into her vanity chair, a fresh nightgown dressing her slim figure and complementing the small curves she did have. Routinely, she began to take off her glasses, setting them on the table in front of her as she wiped the purple lipstick off of her thin lips; they were always such a strain on her eyes, but she refused to wear contact lenses because of their risks. Her jet black hair was let loose from the side, curled pony tail she wore; it fell onto her shoulders as she brushed it in every direction until it settled into place.

Surely she was a sight to see, unlike when she was in high school, and considered noting but a plain Jane. Oh no, now she had a certain pizazz of her own, call it a classy aura if you will; it wasn't one that caught everyone's attention, nothing that exaggerative, but she was still deemed elegant to some extent by the people around her. Little did they know that there was a stinger under that butterfly appearance.

Her head turned marginally as she examined her face in the mirror; now that she had matured into a new woman, she couldn't help but stare at her reflection more often. It wasn't exactly vanity, in reality it was more like a secret astonishment, nearly as if she couldn't believe it was really her looking back. Again, she was no beauty queen; nevertheless, in Hisayo's eyes she couldn't be any more beautiful. Once she was satisfied with scrutinizing herself, the woman made a grab for the laptop sitting patiently at her bed, placing it atop her legs. It felt stingingly warm on her skin, but soon enough she would get accustomed to the warmth and she found it best to just ignore it for now. Her fingers clicked away at the keyboard, her eyes skimming and scanning through the load of e-mails her inbox was flooded with. None of them were significant enough for her to open, as always they were from her subordinates, or from colleagues wanting to know how business was going, as if she cared enough to tell them. Her mouth turned down as the recognition of her distance from them began to make its way into her brain; all of them e-mail her and called about work, but rarely did they ever get in touch to merely speak of personal affairs. Not to mention that she wasn't even invited to their after parties, let alone an invitation for even a drink.

The again she never appeared to say anything right, all of her words came out as too intellectual and flew over their heads, and when she tried to get along they took it for sarcasm.

Those bumbling idiots. She hated them all.

' _Oh well'_  she hummed, trying to get her temper to cool down  _'best to not think of that now. Time is priceless.'_

Her attention was focused yet again on her screen, her finger clicking the 'Compose Message' option on her main page.

From: Hisanpai237

Re:Re: I finally caught up to you

I'm very glad I was able to get in contact with you, and I'm even more so now that I hear you're going to come to the reunion. We could really use your help there, as well as your company. The Clubs have really missed you ever since you took an early leave, but I guess you have to do what you have to do right? No, don't worry; no one blames you for that. In a way you knew what you were getting yourself into, just like you said, and in the end I'm glad it paid off for you. I wouldn't be e-mailing you if I didn't have trust in your expertise. I'm betting my good money that things might get ugly at the get together….you're the only one who can fix that. Just please do your best to be there on time. I know it's last minute, and I'm very well aware of your situation/condition, but I don't want you to miss out. I'll even pay for your trip, so you don't have to worry about expenses.

Call me as soon as you arrive alright? Don't forget, it's in a month so you still have plenty of time.

Sincerely Yours,

Hisayo.


	8. The Heartfelt Promise

**Seoul, Korea: Dong-Hae Pyo**

* * *

 

A tall, handsome male let his eyes fly over the group of people at the gasoline station. It wasn't very full, and in a way it was a bit of a disappointment, but soon enough his vision focused on something of interest.

He usually wasn't the one to scope out girls in such informal settings, but he had gotten so tired of meeting the same floozies at the club that he was practically begging to see a new face. He had just ended his one week relationship with the last broad, and it took him some maneuvering to get her to stop bawling, but in the end he managed. They were all the same (women that is), they were just so easy to fool with, due to of their emotional attachments and weak hearts; he could run circles around them just as long as he came up with a sob story or two, and told them some shallow words about how they were special. Another reason the male was looking for game, was because he had run into a wall; girls tended to talk to one another, as if that were something new, and sooner or later his reputation spread throughout every bar. Now he couldn't even get the worst of the pile. That's why he decided to change up his plan; he didn't need those skanks, what he needed was new material, one that he could wrap around his finger with more ease. To put it simply, he was looking for a good girl, an inexperienced girl if you will.

From the corner of his view he could already see a trio of females huddle around, each one stealing glances at him and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Why wouldn't they? With his dyed blond highlights, and manly physique he was a definite stud. His air just smelled of that 'bad-boy' stereo type that all of these averages looking type died for. They were cute, some more than others, but from the look of their school uniforms he could tell they were high school students. Still, he wasn't going to risk it; last time he was caught with a minor it cost him a world of trouble; there was no way he was could slither away from the slammer a second time. No-no, his attention was completely drawn to a much more motivating, and older individual in front of him.

The male couldn't see her face or front side, but the backside looking promising enough. She was strangely tall for a girl, but her thin nature made up for that; her skinny legs went on for miles, and her hands were there to beat them at their own game. Her hands were delicate though, like that of a Barbie's, with each petite fingernail pristine and well kept, almost waiting for someone to kiss them in a princely fashion. She surely didn't dress very feminine from the looks of it; her style was almost too casual with the white, slightly baggy caprice and gray top she wore, the only accessory being the tiny scrunch-y that tied at her side, keeping the shirt in a fitted fashion. The mystery woman's odd style wasn't what caught his attention, however; it was her hair that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst this boring mob. Unlike most tramps he knew, who died their hair blondes and brunettes to "stand out", this girl went far beyond that and dyed it turquoise. Completely turquoise. From the top of her head to the ends of her long, side ponytail which hung high from her scalp. She was something that he had never come in contact with, and soon enough the male forgot all about his adventure to look for a moral girl to manipulate. He had bigger fish to fry.

His stride was smooth, confident really, as he approached the female. She was tall, but thankfully he was about a head taller, which gave him a chance to shine a bright smile as he leaned against the pump tank she was using. When that didn't seem to get her attention, patience evolved into impatience until he finally spoke up.

"Hey there angel. You never paid me a call when you fell from the sky."

Her head turned at his line, slowly at first as if she were some sort of frightened bambi. She was far more attractive from the front than the back that was for sure; her huge pair of bedroom eyes stared up at him quizzically, both of them a startling green hidden under rows of black lashes. Her lips, plump yet delicate, opened as if to say something, but no words came out; she just kept gawking up at him as if he had spoken Egyptian or something. Her rosy cheeks seemed to blush, for their pink hue darkened. Before she had a chance to cut in, the male spoke up once again, a small chuckle escaping his own lips.

"Look, let's just cut to the chase shall we?" both his eyebrows and hers went up, but for two different reasons. "Why don't you come along with me for a while? I could really show you a good time."

He could tell she was highly impressed by his suave, direct way of speaking; it was very unique among the shy wimps that usually hung around. In response, her eyebrows furrowed together; he thought that it was supposed to look menacing, but the result only made her appear more adorable than what she already was. When that seemed to fail in scaring him off, she took another approach.

"What'd you say to me punk?"

He blinked.

It wasn't what she had said that set him back into shock, for he had heard that line many times before; it was the voice that came  _out_  that nearly made him pee himself right then and there. The tone that the tantalizing creature in front of him omitted was - - deep. Very deep.

' _A…Ahaha. Oh boy, that was weird. For a second she sounded just like a dude'_  the man thought to himself, chuckling at the misunderstanding.  _'No, it was probably the car that whizzed by as she said it, that made her sound that way. I must have misheard. Gotta get my game together before I scare her off.'_

He decided to give it another go, this time leaning in slightly closer, so that their faces barely touch; he knew staring at a downward angle made girl's feel secure, and made him appear larger.

"Oh come on, don't be that way. How about you just be a good girl and take a trip on the wild side with me. Who knows I might buy you a drink by the end of the night?"

In a quick flash, her eyes widened and narrowed menacingly, as the cute disappeared from the quaint features; her looks now were like that of a monster. A wrist grabbed the male by the shirt, and with a surprising strength she lifted him off the ground, and pinned him against the gas tank in one swift motion.

"Look" now he was sure that he hadn't misheard before! "I don't know who you think you are, but let me indulge you. You're nothing but a scum of a low life, and if you believe for one second that I, or any real girl for that matter would take an interest in you, you're dead wrong."

"Y-yo-you're a guy!"

The male's petrified face twisted into a deeper level of fear as this realization hit him.

"Damn straight" the other man sneered, tightening his fists around his victim's clothes "and I don't know about you, but I don't roll that way. So I better see you out of my sight in five seconds, or by the end of this one of us  _will_  be a girl. Catch my drift?"

With those threats, the turquoise haired male released the other onto the floor, watching him scramble into his bent up vehicle and out of the gasoline station in a heartbeat. Dong-Hae smirked to himself, placing his hands on his sides and puffing out his chest in glory. The victory was short live though, because soon enough he noticed what he was trying to avoid all this time. People, now a larger crowd than before, were staring at him in awe and tension.

' _Oh nononono, please look away. Please just mind you own bu—'_

His head turned to see the cashier inside speaking through the phone.

' _Shoot.'_

* * *

The ride home was far from pleasant.

"I don't understand why you have to behave this way sir. Your conduct is most unsuitable for that of a nobleman!"

Dong-Hae sighed obnoxiously, playing with the windows of the limousine as he tried to ignore his chauffer.

"Don't ignore me young master! You know that you're father will be furious when he finds out about this scandal."

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Do—the child lock stopped the hypnotizing event.

Exasperated, the young male took off his seat belt, scooted forward, and inclined closer to the older man who refused to take his eyes off the road.

"Look Boksunga, I had to do what I had to do. That guy was practically all over me!" the more he remembered the incident, the more his temper rose "You know how they can get sometimes! It makes me sick just thinking about that guy's smug face, and his idiotic proposals. You know!"

The man he nicknamed Boksunga could only sigh in return, for he did know very well what his young master was referring to. He had been there through every "episode" no matter the occasion, formal or informal; it's just events constantly unfolded. Not wanting his eyes to stray from the road ahead, they came up to view the male's face in the mirror. Even with his expression contorted in rage, it was still beautiful in every aspect. The wretched factor was that it was exactly that, beautiful, and not handsome.

"Yes I do know sir. Still, you must learn to deal with your certain…condition. This is nothing new to you."

He heard the twenty-three year old scoff and slump back heavily in his chair.

"It's just so - -urgh."

Silence passed over them for what felt like an eternity, until the chauffeur could take no more and sliced into it.

"How about we keep this between us two then? Hm?"

He could see Dong-Hae's eyes open wide at his suggestion, brightening like a puppy picked up from the side of the street.

"For real?! You won't tell my dad?"

"Yes 'for real'. I promise I will not. But you must absolutely promise me that you won't get violent anymore! The next fight could be the one to ruin the family reputation."

"YES!" The feminine looking lad stomped loudly in the back of the car, an immature nature of his peeking through the stone wall of anger. This brought on a tiny smile to the much older man, who had to turn his head aside to keep from chuckling. Dong-Hae scooted back up to his side, a giant grin playing on his pretty face.

"Tank~keeyu" he chimed adorably, his thick Korean accent trying its best as it pronounced the English word. His tiny finger poked the side of the man's face playfully.

Boksunga hid his smile and rolled his eyes, a gesture he wasn't very much used to.

"I don't know why I encourage your bad behavior."

"Because you love me" Dong pointed out in a matter-of-factly way. "Plus, you know dad would have fried my buns if he found out I got in a fight, let alone had been seen in a public place."

"Indeed. What were you doing there anyways? Weren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"Psh" Dong sat back and laid his feet on the other side of seats "that meeting was boring. Everyone there is too dam—I mean darn superficial. So I split as soon as they gave me the chance. The modern, simple world is much more entertaining than the high life."

"That still doesn't answer my question.  _What_ were you doing there, sir?"

"Huh? Oh. Picking up chicks."

If at that moment, the man could have "face-palmed" he would have, but he had both of his hands on the wheels and his responsibility far outgrew his need to mourn.

"Is that not the same 'activity' that the other young male was participating in?'"

"Yeah, but I'm different okay? First of all" he used his fingers to count the ways, as if that would justify him somehow "I would never use such a stupid pick up line. That's just wrong in so many ways. Two, I wasn't half as forward as he was-"

"-Is that so?" Boksunga inquired very skeptically.

"Okay, okay, okay. But at least I didn't get all in their face about it. Anyways, they all thought I was a girl, so no luck there."

"Wasn't the young master interested in another female not too long ago? What was her name again?"

"My heart still belongs to Hisayo!" Pyo protested, his hand slamming against his chest dramatically "She is my one true love!"

"And so….?"

"Oh come one Boksunga, give me a break here!" the male breathed, suddenly feeling that he was between a rock and a hard place. "A man has his needs too you know? I haven't seen Hisayo in ages, and I'm pretty sure she's with another guy by now." The idea alone made him sigh dreadfully.

"Luckily enough for me" he continued, much more perky now "I'll get to see her soon enough at the reunion. Oh, that's going to be great! My dearest Hisayo within arm's length once more!"

Sunga wasn't going to point out that Miss Hisayo only acted kindly towards Dong-Hae, because he was a paying customer like the rest of them, he wanted the young male to dream after all. Even if it meant that he would have to pick up his broken pieces later. A slight frown approached his face at that.

"Oh don't be sad" Dong-Hae stated, catching his change in expression but misinterpreting it "I'll still have enough time to come back and be with you. I may even get lucky enough to buy my freedom from my father."

His bedroom eyes grew dreamy as they always did when he spoke of the same subject.

"Then I'll be able to go wherever I want, and do whatever I please. And I'm taking you with me Boksunga!"

"Me? Why so?"

"`Cause you're the best Boksunga. I'd never leave you working for my father! You deserve better."

The elder man laughed, his head shaking somewhat.

"And by the best, I presume you're speaking of yourself. Correct?"

"Hey, you're looking at the best of the best."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it" he tried his best to hide the feelings of gratitude and happiness that the boy's words brought.

The two had been almost inseparable, for Boksunga had worked for his father's business since he was thirty years of age, and since then he had watched the young Dong-Hae grow up to become the spirited man he was today. Sunga had even carried him in his arms, with tears in his eyes as the infant came from the hospital. It still marveled him how that tiny creature could spread into this adult, with his own opinions and heart aches. Then again, Dong-Hae's troubles were no foreign topic, aside from his condition; Boksunga was there to hear every single issue the male ha; Some things were as simple as a stolen crayon, to the more complex subjects of the heart. The seventy year old had witnessed every tear fall into the cushions of this very car, and scar them as they sank into the interior, marking him in the process as well. Yet, with every scar came some relief, because he had also shared in his laughs, smiles, and stories. Medicines that made up for every previous hurt inflicted upon the both of them.

"I already have everything packed. And this time, I'm not coming back unless I have Hisayo's heart in my hand."

"You appear determined to win that young woman's affections."

"I am. More than ever actually, and I know last time I failed to woo her, but now there's no one standing in my way."

"I don't mean to sound doubtful young master, but what about that boy from the Host Club? Wasn't he also interested in Ms. Hisayo's affections?"

"Oh don't worry about him!" Dong retorted, although his voice now faltered a tad "He can't do anything I can't do too. Erm, if that makes any sense. Hisayo's fondness is mine alone, and I'll fight that ex-Host if need be!"

Sunga shook his head, obviously noticing that his talk about 'no-fighting' had gone over Dong-Hae's head completely.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into. Think things through be-"

"-fore I act. I know" the male finished for him, resting his hands on his lap and later behind his neck.

"Don't worry. I got this in the bag."


	9. The Superman Talk

**Oslo, Norway:**   **Roxanne Haninozuka**

* * *

 

-ONE WEEK LATER-

It had been four years since her last breakdown; a broken heart was the cause of her suffering.

Then another three years to repair said heart; a new love being the source that triggered her healing.

Roxanne Haninozuka clutched the smooth mug in her hands; the steam pouring out from within it made her face warm. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, seeing as it was a cool day in Norway, and the busy people that buzzed below the window seemed to regretfully feel the breeze. She slid a long finger down the side of her brunette hair, which had been cut short ever since her bob back in high school. Aside from the beautiful day, a frown was placed on the face of the now twenty-seven year old woman; there was something boggling her mind. Well not so much  _somethin_ g, as  _someone_. No matter how hard she told herself to not stress about it she ended up doing so; she just couldn't help it, after all she was a nervous woman by birth.

Two dark, emerald orbs inspected the penthouse once again; anyone would have said it was in mint condition, that its surface was spotless beyond compare, but Roxi didn't see it that way. Where there was shine, she saw dust, and where there was order, she was chaos. The books just weren't close enough, or the picture frame wasn't at straight as it could have been. The Norwegian was seconds away from rushing over to re-polish the counter top, when her movements were stopped by a most dreadful sound.

"Good morning Usa-chan."

' _Oh God no.'_

Roxi's head snapped sideways, barely escaping a Charlie horse as it turned to look at the clock. It was only nine or so in the morning, and a record breaking early awakening for her husband to make; in fact, it was almost surreal to hear his usual greeting call to the old doll so early in the morning. Simply put, it was a phenomenon and Roxanne was shocked stiff.

' _He's not supposed to be up at this time!'_  she panicked mentally  _'I have to- - but what if he –oh drat!'_

Mitsukuni entered the room as if on cue, with his pajama bottoms still on and a tired look in his eyes that spoke of true sleepiness.

"Hello there" the man murmured happily, his cheeks still burning pink from their contact with the warm mattress, giving him that childish countenance she was so fond of. Nevertheless, before his wife could even speak up to warn him, the tall blonde fumbled around with a surprising quickness until he found his way to the counter top. Roxi witnessed as he made a grab for the raisin bread, scattering crumbs all over the surface; just as soon as he had finished that, his hand took the pot of coffee, and unsteadily poured some into his mug, spilling the liquid over the table in the process.

"Oops" Mistu said rather casually, scratching his head with a free hand.

Roxanne's hands were doing their own gesture, as they dug into the side of her face in complete frustration. The coffee now began to spill over the surface and onto the floor, which had previously been buffed and scrubbed. It took her husband's brain several minutes of looking at the mess before he finally took any action to stop it from spreading; all the while, his wife was suffering silently in her little corner. After wiping the entire spot "clean" with a single paper towel, (because Mitsu was a strong believer in those infamous infomercials that claimed they could do it all in one swipe) the ex-Host looked at his wife for the first time. Immediately he could tell she was bothered by what had happened, and just as quickly, Roxanne realized that he had grown aware of that trouble. Yet, instead of trying to comfort her in any way, an impish smirk grew on the male's face, his eyebrows coming up in a knowing expression.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired in an overly innocent voice.

"No! I – I mean no, nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Roxi pressed her hands together to keep them from shaking, but they felt clammy being stuck together.

"Oh I just thought that maybe something bothered you is all."

"Psh, why would you think that? Oh no-no, I'm perfectly fine" she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Really? I could have sworn  _this_  bothered you" his hand tipped over his mug of coffee ever so slightly, so that some of the black liquid dropped onto the counter again.

Roxi's eye twitched frantically, but she cleared her throat to stop it.

"That? Bother me? Not at - -ah stop it!" she finally broke when he began to wipe it with a piece of raisin bread.

"Ha! Got`cha!" he yelled triumphantly, putting away the bread and drink.

"Okay, you got me!" her lips scowled at him fiercely "But do you even begin to know how hard I worked to clean this kitchen? I woke up at seven in the morning! All you do is waltz right in here, and in less than five minutes the whole thing is a mess again."

Her arms crossed defensively against her chest, while her husband's shoulders dropped in a disarming manner. He sighed slightly, using a hand to brush back the hair from his face. All the while, his body moved towards her cautiously, like a hunter about to sedate a tiger in her own habitat.

"Why are you bothering to work so hard?" he began, and realizing that his statement might have come out too harshly he tried to cushion it with more words. "What I mean is - you know that this type of behavior isn't healthy for you. You have to learn how to let things go Rox, that's what will make you feel better. Or don't you remember?"

She huffed loudly, a bull-like huff that was not at all soothed by her husband's advice. Her eyes, however, began to show some signs of remorse.

"I do remember it's just - -" she paused, not quite sure what she was going to say.

"Just what?" Mitsu pressed on, his body still coming closer, but his face maintaining a soft expression.

"What if…I don't know. What if  _he_  comes in and finds this place a total pigsty? I don't want him to think that I'm a disorganized person; I don't want him to believe that we're unsuitable adults" her voice was a whisper now, but it was loud enough for the ex-Host to hear.

"Is that it?" Mitsu asked, his voice lowering to match hers "Roxi, he would never think that of us - -of you. Trust me; he's been here long enough to notice we're a well put together couple."

Now the female found herself fading from rigidness, as her arm came down at her side, while the other rubbed her temple.

"I…know. But I don't want to take a risk. I just - -"

Mitsu didn't let her go on worrying herself over nothing; he had finally approached her close enough to take her hand away and place it in his, letting their fingers interlock as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about silly things" he whispered, not looking at her in particular, but focusing on some bigger picture.

Roxanne let out a short gasp, which was far from the reaction he was expecting.

"Did you hear that?"

The male could feel his hair move as he huffed a breath of his own.

"You're paranoid."

"No, listen!"

The two shared a brief moment of silence, and to his surprise the noise wasn't coming from his wife's head. In fact, it was apparently growing louder with each shuffle it made.

"He's coming this way. What do we do?" Roxanne asked, watching her husband smile almost goofily.

"Just act natural" he replied in an almost 'duh' attitude, but she could tell there was a slight strain in his tone.

His body shifted once again so that it was no longer facing her; instead, it was standing beside her with his hand still in hers.

Roxanne gave it a gentle squeeze, and in surprise found the squeeze returned.

The figure that finally came in through the hall and into the kitchen stopped as soon as he saw the pair, almost as if he weren't expecting them to be there. An awkward silence followed suit.

"Uhm" the figure said, his sleeves digging into the pockets of his lime green hoodie "Good morning?" The greeting had come out as more of a question, because that seemed like the appropriate thing to say, but he wasn't so sure.

The couple watched almost in a dumbfounded way, as the pre-teen boy stood there in front of them. It took more time than they had hoped to come up with a decent enough reply.

"Hi" Mitsu first spoke, his hands separating from his partner to wave at the boy "you're up early."

This statement, as simple and trivial as it was, was like a gust of wind that blew the ungainliness away from the scene, and effectively made the boy smile.

"Yeah" the nine-year-old said, his smile looking more like a grin than a faint beam.

The ex-Host loved that about him, the way he smiled that is; it was almost as if he put more effort into it than what was called for. Yet, it was completely natural, not forced at all by the situation. It made the boy look like he was always really entertained by what people said, and in many ways encouraged them to keep speaking. It alone could break the ice in any room.

"I could say the same thing about you" the boy continued in an almost teasing way "You're usually still snoring by now."

"Hey!" Mitsu retorted, his cheeks reddening "I do not snore. Right Roxanne?" His head turned to face the woman, but she was still in some sort of trance.

An arm nudged her awake.

"Oh! Uhm, I don't know about that. I think Miles has a point. You do snore an awful lot when you want to."

"Gah! You're just taking his side, because he's the cute one" his head shook dramatically "Oh woest me! My own wife has abandoned me. What's a poor baker to do?" Mitsukuni's eyes sparkled hopefully now "I know! There's still some left over tiramisu from yesterday! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drown out my pain with cake."

It was Roxanne's turn to shake her head, a small sigh escaping her lips as she watched her husband dance his way over to the sweets. Her attention refocused to the boy, who hadn't moved from his post.

"What about you Miles? You must be hungry. I- -uhm, made some hot breakfast for you, b-but I also know how you like to have cereal in the mornings so I left the box out for you too."

Miles' shoe turned on the wooden surface, his head nodding in understanding, but also in a very shy nature.

"Thanks" he said, as he made his way to the cereal box, but hesitating a tad before opening the fridge.

Mitsu was looking at the both of them from his seat on the dining table, letting his brain capture the tense communication. Roxi shot him a look of help, but he only replied to it by shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't fair. The way he could very easily get along with the boy, while she on the other hand was stuck in some sort of emotional rut. A couple of months ago she was just as casual as he was, but now the circumstances had changed dramatically. She was left with, what she felt, was the tough end of the deal. Her shoes were just much bigger to fill than his, or so she believed. Miles in return, could sense her discomfort towards him, and she feared that he misinterpreted it for apathy. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable, after all this was his home now.

She watched as Miles stared into the fridge; he must have been thinking, because the milk wasn't hard to find, it was practically in his face. After his stare down with the contraption, the boy came back to his senses and closed the door.

"You know what" he stated out of the blue "I think I will have a hot breakfast today" and grinned up at the female, which he hadn't done ever since his days at the orphanage.

The short, haired brunette tried her best to successfully contain the tears that welt up in her eyes, as the young boy grabbed the plate of pancakes and bacon she prepared for him. Her lips quivering only marginally as he sat next to Mitsukuni, who smiled back at the tiny blonde.

Moments later, when the dishes had been well put away, Mitsu leaned forward in his chair and looked his adopted son straight in his hair, for his eyes were covered by a mass of blonde strands, and one could only really see him from his nose to his chin.

"Miles, I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

Mitsukuni leaned in closer.

"I think it's time for us to have  _the talk_."

The blonde gasped, his lime sleeves flailing in front of his face as his new father's face grew somber.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I think it's time I tell you - -pack your bags! We're heading to Japan!"

"Yes!" the boy cheered, standing up from his chair at lightning speed "I knew it!" and with that he rushed from his spot, nearly tripping on the way out of kitchen.

Roxanne on the other hand, was not as enthusiastic.

"Ugh, so soon? Why? We have a couple of weeks left."

"Yeah, but I want to get an early start! It'd be nice to get back in touch with Japanese custom. I want to go back and see my parents, and have Miles meet my brother."

"Isn't your brother still 'creepied-out' by you?"

"Ah well…yes. But that doesn't mean he won't be happy to meet his new nephew" Mitsu tried to picture his younger brother's expression as he brought home his new son. Somehow, no pleasant outcome occurred in his imagination.

"By the way" she continued, also standing from her chair "how you managed to persuade the orphanage to let us take Miles a couple months early, is beyond me. I have no clue how you do what you do."

"I was a Host remember? We had our ways" Mitsu claimed almost smugly, although he knew it was a much more difficult process than what he made it out to be.

"I'll try to not look too into that" she replied, an amused smile playing her face.

"I'm happy he's so excited to go" at least that was a topic they could both agree on, and so the male decided to touch upon it "He's going to really enjoy himself. I just know it."

"Of course, with all of those stories you've been filling his head with, it's no wonder he's so hyped up. You might as well tell him that he's meeting Superman."

Mitsu laughed "Hey, I didn't know he was going to like our Host Club adventures so much; heck he likes them just as much as I do!"

"Well, I think it's sweet the way he adores those little tales you tell him."

"That's, because I'm a great story teller" Mitsu bragged jokingly.

Roxanne tried for once to not counter her husband's words with her own wit, a restraint that took most of her will power to accomplish. She would let him have his moment in the sun without a word of contradiction. Yes, he deserved at least that much for being a great husband and father. With that being said, tomorrow was another day to tease and poke fun of him.

"Whatever you say, honey."


	10. The Betrayal Pact

**London, England:** **Tenshi Adams, Aiko Jikihara, & Kyoko Ishimaru**

* * *

 

"I told you he wasn't coming."

"Ugh! B-but that's not fair!" yelled a brunette in response, her blue eyes demonstrating her disbelief "He's going to miss the entire thing!"

"Oh, don't complain" murmured a smooth voice that belonged to a black haired female "If he doesn't want to be in the reunion then that's his loss. After all, some of us are better off without the group."

"And I don't suppose you'd be referring to yourself Aiko, now would you?" another spoke up, flinging another blouse across the bed after disallowing its appearance on her figure.

Aiko smiled one of her signature smirks, and merely shrugged her shoulders. She didn't need to say it aloud for the other two to know that she was, indeed referring to herself. The blue eyed companion gave her an almost stern stare in response; she knew very well that Aiko was bluffing with them, and her show of apathy was nothing, but a sorry excuse to appear high and mighty.

"You don't mean that" she mumbled under her breath, two eyebrows furrowing upwards in a hurt expression "We loved our club."

"Get over yourself, Tenshi" another blouse was thrown into the rejection section "the club was something insignificant. I think we've all moved on."

"Just because we've moved on doesn't mean that we can't look forward to the reunion" Tenshi complained, her voice slightly cracking "I mean, we've all had such good times."

"She's got a point there" Aiko leaned down to place her head on Tenshi's lap, her black eyes staring up at the ceiling "It'll be more than enjoyable to see our 'good times' again." She added one of her whisper-like chuckles as the thought crossed her mind.

"That's not exactly what I meant" but a blush crossed her face either way.

"Isn't it? Don't tell me you won't be excited to see those Hosts again. Isn't that right Kyoko? I bet you're just dying to see Haruhi the most."

A scowl made its way to the woman named Kyoko, as she threw another item of clothing onto Aiko's face purposefully.

"Don't even mention that weasel's name in front of me. You know what she said to me when I called her?"

"Yeah-yeah we know, we know. She told you off."

"I believe she's still upset with you over…well…what you did to her" Tenshi commented somewhat cautiously, knowing very well that Kyoko was a fragile bomb.

"She deserved it" Kyo stated in a matter-of-fact way, finally finding something suitable to wear and slipping it on "Everyone thought so. They wouldn't have taken my side if they didn't feel I was right. Which, I was."

There was muteness in the room, causing Kyoko to snap her head in her friend's direction.

"Right?" she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah"

"Very right"

"Completely deserved"

When the petty replies had satisfied her, the tall woman went back to dressing herself.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand ladies" Tenshi started "Kaoru. I just think the reunion wouldn't be the same without him."

"Oh please Ten" Yoko began, not really looking at the girl as she applied a thick layer of mascara "it's like Aiko said, don't worry about it. I'm sure Hisayo has a plan up her sleeve."

The brunette's lip frowned deeply.

"You couldn't possibly mean- -"

"Oh, but I do. If there's something I know about Hisa, it's that she won't take Kaoru's rejection standing."

The black haired female sat up from her comfortable position "That's right. She's going to force him to go."

"But Hisayo wouldn't do that, not anymore at least. She's changed."

"Only you would believe something so ignorant Tenshi. You should know better than anyone else that Hisayo hasn't shed a single hair of personality since the last time we saw her. Why do you think she made each of us call a Host instead of doing the business herself?"

"It was so that we could get in touch" she defended, but her voice had begun to waiver by then.

"It was so we could mess with their minds. Why else would I call Haruhi? This is all some part of her big plan, and we're just the puns in her little, twisted game."

The naïve girl didn't reply this time.

"What that plan is though, I'm not quite sure of yet. Who knows what Hisayo has in that mind of hers?"

"Yeah. It's especially a mystery what she wants from that club; I mean she took everything from them, from their meetings, to their customers" Aiko added.

"Not to mention the school's fondness, and their popularity."

"And on top of it all their pride, specifically Tamaki's."

"Harsh."

"Ah, but who's to say life is fair and sweet?" asked Yoko in a sing-song voice as she fiddled with a large hoop earring.

"That doesn't mean that she should have treated them so cruelly" Tenshi scoffed. She could almost begin to feel the sting of potential tears rising in her eyes.

"Her? Oh, honey don't forget that she didn't do that alone. We helped."

" _We_  treated them cruelly. Not just her."

"We were children back then!" by then Tenshi was standing "We didn't know how much the Host Club cared about their meetings. It was all fun and games back then; we weren't aware of what we were doing to them, of what we were getting into!"

"Don't justify yourself Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes" Yoko snapped, clearly enraged by Tenshi's emotional state.

Aiko on the other hand was a bit more compassionate to her friend's distress; she could very well tell that her feelings were honest. After all, they always had been before, and out of all of the Hostesses and Hosts she felt that Tenshi was the one that had changed the least.

"Look doll" the woman cooed, her voice flowing smoother than sugar sprinkled atop honey "I know you mean well, but that's not exactly the case for everyone. You know what I mean?"

"I-I Can't say I do."

"What I'm trying to say is…" she went on gingerly, placing her tiny hands on Tenshi's shoulders "…that not all of us went in there blindly. We weren't all tricked, and used by Hisayo. Some of us knew what the consequences were."

"So you're telling me, that you two knew you were hurting the Hosts purposefully?" the blue-eyed figure couldn't hold back the shock in her voice.

"Well yes, and no. More yes than no."

Tenshi sank back to her spot on the bed, her hands covering most of her face. She mumbled something through her lips, but the two block-ways didn't let the sound come through clearly.

"What'd she say?"

"Something about cherries, and sandals I think" the tallest replied halfheartedly, checking out which skirt was shorter to wear that night. She finally decided on the denim one.

"I said" Tenshi clarified, taking her hands away from her reddened face "you guys knew this entire time what you were doing and you went along with it? Even when Hisayo told them that they could never re-band again? You agreed with that deal of hers?"

"It's more complex than that doll" although it really wasn't; they just went along with the entire ordeal.

"Oh my God. I don't even know how Kyoya can stand to look me in the face after all of these years. I would've been so mortified if it was the other way around."

"What's done is done" Aiko said, and she truly wished she had something better to say to her dismayed friend, but that was the truth. The past, as scarring as it was, couldn't be altered. The black haired female added an exaggerative "Oh well" afterwards.

The angel faced one standing beside her wasn't even paying attention by then, for her eyes were deep into a wordless concentration.

Ai passed her dark eyes from her to Kyoko, and sighed loudly.

"Kyo, would you be a dear, and get me a glass of water?"

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" Yoko replied in her usual rude manner.

"Because" she had already anticipated that reply "I feel a cold coming on, and I don't want be the one to tell Hisayo that I couldn't sing at the reunion due to your poor hospitality."

Kyoko reacted to this threat marvelously, for her eyes widened in sudden fear of the thought, and then she used them to give her friend an evil glare before leaving the room. Aiko stood motionless as she heard the retreating footsteps, waiting just the right moment before speaking up again.

"Okay listen, and listen good Tenshi" her eyes sharpened as she placed a firm clutch on her companion's shoulder, making her ground back to Earth.

"Huh?"

Without waiting a second longer Aiko placed her hand roughly over Tenshi's mouth, knowing very well that the ditzy girl could bring Kyoko back in the room at any second.

"Don't talk, just listen. What Yoko said about Hisayo is right; she has a plan up her sleeve, for Kaoru, and for all of us. What it is, none of us know yet, but I have a plan of my own. Nod if you understand."

She didn't nod; nevertheless, Aiko went on after rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I won't be part of Hisayo's puppet show anymore. I'm sick of being her underdog, and I refuse to do anything that could possibly hurt the Hosts again."

Kenshi's eyes brightened at that statement, almost spilling tears at her friend's words.

"Oh don't give me that. I'm not going soft, and honestly I could care less about the rest of the men. But" she paused before admitting the rest "I do care about Mori, and if there's something I don't want to see it's that look of morose in his eyes again. At least, if I do see it I want to know that I'm not the cause of it. You understand that much right?"

Tenshi nodded enthusiastically this time.

"Good. So here's what I'm planning, or well what I somewhat have in store for Hisayo - a mutiny."

The girl's eyes opened wide, but not because she seemed to be excited about the plan. Slowly she brought Aiko's hand from her mouth, and let an audible gulp out.

"But wouldn't that be…wrong?"

"What? Whose side are you on? You've seen what Hisayo has done to them - -to us. You really want to go through that again? Look, I'm willing to bet good money that whatever it is she wants to do at the reunion isn't good, and if anything it would mean another disaster for the Host Club. Do you want that?"

"Well…no."

"So then help me. I can't do this alone, and you're one on my side."

"What about Kyoko?"

"Psh, she's all talk. She says what she wants here, but when Hisayo's around she goes back to being her lap dog."

"Ah—"

"I know what you're going to say, and my answer is no. Our Mori is just too distracted; she won't care about this anymore than she cares for any other responsibility in her life. But that doesn't mean that Kazu can't help us; I'm hoping to get him on board with this, and with any luck he won't let his cowardice get in the way."

"But what are you planning to do exactly?"

"I…don't know. But I've got to do something" Aiko's eyes gave an almost pleading look by then "Aside from helping Mori I also want to do this for me. It's like everywhere I turn I see Hisayo's shadow following me, like she's watching over me, and I can't see her. It's haunting. Haven't…you ever gotten that feeling?"

"I –uhm—suppose so. Not to that extent, but I guess that's because I didn't realize how dark she was until now. I've been pretty oblivious so far."

"Then help me" Ai said sternly, holding her hands "If you don't want to be left behind like a child would, then take the stand for yourself. Take it for all of us, take it for Kyoya."

There was a thick silence between the two.

Footsteps could now be heard ascending the stairs of the apartment.

A pair of hands tensed in each other's hold.

"You can't be good forever Tenshi."

"I know that…"

"What's your answer then? Are you in, or are you out?"

The silver doorknob turned slowly.

Tenshi let out a stifled breath.

"I'm in."


	11. The Final Struggle

**New York City, New York : Kaoru Hitachiin**

* * *

 

-ONE WEEK UNTIL THE REUNION-

It was disgraceful, but true.

While Kaoru poured champagne into the fine glass, and cooed a small line of meaningless words into a female's ear, he found no shame in what he did. The girl pursed her blushing lips, and took a hold of his striped tie; it was one that he had designed about a year ago, yet he still wore it to this very day. In a way it was funny, because granting the fashion industry's brutality towards repeats, they didn't seem to say anything about his obvious faux-pas. He guessed fashion didn't truly have a season when it came to him. He could rock it any time of the year.

"What's the matter Liz?" the orange haired male smirked, keeping his eyes locked on her ceramic face, while she sheepishly smiled.

"How can you only look at me like that? Aren't you distracted by the other girls in the room? Or are you really that good?"

A snicker escaped his lips, but he warped his laughter as to not offend her.

"Not at all, I just - oh I'm going to sound so cheesy saying this…" his free hand passed through his hair, which obediently fell back into place, but the girl's expectant eyes urged him to go on "…well, it's just that when I look at you I don't think I can focus on anything else. It's almost as if you have me under a spell. I'm not sure what it is about you that stuns me this way. Maybe it's your eyes; they're the only things that seem to tame me - -ugh I know that sounds strange. "

His voice honeyed over as the word 'spell' came out; his golden orbs squinting slightly, in order to appear more focused than what he actually was. He tried to give the impression that he was clueless, albeit he knew exactly what was about to happen next. It always happened in the same, exact order, and he began to notice that New York women weren't really all that different from the ones back in Japan. Okay, maybe they were much more headstrong and independent, but if you could break that wall they were pudding in your hands. As expected a blush ran through her nose bridge, completing his night's job, for it was his goal to make at least one woman blush per work-shift. This one was his fifth.

Lizzie's fingers still clutched at his tie, causing his neck to extend awkwardly, until he decided upon himself to get released from the uncomfortable position. She was wrinkling his tie after all, and he simply couldn't have that. His arm stretched to her cheek, sliding over gracefully as his face came in close to hers with his lips parting slightly. Their mouths were just inches away now, and he could feel the woman's breath suck in the oxygen between them; unlike him, she was nervous. All Kaoru did in his mind, while he practically heard her heartbeat bounce out of her chest, was count in his mind.

_One...two...three...bingo._

A small bell rang over the entire room; three times the chimes spread throughout everyone's ears, signalizing that the night's obligation was concluded. The clock had struck twelve. Kaoru's head was pushed back by his body as if on cue, and a fake, sympathetic expression formed on his face. An equally phony sigh added on top of that.

"It seems we've ran out of time. I'm sorry."

"B-but - " she protested, but he held up a hand before she could go any further.

"Don't worry, there's always next time right? After all, this city doesn't sleep, but our people have to."

A reluctant nod was made; nevertheless, she reached into the contents of her shimmering clutch, and took out two one-hundred dollar bills. Her eyes glanced over him one last time before handing the money, almost trying to see if he was bluffing with her about the kiss; Kaoru's expression didn't waiver, in fact he was able to mask a guilty look as he took the money, and showed her the way out. The door opened at his arm's command, and the so-called couple stepped out into a chilly, colorful atmosphere.

"I wish you could stay longer" he whispered, trying his best to keep his jaw from trembling in the cold.

He found whispering held a more genuine tone, that's why confessions of love in romantic movies were often seen in heated mumbles. The man would whisper something first; the girl would come closer to hear him better (even though she had heard him quite well, but that was her excuse), and they would whisper this-and-that until finally the moment came when they kissed. It was a science to say the least, and he was its chemist.

"You're just saying that" she murmured back.

"No really, I mean it. You're not like the others" signaling them out as unique did the trick too "I really enjoy spending time with you. Those other girls have their heads in the gutter. I feel that I can really talk with you, you know?" need for communication made him appear sensitive "Be myself for once, and not just 'Kaoru-the-famous-celebrity'."

"Oh Kao, I didn't know you felt that way."

"I do. You're special. So please, don't leave me hanging okay? I don't think I could take another week of discussing nothing, but hair products, and beauty shows."

This would give her a boost of self-confidence, and almost make her feel intelligent compared to the others. He made her consider herself on a higher philosophical level, as opposed to the rest of her competition. In reality though, they were all about the same:

Uninteresting.

The two conversed a while more, until finally the girl went her way, and let the ginger huddle back inside the warm room.

"Hey Kaoru, don't tell me" a tanned male yelled from the other side of the room "she's coming back next week huh? I guess that's another hundred up your alley."

A large, mischievous grin played the Host's face, an obvious sign of triumph.

"You better believe it" he waved the two hundreds in the air "that's another one for the board men. Praise your king, for tonight, and every other night after we will feast like royalty!"

"Huzzah!" the group chanted loudly in unison, high-fiving one another.

"Now-now, let's see what spoils we gained tonight" he continued, remaining in his high and mighty voice.

His customers were always the last to leave, but he inspected the room once more in case there was still a woman sneaking around. It wasn't very gentlemanly to reap what they sowed in front of them. The last thing he wanted was to lose a paying client. When all was checked, and accounted for, Kaoru began to tally the money.

"Annoying that one isn't she?" interrupted a handsome male with long, jet-black hair "She was my customer in the beginning, but I'm not jealous you took her. She just couldn't stop talking. It was driving me insane!"

His electric hazel eyes rolled in their sockets, while a glower formed. Even with this ugly gesture, the man's face stayed inexplicably handsome; he was probably the best looking of them all.

"Tell me about it" agreed the past twin "It took me hours to get her to leave. It started to get awkward. -Six-hundred, seven-hundred, eight-hundred..." no one was talking by then. They were too focused on Kaoru's counting to say much of anything.

"Ah! Nine-hundred bucks! Not bad guys!" His hand shot up to wave the money in the air, while a stream whooping sounds filled the air.

"I don't get you Hitachiin" the ravenette began again, after he had gotten his fair share of the stash "What's a big shot designer like you want with some extra money? Aren't you already filthy rich? Why make up this...this..." he tried to recall what the official term was again.

He honestly had never heard of it before, that is, until Kaoru stepped in, and founded the program. What word had he used again? Oh right!

"...Host Club?"

"Maybe he's looking for love?" hollered a tall brunette, his dimples showing as he grinned cheekily in his direction.

Kaoru laughed at this; his head tilted back as he fanned himself with the stack, his eyelashes batted in the process.

"Yeah sure! I found my love right here with Mr. Benjamin!"

The walk back home was as uneventful as any other day; Kaoru passed through the crowded streets with ease and no troubles. New York wasn't half as dangerous as people made it seem, in actuality it was safe to walk at any time of the day. Its jam-packed atmosphere made it difficult to get victimized individually. When it came to violence, it was usually the little stuff that did people in. Like, the way some wore the wrong color on the wrong side of town, or how they didn't take an empty street in a big city as a bad sign. The fashion-isto never had a problem like that before, but then again he wasn't completely ignorant. Therefore, on the way the male was not approached by any danger, well except for a homeless man who called him Fernand, swore to avenge his father, and take back what was rightfully his; Kaoru just waved in return.

The happiest of the duo to reach home was Hikaru; the dog sure knew when it was time to call it quits and relax. Just as he skipped inside the apartment building, he found his favorite resting place, and promptly laid down on it. Kaoru followed soon afterward, almost throwing himself on the comfortable davenport in his living room. Sadly enough, it seemed that lady luck wasn't going to let him rest that easily, for as soon as his head touched the fabric, his phone began to sound off. At first he planned to ignore it, but something inside told him to at least check the caller ID. He had begun working on his winter line already, and if anyone was ringing him up it was his team in the industry. There were just some calls you couldn't overlook.

' _Speak of the Devil'_ he thought.

His eyes were on the bright screen that had the words ' FaSH&Go INDUSTRY' written on it, and with very little enthusiasm he picked up the call.

"What'cha need?"

There was a short chuckle at the other end, yet it wasn't one he could distinguish among his workers.

"A better question would be 'what don't I need?'"

"…Hisayo."

"The one and only."

Kaoru jumped to a sitting position then, making the yorkie across the room bolt awake at his master's sudden tension. The orange-haired man tried to steady his breathing; the last thing he needed now was to make a grab for his inhaler. He knew that's what she was waiting for; that was what she wanted all along, to hear him struggle in her presence, like he had so many times before. No. This time it was his turn to be steady. The Host leaned against the wall of his apartment, using it to balance himself.

"What do you want from me?"

"You sound rather quick Kaoru. Quick to get to the point that is. Don't you want to talk first? Tell me how your day went."

"I'm not going to the reunion."

There was a slight sound at the other end, but he couldn't tell if it was a sigh, or a 'tsk' that she made. Either way, her response sounded planned, as if she knew he was going to say that sooner or later.

"Well that's a shame. I had planned for your arrival, and now you're telling me you're not going to go? That's rude. I even paid for your seat at the academy. You waste a poor girl's money."

"I never asked to go."

"I know. But then again, I never asked if you were willing to come."

"Yes you did; Mor—"

"She asked. I didn't. -You see Kaoru, the invitation was more of a sweet gesture, one I might add that Ito was kind enough to extend one to you. I on the other hand, am not so kind."

Now Kaoru laughed, a bitter and forced chortle escaping his throat.

"So that's what that was about? You asked - -no you  _commanded_  her to invite me, so it wouldn't look like a threat. You just weren't expecting me to say no, so now you're bringing in the big guns."

"See it how you will. All I know is that now I have to step in, because you're being stubborn."

The ginger punched the wall beside him, his eyes bulging angrily at her calm tone of voice.

"You listen to me you witch. I don't care what you say, or how you say it, but I will not go to that foolhardy mouse-trap of yours. I know you have something in store, but you've got nothing to lure me in with. Hikaru's dead! There's no one waiting for me there that I could possibly want to see. Not Haruhi. Not Mori. And especially not that idiot Tamaki. I'm sick and tired of all of them; now just leave me in peace!"

"Are you sure? I'm sure your absence will mean a great deal to them. –Particularly after I tell them about what you've become."

Kaoru froze in place.

"What…do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean."

He chose not to answer, thinking it was probably some kind of trick, a bluff maybe.

"I know why you're doing this Kaoru. Why you don't want to come. It's not because you hate your friends, as you say you do. Oh no, this is on a much personal level isn't it? This isn't about what you think of them; this is about what they're going to think of you. They'll ask questions, and you'll crack under their pressure. You won't be able to lie your way out of their interrogations, like you do with the American reporters. They'll find out that you're a filthy, reckless drunk; that you're nothing but a C-class celebrity with an ego to boot, and a long line of scandals with women. Kaoru Hitachiin is not the helpless, little brother who tragically lost his twin in an accident, not anymore. He's corrupt now."

"I—"

"Oh, and that's not even the best part" her pitch changed as she said that; it became much more engulfed in amusement "they'll discover your dirty, little secret of a Host Club."

"How did you…" he couldn't help, but peak outside of his window shades now. He didn't see anything except the darkness of the night, yet it felt as if she were looking straight at him from his blind spot.

"…Know? Please don't make me say it; you're already familiar with that answer. Just acknowledge that for one reason, or another I do know, and I don't believe the club will be very happy to hear that you're spoiling their good name. Their reputation will be dragged into the mud after realizing that you, yes you, transformed their precious pastime into an institute for greedy men; one no less, that takes advantage of women, with no care about love, or loyalty."

"You wouldn't."

"Isn't that what the Hosts were all about? Fighting men like you, who only look to get their 'giddies' with poor, gullible women, and then charge them for it? And yet…there's still one thing I don't understand. Enlighten me please, if you will."

"You're sick."

"Why do it? Why even start such a useless hobby? Surely you have all of the money you want, and don't even get me started on the amount of women at your feet! So…why? And why be the 'king' of this charade? Tell me Kaoru- -what is Tamaki's role in your new lifestyle? Do you think he'd be interested in finding out for himself?"

"Just shut up!"

"I think he would."

The male sank to his knees, resting his head on the couch in emotional defeat. He had lost, and he knew it. He was far too ashamed to let any of them know what he had become; what he had turned their safe haven into.

"What…do you want from me?" he asked tiredly, and in a manner that was much more ready to please.

"To go to the reunion" Hisayo's speech had also changed again; it had become high-pitched and cheery, as if she really were just asking him to go "Trust me Kaoru; we all want you there."

"I'll go then, if you want me to."

"Great. I knew you would change your mind. I'll see you there, and oh wear a jacket, because I heard it was going to get very chilly. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Bye!"

Kaoru let the phone's monotone play in his ear like sweet music; his hand grabbed the inhaler, and in two puffs, a mind that was not quite his own drifted far away, preparing itself for the things to come.


	12. The Cat Game

** **

**Tokyo, Japan: Newkozawa Umehito**

* * *

 

The circumstances that had led to this event were unconventional to say the least, but he felt he could handle it.

Although, lately it seemed that a day didn't pass by when the blonde male didn't have a job, or two to juggle with. The constant reminder that he had somehow left his placid life behind to take on a new, more difficult one was always amusing to ponder over; not that his previous life wasn't full of its own hardships, it's just that now they seemed so minuscule compared to today's hectic schedule . Not only did the constant emotional and mental struggle of his patients affect him deeply outside of work, but when he reached home he found no peace of mind among the mountain of crayons lying on the floor, and rubber toys spread across the Oriental rug. Oh yes, Nekozawa's current state of living was a most complex one. Still, he wouldn't have it any other way.

At least, he was able to find a sort of break- away from his daily routine at a hotel in Japan. The maids did most of the cleaning in this humble, one room lodge, and the small mess that was left behind by his son was nothing compared to what he was capable of back in Germany. His poor child who now lay on the floor in sound sleep, was practically beat from the hours of constant flying, and it appeared that the restraint of movement was much more tiring to his tiny body than his father could have ever anticipated. Neko couldn't help but let a smile spread on his frail face, as he stared down at the black haired wonder. How such a tiny person was able to hold in such energy was beyond his comprehension, and even though his hyperactive radiance wasn't shining through at the moment, it wouldn't be soon before long until he was up on his feet again. The cleaning woman beside him bent to pick up the boy from his position, but Nekozawa raised his hand, and let her continue with her other business; he knew that any slight stir would jolt him awake, and while he loved his son, he was really appreciating this minute of silence.

After the woman had retreated, the male turned back to his computer screen to re-read the message that was left on his electronic inbox. Normally it wouldn't have popped out as important, seeing as the German received countless e-mails from patients and workers alike; however, it was the name of the sender that had caught his attention weeks ago. It was the same name that he had heard in gossips all the way from Japan to Berlin, and yet never got to see for himself the face that belonged to it.

A sad fate it was for him many years ago, to have moved out months before his graduation that is, and oh how he had missed Ouran. The people he had met along the way, his black magic club that he had held so dear, and even his mansion were all left behind by cruel fate.

What could he say? Moving to Germany was the only way he could be able to treat his daylight sickness, and in time it was the only way he grew close to his younger sister Kirimi. She did her best to accustom herself to the dark, and for a three-year-old girl she was just about the bravest child he had ever seen, but there was only so much she could do. As the elder sibling, Nekozawa felt that it was his obligation to pull his weight of the burden, and he knew very well that his attempts at Ouran (although a major breaking point) were not good enough; nevertheless, he couldn't help but look back and laugh at the way he was roughly handled by Renge, and her menacing flashlight of doom.

Ah yes,  _Renge_. Just the thought of her name made his lips curl upward impishly, for he knew how deep in trouble he would be in if he didn't reply to her messages soon. That though, was another topic for another day. Now he had to refocus his mind on a more serious topic; the email that had brought him back to Japan in the first place:

From: Hisanpai237

Re:Re: I finally caught up to you

I'm very glad I was able to get in contact with you, and I'm even more so now that I hear you're going to come to the reunion. We could really use your help there, as well as your company. The Clubs have really missed you ever since you took an early leave, but I guess you have to do what you have to do right? No, don't worry; no one blames you for that. In a way you knew what you were getting yourself into, just like you said, and in the end I'm glad it paid off for you. I wouldn't be e-mailing you if I didn't have trust in your expertise. I'm betting my good money that things might get ugly at the get together….you're the only one who can fix that. Just please do your best to be there on time. I know it's last minute, and I'm very well aware of your situation/condition, but I don't want you to miss out. I'll even pay for your trip, so you don't have to worry about expenses.

Call me as soon as you arrive alright? Don't forget, it's in a month so you still have plenty of time.

Sincerely Yours,

Hisayo.

Quickly his fingers began to tap at the 'Reply' button, and write what was on his mind, or better yet what she wanted to hear:

From: UmehitoN

Re:Re:Re: I finally caught up to you

I'm surprised to hear that the Hosts don't have any hard feelings over me leaving, but then again we were never really that close. Ha-ha! I must've been the only one exaggerating our friendship. But anyhow, I'm more than flattered that you trust my degree as a psychologist; I know that you could have gone to any other professional, but the fact that you chose me of all people is very humbling to my person. Ah, but I won't bother you with more words of appreciation, because I have more important things to say. For one, I've reached Japan, and will be staying the week up until after the reunion (I don't know if you've heard of the Osaki Hotel, but that's where I'm staying), and I've brought my son. I hope you don't mind. I just don't trust him with anyone else except me; I fear he might scare away all of his nannies. I still appreciate your generous offer to pay for my trip, and as we discussed over the phone, it won't be necessary. Even if you hadn't paid I would have come, not only as a trained psychologist, but also as a friend.

I'll help any way I can, and don't worry; I'll make sure that the club sees you for who you really are.

A concerned individual.

I'll see you at the reunion,

Umehito, Nekozawa.

The man sat there with his blue eyes reflecting off the screen. They were fixated on the letter he had just written, but his mind was definitely on another planet, and it wasn't until he felt a pull on his sleeve that he snapped back to reality. His face turned towards his son, whose cheeks were reddened from their contact with the carpet, and whose stunning, cobalt eyes stared up at him quizzically.

"What`cha doing?" he asked, trying to squirm his way up his father's lap.

Hoisting him up, the father brushed strands of black hair from the boy's hair, and smiled warmly down at him. He never liked to sugarcoat situations with his boy, but some moments were too difficult to explain to such a young mind, so he thought of the best way to explain his upcoming predicament.

"Let's just say Taiyou-san, that daddy is being very sneaky."

"Sneaky?"

"Yes, just like playing a game of cat and mouse. You know the one."

"Oh! But- are you the cat daddy, or the mouse in this game?" his son asked, gripping the rag-doll kitten in his arms tightly.

Nekozawa laughed at the irony of this question, and winking at his son in a playful manner, he merely replied:

"The cat, of course."


	13. The Overdue Reunion

**Ouran High School Parking Lot: Tamaki Suoh  & Kyoya Otori**

* * *

 

Tamaki didn't hesitate in getting out of the car. His hands didn't shake in the slightest as he closed the silver, shining door, and his breath didn't waiver under the blue skies. To any pedestrian he would have seemed like the most confident man in the world; probably a teacher, or someone on a business trip to a prestigious high school. His attire was, after all, very appropriate for such an occasion; however, Tamaki was anything, but self-assured standing there outside of his car. In fact, at that very second he scrutinized himself in the window's reflection, suddenly thinking he had overdressed for the event.

Sure, he wore a suit to work every day, and even on casual events he couldn't help, but to put on a dress shirt. Still, that was him back in Paris, and the "him" now was in Japan. Did that make any sense? In his mind it did, but rethinking it made him sound like a lunatic. The blonde found himself struggling between keeping his business-man front, and retrogressing to his former ways. Should he be the person he was now, or the person that they all knew? Was it possible to be both? No. He didn't know how to separate himself properly; even if he did manage it, would it be fake of him? Would his façade appear to be too much for everyone? Could he let himself revert back to his younger self, without cracking in front of his friends? The thoughts made his brain want to push the 'implode' button.

Tamaki didn't know the answer as he stared back at the formal man in the glass' replication; all he did know, was that these questions weren't going to interfere with what was ahead of him. His heart would know what to do if he simply followed it; he had trusted it his entire life, and it had never led him astray. With that in mind, he went onward, not bothering to look back at some hidden answer within the reflection of himself. No, he was feeling better now, and nothing could destroy the possibilities that were ahead of him. He had been waiting for this. He had been longing for it. He remembered the constant stares at his phone (when did he stop looking at it again?), the glances that almost pleaded for her call; that pleaded for her permission, for her sudden change of mind. His patience had paid off.

Yes, the world would fall into place, or so he hoped, as he gaped at the beautiful academy in front of him. It was not only beautiful because of its rich color, and decorative, Victorian architecture, but it was also beautiful for the memories it provided him. The building had changed only minutely; it was now a different shade of pink, with the autumn plants already well planted, and the windows displaying their new curtains. Yet, event with these variations, it was still the same building he remembered. The important aspects hadn't changed. He took in a deep breath of a cool, crisp air. His indigo eyes could almost see the road ahead of him, of course not the literal road that was noticeably in front of him, but the one leading him straight into his past, and perhaps even into his future; a future where he wouldn't have to be so alone. He would be an improved person now.

"Sir, you forgot your shoes!"

Erm.

The blonde French almost didn't want to look down, as he checked to see if his assistant's words were true. They were. Tamaki had exited the car without remembering to put on his black, polished shoes; he had gotten far through the parking lot in his Sunburst-Orange flip-flops instead.

"Curse my absentmindedness" he mumbled as he wiggled his toes, which were now wet from yesterday's rain shower. If there was a corner in the open atmosphere, he probably would have crawled into it, but there was no such thing, so he stood his ground until the man ran up to meet him.

"Here you are sir" the male stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to leave your shoes in the car.

"Yes well…" Tamaki began, taking them from his hands, and adding a grateful bow "…thank you. I guess, they just keep running away from me" an awkward laugh followed the evenly, ill-humored joke.

The man smiled despite the terrible pun; a gesture that made the blonde slightly blush at the cheeks, because he hadn't made of fool of himself like this since-well-high school.

It was only when the man left, that Tamaki was able to breathe regularly; he hoped that little fiasco wouldn't spread around in the office. The last thing he needed was Pierre's giddy comments every five seconds of his life, for he knew that his French right-hand man would not let him hear the end of it.

"Stupid shoes" Tamaki kept grumbling as he fought to put them on correctly.

He almost tripped as he attempted to tie the laces of one, by balancing on another, but when that didn't work he resorted to supporting himself on a random car. When the monstrous laces proved to be too complex for the confused individual, the French was almost obligated to press down harder on the bumper. Now, it wasn't that he didn't know how to ties his shoes; it was just one of those movie moments, where the victim is being chased by a serial killer, and can't seem to put the key inside of the keyhole, even though he/she did it almost every day of their lives. Although shoelaces and serial killers were very far apart on the 'frightening spectrum', the stress proved to be the same for the ex-Host.

"Finally" he almost groaned out as his shoes were promptly tied, and he began to inspect the work done with much satisfaction. Yet, the triumph didn't last long, for soon enough his attention had turned away from his foot, and onto the car on which it was perched.

' _What a strange clunker this one'_  he thought, further examining the normal, and almost boring looking vehicle parked on the property of an elite academy.

Tamaki had learned to stop judging people, and objects by their appearance, but he couldn't help putting two-and-two together, as he stared at the out-of-place heap of metal.

"Don't scratch it" a voice called from behind "I paid a lot of good money for it, and if you break a single piece I  _will_  sue."

The voice was unmistakable. Its casual tone stopped the blonde dead in his movements, and not even a single breath was allowed in or out. It was a voice that demanded attention, because it was so frequently unused; it always gained the responsiveness it sought, and could stop everyone in the room from speaking. Tamaki himself had stopped from speaking just to listen to it sometimes; he did this not only because of its tone, but because what it had to say. The voice always seemed to have him in mind. The words that flew out of it, although sometimes harsh, were always in his best interest, and full of this unreachable wisdom. Like a conscience that somehow managed to sit on both of his shoulders, because the previous ones weren't doing a very good job.

He could feel the anxiety he had been suppressing suddenly come out now; his heartbeat was a heavy drumming sound that pulsed in his ears; his voice failed him.

' _Get yourself together.'_

Suoh turned his body, in order to look at the face that had jokingly threatened him with a law-suit; however, his eyes failed him, and he found himself staring at the black dress pants he wore instead. An oversized grin appeared on his lips, and Tamaki shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerative, nonchalant manner. His foot was off the car by then.

"Oh I'm sorry my good sir" he chimed in a loud, pish-posh accent "I didn't know you owned this lovely piece of work. Why, next time if I even set a finger on it, I will personally buy you three new cars. How's that for a deal?"

"You never called."

This took him by surprise.

Two purple orbs traced up from the figure's feet, to the face he had been reluctant to see. It wasn't at all sarcastic or snobby as he had presumed, in fact, his friend's face was filled with so much depth, that Tamaki almost couldn't bear to keep looking. It was as if time had no meaning to the almighty Kyoya Otori, for he stood right there in front of him, as if seven years hadn't passed at all. His hair, skin, and frame created the same, young male; however, his eyes spoke a different story. They bore into Tamaki's with intensity so great, it had no words; he could tell the experience was all locked away in those eyes. All the angst, resentment- all of it, just trapped in there without an outlet. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Kyoya's words weren't just an empty jest.

Yet despite it all, the ravenette was able to form a smile, but even then it was deep and sad.

"I…" Tamaki said almost unexpectedly; his body had been trying to fight for the words, but he didn't actually think it would win "…didn't expect to see you so quickly."

It was true, Tamaki wanted to ease his way into seeing Kyoya again, maybe work his way through a couple of customers, or other hosts before he approached the once Cool Type. That way, he would've been ready; he would have amped himself up for a possible mortification. The other male didn't reply, but his eyebrows quirked slightly, as if that was the response he had been waiting to hear. Tamaki began to realize that he was waiting for an answer to his implied question.

"Uhm…I…wasn't sure, you know" he found himself stalling for the perfect sentence to appear, but it didn't "I was scared that I would be breaking a rule, or that Hisayo might have found out."

Once that was out of his mouth, Tamaki wished he could have shoved the words right back in. He wanted to swallow them painfully, until they disappeared from the record of history; it sounded much less idiotic in his mind than it did coming out. It was  _thee_  most 'bulled' excuse he had ever heard, and he felt ashamed for even mentioning it. Not much had changed after all.

"I'm sorry" his voice gave way abruptly, and the blonde tried his best to block his upcoming sobs with an arm "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was  _so_  stupid. B-but I had to-you know I did; you're the only one who understands."

He felt as if he were being judged under Kyoya's eyes. He had, in his mind, gone over this conversation an innumerable amount of times. He had practically rehearsed a million different replies to that daunting question, and many like it, but when it came to executing the actual result, he fell flat on his face. He just didn't have an answer, at least not a valid one. Excuses. That's all they were.

Now seemed no different from before, and as much as he hated to relive that painful day, the day of his mistake, he couldn't help but do so.

* * *

 

" _You know very well what you've promised me" a young Hisayo stated among the two clusters of clubs._

" _Yes, I'm very well aware of the consequences to our agreement" Tamaki replied, straightening the side of his blue, school uniform._

" _Then I expect every single detail to be taken into action" Hisayo continued, not taking her eyes off of the blonde in front of her "I hope your vows aren't empty ones, Suoh."_

" _I'm a man of my word" he reminded, staring at her with equal force "I'll abide by the rules of our contract. It's only fair."_

" _Good. It's as it should be" her finger pointed downward, showing him just where he was supposed to position himself on the floor "Now kneel."_

" _What?!" Hikaru yelled first, anger flashing in his golden eyes "That's bull-crap!"_

" _Yeah boss!" Kaoru followed "You can't be serious about this can you? Tell her to go to hell, and let's get out of here!"_

" _Tamaki knows very well what he's gotten himself into" Kyoya snapped back coldly, although his expression was a pitiful one._

" _Yeah, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't do it" AJ called out, looking at the twins specifically "If we had lost the competition, it might have been us down there."_

" _Lies!" Hunny's eyebrows turned down angrily "Tama-chan's side of the contract was much less ruthless than your side. He would have never asked you to do this."_

" _You don't know him half as well as you think you do" Yoko shot, sneering her lips in the process._

_Haruhi's fist clenched, but she said nothing in rebuttal, as the other female stared her down._

_Without having an input, the king did as he was told, and kneeled on one knee where he was told. Hisayo also didn't bother to look to any of the other people in the room, for her eyes were staring down hungrily at Tamaki, like a hunter does when striking a lion._

" _Now then" she said loud enough for everyone to hear "you will begin to refer to me as Hisayo-senpai, as stated in our contract. Is that clear?"_

_Scoffs from the twins were the only sound heard after this statement, and if looks could kill, then Hikaru would have disintegrated Hisayo right then and there._

" _Yes Hisayo-senpai."_

_A group of gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the entire courtyard, as the large mass of students beheld the phrase being said. That was the first instance in Ouran history, where a senior member called a first-year by the term 'senpai'; it was also the first time Tamaki had been dropped to such a new low. The school watched in horror at the event unfolding in front of them, but they were too entranced to stop their once beloved peer; 'Once' being the key word._

" _Have some damn pride man!" Hikaru blew again, unable to control his raging temper; nevertheless, his brother grabbed onto his arm before he could lunge forward._

_Hisayo ignored him. "From here on out this will be your way of addressing me, even in the years to come, if we should somehow meet again" she was saying the terms aloud not to be repetitious, but to recite the rules for their audience to hear._

" _Now, for the other part of our deal Tamaki-kun" she mumbled the words for only him to hear, but they had no effect on his unmoving body. Hisayo turned to face the students of Ouran "The Host Club will be disbanded effective immediately. My fellow peers, they can lie to you no more" the group responded with a roar of cheers "They will be forbidden to get together from this point forth. Not now, not ever. Not as a club, and not as friends." Another cheer flew._

" _What?!" Haruhi was shocked. Her body seemed to tense at Hisayo's words "That's ridiculous!"_

" _Pfft. As if I'm ever going to truly follow such a load of crap!" Hikaru retorted, snatching his arm back from his younger twin._

" _Who do you think you are? You honestly believe that we're going to follow through with this?" Kaoru's eyes pierced at the back of Hisayo's neck, and almost as if she could feel it, the woman turned around to meet his fiery glare._

_She did not seem at all phased by Kaoru, or by any of the Hosts for that matter. A smile played her lips, while she returned the look through her bright glasses._

" _I don't expect any of you to keep your word" her glance shifted to Tamaki's bowed head "But then again, I didn't make a contract with you specifically; I made a pact with Tamaki. So I expect him to keep his end of the deal. Isn't that right Tamaki-kun?"_

" _You must be joking" Hunny spoke up again; his eyes staring at the fallen king, who refused to stare back "Tamaki wouldn't-not that far. He's our friend, and we believe in him."_

_The room fell silent once more, expectantly waiting for the blonde to announce his decision._

" _So what will it be Tamaki?"_

" _I will do as you say, Hisayo-senpai."_

_A_ _large noise of protest erupted from the Hosts, who by now were in complete disbelief._

" _Stop complaining" Tamaki chastised, rising from the floor, but not turning to look at them "from now on the Host Club is disbanded. I know I can't control you, but the least I can do is follow through, so from now on, please don't have contact with me."_

" _Tamaki…"_

"— _Haruhi. Just. Stop."_

_This angered the brunette, and although she was not one to cry easily, she felt the treat of tears as they began to sting her eyes._

" _But you told me that you…"_

" _-I know what I said. I'm sorry- I lied. Just forget about the words we exchanged, and face up to what's happening now. I won't talk to you. To any of you. So please stop making a big scene; we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later."_

" _Boss, that's not like you…" Kaoru's voice was low now, and his expression mirrored his fractured spirit; his brother on the other hand, was completely rigid, and his face demonstrated nothing but anger._

_Mori glanced over to Hunny as he usually did for reassurance, but the blonde didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence. Somehow, he had hoped that the situation would have broken the silent treatment he was giving him, yet there was no such luck, and Mori was forced to look away._

" _Forget it then" the older twin spat "he's chosen his side. That idiot's just another lap dog on Hisayo's side of the field. He doesn't care about us—not truly anyways."_

" _Don't say…"_

"— _Don't say what Kaoru?! You see it don't you?! Just…shut up. It's done; we're over."_

_Hikaru didn't wait for another moment to pass by; in a quick flash the redheaded twin turned, and plodded out of the room, shoving a couple of people out of his way. Kaoru followed soon after, leaving the rest of the club just standing there with nothing much to say or do. The rest of the students began to disperse, all taking their turns to sneer at the exposed king, milking their victory over the Host Club's loss._

" _You heard him" Kyoko barked to the boys and Haruhi "Get lost. He doesn't want to see you again."_

_Sooner than they would have liked, their feet started to move away from the scene as well. The first to make a step away was Mori, who figured that without much support he could do nothing but watch, and that wasn't very helpful. He was followed by Honey moments later, albeit they didn't head in the same direction. The last two standing were Kyoya and Haruhi, and when it became apparent that Tamaki would not look at them, they began to move on as well. The Cool Type opened the door for the brunette, as she walked through it in an almost zombie-like manner; his grey eyes took one last look at the back of the blonde's head, then they turned to Hisayo._

" _What will you do with him?"_

" _Me?" she asked, looking at Tamaki as if he were a stray cat that had been thrown her way "Nothing. What Tamaki does with his life now, is his own business; we certainly aren't taking him in."_

" _I see."_

_If Tamaki had left then and there, or if he had waited until everyone left the courtyard to take his leave, Kyoya would never know, for he exited through the doors to some unfamiliar hallway. He didn't look back once after that, under the false pretense that his lifelong friend would break his promise._

* * *

 

Tamaki was in tears by then; his humiliation scattered all over the pavement of a parking lot, as it escaped from within the deepest part of him; So much for keeping his dignitary intact today. Couldn't the day have given him at least an hour more of self-respect? Five minutes would have done it, at the very least. The embarrassment of having Kyoya watch made it all the worse, and Tamaki could only find himself repeating the words "I'm sorry" through his sobs. He had failed the people around him, not only as a Club leader, but more importantly as a friend. He had let this one woman come around, and make him break the bond he had with his family in a swift lip movement. Memories of his grandmother popped into his head, as they had many times while he thought of Hisayo; the two were alike in almost every way. Both of them were manipulative, sadistic creatures, and Tamaki bent to each of their wills like a puppet under a string. He was pathetic for not learning the first time. He was disgraceful, because he didn't have enough trust in his friends; the Host lacked faith that they would have ever forgiven him.

"You idiot."

The French was surprised to look up and find his friend's eyes filled with his own tears, abundantly spilling down his untainted face until they were wiped away quickly with a pale hand. Kyoya let out a small chuckle, like one does when they're self-conscious to be seen crying, or when they've miraculously found something funny in all of their discomfort.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met Tamaki Suoh" he snickered again, wiping away more of the falling salt-water "From the first time I met you back in middle, up till right now, you're still the same moron I've known"

"H-huh?" Tamaki didn't quite understand, which only made his friends laugh harder, and made him all the more confused.

"T-Th-That's not funny" Tamaki began to whine, his lower lip pouting out like a child's, while his runny nose sniffled; however, his friend's laughs were too contagious, and the twenty-four year old male found himself joining him in it.

It was funny how tears of sorrow could transform into ones of relief, and finally become ones of joy. Were emotions really that feeble, or were they so immensely strong that their ability to satisfy our very needs was beyond human recognition? Tamaki didn't know the answer to that, and at that moment he didn't care; all he did know, was that there was a need to feel. He had just forgotten that principal over the years of loneliness.

Kyoya was close now, messing Tamaki's perfectly combed hair with his hands, and touching foreheads the way only best friends could. Tamaki was still smiling like a goof, but there was an overwhelming peace within him now as silence set in. The only background music was that of birds, who seemed to gossip over the strange pair with a couple of occasional tweets.

The ravenette backed up, and cleaned his squared-rimmed glasses with his navy blue sweater; a small smile formed on his lips as well.

Some time passed; the two walked onward in total quiet, letting the birds say whatever they pleased as they looked toward the grand, pink school in front of them. The sky above was a brilliant cyan, yet a couple of ominous clouds in the background gave a threat to oncoming rain. Not that it mattered.

"I know…" Kyoya said after the main doors were visible in the horizon "…what you're thinking, and you're wrong."

Tamaki didn't reply, but his head shifted slightly.

"It isn't your fault Tamaki. Not completely. We all shared the blame" there was a hesitant pause "I—I should have never assumed that you were strong enough to handle Hisayo's threats on your own. I thought that maybe you could have overcome it in time, and I let my anger get the best of me. You just needed a stronger support" a strange, somewhat bitter beam was added after that statement "I've failed as Mother of this family."

"-Don't say that" Tamaki's head shook, and his body stopped all movement as if it were a reflex "You couldn't possibly have failed me, or any of the others. Kaa-san" the word felt strange, yet comfortable being said "you must know that I wasn't scared of Hisayo; I wasn't then, and I'm not now" his indigo eyes met the blue skies in a knowing stare, as if the two held a secret "but…I was scared of what she might have done to you guys. I was afraid that if I refused her offer, she would have taken her anger out on you. I saw what the Hostess Club was capable of doing to us when we were a team, and so I feared that apart, they would rip you guys to shreds. They did it to me. But I didn't care if I had to be alone for the rest of my life; it didn't matter to me if I went home to an empty mansion, and had no one to talk to on the weekends, or every weakened after that. All that mattered…" his eyes made intangible interaction with the doors "…was that you guys had that chance. That you moved on without me, and lived the life I couldn't. I just…never thought that you would all be so injured by what I had done. I didn't mean for things to turn out that way; I wanted to suffer alone–You must have known that."

Kyoya said nothing for a long while, deeply contemplating his friend's words. It amazed him, that after all of these years Tamaki was able to maintain his selflessness, when all he could do was form this different image of the blonde in his mind. If only he had taken enough time to gaze past what was easy to see, in order to look into what was truly there. If only he hadn't chosen the simple way out by swallowing his tongue, and letting things be.

"I had no idea" he admitted regretfully "but I do now."

"I have a lot of mistakes to fix" Tamaki sighed somewhat distantly, seeming not at all bothered by his friend's confession.

"We all do."

They walked forward again, the comment weighing on their shoulders like a feather of lead. The two seemed to share an identical thought, but it wasn't mentioned aloud as they approached the cobblestone walkway near the doors.

"Hey" the blonde finally spoke up again, grabbing the other male by the shoulder "look."

The ravenette did as he was told, his head turning to see what his friend was pointing to. There was nothing specifically there, not an object or person that stood out amongst the scenery; nevertheless, Kyoya knew exactly what Tamaki was referring to.

"The rose garden" he stated obviously "it looks just like it did years ago. They've maintained it well."

It indeed had held its pristine appearance, for the chilly atmosphere had no effect on the color or abundance of leaves on each bushed wall; the roses, although few, were petite, and added a splash of different hues on their green background. A person standing at that angle could see the entrance to the maze, but the view didn't last long before another wall covered the puzzle held inside the garden, almost tempting them to walk in and figure it out for themselves.

"Do you think" Tamaki started, interrupting Kyoya's thoughts "that they'll be there. Not now of course, it's too….complicated, but by the end of all of this. Or do you think it might just be…me in there?"

Otori took a second before replying, in order to push his glasses back into place.

"I don't know; I can't answer for everyone" that wasn't exactly what Tamaki wanted to hear "-but, I can assure you that you won't be alone. I'll be waiting with you."

Tamaki's head couldn't turn to look at his friend; he feared that if he did, he might have burst out crying again, so he merely smiled. He brought a hand to run through his blonde locks in embarrassment and gratitude. Afterward, he cleared his throat to make the lump forming within it go away, and straightened his blue-ish, grey suit.

"But only because I'm curious to see who else will come" Kyoya continued, his voice growing back to that once cold, calculated tone he used to practice "That's really my only reason."

The French caught onto his play quickly, deciding to follow it willingly and happily.

"Gah!?" he clenched his heart in the most dramatic of ways "Kaa-san, how dare you say such evil things? Surely you will break my heart in two with such coldness!"

Kyoya shrugged, also in the most casual way he could "Don't think that life is all about you Tamaki. Other people actually have lives to continue with; if you think that I would honestly wait with you out of sheer pity and friendship, then you are mistaken; I have no time for your nonsense emotions."

He pretended to scribble into a book that wasn't really there.

"How dare you!? -Oh, wait…I think I understand! You must be jealous of my beauty; it's the only explanation for your insubordination. Well don't feel ashamed my fellow, every-day man-" those were the last words heard booming through the parking lot of the Ouran Academy as the two entered inside.

The words dissipated into the air leaving nothing behind, yet the individuals they came from were still very much alive.

Yes, they may have been the fragments of their former selves; yes, some were damaged beyond recognition, but they were still very much alive.


	14. The First Liner

** **

**Ouran High School Parking Lot:  Morinozuka family, Umehito family & Kaoru Hitachiin**

* * *

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Kaoru practically groaned, inside of his red Lamborghini.

The male just sat there, staring at the view of his old school through the reflection of his car mirror. It just stood there haunting him, almost as if it didn't move, because it knew Kaoru would have to.

"Don't mock me you bastard" the only child spat, glaring now at the structure as if it really was a person.

Had he ever had good memories of this place? He thought he remembered such a time, but the specifics were vague at best, and sooner before later he stopped trying to recall such things. All he could see was his brother's face in that building. His thoughts drifted.  _Maybe he's waiting for me inside? Possibly it was all just a misunderstanding, and Hikaru has been waiting for me all along._  They would reunite after being separated for so long, and the two would hug out their grief, like some Oprah Winfrey special.

"Psh, as if" he didn't even know why he let his imagination trick him. He knew very well Hikaru was dead; he had seen it with his own eyes after all.

Kaoru didn't want to think about it anymore, just doing so made his chest compress uncomfortably, so his mind decided to wonder on what was  _actually_  going to occur. That image also did not stir well with his chest, however.

"Alright…be cool" he encouraged softly "none of these people need to know about the club. Hisayo promised she wouldn't tell, so she won't. I'll just go in, put on a good face, and leave early. I'll just say I have something important, like a fashion meeting—which is a lie."

Ordinarily, that wouldn't have bothered him; Kaoru was so used to lying by now, that he often believed what he said. All the same, there was something inside of him that twisted at the idea of having to lie to his friends. It was just…this churning feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to do otherwise, that told him to stay, and really have the reunion he had been hoping for. What was that feeling called? Fear perhaps. Towards Hisayo? Probably. Kaoru just couldn't put his finger on it, but he did know that he didn't like it at all. Lying shouldn't be that difficult, and if he was suddenly having a change of heart—well let's just say it was too late for that. It was too late for a lot of things.

The man sat there in a long moment of silence, his head staring up at the roof of his car for what seemed like ages.

"I'm not doing this" he finally said to no one in specific "I can't."

He didn't even care anymore if Hisayo told everyone. Sure, they would be disappointed, but what did that matter? He didn't have to see them again, if he chose not to. He didn't have to face up to his problems; he was well enough leaving them alone as they were. The redhead let out a deep sigh, while his fingers pitter-pattered on the wheel in a metronome-type manner. His other hand was shaking at his side, but he gave up all hope of controlling it. He felt his torso muscles begin to contract, and soon enough his throat followed along, until it became unbearable to breathe evenly. Kaoru muttered a curse, and made a grab for his inhaler. Although his mind was clear on the decision, his body appeared to be throwing its own rebellion against it. With his steady hand, Kaoru opened the cubed compartment beside him, and ruffled around some unfamiliar objects, before finding the white device. His hand shot up in victory, but spilled papers throughout the seat in the process.

Even if he was nearly choking, the male had enough strength to let out an exasperated groan, until finally taking two good puffs of his remedy. His golden eyes watched as the smoke-like air exhaled out of him, before turning their attention onto the spilled documents. They weren't anything special, mostly designs he had conjured up while waiting in heavy traffic, but he felt obliged to pick them up anyways. "Every drawing was important", or so the company said. The host didn't give that impression, for he began to stuff each one back in the compartment, not really caring if they crumpled or folded in the process.

One of the slips of paper; however, saved itself from the calamity by slipping through the folds, and landing right on the beast's lap. Kaoru in return, stared at it with an annoyed expression, picking it up roughly at glaring at its contents, like a military leader does to a disobedient soldier. His scowl quickly dispersed though, when he realized that the item in his hand wasn't a sketch at all, but an old photo. The picture was of no significance to a stranger's eye, and the drafts of the great Kaoru Hitachiin would have been seen as the real treasure there, but it wasn't the same for the fashion designer. As soon as his eyes lay themselves upon the image, his nervous hand ceased its shaking, and his muscles loosened all the more.

It was quite a disastrous photo, and any real photographer would have been appalled to even consider keeping it. You could say that the worst part of all was the way it was taken; the frame was at a strange angle, the result of a bad alignment on the taker's part. There was also a large black smudge at one of its corner's, which indicated an obvious finger being placed on the lens. Not to mention the fact that it was blurry, and the contrast was all wrong. Still, Kaoru seemed mesmerized by it. His golden eyes shook in the slightest bit, as they tried to take in every bit of the picture. Anyone would have thought he was staring at the love of his life, but in reality it was just the photo of a humble rose garden. Nothing more to it. The leaves were a brilliant green, and the roses were as big as fists, but that was just about the only subject that made the picture worthwhile.

Kaoru hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he inhaled once again. His fingertips turned red from holding on so forcefully, and with a shocking abruptness, the male turned the old picture over to stare at the back side. In a shaky, familiar handwriting were the words written:

"In case we forget."

Kaoru's body sank back in its seat.

"Let's get this over with" was all he could muster to say.

Closing the door quickly, and before he could change his mind, the host opened the back door and grabbed a sleeping pooch. Hikaru bolted up in surprise, but settled just as quickly when he realized they had arrived to their destination. Kaoru hated to take his dog so far from his urban habitat, but he couldn't have survived this day without Hikaru. He was a necessity.

"Alright boy" his fingers ran through the pup's smooth fur "we're in for the trip of our lives. But we're not going to stay long, so don't worry. Before we know it, we're going to be back in our little apartment, living the –GAH!"

The last part wasn't intentional, for no one could live the 'gah' in life, and live to tell about it. Yet, it was exactly what Kaoru screamed as he felt a strong hand on his shoulders. The last thing he was expecting was to be touched by someone, especially in a parking lot where he suspected he was alone. After his heart slowed to a normal pace, the male turned around reluctantly to stare at the person who had nearly given him a heart attack. Kaoru couldn't help, but feel utterly humiliated for yelping, and an apparent blush formed on his pale cheeks as a result.

"—Oh" was all he managed as he stared up at a familiar face "Mori."

In reply, the tall, broad shouldered man gawked back down at the ginger with his famous mono-facial expression.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" but he stopped there as if it were a complete sentence. That's just the way Mori was; he let other people finish his sentences for him, as long as they knew where he was going with it.

Kaoru just kept staring at him, as though his friend was some sort of exhibit in a museum. He came to his senses when he realized how uncomfortable that must have been for the somber man.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it. You just startled me."

' _You startled me? Oh yeah, that's a great first liner.'_

"I-I mean hi!" now he really didn't know where this conversation was going, and to make matters all the more strange, Kaoru extended his hand in an anxious handshake "How's it going?"

Mori was kind enough to complete the handshake, and as if he were trying to ease the situation, he added a smile on top of it. Kaoru couldn't help, but to feel a surge of jealousy run through his system in that second. Mori had only changed for the better it seemed; his stature was strong and poised, his face demonstrated the years that passed, albeit in an elegant way, and his overall physique gave away an air of majestic tranquility that was beyond Kaoru's grasp. Suddenly, he felt mortified at the idea of this man knowing his dirty, little secret. He somehow knew he would sense Mori's disappointment all the way in New York, and that thought made him shiver slightly.

Mori didn't notice.

"Good" he replied, and he was going to stop there, but he pushed himself to give more than a one word answer "Life is very peaceful. I work as a kendo instructor, and own a dojo."

The redhead was more than ecstatic in seeing Mori's attempt to form up a good discussion.

"Really? That's amazing! I always sort of knew you'd be great at that kind of thing" Kaoru chimed; he wouldn't have ever imagined Mori doing anything out of character. His friend was an honest person inside and out.

Before he could continue, the tall man pitched in again.

"I heard you are a fashion designer. I saw your works in magazines, and in newspaper articles. You live in New York right?"

"Y-Yes."

Kaoru's heart skipped three beats as he heard this. How much did Mori know exactly?

"…Hikaru would have been proud."

Before Kaoru's body had another chance to react to this, his dog beat it to the punch by rising from his position, ears erect and staring at the stranger who had called his name. Kaoru's head snapped down, and his eyes widened as he realized what had occurred. His hand bolted down to calm his dog down, but the pooch was already interested in his surroundings, and refused to stay put. Mori's dark eyes looked to the dog for the first time, his index finger rising slowly to point at it, as if he were just taking notice of its existence.

"Ah…?"

"O-Oh!" Kaoru didn't let him finish this time "Th-this? Oh, this is my dog—uhm—Poochy!" he added a nervous laugh afterward, petting the dog with excessive strokes "Yes Poochy. He's my best friend—well maybe not my  _best_  friend, but my pet! Ehehe. Say 'hi' Poochy!"

The yorkie didn't even bother to respond to the unfamiliar name. His attention was now settled on a fluttering butterfly, completely unaware that his absentmindedness was causing the downfall of his master.

Kaoru hated admitting that he had named his dog after his brother. People just didn't understand his complicated position, nor did they comprehend his reasoning. He had been in that situation before, where someone just so happened to link the two names, and it was never pretty. The male loathed the look they gave him the most; it was a look that said 'how disrespectful of you', or 'how dare you do such a thing?', and occasionally he would notice the 'oh that poor, deluded boy' stare. Kaoru was anything but deluded; he knew exactly what he had done, and he had his reasons for doing it. They couldn't begin fathom his emotions; for one, he  _needed_  Hikaru to be with him in one way or another, and if that meant that he would have to have his name as a keepsake, then he would do it. The dog he held in his hands meant the entire world to him,  _because_  he bore his brother's name. Not to mention he was one smart pup.

Mori's eyes traveled from the dog onto Kaoru's nervous eyes, and for a split second he let suspicion sink into his own black orbs, something that made Kaoru's stomach wring. If Mori had pieced together what had happened correctly, he didn't let on, instead he nodded his head slightly, as if he were agreeing to something unsaid. Kaoru let out a long, silent sigh, and contorted his face into appearing normal again.

"Well—uhm—I know this may be weird and all, but are you and Hunny—talking whatsoever?"

A deep sadness crept over the male's face, and Kaoru wished he could have picked a lighter subject. Then again, he really didn't think that Mori and Hunny would have been fighting for so long, in spite of everything, the two were practically inseparable. Strange how in one moment you can lose someone's trust; Kaoru didn't know who was in the wrong, even after all of these years. When he thought about their situation, it seemed as if both sides had their faults; still, it just seemed much too harsh of a punishment. Well, then again, his brother and he would fight for days over dumber situations; at least their spat had some meaning behind it.

"No."

"Oh…I see. That sucks, you should" he paused to consider his wording; he didn't want to make this more awkward "try and speak with him now that you have the chance. Or—I don't know, maybe you don't have to. Just uhm…do what feels right I guess."

"I'll consider this."

A highly unwanted hush followed, and the two found themselves standing in the empty parking lot with nothing to do.

"You wanna head in? I don't think they're having the party out here" Kaoru joked, shifting the dog to his other hand.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Really?" this shocked the redhead. He hadn't even considered that Mori would bring a date with him. Well of course he was old enough to have a girlfriend; actually he was old enough to have a wife! Nonetheless, it took him by surprise, but it was more of a pleasant surprise if anything else. Kaoru's mind tried picturing Mori's spouse before he got to see her with his own eyes, yet all he could picture was either a girl version of Hunny, or a girl version of Mori. Both of those images posed a very disturbing thought.

Soon after, another thought arose to haunt the male's nerves.

' _Oh God, were we supposed to bring dates? Am I going to be the only one without one? That's just what I need, for everyone to have a date, and me to have brought my dog. They're going to think I'm pathetic! That I'm lonely, or have some kind of weird, dog hoarding problem. Great. Just great.'_

Maybe it was bad karma for not returning women's phone calls. Kaoru would never really know, for just as soon as he began to conjure up some excuse, a distant voice called him back to Earth.

"Is that a dog?"

A confused expression ran over the male's face, as he looked downward to see a small girl observing him; she was young, not even pre-teen young, and had a long mass of brunette curls protruding from her head. Her skin was a familiar tannish color, and her nose bridge was indistinctly painted with tiny freckles, giving her an adorable feel. Her expression, however, was anything but adorable. She scowled up at Kaoru with great force, while her jet black eyes glared up at him in a challenging manner. Was she trying to—intimidate his manhood? If so, it was working, because Kaoru could feel his body sinking back slowly under her intensity. She was one fierce little girl! Nevertheless, Kaoru managed one of his charming smiles, and offered the girl the dog.

"Would you like to hold him? He's very clean, and he doesn't bite either. Isn't that right Hi—Poochy?"

The tiny frame of the girl hesitated to move forward, but soon temptation gave in, and she looked at the tanned male beside her for confirmation. Mori nodded to her, and once she had the green light, she advanced towards the small yorkie; her rigid eyes gave way as well, and for a second Kaoru thought he saw a blush begin to rise in her cheeks. Kaoru only smiled all the more, enjoying the girl's excitement towards his companion.

"Babysitting huh?" he asked once the female seemed distracted enough.

Mori didn't reply, his eyebrows merely rose a little, giving Kaoru an expectant look, which the redhead couldn't quite interpret. He tried to let Mori's look sink in; by now he knew that he had overlooked something of importance. His eyes trailed back to the girl; she didn't quite appear to be Japanese. Her hair, nose, and other little features showed foreign origins, and yet her eyes and lips were definite Japanese characteristics. A mix then? Why was that important though? Kaoru's golden orbs ran back to Mori, whose shoulders had stiffened slightly. There was something…strange about these two. He just couldn't put it together; it's as if they were related. Cousins? No.

…

Then it clicked.

The same golden eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. They froze back to the girl's face. The tan skin, the shocking black eyes, and the almost threatening appearance—but wait—she now seemed almost harmless in front of him; she wasn't nearly half as threatening with Hikaru in her arms, in fact the two appeared cute together in a strange way. She's just like –wait-she was his…

"You're kidding."

Mori wasn't kidding, for he wasn't that type of person. Plus, the look of 'took-you-long-enough' was clearly noticeable on his face.

"W-W-What's her name?" Kaoru stared at her now as if she were some sort of alien.

"Akiho."

"Oh…" the similarities were overwhelming now as he looked at them "…wow. I mean really man –wow, that's—congratulations."

Kaoru's hand ruffled through his locks in disbelief. He would have never imagined that his friend would have already had a child, especially one as big as the one standing in front of him. It just made time feel so much more real, like seven years was beginning to sink in on him suddenly. His compliments may have been long overdue, but it was better late than never right?

"She's beautiful Mori. Looks just like you."

Mori nodded, a smile playing his lips, but his statement was to the contrary of Kaoru's beliefs.

"Actually, she looks like her mother."

"Her mother? Is she here with you?"

An autumn leaf scraped along the pavement, encircling the three as it went along. The tall male watched it as it went by, almost looking at it as if he knew the leaf personally, and feeling a shame when it left just as soon as it came around.

"She's…deceased. It was in an accident. About three years ago."

"Oh" Kaoru was just on a terrible roll "I'm sorry" his chest compressed uncomfortably, as it always did when there was talk of death, but also because he sympathized with his friend's sadness. He truly did feel sorry, more than Mori could believe.

"It's okay" Takashi added "Life goes on. We become strong, for those who need us that way."

The younger one was left speechless by this. The words were ringing in his ears in an unexplainable way, as if his brain was trying to keep that information locked in forever. Mori was more than majestic; he was the personification of strength itself, and if Akiho hadn't been there, Kaoru would have probably cracked under his phrase. Still, he was much too embarrassed to let such a thing happen, and so he motioned his arm instead towards the school.

"Uhm…let's go in then?"

Mori nodded as a simple reply, motioned for his daughter to follow, and the three began their walk. They kept their discussion light after that, only speaking of trivial matters such as Akiho's tournaments, Kaoru's apartment, their busy schedules, etc. It wasn't until they reached the cobblestones that the subject had changed, yet again into something more serious.

"Hm" was all Mori started with, stopping in his tracks to get a better look at something.

Soon enough Kaoru found himself gazing in the same direction, wanting to see what the entire hullabaloo was about.

"Uh" was his response, seeing as he had gotten sick of saying 'Oh' so many times. He suddenly became very aware of the picture in his pocket, and his hand clutched onto it for dear life now.

"Are you planning to…?"

"No, I'm not—I mean I don't know. I don't think so."

Mori nodded his head understandingly, albeit a frown appeared on his face.

"Hey man" Kaoru lay a hand on his shoulder "don't listen to me okay? This is just a personal choice of mine. Things are too complex right now for me to, you know,  _do that_. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if I only showed up out of guilt, and not out of want. That doesn't that Hu–another person won't show."

Mori took this into consideration, although he knew Kaoru's words were just that and nothing more. Still, his eyes were glue to the entry of the rose garden, almost as if it held the true answer to his silent question. Would he (himself) even be there? Did it matter to try, if it meant that he might become disappointed in the end? He hesitated there in meditation, until he came to the conclusion that it would be worth a shot. At least he can say that he tried one last time, and that was all he could do. If his cousin didn't want to meet him halfway on this, then Takashi had no other choice than to forget him and move on. He had to do so, for his daughter's sake.

The men's silence was interrupted by a clearing of the throat, a noise that emerged behind them. They both turned and found that it belonged to a rather petite looking woman, with short, brown hair and a dainty smile.

"I knew it had to be you" she said in a shy voice, looking at Kaoru specifically.

Kaoru stared back in return, but his expression was clearly confused. They both knew this was an Ouran Host Club guest, but the redhead had no clue as to who this specific girl was. All of their faces just blended into one big, vague picture after a while.

Nevertheless, Kaoru seemed determined to not blow his cover, and an uneasy smile formed on his lips.

"Heyyyy yoouuu."

"So you do remember me then?" she asked, obviously delighted when he outstretched his hands in a hug offering.

"Yes, of course! How could I forget you …" the male squeezed her tight, his eyes using the advantage to beg Mori for any help he could offer.

"Suki" the tanned one mumbled, somewhat amused by Kaoru's nervousness.

"…Suki!" memory clicked inside of Kaoru's mind, because he said the name more confidently now "how has life been?"

"Oh it's been fine; I'm a seamstress now at my father's company."

The two chatted for a while, until Kaoru told Mori that he would join him in soon after, giving him the okay to go inside and leave him behind. Akiho promptly returned 'Poochy' to his master, but it was all with a disgruntled pout on her lips.

Once there, Mori found it rather difficult to open the doors right as he reached them; his hand was gripping the golden handle with great force, but it wouldn't budge. He felt nervous without much reason, but these doors represented so much more than just an entrance into a building. He knew that when he had accepted the invitation, when he had drove for hours on end, and when he decided not to look back. Yet, it was starting to sink in now.

"Dad? Are we going to go in or not?"

Akiho's words snapped the man back into reality, and in one long and silent exhale he pushed the doors in.

He couldn't say much about the interior of the school, only that it was still as magnificent as it was when he attended it. Nothing much had changed, but if anything the entrance was more refined than it was years ago; there were many seasonal bouquets prepared throughout the scenery. The shades had been changed to fit the proper term, and the heaters had been turned on to keep the guests and students warm from the chilly temperatures outside. Not that there were any students at the moment, it was a holiday week, and Hisayo made it very clear that no one beside the invited should be paroling side the walls of the academy. To the far left there was an arrow shaped sign that pointed into the dining area, helping any confused individuals find their way around to the party. Before Mori could move much further, his child tugged on the sleeves of his black jacket.

"I'm bored" she protested, the way children often do.

"We just got here" he reminded patiently; he held her hand as they moved along.

"I know, but this is boring. There's no one here."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to play with."

"I…" she took an exaggerated pause there to make emphasis "…do not  _play_  with anyone. I'm not a baby."

Mori's eyes rolled, but he said nothing. Sometimes he found it best to just put up silently with his daughter's strange behavior. Even if it was rather true that she rarely played with any of the other children; Mori had begun to worry over this hermit behavior. Akiho was a good person, but her strong character made it very difficult for the others to get along with her.

"Taiyou! I told you no running in the lobby!" a frantic voice rang throughout the quiet atmosphere.

It was followed by the appearance of Nekozawa, who was trying dreadfully to catch up with his son, but it appeared that his attempt was futile. His son was just too much for the poor, tired man, and soon he bent over for a breather. The black haired boy didn't even bother to look back at his father, but his stubby legs took him as fast as he could go, while his cat ragdoll bounced this way and that in his hand.

"You'll never catch me tyrant!" he yelled, obviously amused by all of this.

"Tyrant?! I'm not the tyrant -- you are, you monstrous little boy! When I catch you, and I will, you will be in so much trouble!" the threat was less than half-hearted. Mori didn't actually believe that Nekozawa had it in him to chastise anyone, not in the condition he was in anyways. The blonde looked as if he was going to pass out from the physical activity.

"Akiho, catch Taiyou-kun" Mori ordered, and his daughter was more than happy to comply. If there was something her competitive side wanted to prove there and then, it was that she was faster than this toddler.

While she was now occupying herself, Mori walked over to the troubled Nekozawa, who was now wiping off the sweat with a black handkerchief. The blonde stole the man's thunder though, and as he saw him approach a pleasant beam formed on his pale face.

"Mori-san! What a pleasure it is to see you!"

Umehito's hair was cut short now, and neatly tucked to one side in a very proper-looking appearance. His platinum blonde locks were showing, and somehow had gotten lighter over the years, giving him an almost white-like hair color. Nevertheless, his face was young and vibrant; if anyone had taken a look at him, and said that he was once the leader of a Black Magic Club, it wouldn't have been believable. The only sign of such a distant time was in his attire, which was fully black, and demonstrated a Victorian-esque style. He looked like something out of an antique Romanian horror film, but with much more class and approachability. His light blue eyes sparkled happily upon seeing the taller male, for a split second it was like he had forgotten all about his fatigue.

"Likewise. Your treatment seems to be going well."

"Ah yes, as you can see I'm doing a lot better now! Don't be fooled though, I have my obstacles to overcome. I still carry an umbrella with me everywhere when there's sun, but at least I don't have to wear a cloak or wig, or anything like that. I think it makes me more approachable with my clients, or so they say" he laughed a short, happy laugh.

"You're a physiologist?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I heard it from a friend, who had visited you once."

"It's a small world then I guess. Much smaller than we give it credit for" his attention shifted to the two little figures, which were still chasing after one another "Your daughter I presume?"

"Yes. Your son?"

"Sadly enough" but Nekozawa smiled at this "He's got more energy than a firecracker, as you can very well see. And you daughter, she's lovely. Who, may I ask, is the lucky lady?"

It didn't bother Mori as much the second time he was asked. Over the years he had just said it so many times, that he became immune to feeling much of anything anymore. It was another part of life that he could not ignore, but face it head-on with prudence.

"She passed away three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry" a considerate look appeared on the male's face "If it's any consolation, my wife is gone too."

Mori was startled to hear this; his eyes looked into Neko's, not in disbelief, but in inquisitiveness.

"No she isn't dead, that's not what I meant. I mean we're divorced" his hands went up as if to reject any suspicions "Things didn't work out between us. She just went away one day, leaving a note behind. Said she wasn't 'the motherly type' and left Taiyou to me."

Mori frowned, finding that woman's actions to be inexplicably cold. Perhaps it was, because his wife was so gentle and caring, that Mori felt a surge of empathy for the man in front of him and his child.

"I'm sorry I—"

"Oh don't be" Nekozawa interrupted, smiling in a serene and entertained way "I'm not. I never regret her leaving. She left me with a wonderful boy, and honestly, I don't think I would be able to share him if she ever came back! Plus I'm, kind of seeing someone. Kind of. She's playing hard to get, but I won't get into many details about that."

Now his face was giddier than ever, and Mori could tell he was harboring a secret scandalous enough to make gods gossip. Still, he wasn't the type of man to prod in someone's romantic matters, so he simply nodded along. Who knew physiologist could live such curious lives? If Mori had to hear people's problems all day, he could have most likely become depressed; however, Nekozawa seemed on top of his game, on top of the world even. He admired that.

After talking a while more, Mori decided it was time to be honest with Nekozawa. There was something on his mind, and Nekozawa seemed to be the only one who could assist him. He had been holding it off for long enough, but he thought it was important to mention it now or never.

"I…need your help."

The blonde showed no shock in hearing this, his face stayed relatively calm, like he had expected Mori to say this. Nekozawa nodded his head in understanding; it was a very official yet comforting, and Mori somehow knew it was the same gesture he used with his patients. Mori's eyebrows slightly twitched. He decided to clarify, because he believed Nekozawa was misunderstanding him.

"It's not help for me; I think Kaoru might need your expertise."

"Oh?" the male inquired, but his face still didn't show any signs of wonder.

"I think he still might be upset over Hikaru's death."

Mori felt uncomfortable mentioning another's problems, especially when it involved him speaking this much, but Kaoru was a very good friend of him, and Mori knew better than to leave him alone. No matter how well Kaoru believed he was masking his emotions, it just wasn't going to fool him. There was something about being stoic, which just made him keener when it came to reading other's emotions.

"That's most likely true. I had presumed Kaoru is still sheltering some feelings of regret and blame inside of him. After all, many of us are still traumatized by Hikaru's death, so Kaoru's pain must be all the more intense. If I remember correctly, I believe Kaoru refused to take counseling?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have a talk with him. Perhaps he'll be more inclined to share his feelings with someone he knows, even if it is just me. What led you to believe this Mori-san? Have you spoken with Kaoru?"

"We saw each other outside" Mori hesitated before continuing "I think he named his dog after Hikaru. The dog responded to the name rather visibly."

"I see" Nekozawa paused for the first time, his eyes demonstrating some sort of complex thought process Mori couldn't understand "Well, don't worry about that. Individuals cope with tragedies differently; this type of grief is normal in some, and it shouldn't be something to worry about. Well, that depends on many factors. I'll have to look into it" he said the last sentence more to himself than to Mori, as if he were thinking aloud. "Thank you for telling me. We're all a very concerned over Kaoru. Although he seems to be doing well financially and such."

"You know of his career?"

"I know about all of your careers. Actually, I know a lot about each of your personal lives" and for the first time, Nekozawa's smile curled upwards in the most spine-chilling of ways, and his blue eyes gleamed in a ominous manner, just the way he used to do.

Mori decided to not push further into it, for fear he might be the one to unleash the true man inside.

"So" Nekozawa said with a bit of fake casualness "is there anything  _you_  want to talk to me about?"

Mori gave a quizzical look.

"Would you like to talk to me more about your wife for example? I'd really love to hear about what type of a person she was. She must have been someone very special to get your attention. "

Takashi was taken back Nekozawa's sudden forward questioning. He began to regret mentioning anything about help to a physiologist; they always turn the conversation towards you.

"Um."

Nekozawa could sense his uncomfortable position, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I met my wife in a night club. -– I know, I know, not my best choice, but don't give me that look" he chuckled as he practically relived the event in his mind "She was good looking though, and tall to boot. I had heard some pretty bad rumors about her, but she was so interesting to talk with. Her view on life was…different. I later discovered that it wasn't the good-type of different, but by then it was too late. I was hooked. One thing led to another, and I was married before I even knew it. That's life for you."

Anyone who didn't know Umehito, Nekozawa would have thought he was joking, for his expression stayed content during the entire story, like he was re-telling a fairytale instead of his failed marriage. Mori understood his lightened grief; he also knew that Nekozawa had reached a point that was past inner peace, and by the end of it all, he was very grateful to have him share his story with him.

"I'm not saying this, just to get a confession out of you Mori" the man continued "I'm saying this, because I want us to be good friends. You guys—the Hosts I mean, were all very close. In a way, I wanted to be close to you all as well, but I always scared you off, so I never had the opportunity. I never made many friends either way, still, isn't this a good start? Friends they share feelings –don't they? This is me, putting myself out there for all of you to use. I want you to know that I'm not only a physiologist, but a person too. I'm not going to write whatever any of you tell me on some sketchpad, but I'm more than willing to listen and support where and if I can. "

There was another long silence.

"I met my wife on the roadway" Mori began, and for the first time Neko looked surprised "I was driving, and out of nowhere this woman stand in the middle of the road. The three lanes all stopped, every car backed up and there was a traffic jam. At first we thought it was a suicide attempt, but it wasn't. She was trying to protect this mother duck and her ducklings as they walked across the street. She said she didn't want them to get hurt, so she just got out of her car, picked them up, and walked them to the other side" a distant smile formed on Mori's face.

He almost found himself smiling as he remembered her trying to collect all of the chicks into her hands, each of the squirming out of her grasp and back onto the floor. She struggled for a good seven minutes with them, until she picked up each one, and set them far off to the side. To add onto it all, the mother duck took a good bite out of her hand in the process. It was an understatement to say that everyone was upset; they honked at her, and yelled profanities her way, albeit she was too busy making sure that the animals didn't cross back into the road to notice. Only Mori drove his car to the side of road, and stopped what he was doing.

"I helped her. She was very grateful, but there was a language barrier. She was English, and I am Japanese, so we couldn't exactly talk" he thought of the irony in this, seeing as he didn't speak much anyways. Nevertheless, she understood him better than most people, and did most of the talking herself, even if Mori couldn't understand half of it. They started to be around each other more after months of informal dates.

"She was moving back to England" he remembered the feeling; it wasn't a good one "I wasn't going to stop her. But I knew that if I didn't, she would never come back. So I ran to the airport to confess my feelings for the first time" it all sounded like a bit in a romantic-comedy movie, and in a way, that's what made it all the more special to him. That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sped in his car and ran through the aisles; the feeling of certain desperation when he asked around, and no one knew where she was.

"She was waiting for me at the front entrance. She said I ran right past her."

Nekozawa laughed at Mori's expense, but it was a sweet laugh.

"She always had a good sense of knowing what I would do next, and was certain that I would come after her. She knew that I would meet her before her flight, stop her from going, and persuade her stay with me, because I loved her. So she decided to spare me the trouble, and just wait for me to pick her up." He remembered that day like it was yesterday, the knot in his stomach loosening, the almost smug look on her face, and her brown eyes as they stared up at him, and their first kiss; he pictured it all, recalling each moment like the cheesy romantic-comedy it was.

"We married a year and two months later" he knew the exact date and timing "and we had Akiho shortly afterward. I was happy that she was born looking like her mother." Did that all really happen years ago? He could have sworn a day hadn't passed by since he last saw her lying next to him in bed, or combing her wild hair in the vanity mirror in the mornings, the sunlight hitting her at just the right angle.

"She went to go visit her sister in South Africa, Diana worked for the Red Cross at the time, and was stationed there" he paused, and the images he had previously imagined began to fade away with every second that passed. He wished he could have been as strong as Nekozawa, who could say his story with ease, but he wasn't and therefore, needed a couple of minutes to compose himself. Nekozawa in return, waited patiently.

"The plane crashed. It was a technical malfunction. The last time I saw her, was in the very same airport I ran after her in."

"That's a very beautiful and melancholy story Mori" Nekozawa cooed "And I'm sorry for your loss; I know how difficult it must be for you. She sounded like an incredible person, and you two were very lucky to have found and loved one another so dearly. It's almost like Shakespeare: 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'"

"Yes" Mori replied gratefully. His wife would have enjoyed that.

"What…was her name?" Nekozawa asked after a moment's silence.

"Autumn. Her name was Autumn."

Nekozawa's eyes shifted to the brunette haired girl, who had his son caught in a tight bear hug, and was dragging him across the room.

"You and Kaoru are very alike then" Umehito smiled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. That's a lovely name. –- Oh and also, I think your daughter might be choking my son in that headlock of hers. That's quite a strong form though."

Mori's eyes widened as he ran to the poor boy's aid.

The two fathers found themselves pulling their children off of one another, but for very different reasons. All in all, they did it in good humor, because they knew very well that kids will be kids, and that knowledge made them stronger friends then they could ever come to comprehend.


	15. The Sailor Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was reading this chapter (normally I don't read these again, unless I forgot what the chapter was about in the first place) I realized something. Basically, back in the olden days when I wrote this (LOL) the term inter-sex wasn't really used, at least not commonly, so I think I wrote something like 'bi-gendered' and some other nonsensical terms in order to capture what I was trying to explain and label properly. It was me trying to dance around and find the right words, but it sounds so silly when I look back at it. I just wanted to explain why you might see something expressed so embarrassingly strange. orz

**Ouran High School: Dong-Hae Pyo, Kyoko Ishimaru  & Haruhi Fujioka**

* * *

 

Korean pop music was blasted into in the serene sky; its booming bass and constant tempos refusing to be sedated by the peaceful atmosphere. No. The music would not be calmed, and the individual listening to its lyrics made it very clear that he was giving off a particular message. That is, he was in no mood for some hum-drum rich fest, where every Tom, Dick, and Harry was going to sit quietly in their table, while eating tiny cakes, and drinking tea all day. No. He was not in the mood for such silly nonsense; he had gotten enough of  _that_  in high school; oh and don't get him started on the emotional sappiness, because he was in not planning to cry today. He just had three goals in mind: Live it up, get the girl, and take pictures for Boksunga; none of that heart-wrenching, sob story, feely-sharing time. No. Just. No.

Today was a party, and Dong-Hae would treat it as such.

He did not feel at all underdressed as he waltzed into the main entrance in his baggy, black shorts and oversized red jacket, coupled with a checkered scarf. Despite his casual attire, Dong-Hae still managed to look clean-cut in his get-up, after all, he would have to if he wanted to sway Hisayo, but he was in no way planning to dress in a suit. His main reason for that was the fact that he had, and probably would always, look terrible in one; his second reason was simply, because he knew not doing so would upset the very girl he wanted to win over. The ravenette would no doubt be expecting everyone to dress appropriately, and although she wouldn't have a complete conniption, Dong knew very well that his apparel would distract her throughout this little get-together. She would be staring daggers at him the entire night.

For any normal person that would be a negative, but to Dong it just meant his love would be looking at him repeatedly, and in the strangest of ways, that excited him.

The school was heavily ornamented, at least that's the way it appeared to him; not that he had paid much attention to Ouran over the years. Dong-Hae always found its all-pink theme to be nauseating, and with the yellow dresses walking around the school, it had reminded him more of an Easter Egg Hunt location than an academy. Still, Hisayo had done a pretty respectable job at turning the place around, and Dong-Hae felt like tipping his hat to her. Then again, the thought of pointing out her miniscule mistakes would create a much more interesting response, and Dong decided to go with that route instead. If there was something he adored, it was teasing the Hostess until her eyebrows twitched in rage. The supposition alone brought a smile to his feminine face, and he could imagine all of the horrors that Hisayo would say when they were in private.

Yes, over the years Dong had successfully managed to reach Hisayo's boiling point, and whenever the usually collected female felt like bursting in public, she just dragged him along to their secret place (a.k.a. the janitor's closet in the basement), and screamed bloody murder his way. The best description he could give of such an event: "it was like watching a fireworks show in the middle of a snow blizzard, atop Mount Everest, during an earthquake." Dong wasn't a masochist or anything, which is strange to say, seeing as Hisayo was ultimately an emotional dominatrix of sorts, but he just liked his women more on the 'seme' side. All of the female students back in Ouran were so…boring, especially the guests in the Ouran Host Club. The Hosts themselves were a great group of people, and if there was ever any entertainment around the school, it mainly came from them; yet, they're customers were another story. All they could talk about were tea parties, vacation spots, new china, or upcoming school events. It was more than the freshman could bear. Well, not that the males down by the Hostess Club were any better.

In many ways, a lot of people saw the Hostess Club as a curse. Dong-Hae didn't deny that the ladies of the club brought on dramatic changes for the Host Club and their friends, albeit he wouldn't say that they were all completely evil. The start of the competition between the two clubs was a great amount of fun at first; he remembered how much effort was put on by both sides, and seeing it from the point of view of a Hostess' customer made it all the more intriguing. It was something fresh to the campus, and stimulating to boot. He could almost picture the girls in their daily activities: Aiko singing/performing in her usual corner, Tenshi knitting or radiating a new level of adorable, Moriko on her motorcycle whisking away from her responsibilities, and Hisayo running it all with an iron fist. He wasn't ashamed to admit that there were good times. The club fit perfectly in a bizarre sort of way; it was just a shame that things had to end the way they did.

Dong was also not blind or stupid in knowing that it was all Hisayo's fault. He was very well aware that it was her demanding and merciless nature that led the Host Club to ruins. Still, he couldn't help but love her after everything she's done; after all everyone deserved a second chance, that is to say, if Hisayo was asked for one. Not that Dong-Hae was giving her much of a choice this time; she  _would_  ask for one by the end of the day, not because he would force her, but as a result of today's endgame. Yes, he sensed a storm forming, an explosion that was too big for the dragon to handle herself, and she would soon fall to her knees at the mercy of the people she's wronged. That's where he came in; his job was not to help destroy her, nor to defend her, but to pick up what was left, and make something new out of it…or so he hoped. If not, Hisayo would be either shattered completely, or she would come back more powerful than ever. This was inevitable. However, some questions did boggle his mind. Would they give her mercy? He didn't know. To what extreme would this be? He also had no clue. All he could hope for was that it didn't backfire on them, or on him. Who was to say that Hisayo didn't see it coming too? This entire event could have been one enormous set up; if so, he didn't know how far she was willingly to take it this time.

The male's thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious coughing sound, which he thought he could ignore until it persisted. Turning off his radio headphones, his figure turned to meet the face of a most unpleasant woman.

"Oh" he said after a moment of silence "it's just you" and promptly returned to listening to his music.

"Hey!" Kyoko scowled, her Botox-injected lips pouting out even more than they needed to "what's the big idea you punk?"

Dong ignored her, peeking into the dining hall instead, in search for a familiar face to speak with. At first his vision didn't see much of interest, and most of the people there were his kids that went to the school when the Host Club was still popular. Funny how anger could fade away so quickly for customers, it was as if they either had no shame, or they had found the answer to some crucial question he couldn't solve. Was forgiveness that easy? It appeared that was the case for some.

"Could that be…?" he mumbled to himself, his eyes halting as they saw a brunette in a stunning red dress enter through the other side "…nah. But…maybe?"

"—Hey are you listening to me? Stop speaking to yourself like some idiot Hae. What is it?" a sneer formed on those ugly lips "Are you upset, because the invitations I sent you weren't girly enough? Sorry, I should have specified 'transvestite-friendly atmosphere'."

Yoko cackled as if she had made the world's funniest joke, and Pyo finger's regretfully fidgeted from retaining anger.

' _Cool it Dong. You're better than this. Just ignore her.'_

He cranked the music up louder, but his eyes were glued to the brunette across the room. He hoped Hisayo wasn't somewhere hidden, watching him stare at another woman the way he was. That would be the end of his life as he knew it!

"What are you staring at Transy?" Kyoko persisted, her eyes following Dong's gaze to the female. "Whoa. That isn't-? But it is-!"

At first Yoko seemed to scoff, obviously stunned that Haruhi looked at good as she did, but then to his surprise, Yoko laughed one more time.

"Looks like Haruhi actually showed up! I thought that skank would have gotten cold feet. Oh well, all the better actually, by the end of the day I should have her running for the hills" she smirked at the idea "It'd be funny to see how fast that mascara runs down her face."

' _..._

_No. I'm not.'_

Then, as a simple as that, the last patient nerve inside of Dong-Hae's head snapped in two. With it went every single promise he had made to Boksunga of getting along with everyone there, but it didn't matter at that point. Some people needed a good 'shake down'.

"Kyoko" he said, turning around to meet her for the first time, with an overly peppy expression that made his face appear genuine "I almost didn't notice you there. It's good to see you."

"Don't be cute with me" the girl snapped back, her concentration going back to the turquoise haired male "I know you heard me."

"Me? Cute? Oh well, then I guess that's why I must have not heard you. I guess I only notice when attractive girls approach me" any stranger across the room would have thought that Dong had just complimented Kyoko in the greatest of ways, with the way he was smiling at her "I suppose we haven't changed much since high school then."

Yoko's lips tightened as if she had sucked on a lime, but her overall stance stayed unaltered by his words.

"Yes I can see that. I mean even after all of these years, you're still cross dressing in men's clothing. You couldn't find a suitable dress shop that served your kind?"

Dong chuckled sweetly, masking any sign of anger.

"No, it's not that; it's just I couldn't find any dresses small enough for my size. That's something you wouldn't know of though, so don't worry yourself over it. Oh-speaking of which, that's a wonderful outfit you have on. I didn't know hookers sold their clothes to civilians."

"Actually, I borrowed this from your mother."

A low blow, but it wasn't enough.

"That's improbable, seeing as my mother is far too important and rich to speak with the likes of you. Although, I'm pretty sure she communicated with your father not too long ago. What was that about again? Ah- uhm yes, she sent him to prison after his court trial. How  _is_  he doing by the way?"

It was true, his mother had sent Yoko's father to prison, but she had every reason to. Kenshin Ishimaru was one of the worst yakuza bosses loose in the streets, and his existence was a burden on the entire city of Tokyo. His crime record was off the roof, yet he always managed to escape police's grip. It was until a lead warned that he might have been trying to escape into North Korea, that he was finally able to be captured by the officials in the Southern border. It caused a major blowout in the media, and also cost Yoko most of her fortune, which was gained from her father's crimes. Dong somehow expected her to give him some beef for what his mother did, and he was glad it came sooner than later.

That comment got to her. She stayed quiet for the first time before answering.

"He's just fine really. After your mom's unfair decision, he was sent to the slammer for a while, but my dad's rugged and manly, so he'll be out soon enough to claim what's his."

Dong wasn't at all troubled by Yoko's empty threat; he just kept on smiling.

"Rugged and manly? Ah, so that's who you take after! It all makes perfect sense now."

That was the final blow for her. Yoko's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they death-glared the calm male; finally when she could think of nothing more to say, she uttered a strong curse his way, clicked her heels, and began off on her way.

Dong's hand, however, reached out and grabbed the female's wrist in a tight hold before she had the chance to leave. His smile didn't fade, but there was a somber tone in his deep voice, as he spoke the words that came from his lips.

"By the way Yoko, if you even  _think_ about harming a hair on Fujioka's head, I'll make sure your father never sees the light of day. Got that? Don't touch Haruhi Fujioka."

Dong-Hae's true self may have been clouded by that of a woman's appearance, yet in that split second there was no doubt that he was anything but a man. That element was clearly demonstrated in Kyoko's expression, which was filled with a mix of shock and frightened alarm. She hadn't expected such a strong reaction from the girly-male she had intimidated for so long, and knowing that he had control over her made Dong smile all the more.

Yoko knew where her place was now; he had made it very clear.

"Well then" he chimed tenderly as he let go of her wrist "have a good time at the party."

He stood his ground, until she was the one who retreated with her tail between her legs, and with that he turned his attention back to the other guests at the party.

Dong wasn't necessarily teasing when he said that Kyoko hadn't changed much since high school; she was still the same terrorizer that took advantage of other people's lack of self-confidence to bring herself up. The Korean didn't know why some guys actually liked that walking tuna. The worst part of all was that Yoko still had the nerve hunt Haruhi down, as if she were some kind of inferior species. Dong could handle the snippy comments she made about his condition, but he would be damned if she lay a fingernail on Haruhi! Oh don't get him wrong. It wasn't that he was in love with her; it was more so that the two of them shared something in common once. Call it a secret if you will, or a special bond. To him, Haruhi was a dear old friend, nothing more-nothing less. What they had shared was distinctive, even if they both felt very different about it, and thinking back on it now, Dong had come to acknowledge that he wouldn't have been the man he was today if it was for Fujioka's help. She had, in the most subtle of ways, completely changed his life, and the way he was able to view himself. No one, not even Kyoko could take that away from him.

* * *

 

_At first Dong-Hae thought that he wasn't brave enough to do it. While Haruhi talked and ate, all he could think about was the upcoming scheme he was about to pull on the poor, unsuspecting, and rather naïve individual. What if he was wrong after all? No, he was pretty sure that his suspicions were true. This was an all-or-nothing opportunity._

" _So Haruhi…" Hae began when it was appropriate to do so, setting aside one a short strand of black hair_

" _Yes Miss Pyo?"_

"… _How long have you been going to Ouran now?"_

" _Mm, for about two years" 'he' replied after swallowing. "Why?"_

" _Just curious. I mean all in all, I am a fan of the Hosts, so it'd be nice to get to know more about you."_

" _Well that's nice of you to say Miss Hae. I'd like to get to know you more too" the Natural type gave one of 'his' well-known drop-dead dazzling smiles, and Dong felt a lump rise in his throat._

_Was it guilt, or anticipation? He couldn't tell the difference._

" _What's your father's name again?"_

" _He goes by 'Ranka'."_

" _He's the one with the red hair right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Did he like the idea of you coming to Ouran?"_

" _More or less you could say. What about y—"_

"— _even with all of the studying you need to do?"_

_Dong interrupted purposefully, his questions going a mile a minute, while an overwhelmed Haruhi tried to keep up with him._

" _-Ahm. Yes, that doesn't bother him."_

" _Does it bother you?"_

" _No, not really."_

" _You like it here?"_

" _Yes I do."_

" _You like the Host Club?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Is that so?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do they know you're a girl?"_

" _Yeah."_

_An immediate pause followed afterward, and it took Haruhi moments before she realized what had actually happened. Her eyes widened as they slowly came to land upon the face of a stunned Korean._

" _What I mean to say is…" but it was far too late to retreat the words._

_At first Dong-Hae didn't quite know how to handle the situation that lay in front of him. He had planned every single day prior to that pivotal moment, but what happened after that was blurry. He had to admit; he panicked. He had the rabbit in his hands, but forgot to bring a cage. Therefore Dong did what any sensible person would do in that occasion, he blackmailed her. It was the typical 'if-you-don't-stay-beside-me-I'll-spill-your-secret' theme, and Haruhi found herself meeting with the frantic individual almost every day. Dong took no pleasure in blackmailing a girl that was supposed to be his friend, and many times he thought about spilling his own little secret all over the floor. Then again, there was a lot at stake for his side too, which made him hesitate every time. It wasn't until Haruhi was in bad humor that Dong decided to explain himself._

" _Look—I know this may be very strange for you" he began, scrunching the frills of his white shirt "but you have to believe me when I say that I don't want to do this."_

" _Sure" Haruhi replied, but her voice was cold enough to produce a gust._

" _No really –I—I'm sorry. I've known you were a girl for a while, and I finally decided to confront you about it. I just, didn't know there was someone else like me in this school" his face was a crimson by then, mainly due to his incessant and confusing babbling. He knew he wasn't making much sense to the brunette._

" _I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"_

_He decided to rip out the answer like a Band-Aid._

" _H-Haruhi. I'm a boy."_

_The second year's face was skeptical at first, seeing as she didn't very much trust the petite ravenette nowadays. They stood in silence for a second or so, while Haruhi eyed a red faced Dong up and down in the most scrutinizing of ways._

" _Are you being serious?" she finally asked, when her guard dropped again, which happened faster than she would have liked._

" _Yeah" Dong mumbled, and then he did one of the most sporadic things Haruhi had ever witnessed. He pulled up his shirt over his head._

" _GAK! Don't do that!" the commoner protested, more shocked by the surprise of it all than by the anatomy. Her head turned away from the point he was trying to demonstrate._

" _What? Oh don't be a baby! See? Look! No breasts."_

_Dong patted his bare chest as if that were going to make his argument more credible. The female found herself looking despite her mind's warning not to, and to her shock (or further shock really) Dong wasn't lying. It was as if Haruhi's better judgment wanted to believe that he was pulling a trick, but her eyes weren't lying to her. An internal conflict to say the least._

" _But—wah…" she grumbled, helping the boy pull his shirt back down into the right place. "But everyone says you're a woman. Even the teachers know you to be one."_

" _They think I'm a woman. But what does that matter? Everyone thinks you're a guy."_

" _True" she found it very tempting to lift his shirt again, because the face that stared at her now was so thickly feminine that it made his previous action seem like an illusion._

" _Why are you sharing this with me? Do you have a debt to settle with me?"_

_She couldn't remember meeting Hae before, especially owing him money of any kind._

" _No—I just. Well it makes sense doesn't it? Everyone thinks we're the opposite gender in the school. Again I never thought I would find someone like me."_

" _A cross-dresser?"_

" _No! A…you know…"_

_Haruhi's blank face showed that she didn't, so the male continued._

"… _hermaphrodite."_

_Many thoughts ran through Haruhi's head in that moment. Memories of Tamaki as he made out with a mannequin while pretending it was her, Hikaru and Kaoru's many brotherly scenes, Kyoya and her run-in at the beach, and even that time the Host Club dressed as women; however, none of those moments were half as awkward as that one. Just when Haruhi believed she had faced every single obstacle this school had to throw her way, another popped up all the more challenging and strange with the intentions of complicating her life._

" _About that…"_

_Days passed after that incident, and Haruhi found herself freely meeting Dong in secret every lunch period. It turned out that Dong was born as both a woman and a man, sort-of-speak, but his parents had decided to leave him as a male. The procedure went along as planned, but when it came time to give the hormonal medication, the doctor mixed up the estrogen with the testosterone, and Dong's parents unknowingly began to give their son daily doses of estrogen. By the time they noticed what was occurring, Hae had begun to develop a strong female appearance and figure. They fired the doctor for his carelessness, and switched the medication; all the same, the hormones were already strongly embedded, and the boy found himself at a standstill between female and male. Not to mention that the switch was a very painful and long process, so Hae decided to give it up for the sake of his sanity. The Korean mistook Haruhi for having the same condition, but when he discovered she was just caught in a debt war, he was very disappointed. Haruhi visited him out of sympathy at first, albeit after constant meetings the two had become rather close; in a sibling type of way that is._

" _Why didn't you just correct everyone?" Haruhi asked one afternoon while sharing her home-made bento with the first year. The classroom they met in was empty, but they could hear the distant chatter from the courtyard._

" _`Cause" he shrugged "I just didn't want to bother. I mean I look like a girl, so why even try to fight it?"_

" _I'd agree with you if you were okay with it, but it really bothers you."_

" _Well duh. I might have been born bi-gendered, but I'm a boy through and through" he tried to hide his distaste, but it obviously seeped into his words "Plus, I like being a boy. And I like girls" he grinned at that part and wiggled his eyebrows, making Haruhi chuckle._

" _Then" the Natural type said after some thought "you should be honest with yourself, as well as with others."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, if you don't like being called something you're not, then you should speak up about it. People will label you by what they see, sadly enough, that's just the way life goes. So it's your job to correct them, that way they get to know the real you. You can't go on living a lie Pyo. You're not happy with it now, and it won't make you happy in the future. Trust me."_

_Dong played with his food for a while, before looking back up at the girl in front of him. He bit his lower lip, but found himself nodding along to her words. "You're right" was all he was able to muster._

" _But you know, you shouldn't be scared of it either. Dong-Hae is very handsome; I'm sure you will be able to find a girl who will like you, especially in your little sailor suit."_

" _It's not a-! Oh who am I kidding" he groaned as he looked down at the white and blue ensemble that was made specifically for his body type. Dong refused to wear the typical Ouran uniform when he arrived, because it made it seem as if he was a twelve-year-old girl dressing in her father's tuxedo. His distinctive uniform was probably one of the reasons he was mistaken for a female to begin with; damn Boksunga for putting on so many frills! Sometimes Dong believed his faithful driver screwed him over on purpose._

_Hae tried his best to pout, but the look on Haruhi's face after she had made a tiny joke was too cute to bear, and he found himself smiling from ear to ear, until finally they burst out into laughter._

" _You know" he said when the laughter had subsided "There is this one girl I think I'm starting to like."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Yeah. She's a first year like me, and she's very quiet and only studies all the time. I thought she was a geek for it actually."_

" _I see" Haruhi said a little less enthusiastic, for the 'geek' reminded her of herself all of a sudden._

" _But I think I see a spark in her that I might be interested in. I don't know how to explain it, but I think she's got a lot of potential" he paused "You think I should go for it? You think I have a chance?"_

" _Of course. If you really like her, then you should go for it, as long as you keep your study habits in check."_

_Dong rolled his eyes jokingly. As if his 'study habits' were anything to be proud about anyways._

" _What's her name?" Haruhi asked, closing the bento and wrapping it up in a blue cloth._

" _Hisayo Nakashima."_

" _Hmmm" Haruhi pondered, a small smile playing her lips "She sounds nice."_

* * *

A frown formed on his lips as his attention turned back to the red-dressed woman, standing quietly along the wall playing the 'wallflower' card. He just wished he could have protected her, like she had protected him. Should he approach her? What to say though? How could he possibly have expressed his gratitude for the brunette, or even then, promised to make her problems go away? He in all likelihood couldn't. Still, he would do his best to keep people like Kyoko, and yes, even Hisayo, away. He owed Haruhi that much after failing her so miserably.

* * *

 

" _Ouran students listen to my voice! The Host Club has deceived you!"_

_Kyoko's voice could be heard booming throughout the entire hall, as she stood atop the two grand staircases. At first no one paid much attention, but it was as if they were drawn by some kind of mystical force, or by strong curiosity alone, for soon enough the students began to gather around like a herd of cattle; although he wanted to turn the other way, Dong-Hae found himself going along with the crowd. Curiosity was his curse._

' _This should be interesting' he thought with very little actual interest and much disdain._

_Form the look on his peer's face, the Korean could tell that they were also not buying much into Kyoko's statement. Rumors like these had been circling around for weeks now; supposedly the Host Club was up to some big scandal, and their involvement with their customers weren't as genuine as they seemed. Day by day the same hints were dropped, but the Hostesses had failed to come up with any authentic evidence, which only seemed to rile the loyal females on the Hosts side. It became so much gossip after a while, that the Hostess Club began to suffer losses in both male and female clients. Even the Host Club stopped taking them seriously, especially Kyoya who dismissed it as a big bluff for desperation, in order to ease the group's worry. Not to mention that the theoretical scandal had brought their Club a staggering amount of popularity over the past few days, putting them well ahead of their competition before the final showdown._

_The murmurs within the crowd were less than pleasant, and Dong had begun to realize that listening to another one of Kyoko's rants was a waste of his time. He would have left there and then, if it wasn't for him noticing Hisayo standing off to the side. For the first time in a long time, the two shared a connection, for just as soon as Dong's eyes were on her figure, Hisayo's own eyes turned to meet his. They gazed at each other for an elongated moment; one looking for answers in an expression, while the other stoically refused to give them. There was no possible way Hisayo would come to an event so insignificant and repetitive, after all she hadn't come to any of the other; unless, there was a greater motive. Hae was beginning to catch on to the real Nakashima by then, and just as he had told Haruhi a long time ago, the girl did have major potential. More potential that he would have ever imagined._

_Yes, he had let Hisayo know he was a boy; he had even confessed his feelings for her, not that it did him any good, seeing as she politely yet coldly rejected him. Dong-Hae was persistent though, that didn't matter much to him, and he was grateful enough that Hisayo hadn't blown his cover. He wasn't ready to come out just yet, as Haruhi had suggested, but he planned to do so sooner or later. No one could live a lie forever, as Haruhi said._

_Hisayo had made it very clear that she wasn't planning on letting Dong into the plan; she even turned her face after a minute, a gesture that possibly meant 'watch for yourself', and the male had no other choice but to do so. Suddenly though, there was a knot in his stomach that wasn't there before._

" _Will you quit with this?" yelled a brave individual "we're sick of your trash talk."_

" _Yeah! The Host Club is full of good people. They wouldn't lie to us like you claim."_

" _Oh really?" you could tell Kyoko was expecting that "You've all put your faith into that Club, but it's been a blind trust. You go on saying how the Club is full of saints, yet you don't even see what's right in front of your eyes!"_

_The black haired male tried his best to focus on Yoko, but it was difficult to do so knowing that those words were obviously written by Hisayo. Kyoko was too much of a simpleton to say such things._

" _What are you going on about now?" Kaoru's voice could be heard from within the people, and as if they almost appeared out of thin air, the Host Club emerged from the crowd to stand a couple of steps above the rest._

" _Don't you think enough is enough?" asked the blonde known as Tamaki "It's kind of rude for you to continue this charade."_

" _This isn't a charade Tamaki" Kazu stepped in "You guys know that you've been lying to everyone for a while now. It's not fair to keep everyone in the dark."_

" _Because you know what fair is?" snapped Hikaru coldly._

" _We may not be saints ourselves, but at least our Hosts don't go off deceiving our customers" Kyoko paused to look at Haruhi, and Dong felt his heart drop to his gut, a cold shiver passing through him without a shiver to comfort it._

" _Isn't that right Haruhi?"_

" _W-What?" the brunette asked, more lost than actually shocked "Why me?"_

_The Korean's look shifted from Hisayo, whose stoic expression hadn't changed, to Tamaki's, which seemed a bit taken back. Nevertheless, Kyoya's expression stayed as motionless as Hisayo, almost as if he were prepared._

" _Because" Yoko began again, now turning to the audience "Haruhi is actually a girl! She's been dressing as a boy the whole time."_

_The crowd exploded in anxious murmurs, coupled with worried tones and dubious gestures._

" _Oh yeah? Prove it."_

" _It would seem to me, that there are no indications in Haruhi's files that would imply he's a girl" Kyoya spoke up before the Hostess could reply._

" _Yes" Tamaki shouted confidently "you can go right on ahead and look in Ouran records. Haruhi is a male I'll assure you. We wouldn't have brought him in if he wasn't one."_

_More eased murmurs now._

" _Actually" Hisayo spoke up for the first time, emerging from the shadow like some sort of creature "I already have. Although I wanted a more reliable source than just what the school provided, so I went to look through the middle school records."_

" _So then…?" Hunny asked anxiously._

" _I didn't trust them either, so I went to look in the hospital."_

" _And?" Kyoya commented._

" _And then I remembered your family owned all of the well-known hospitals around town" Hisayo smiled pleasantly "I had to cross reference a lot of medical paper work and legal documents to get the information I needed. It's a good thing I know a lot of people on the inside who are more than willing to do me a favor, including those whom you pay to keep secrets."_

_Kyoya's jaw grew tense._

" _I have money too, you know" Hisayo beamed, the words almost inaudible to the rest "and power."_

_The female turned, dug deep inside of her bag, and dropped a stack of files as thick as a Bible onto a marble support._

" _These files are proof of Haruhi Fujioka's gender, and let the record show that she was indeed born a female."_

_The students bustled by then, complete chaos filling the room as they tried to talk over one another. Still, many were indignant towards the idea, and dismissed it, but with much less fuel now._

" _How do we know those files aren't counterfeited by you?"_

" _Simple. Let's do a little test" Yoko smirked "Why don't you ask your dear Haruhi to demonstrate just how manly he is? If Haruhi truly were a male, he wouldn't mind taking off his shirt then. After all, what's the harm?"_

" _That's not appropriate" females protested half-heartedly._

" _Think about it" Aiko stepped in, her face somehow annoyed with the people's protest "How many of you have actually seen Haruhi without his shirt? Not on some Photoshopped picture, but in real life? Don't tell us it's inappropriate when we've gone to so many beach and pool vacation trips. You've seen all of the other Hosts bare-chested, so why is Haruhi any different? Think for a second people! Don't be so naïve."_

_The groups argued amongst themselves, many nodding their heads by now._

" _Haruhi—is just insecure about his body. He shouldn't be forced into doing something he doesn't want to" Tamaki protested, his pale face flustered by then._

" _Not even if it means saving the Host Club's reputation? How insecure can he be? What is he, part goat?"_

" _No but…"_

" _Look, I think you guys are crossing the line" Haruhi's face was obviously peeved "Tamaki's right. I don't have to go along with any of this."_

" _You don't" Hisayo responded coolly "You have nothing to prove to us Haruhi Fujioka, after all we're the ones who know the truth. But, will you really be willing enough to keep the lingering doubt within your fans? Are you capable enough to carry their waning trust on your conscience? Or don't you want to prove to them that you are right? If you are a boy, like you say you are, then you'll have nothing to hide."_

_Everyone was quiet by then, silent fretfulness filling the atmosphere with every second._

" _It's not so difficult" Hisayo continued, killing the silence but not the tension "In fact, I encountered a similar situation not too long ago with another boy" train-wreck worsened when Hisayo's dark eyes looked right at Hae "and he was more than willing to prove his argument through example."_

_No one was staring at Dong, they were far too busy watching the story unfolding in front of them, but it felt as if all eyes were on him. Judging him. Rejecting him. Hating him for his lies._

_He felt exposed, and out of some strange reflex he shrank down into himself, trying to not be seen by anyone, especially Haruhi._

_Another silence followed before someone spoke up again._

" _Maybe…" the stranger began timidly "…you should just do it Haruhi."_

" _Yeah" another shy voice said, almost sympathetically "it won't be so bad. We won't laugh at you, we promise."_

" _Just prove these girls wrong so we can get on with this."_

" _Don't be scared. We believe in you guys, we just need some proof to rub in their face."_

" _Yeah, the Host Club would never lie to us. Tamaki would never permit such a thing anyways."_

" _Yeah, he's so kind and noble, and has a great sense of justice; that's why we're able to trust him as the Club's leader."_

" _He'd never lie to his loyal fans."_

" _-Not to mention his friends."_

"— _And neither would you Haruhi. So go on."_

_Voices rang out softly in agreement, and in an ironic way, in false hope._

" _I…I…" Haruhi stuttered._

_She couldn't seem to find the right words._

_Probably because, there were none._

_The Host Club fell to the Hostess Club that day, and with it went its clean reputation._

* * *

 

Dong remembered how still everything felt; he could picture the crowd's face as realization hit, and worst of all, the look on Haruhi's face as they all began to leave. Renge had tried her best to explain Haruhi's circumstances by phrasing it as 'moe' as possible, but it was just too heart-wrenching for many to even fix. The Host Club's customer percentage hit bottom afterward, and everyone that they had on their side had either joined the Hostess Club, or stopped participating in 'Guest Services' clubs all together. The situation was—bleak, for the Hosts at that time. Trust is one of the hardest qualities to regain.

"Guess who?" Dong-Hae Pyo asked as his hands covered the brunette's eyes.

"Uhm…" Haruhi struggled now; it was much more difficult to guess now that so many years had passed.

The male could smell her perfume from such a close distance, but he tried his best to not make himself seem like a creeper by taking it in. Haruhi had unquestionably matured over the years, and he had a strong desire to hug her now rather than to play with her, but he kept his distance. The last thing he wanted was to give her the wrong impression, and have his face punched in.

"Bzzt! You took too long! It's me, the magical fairy! I've come to grant you three wishes for being such a good girl this year."

"…I think you have a genie confused with a fairy, and Santa Claus."

"It's called imagination Fujioka" Pyo groaned exaggeratedly, letting his hands drop to his sides "Did your father feed you bricks as a kid?"

"Only the toughest kind" Haruhi joked, turning to face her long-lost friend. Only he could come up with something so utterly jumbled and nonsensical—well, there was someone else, but she didn't want to think about him right now.

"Dong-Hae" the girl beamed somewhat excitedly "It's nice to see you."

Even after seven years, Haruhi was still able give off one of her drop-dead dazzling smiles, and the turquoise haired boy found himself losing the self-restraint he had been mustering up until now.

"OH HARUHI!" he yelped, and squeezed the girl tightly in his arms until he felt she would explode under his strength "You don't know how much I've missed you!" he went on, his hands grabbing on to his side ponytail "Especially now that I know you're hot."

The girl didn't quite know how to respond; her expression was stuck somewhere between wanting to laugh, and wanting to make a sarcastic reply. She merely shook her head.

"I've missed you too Dong. –Woah! Look at how long you're hair's grown" her own tiny fingers went to run through the massive amount of turquoise strands "I thought you would get sick of this color by now honestly."

"No way" Pyo protested, grinning from ear to ear "I look dead sexy in this color. I have to keep girls away with a stick you know."

"So does that mean you have a girlfriend?"

Dong soon found himself in Tamaki's corner of woe; how he got there was a mystery to him, but Haruhi's straight forward words always appeared to have that depressing effect on people.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"That's alright, that's alright" the male waved off the worries "I don't have a girlfriend; I'm saving my heart for Hisayo. That is unless, you're giving me a proposition" he wiggled his eyebrows in the same manner he used to do when he was young.

"I think you misinterpreted my statement. What I meant was 'Sorry, I'm not interested.'"

"Ouch! You hit where it hurts Miss Fujioka" Pyo cried, grabbing onto his chest "speaking of which, do you know where my little Hisa-poo is? I can't seem to find her anywhere; I think she may be hiding from me."

"No, I've only seen our ex-guests so far. There are a lot of people here, so I haven't been branching out much" she added timidly.

"A timid lawyer? Who heard of such a thing? Your clients must dread court days" Dong teased.

"I'm not shy when it comes to prosecuting. So watch what you say Pyo" the brunette jokingly snapped back.

The both of them laughed despite of themselves, and Dong was glad Haruhi was beginning to ease into the party.

"What're you listening to?" she asked, pointing to his headphones.

"K-pop" he promptly took them off and placed the over-sized gear on the female's head, trying his best not to mess up her up-do. His fingers cranked the volume up a little, enough for the both of them to hear, and the two friends spent their minutes swaying along to the music like they did in high school.

"Hey Haruhi" Dong said when a song finished "you really do look amazing. I mean it."

To his surprise, the female began to redden under his look; her mouth mumbling an inaudible "Thank you" that made him laugh.

Dong wanted to say a lot more than that as they continued to listen to the only music available. He wished he could have apologized, and told her that he was more than willing to protect her this time around; he desired to let her know how special she was to him, in a sisterly sort of way, and to warn her that things might get tough from here on out-but he didn't. Somehow he believed she knew these things already. Plus, that kind of sappy talk was the type he was trying to avoid when he walked in.

This was a party after all, and Dong-Hae would treat it as such.


	16. The Forgotten Umbrella

**Ouran High School: Haninozuka Family  & Nekozawa Umehito**

* * *

 

"Would you like some Chocolate Mousse sir?" a flight attendant in a navy blue dress asked, her hand gesturing over to a metallic cart filled with said dessert. The blonde male looked up from his newspaper to take a gander at the sweets laid in front of him, slowly but surely a scowl began to form on his face; his deep, brown eyes ever so reluctant to keep looking at such a fattening offering. "No cake for me please" he stated in a firm tone "I'll skip on the empty calories for today" and with that he went back to reading. The attendant nodded in understanding, her body shifting around him to serve the interested customer behind his seat.

"Wow. I simply do not understand how some people can reject cake" Mitsukuni mumbled as he stared at the similar looking man; a silver fork digging into his plate of Mousse. He had to shamefully admit that his desires had gotten the better of him, and he not only ended up eating his portion, but his wife's as well. However in his defense, the brunette didn't bother to even touch her piece of cake; she refused to stare up from her magazine, which must have been the most interesting piece of paper in the world, seeing as she hadn't set it down since they boarded the plane. This little fact ignited Mitsu's interest, and soon the male found himself craning his neck to see the contents of the magazine; what he found was more than surprising, for not only did he realize that she was gawking at nothing more than a perfume advertisement, but the publication was also upside-down. Haninozuka's brown orbs peered at his wife's concentrated face, noticing the dark bags that hung under her eyes, her tightened lips, and her death grip on the laminated pages. A whimsical sigh escaped from within him; his lips turning upward as he did so.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you weren't reading at all" his wife didn't respond; her focus wasn't even phased by her husband's comment.

Mitsu's lips pursed, his hand coming up to his chin in thought. ' _Challenge accepted.'_

"Oh no, my lower half has been turned into an onion! How will I ever go to prom this way?"

Nothing.

"I think the emergency exits just opened; everyone's flying off of the plane!"

Not even a twitch, but the couple in front of them turned to look. He needed to dig deeper to get under his wife's skin.

"What if I said…I was cheating on you?"

"Then I'd have to kill you" Roxanne finally responded, her eyes not leaving the pages of the weekly gossip "and hide your body under someone's basement."

Mitsu laughed despite his wife's grotesque description "I knew you were listening!" he chimed happily, poking her arm as she set down the item in her hands to look at him wearily.

"What do you want Mitsu? Can't you see I'm trying to catch up on some reading?"

"Yes I could tell you were very—well informed by that paper" he gave her a lopsided grin that completed a skeptical look "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't know" Roxanne breathed, still bothered by the interruption, but not necessarily angry "work I guess? A week is a long time to miss, especially so close to the final editing process."

"I think your boss can find another stuntwoman to jump off of buildings and set herself on fire. You can't be the only person out there" he didn't mean any disrespect by his remark, he was very well aware that his wife was exceptional at her skill of work, but she needed to realize that the world wouldn't collapse without her. He knew what that felt like too, to believe that the bakery would fall apart in his absence, but he needed to trust in his co-workers. They knew what to do, after all Mitsukuni had taught them himself, and he had taught them well.

"Now tell me what's really on your mind" he pushed, not really buying her career excuse "Don't tell me your worried about the reunion still."

Roxanne shot him a look that he couldn't quite interpret; it was somewhere in between crossed, troubled, and in admittance.

"Rox—"

"—Don't start" she held up a hand "I know what you're going to say, and you're just saying it to be polite, so please just…don't."

Mitsukuni bit his tongue figuratively, for he knew that pushing her more would only upset her, and although he hated to confess it, she had a point. He wasn't sure of how people would react once they saw Roxanne and him were married; Mori's reaction would be especially displeased. The blonde's head turned away, almost glaring at the seat in front of him, as an angry thought flashed across his mind. Why should he care what Mori thought about her anyways? If he didn't like Roxi, even after all of these years, well than that was just too bad for him; that was just too bad for everyone actually. Mitsu was only more than willing to reconcile with everyone if it meant they could put their negative feelings aside; if they couldn't manage that, if his cousin couldn't deal with it, then that was rotten luck on their part.

Now it was the wife's turn to notice the irritated expression on her husband's face, and as she did so a frown appeared on her lips. She grabbed his arm lightly, bolting him out of some deep, fuming thought, and sighed in an almost inaudible way.

"Look" she began calmly "I just want to believe that everything's going to be fine too. I-–don't want to see you upset, so let's please switch the subject? I'm sure that whatever happens, we'll turn out fine. We're a family now right? Stronger than we've ever been before."

The ex-Shota felt the anger begin to drain from him, his head nodding in agreement.

"Yeah" his hand squeezed hers reassuringly "Strong-like-the-ox."

The female rolled her eyes huffed, and brought a hand to rub her temple, trying to not stare at her husband's melodramatic expression.

"Can you take nothing seriously?" she asked in vain "And you have chocolate crumbs all over your face you pig!"

"Wah? Couldn't be! I distinctly told my butler to clean that mess up after I was done eating."

The brunette simply groaned and began to wipe the dessert-stained mess off of her husband's mouth and cheeks. He always did the same thing when eating any type of sweet, and no matter how many years had passed, she found herself cleaning him over and over again; at times she wondered if he did it purposefully, or if he truly was a slob. Her mind seemed to flash back to the many years they spent together, this moment just being one of them, and a smile formed on her face. She remembered a very petite and adorable looking boy that went by the name of Hunny, and how she would often steal glances his way; most importantly, she recalled the first instance she caught him glancing at her. She also remembered when they finally began to talk, and how she knew he was the wisest individual she had ever met. However, she didn't exactly recollect when they exactly fell in love, because they had done so at different times; everything after that happened so suddenly, that it almost seemed to blur into one small tick of time. Or was it the exact opposite? Did their moment in the sun make it feel as if they had been in love years before that? Decades even? That seemed to make more sense to her, and although she wished that could have been true, Roxanne had to also disgracefully remember that there was a time when she didn't love him; an interval when she didn't even look twice his way, because she was far too busy chasing after someone who didn't love her in return, when his presence was nothing but a nuisance to her insanity.

A lot had changed in so little time. She had changed the most.

Yet, no matter how peaceful it felt to wipe away his smudges with a tissue, Roxi couldn't help but feel that she was taking someone else's job. It was almost as if someone had been doing this many years before her, and she was just filling in until he got back. The worst part of all: knowing exactly who that certain someone was.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

The brunette blinked a couple of times before realizing that she had zoned out with a tissue held in midair; her husband gawking at her in surprise and amusement.

"Earth to Roxanne Haninozuka; your luggage has just arrived from La-La land, oh and by the way, your mother called."

"Shut it" she scorned trying to not seem embarrassed. The woman scowled and turned her attention to the boy sitting to her left, leaving Mitsu to wallow in temporary solitary. The nine-year-old was calming looking outside of the window, and if he tried hard enough he would have stared a hole right through the plane. It was obvious by the tapping of his feet, the fidgeting of his hand, and the music blasting in through his earphones that he was nervous. His golden, long hair bobbed slightly this way and that with the movement of his foot, until the woman had enough of the nervous twiddling and reached over to touch his hand; watching his anxiousness made her anxious!

"I should have brought you to a barber before coming" she sighed, coming up with an excuse for grabbing his attention "your hair is so long; no one will be able to see your face!"

Miles chuckled in a childish, yet mischievous way that made her smile without reason.

"Is that why Uncle Chika was staring at me so strangely? I thought his neck would snap from bending it the way he was."

The Norwegian tried her best to repress a laugh, but failed miserably, letting a snort escape from her lips. It was all too true thinking back to it now; the visit to Yasuchika's house was everything Roxanne was expecting it to be, and she had expected it to be awkward. As soon as the stoic man opened his front door and saw his cousin, along with the rest of the family, his expression painted a more than unwelcoming picture. Chika's brown eyes glowered at the entire crew just once, before his hand went down again to close the door. They were lucky that Mitsu had jammed his foot in the door just in time to make it bounce out again.

* * *

 

_"Hi baby brother!" the male practically sang; his face a beam of happiness, almost like he hadn't just witnessed his sibling trying to shut him out "long time, no see!"_

_Chika gave up without much of a fight; a loud, annoyed huff being his only sign of rebellion before closing the exit after they had all entered._

_"Take a seat" he motioned with a hand; his voice flat and dry "What brings you back to Japan brother? Brother's wife."_

_That was his greeting towards Roxanne, and although the female wanted to pop him a cap where the sun didn't shine, her manners got the best of her, making her nod instead; a simple gesture for a simple welcome._

_"Wow! This place looks amazing Chika; I'm so glad you were able to get accustomed to your new home quickly. It sure is big" Mitsu went on while taking a seat, and also purposefully ignoring his question. Miles on the other hand, wobbled a couple of times before getting properly adjusted to the formal Japanese seating. Sadly enough for him, Chika didn't have any Western decorating arrangements, and liked to keep his home as traditional as possible._

_"Yes; I paid a fair amount for it to be that way" Chika responded in his usual monotone voice, taking a moment to ask for a tea set to be brought in by a maid "Also, don't ignore my question Mitsukuni—"_

_"—You can call me Mitsu"_

_"I will do no such thing. I didn't call you Hunny, and therefore I shall not address you as 'Mitsu'. As I was saying, don't ignore my question. Why have you come? Are you having economic trouble in Norway? I told you to not move so far away. It only brings problems."_

_Mitsu laughed at his brother's statement; actually it was more like a giddy giggle, as if Chika had just made a very silly pun that no one else understood. How could two brothers be such completely opposites? Roxi had no clue how to answer that; she just watched in silence as the circus show continued._

_"No-no, nothing like that, it's just that we came over to visit. Can't a big brother do that anymore? Oh—thank you" Mitsu nodded as the maid gave him his cup "We also have a reunion in the Host Club a couple of days from now. It'll be a lot of fun!"_

_"Will Takashi be there?"_

_"Oof!" Mitsu laughed, clutching his tea "You sure know where it hurts brother! Yeah, he will be actually."_

_"Excuse me, I had no intentions of insulting you" and for the first time Chika looked genuine "I was just curious. I almost forgot."_

_"It's okay, no harm done."_

_There was a subtle silence, but it was broken quickly as the chestnut hair-colored male turned his attention to the blonde boy sitting next to his brother. A speculative eyebrow rose as he stared on, and Roxanne was already preparing her snappy come back._

_It wasn't needed; for all that Chika said was "Who's the kid?"_

_"You mean Miles?"_

_"Do you see any other children here Mitsukuni?" the younger one rhetorically inquired; his glasses unable to cover his less-than-amused look "Of course I mean him. Who is he?"_

_For one second her husband smiled in a very playful manner, like he was waiting for the question to pop up sooner or later just to see his brother's face._

_"Miles is my son. We adopted him."_

_Miles, the poor boy, wasn't paying any attention to the two Japanese men. Instead he fancied himself by staring into his cup of tea as if it were some sort of one eyed monster, and not a hot beverage. Chika's initial response was skeptical, for he simply stayed silent, staring at his sibling with a 'har-har very funny' expression. When Mitsu's facial glee didn't waiver however, Chika's doubt began to fade away slowly but surely. Even Roxanne enjoyed seeing his mouth drop open slightly; his brown eyes shifting to look at the child. Nevertheless, the moment was short live, as the man pulled himself together quickly, and with a steady hand placed upon his temple, he gave way to a heavy scowl._

_"You've completely lost your mind."_

_The older Haninozuka sipped his tea tranquilly, not bothering to respond._

_"You? A father? Mitsukuni, you can barely take care of yourself. Hell, you eat cake for dinner! You're practically a child still!" Chika was utterly baffled, and the couple could tell he was trying to repress a great amount of stress. "No, I just-I don't know why I'm surprised. It's just like you to go off, and make such a hasty decision."_

_"Mitsu is an amazing father" Roxanne finally cracked "you can't just—"_

_Mitsu held up his hand, the smile never leaving his lips._

_"It's okay Rox" his gaze turned to his brother "Is that what you really think Chika? I'm not going to be a good dad?"_

_"I…" Yasuchika paused, trying to rephrase his following answer "…I don't believe you're ready Mitsu. I mean, what are your plans? You've adopted this boy, who is fairly old by the way, without thinking about every single possible course of action. Or am I wrong?"_

_"No, you're pretty much right. I have no idea what I'm going to do."_

_"This boy—"_

_"-Miles."_

_"'Miles', will enter into teenage-hood soon it appears. You've barely just come out of it!"_

_"That's true. He'll be rebelling before I know it."_

_"You won't be ready for such a thing" Chika said very matter-of-factly._

_"You're right."_

_Now the younger sibling was really frustrated, especially because Mitsu seemed highly un-phased by his confessions._

_"Yet you're still here? Even knowing all of this, you still decided to adopt a child you don't even know? And come to Japan no less, instead of setting up some kind of schedule?" Chika had both of his hands on his head now "What is it you want me to do Mitsukuni? Be happy for you is that it? Give you my blessing or something?"_

_"I would appreciate that very much."_

_"Well, if that was you're big plan then you've come to the wrong person for support; I highly disagree with this Mitsukuni. You've ruined your life, and possibly Mile's life as well; I simply cannot approve of such—nonsense!"_

_"Baby brother" Mitsu cooed, setting down his cup on the table "I understand where you're coming from."_

_Yasuchika wiped his glasses with the material of his garment, slightly shaking his head._

_"But I want to let you know that, although I don't have a plan, I'm more than ready to be a father. Roxanne and I have wanted this very badly for years now, and yes we're young, but we're also capable. We both have steady jobs, and we're good people. Plus, we –well we love Miles. That goes without saying really."_

_"But love's not enough brother."_

_"Who says?" for the first time Mitsu seemed to snap, no angrily but passionately "Love is more than enough to get a family through! In fact, it's the most important factor you need. Not money, or well written plans, but the ability to care for one another unconditionally. Miles had no one before us Chika; he didn't care about our money, all he wanted was for us to be happy in his company."_

_"I don't know Mitsukuni…"_

_"Chika, do you honestly believe that I would have come back to see you if I didn't love you? That I just visited to borrow some money? I don't want your approval because of some gain you'll give me financially, but I do want it because it makes me happy to know you'll support me with this decision."_

_Roxanne sympathized with Mitsukuni as he stood up, and took a deep bow in his brother's direction, his eyes staring down at the floor._

_"Please brother. I ask for your approval."_

_Chika stayed quiet for a moment, looking at Mitsukuni with an expression Roxanne couldn't read. Finally his eyebrows rose, and the male stood up, signaling the elder brother to end his respectable position._

_"I should give you my approval even if I don't agree? Why would I do that?"_

_"Because" Mitsu said, somewhat surprised at his question and answering it obviously "you love me too."_

_This really threw Chika back. His mouth opened once again, only more abruptly, and his face reddened a strange shade. His eyes shifted to Roxanne's gaping face, which only made him feel all the more humiliated; for some odd reason her presence made this sudden, yet normal interaction seem like something personal and far too emotional for his taste. The younger brother diverted his look quickly, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Well—I—" he stuttered, unwilling to said it aloud but knowing that a denial would only cause further mortification. It was true that he had highly disliked his brother when they were younger, but over the years Chika had learned to grow a certain familiar respect for him that wasn't far from the word 'love', although the male would die before saying it aloud. For that same reason he chose to not say anything at all, instead answering with a small, minute, almost unseen nod. Luckily that was all Mitsukuni needed._

_The younger groaned in surrender, pinching the bridge of his nose where his glasses resided._

_"Alright. I give you my approval and support Mitsukuni. I accept your son as my nephew, and gladly do so."_

_"I knew you'd see it my way!" Mitsu exploded, quickly grabbing his reluctant brother's hands in his own "You won't regret this decision I promise" the ex-Shota grinned from ear to ear, holding out an index finger before his brother could respond "Plus, check this out" he proceeded to kneel next to his adopted son, signaling with his hands towards Miles still distracted face. "Doesn't he look just like a baby chick?"_

_"I don't know why you would bring that up" Chika muttered, another self-conscious, but attentive expression creeping up "That is of no interest to me."_

_Mitsu reached deep within his coat pockets, not buying his brother's uninterested act for one moment. Soon enough the father found himself tying something around his son's hair, the boy making no attempt to squirm away from him, in fact he seemed to be marveling at the sword collection that hung over the wall._

_"See it now?" Mitsu asked pointing to the mass of blonde strands. Almost as if he were in the plan all along, or out of sheer happenstance, Miles looked up at Chika for the first time in acknowledgement, letting one of his infamous smiles, only much cuter and smaller, take form on his lips._

_To his wife's apprehension, the male had tied a beak to the boy's head, and promptly added two small, black beads which represented eyes; all in all, it made the boy's head appear (more or less) like a giant, yellow chick. Roxanne was caught in between ripping the nonsensical headgear off and laughing until she passed out. She did neither in the end, for she could only stare at the wonder in front of her in awe; that's exactly why Chika's reaction caught her so off guard. She didn't know how or why, but the brunette's mood from then on had changed dramatically. Mitsukuni was either the best voodoo specialist around or an evil mastermind, because with that one, stupid act he had single handedly won over his brother. None of the words previously shared between the two was as impacting, as the effect that amateur costume._

* * *

 

"I didn't know Uncle Chika liked baby chicks that much" Miles stated with a finger pressed to the bottom of his chin "If I had known that earlier I would have brought an entire suit."

"Pfft" Roxi's arms crossed "you're too much of a people pleaser Miles. You should have told your grumpy uncle to shove it if he didn't like you."

The boy laughed, but shook his head. "I like it when others like me; it creates for a better atmosphere, and the more people, the more fun right?"

"You sound just like Tamaki" the woman's eyebrows raised in hilarity, which only grew as she watched her son pull at his hoodie's strings, enclosing his face within the cloth; a goofy but appreciative grin being the only thing visible from the space provided.

"I do? Well, then I'm off to a good start. I'm going to have to sound like Tamaki if I'm to become the next King Type of the Ouran Host Club."

Yes, Miles had big plans for his future. He thought of them even as they approached the parking lot of the Ouran academy, and as he walked beside his parents onto the cobblestone entry way. For months on end he had heard his father tell his experiences in the Host Club, and it didn't take much for Miles to get hooked on every word of it. The boy couldn't help but relive, in his own imaginative way, the spirit of the Host Club, and although it was dead in reality, the club was still very much alive within him. So many times in a day he would practice the 'rules' and behaviors of being a host, and not just any kind of Host, but the leader of them all; that's right, when Miles aimed for something he aimed high, and Tamaki's position as the Host Club's leader and founder was his to grab. The blonde had to admit that he admired Suoh, and in many ways he saw him as a role model; he didn't know if it was the man's charisma, his persistence, or the way his father's voice softened when he spoke of the French, but Suoh just stuck out among the rest.

That is to say, Miles loved Mitsukuni's sweet-Shota role, and he had a great admiration for him as well; nevertheless, that part just wasn't for him. He just didn't think he could pull off being cute forever, especially since he was rather tall for his age. Now, he wasn't naïve enough to believe that it would be an easy task, and his mother's every worrying eye always seemed to keep him in check of that, but Miles was more than hopeful. He was determined to bring the Host Club back to life, if not now, then in the years to come. After all, the boy didn't want all of those pickup lines and rose-out-of-the-sleeve practice sessions to go to waste; he had just mastered crying without the use of eye drops for heaven's sake!

"Are you excited to see everyone for the first time?" Mitsu asked the boy, turning to smile his way. Contrary to his mother's skepticism, Haninozuka was more than supportive of Mile's dream of becoming a Host. The two males just happened to share the same air of hopeful whimsicality.

"You bet" the boy straightened out his dark, indigo tie, which he had refused to wear at first, until Roxanne mentioned the fact that Tamaki almost always wore ties. She was a crafty woman that one.

"Yeah me too" his father said, although his voice cracked in a more nervous way than excited "It's going to be fun."

Rxoanne was far too busy fidgeting her fingers and looking into her clutch purse to say much of anything; she merely nodded and said a "Mhm" or "Yeah, sure" from time to time.

Miles didn't know exactly why his parents were such anxious wrecks, but he figured it was because of the incident that happened years ago. His foster father had only mentioned it briefly, probably an attempt to prepare him for any awkward situations he might face at the party, but he refused to go into specifics; not that the boy pressed him to say anything he didn't want to. All the blonde knew was that his other uncle (well cousin actually, but what did that matter?) and his father had gotten into some sort of dispute. The two haven't talked since.

"Who's that?" the boy asked as they stood in the entrance of the main hall, trying to lighten the mood that was so heavily crushing him.

"Oh—uhm let me see" Mitsu struggled, trying to pinpoint a name to the face that stood across from them now. It was a woman, and the Hostess Club was not his specialty, even in his storytelling their descriptions were always somewhat askew.

"Tenshi!" Roxanne finally called out, more excited than any of the two expected. Her manicured hand waved in the air, until it caught the attention of the other short haired female.

"Roxanne?" the girl named Tenshi asked, quickly approaching the trio with a smile implanted "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! How have you been?" the two women appeared like giddy teenagers as they hugged one another.

"Oh I've been just fine! Look at you, you cut your hair and –wah—you're a brunette? I would have never imagined!"

"Yeah I got a little bit risky with my style this time."

"Well, it's as to be expected from the famous stunt woman-slash-actress" Tenshi winked, nudging Roxanne on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh you heard about that? How embarrassing!"

For some odd reason, the boy couldn't help but feel somewhat left out in their moment. It was exactly what he had been expecting, actually it was better than what he had hoped for when it came to his mother, but there was one big problem.

"What are they saying?" Miles asked his father, tugging on his sleeve to catch his attention.

"Oh they're merely catching up. Asking 'how are you' and such and so" Mitsu explained politely "Tenshi over there is a prestigious china maker, you know. She makes and designs some of the best silverware, tea sets, and glass alike." a hand came up to slap his forehead "I can't believe I didn't recognize her! She's a splendid woman, as you well know; it's just her hair is much shorter than what it used to be. But aside from that she looks relatively the same." Miles made a mental note of that, keeping Tenshi's smiling face like a Polaroid picture in his brain.

"Yes I remember" the pre-teen grinned "she was the Angelic-type in the Hostess Club. To be trusted."

This moment became much more heightened to him now that he knew who she was and what they were saying. Mitsukuni had promised to patiently explain every conversation he could for the boy, and translate when it was possible. For the problem you see, was that Miles didn't understand Japanese. Not a single word of it.

"Oh yes, how rude of me!" Roxi tapped her forehead "Teshi, this is Mitsukuni, although I don't have to tell you the obvious."

"Hiya" the male chirped, extending his hand until he was tackled by a massive hug from the petite female "Okay, ha-ha! It's great seeing you Tenshi; I almost didn't recognize you with your hair short."

"It's great seeing you too Hunny! Look at how much you've grown! That doctor sure did perform some miracle didn't he? I mean wow, I can't even believe it! Hm? Really? I don't think I look that different" she stated rather shyly, touching her hair without really noticing the gesture itself. "And who's this?" her blue eyes blinked several times as she stared down at Miles, who in return beamed a happy grin her way. "What a charming little boy. A cousin of yours Roxanne, or a little brother?"

"No Ten, this is Miles, he's our adopted son" Roxi answered rather gingerly, but with particular eloquence.

The two parents braced themselves for a bombardment of speculative questions, but living up to her strange yet lovable reputation, the female didn't react in the way they were expecting.

Tenshi's eyes doubled in size as she gawked at the boy; poor Miles didn't see her hand swooping down to pinch his cheek before it was already far too late "Aren'tyoujustthecutestboyinthewor ld?Ican'tbelieveyouguyshaveachild;he'sjustprecious!" the female gasped, somehow managing to fit those words into a single breath of air, but in doing so she made it nearly impossible to be understood by those she was complementing.

The blonde boy turned to his father in search of a translation, but all Mitsu was able to give him was a shrug. Miles turned to the woman once again, who had released his cheek by now and was dotting him with pats and praises he couldn't construe. What to do in such a situation? More importantly, what would the future King of the Host Club do? Having this forward mind set now, the child took the woman's patting hand with ease and shined his best smile.

" _Jeg er mer enn glade for å møte en slik en vakker kvinne som deg_ " he purred charmingly, and with a subtle elegance, planted a kiss on the female's hand.

The married couple shared a look of disbelief; they didn't see that coming.

"Oh my" Tenshi murmured; her cheeks turning a rosy pink, which was yet another surprise to the adults "he's quite a charmer this one, and I don't even know what he said! But it sounded nice" she nodded as if she had a recollection of someone, but didn't say anything aloud about such a thought. "Very good!" her hand came up to form a thumb up, now knowing the boy didn't understand her either.

"By the way, have you seen Tamaki around here Ten?" Mitsu asked in curiosity.

"Tamaki?" she frowned "I can't say I have. I heard he arrived earlier than I did, but he whisked off somewhere into the school; he's probably taking a small detour if I were to guess. B-but you should see him soon. Although I did see Haruhi just a second ago, and we talked. I also saw Kaoru, Nekozawa, Kyoya, Aiko, and Kyoko, if any of you are interested. Although I heard that Moriko's flight had to be cancelled due to bad weather, so she won't be here for the reunion."

"That's terrible! And I was looking forward to asking her about her skydiving experience in the Himalayas. Drat. Oh well-you know, I think I'll go talk to Aiko then. I promised to meet up with her" Roxanne mentioned somewhat contently; she seemed much more comforted at the thought of visiting the Hostesses she used to know, as opposed to the male Hosts.

"Thanks for telling us Ten" Mitsu joined just as Roxanne was leaving "I think I'll stop by to drop Haruhi a hello! Won't she be surprised? I can't wait to see her either" yet as the male was beginning to turn around and say his 'see-you-soon's, the ex-Angelic Type grabbed him by the arm.

"Hunny" her voice was a whisper now and her tone anxious as she watched the retreating figure of the man's wife "I just—wanted to let you know that Mori is also here" pink lips thinned as they pressed together "It won't be soon before long that till you see him; I think he's in the dining hall in fact. So just…I don't know…be careful I guess?"

There was a moment's pause before the male could find himself responding; his mind trying to take in the information she had just told him.

"I see. Thank you for telling me; I'll…just do what I can" Haninozuka didn't even know what that meant, but he felt the pit of his stomach churn uncomfortably "I—"

"Oh darn!" Roxanne popped up again, startling the two individuals "I forgot to bring along Miles.  _Bli med meg!_  I'm sure Aiko will get a kick out of seeing him…erm…did I just interrupt something?" she asked rather dumbfounded, noticing the somber expressions of the two.

"No, not at all! Please excuse me, I told Kyoya I'd be meeting him by now; it was nice to see you all, especially you Miles! Uhm…see you soon I suppose!"

"That was strange. What did she tell you?"

"This and that, nothing big" the ex-Shota lied, grabbing Roxi's fingers gently, beginning to walk forward in hopes of hiding any trace of his lie "Why don't we go chase down our friends and force them to love us again? Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah I guess—oof! Ah, excuse me" the female stuttered, embarrassed that she had bumped into someone so quickly "I wasn't looking where—oh"

"I-It's okay I didn't either-oh."

For the first time, Mitsukuni let his eyes travel to the face of the individual his wife had crashed into, and for some reason or other, perhaps a cruel bite from karma, it was Kazuaki. The tall male stared at Roxanne longer than he needed to; his eyes somewhat strained from their gawking, while an uneasy expression filled his face. The female herself was giving off an equally anxious facial appearance, and the thick silence between them wasn't broken until Mitsukuni cleared his throat.

"Hey there Kazuaki, funny bumping into you" he claimed, although his tone demonstrated no actual humor.

"Yeah" the other male replied, finding it difficult to peel his eyes away from the woman "it is I guess. It's uhm—good seeing you both here" his words were as flat as the Shota's, and the three found themselves in another moment of quiet.

"Kazuaki" Rox finally spoke up "I heard you were a financial counselor. How has that been going?"

"H-How did you know that?"

"Well—I –uhm-"

"I told her" Haninozuka rolled his eyes, suddenly becoming defensive "Why? Are you worried she searched you up or something?"

"Oh no—I just-"

"Mitsukuni please" his wife condemned, talking over the bashful ravenette "Kazu wasn't implying anything wrong" she turned to the man "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You don't owe him an apology; he owes you one" the blonde coldly said, turning to look at Kazuaki in an expecting manner.

There was something in Kazu's face, perhaps the way he slightly hunched in cowardice at Roxanne's presence, which made him feel an overwhelming amount of irritation; he wasn't completely out of control, not nearly steamed enough to get physical, but enough to be heavily insulted and annoyed by such immaturity. Roxanne wasn't making anything better either; she should have been the angry one; she should have demanded his respect from the get-go, and yet she was just standing there with a guilty look on her face as if she had spilled wine on someone's wedding dress. She was even apologizing!

Fumihijko seemed to straighten up slightly for the first time, his eyes staring quizzically at Mitsukuni.

"I owe her an apology?" he asked, saying 'her' as if Roxanne had completely disappeared off the face of the planet "For what? I'm not at fault for what happened."

Mitsu scoffed "Oh really? Then who is?"

"Can we please not talk about this now?" the female urged, but seeing as neither man was backing down now, she turned to her son "Miles, why don't you go get me some punch? Or try to see if you can mingle with some of the Hosts. I heard Tamaki will be here soon."

The boy did as he was told, not at all fooled by his mother's diversion, albeit not wanting to stay in such a tense atmosphere. He knew his place very well, not wanting to push any circumstances in the wrong direction.

"She is, of course" Kazu claimed "After all, I would have never insinuated such an idea if she hadn't drove me to do so."

"That idea was just an exaggeration of yours, admit it" Mitsu tried to keep his clam, but felt a certain anger bubbling in his voice "You got carried away, and for that you owe her an apology."

"Wait…" the black haired male paused, his eyes widening at an obvious idea that popped into his head "…you can't actually be angry over that. Are you—angry with me, because you think it's my fault you and Mori fought?"

Haninozuka was taken aback by Kazu's brazen question.

"Look, I don't want you to harbor any unnecessary feelings; what happened between you and your cousin is not my fault, and it's also none of my business. Hey if you want, he's around here somewhere I'm sure you two can work things out, and then maybe you can come back and talk to me. You might feel better the second time around. "

"Are you being serious? Please tell me you're joking."

"Look Hunny" Mistu didn't like the condescending tone in his voice, nor did he like the way he used his old nickname "I can see now that you're blaming me for the incident, but it's really no one else's fault but your own. What happened between Roxanne and me is an issue quite apart from that. So why don't you just go…how do I say this…go make up?"

Mitsukuni found himself standing there, mouth gaping open and with nothing to say; surely it wasn't because he didn't have a reply, moreover his silence was in due to  _all_  of the many replies he had in mind, one of which was punching the lights out of Kazu right then and there. If his cowardly expression made him angry, his superior manifestation pissed him off completely. Who was he to decide what was better for him? Was he some kind of a therapist, or did he know him better than he knew himself? At times, Hananizuka had forgotten how such a timid man could ever have caused so many problems in his life, and he repeatedly asked himself if it was all just some big misinterpretation, but now he remembered clearly how this 'sweet host' was more than he appeared to be.

* * *

 

" _I said get away from me!" a young Kazuaki yelled, ducking behind a school official as he did so._

" _B-But! What? I didn't do anything!" a blonde female yelled, prying another official's hands off her arm._

" _Nothing?! You planted a bouquet of roses in my locker, after I specifically filed a restraining order against you. You call that nothing?"_

" _That wasn't me!" she squirmed away from another grasp "I've been following the court orders!"_

" _I don't know; this all seems kind of suspicious" Kaoru said with a weary tone "It's a little too convenient."_

" _If Roxi says she didn't do it, then she didn't do it" Hunny snapped, his small figure coming in front of the tall school girl "Kazu you have to believe her."_

" _How can I? Hunny, haven't you seen the way she stalks me? I've seen all of the pictures she takes of me, they're—disturbing!"_

" _Well, that's kind of the price you have to pay when you become a host" Hikaru's frown was small but present "There are a lot of pictures of us around, but you don't see us freaking out over it."_

" _Yes, but that's from multiple customers, which I don't have any more because she's scared them all away!"_

" _Point well taken then."_

" _I—I know what I did was wrong Kazu; I did a lot of crazy things, but that's just because I—well I liked you so much. Please, understand when I say that I've been working on it! Promise! I haven't followed you in a very long time, ever since you told me to stop actually."_

" _That doesn't mean you have the right to get close to my things when I'm away; just because you stopped physically stalking me for a while, won' make you any less suspicious. Admit it, you're the one who put the roses in my locker. Admit it!"_

_Roxanne paused, her eyes looking at the floor "Well…I…"_

" _Ah! See!? She did do it!"_

" _Fine but…that's because she can't help herself!" Hunny protested, glaring in Kazu's direction "Roxi is…very ill that's all; she needs more time to adapt and get over her disorder."_

" _Yeah, it's just like Hunny says" emerald eyes looked at the same face, but in a pleading manner "You mistake my intentions; the flowers were simply a show of apology."_

" _See, it's all one big misunderstanding" Haruhi stated, trying to calm the heated environment "Why don't we just forgive and forget?"_

_Kyoya nodded uneasily "It's as Hunny said; Miss Roxanne has an obsessive compulsive disorder, which she had regrettably focused on you, and she just needs more time to sort it out properly."_

" _No way. I'm tired of watching over my shoulder every five minutes; I'm tired of wondering if she's behind me, or who she's scaring away" there was an almost wild look in Kazu's eyes, most likely from frustration and fear "If she's as sick as everyone says then—well-then I suggest we put her in a mental hospital!"_

_Hunny didn't allow for a moment of silence to take place._

" _What?! That's ridiculous!"_

" _I think so too" Tamaki speculated "That sounds a bit too…punitive. Would you say?"_

" _No, I wouldn't say. I mean, she's completely insane! She's become a danger to me and other people in Ouran."_

" _I've never touched a hair on a single girl; yeah I was verbally aggressive with some, but I never hit them if that's what you're saying! Plus" despite her efforts, Roxanne found herself starting to panic; tears beginning to brim in her eyes at the thought of being shipped off to who-knows-where "I've changed a lot! I haven't bullied anyone in months with Mitsukuni's help."_

" _Roxi is making great progress Kazu" Hunny's voice softened, a feeble attempt to persuade the man "I've been assisting her to sessions, and the doctors all say that she's getting better. It's just—these things take time."_

" _Well I don't have time Hunny; I want her gone now. You know—you shouldn't be fooled by her. She's going to end up harassing you too sooner or later, just like she did to me" Kazuaki turned now to Mori, who was standing beside him in total quiet "He's a threat Morinozuka, don't you see that? She's going to screw him over; she's going to screw over all of us."_

" _I—" Roxanne's lower lip quivered, but she refused to let any tears drain down her face. She was a broken woman, standing at the mercy of this oddly put together court. The Host club members all knew very well about Hunny's feelings for the girl; it was rather obvious by the amount of time he had dedicated to her, and the way he acted when he was around her, that he was very much in love. Still, did Kazu not have a point too? Could she possibly bring harm to Hunny, or any of the other students at Ouran? Then again, she had been acting much more stable as of late, and they believed Hunny's words were more than empty promises._

_The two school officials managed to grab Roxanne by each arm, and this time she didn't struggle against them, instead her figure slumped over in defeat. Hunny's face let his indignant and hurt emotions sink in now as he looked at his friends. Would they just stand there awkwardly and do nothing as they took her away? Away into some unknown facility where she didn't belong, and worst of all, a place where they –where he couldn't even come to comfort her? He didn't want to imagine such a terrible situation, and bit his lower lip with tremendous force to keep himself from crying._

" _Guys?" he asked to the group, turning to look for any sign of support. Most of his friends just looked away, staring at the floor, ceiling, or anything but his beseeching face._

" _It's just…" the twins began simultaneously in a low and shameful way, but they never finished their sentence._

" _Maybe we could…" Tamaki began enthusiastically, but it died just as quickly as he realized he had no plan._

" _I see" Hunny simply replied, his expression hardening._

" _It's okay Hunny. Maybe I deserve this" Roxi spoke up, granting the voice was barely above a whisper "I've caused too much trouble. I'm…glad, actually I'm more than glad; I'm delighted that I was able to meet such a helpful person like you. You've been very kind, and I don't know why, because I haven't been very practical. I'm sorry for ruining all of your hard work; Still, I want to thank you."_

" _Don't say that" Hunny's voice trembled "You don't deserve this, no one does. I'm not going to let this happen to you; I promise I'll do what I can to protect you Roxanne."_

_The woman muffled a sob and turned her head away, the men holding her were starting to move out of the room. The Shota became suddenly desperate seeing her body being dragged away, and turned towards his last and possibly his only comfort. His cousin._

" _T-Takashi" Hunny whimpered, feeling hot tears stinging his eyes "do something. You can't let this happen, it's just not fair. Help me."_

* * *

"Now you just stop it right there" Roxanne snapped, speaking up before Hunny had the chance to "You have no right whatsoever to make any mention of Mori in Mitsukuni's presence. Got that?"

"I'm just speaking the truth" Kazuaki continued, only his voice was much more faltered when speaking to the woman "he's just angry that—"

"—Shut it. If my husband is angry at you, it isn't because of his cousin, it's because you're a complete and total coward; you were before and you still are now" Roxi's voice was soft, but she was spitting venom in every word "He's right you know; you had no right to make any decisions for me, no matter what was happening at the time. Sure, I understand the restraining order; I can admit that I deserved that, however, you were cruel in trying to send me to a mental hospital. I wasn't crazy—I was broken. I was lovesick, and I was wrong for acting the way I did, but nothing more."

"If you ask me—"

"I didn't ask you" her emerald eyes glared at him in a deadly stare, making the male hunch lower an inch or two "I will never ask for your opinion, because you're nothing but a scum, and if you ever—EVER—look down on my husband or my child, the way you did to me, then I will hunt you down. You hear me Kazuaki? If you thought I was scary when I liked you, then you should be crapping your pants at the thought of me now, when I don't like you."

The more Kazu had sunk into himself, the more Roxanne rose herself, until she stood as high as a tower above the pale man.

"I'll be accepting my apology now."

Soon before long Mitsukuni found himself being dragged along by the hand, his wife squirming him between the groups of people until they reached a table with a large punch bowl and several treats.

"Pour me some punch Hun—Mitsu" she said in a rather edgy voice; nevertheless, the male did as she asked, keeping his eyes on her face the entire time. His own expression was quite the opposite of hers, as it always was, for his eyes beamed boyishly bright, while a giant grin was spread across his face.

"That was amazing" he finally gushed, as he handed her the drink "How do you feel?"

Roxanne took a long gulp of her drink before responding.

"Honestly? It feels…empowering. I feel- great!" an abrupt laugh escaped from her, surprising her mate, but in a happy way "I never thought I had the guts to do that" she grinned almost triumphantly "but look at me now. I can take on the world! Say whatever I want! Did you see the way he groveled when he apologized? Heheheh, a definite Kodak moment to say the least."

Mitsukuni laughed as well; he amused by the fact that Katsu was more afraid of his harmless wife than of him. If only he knew what a softy she actually was.

"I…uhm…guess I owe you an apology and a thank you Mitsu" his confused expression was a good sign to continue "You were the one that inspired me to stand up for myself; if he had never brought you into the fight, I wouldn't have had the courage to defend you or me. In all truth, I probably would have had Kazu think of me as a psychopath all of this time; I know this may sound stupid, but ever since it happened, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I've always dreamed of all of the things I'd say to him, but it wasn't until I had a good reason, that I was able to do so. I'm sorry for not believing into you more; you've always trusted in me, and for that I owe you more than I could say."

Haninozuka's smile softened into a warm expression, a slight blush crossing his lively cheeks. Taking his wife by the hand and caressing the back of her neck with the other, he pulled her into a kiss. The female at first, embarrassed by the PDA, tried to pull away, but her spouse's lips only pushed the more she tried to pulled, and shortly she found herself giving into the long, sweet affection. Mitsukuni on the other hand, didn't care what the people around them were whispering about, or if they were even staring, he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and did with her as he pleased, as long as it was appropriate for the setting of course (you sly reader you!).

"Hmmm" he said as their kiss broke, his mouth smudged with her lipstick in a messy arrangement "Now that I think about it…a cake a day will be enough to make it up to me."

"Ugh" the woman huffed, pushing the man away good-naturedly "you're incorrigible. I'm going to the restroom to reapply this makeup- here have some napkins; you need some reapplying yourself."

Mitsu chuckled and promptly wiped away the lipstick in peace; suddenly he heard a bit of chuckling occurring from nearby that made him stop and turn in its direction.

"Huh? Oh! Nekozawa?!"

"That's some show you had going there" the German teased, coming up to shake hands with his old friend, who only grinned goofily in return.

"You mean the kiss? Ah well you see the thing is—"

"No not that, although that was more than engaging, I meant the scuffle between Roxanne and Kazuaki."

"Oops, you heard that?"

"Yes, I was actually standing right beside you all, but…you didn't notice me."

"Really?! Bah, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay" Neko laughed noiselessly "that's kind of the price I pay for once lurking silently in the shadows; it's a hard habit to beat. Anyways, I didn't mean to snoop, but I'm very proud of Roxanne. Kazuaki deserved to be chastised a little for being so cruel and unforgiving."

"Yeah, some people just never grow up."

"How do you figure?"

"It's just…that Kazu never gave Roxi a chance to show him just how great she was, and even after all of these years he couldn't find himself able to apologize" Mitsu didn't know why, but there was a certain ease in Nekozawa, like a cool aura, that made it easy to talk with him; especially with his I-care-either-way-if-you-tell-me-or-not face.

"But don't you think that Roxanne was somewhat to blame for Kazuaki's paranoia?"

"Yeah I guess I could see why he would be scared of her, but that doesn't make it any more excusable to behave the way he did. He should have been flexible, especially when that person's sorry for what they did."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Roxanne did know that what she was doing was wrong; she took her own measures to better herself, and Kazu should have taken that into account."

Something made Mitsukuni laugh, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"You sound so official and wise Nekozawa, what are you? Some sort of therapist?"

The pale man smiled in response, fixing a black sleeve that was out of place "Something like that" his face turned to stare outside the window, looking at the disconsolate sky in all its grey hue "It's going to rain" he said absentmindedly after a while "I wonder…did you bring an umbrella with you Mitsukuni?"

"Ah! Shoot! No I didn't. I left it in the car! Crap, I told Roxanne to take it out, but she must have forgotten."

"Better hurry, it looks like it's going to rain cats and dogs pretty soon; plus you never know how long it's going to rain for. If you run now, you might beat it."

"You're right, better safe than sorry. I'll be right back—Sorry again!"

The platinum blonde chuckled "It's okay" and with that he was left alone once again, that is, up until a figure made its way towards him. Nekozawa looked from the windowsill to meet the person's face, although he already knew who it was before he even bothered to lay eyes on her.

"Did he…go get the umbrella?"

"Yes. Did you deliver the message?"

"Yeah, he'll be there soon as well. This—isn't a bad idea is it?"

"Hmm" the male was pensive for a second "we had good enough intentions. Plus, it's only as bad as they let it become Roxanne" his light blue eyes gazed back outside the window, which was beginning to be attacked by small drops of rain "Whatever happens between those two from now on, is completely out of our hands."


	17. The Rain Falls

**Ouran High School:   Takashi Morinozuka, Roxanne Haninozuka & Mitsukuni Haninozuka**

* * *

 

Heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the empty halls of the Ouran Academy, yet a certain heartbeat was much louder and quicker than any sound those feet could make; sadly enough, it couldn't be heard by anyone except the person making the noise; the thumping only pulsed within the male's skull, and he was forced to suffer through the booming in complete solitude. Anyone would have believed that there was an emergency with the way he was running down the stairs; however, the only fire that burned was deep within Morinozuka's chest, constricting his airway and suffocating his senses until he made it down the set of steps. The tan male had hoped for some kind of relief when reaching the bottom, but was heavily disappointed when his body had touched the floor, and felt no burden leave his shoulders; in fact, it was as if his stress only doubled with the weight of the floor, and Takashi found himself lingering there for a long moment.

He could see it, the door that is; it was just a couple of feet away, but it seemed as if there were miles separating him from grabbing the door knob. Well, he wished there were miles actually, perhaps that would have made it easier for him to move forward, for it was also the complete closeness of the door and the obstacles it brought, that inflicted his willingness to proceed. Should he wait just a bit longer? That seemed like the safest choice, but he knew he had very little time left.

Therefore the ex-Wild type just stood there, unable to do much of anything except curse himself for his bad timing; if only he hadn't wandered off, then this rash situation could have been avoided all together. Out of the people that could have told him about Mitsukuni's whereabouts, he had never expected it to be Roxanne; his ears were still burning from her previous words, the message that had begun this current endeavor of his was still heavily embedded in his mind, along with the look of ignominy on her face.

* * *

 

" _Morinozuka?"_

_The male turned from his post by the window to look at the person who had called his name; the party downstairs was still bustling with life, but he had decided to take a short bypass into memory lane. Naturally he had walked into his old classroom, and before he knew it his hands were grazing the top of his desk, which still smelled of pencils and fresh wood; just like that, he was lost in thought, and if it weren't for the interruption, he might have stayed that way through the entire reunion. It was a good thing Haruhi offered to watch over his daughter for a while; she seemed more than happy to get acquainted with the child of the stoic man, and the two had hit it off rather well._

" _Oh, Miss Eriksen" Mori had never called Roxanne by her first name; he believed it was improper, since they never became close; neither had he ever called her Mrs. Haninozuka, when he discovered she married; an event he was not invited to "I wasn't expecting you" he quickly bit his tongue, feeling that his statement came out ruder than he proposed "What I mean to say is—"_

"— _I know, don't worry" she didn't seem at all offended by his blunder "I've come to ask you for something; we don't have much time."_

_Mori said nothing at first; he found this strange scene like a time bomb waiting to explode, and he had to be careful not to set it off._

" _Does this…pertain to Mitsukuni?"_

" _Yes" there was another pause, so Roxanne continued "Look, I know this might be a lot to ask of you, especially knowing the background you have with Mitsu…but please, do consider talking with him. I'm not very aware of your feelings, that is, I don't know if you're upset with him or if you hate him p—"_

"— _I don't" Morinozuka cut in somewhat breathlessly, suddenly feeling a push of emotion "I don't hate him."_

" _Oh…then that's good" the brunette smiled meekly for the first time, but it melted away as soon as it came; her body turned to one of the desks, a hand running across the top of the surface as Mori's own had done not too long ago "That's what I was worried about…because…well I have no time; Morinozuka, you have to follow Mitsukuni; he went to go get the umbrella inside of our car. I made sure to park far away so you should have enough time to catch up to him."_

_Takashi didn't want to admit it- but he was confused. The woman in front of him misinterpreted his confusion for hesitation._

" _Don't be afraid! Talk to Mitsu now while you have the chance to speak with him in private; you'll never get a chance like this one again. Who knows how my husband will act once he's in front of the public; truthfully speaking, he might not even want to talk with you at all…so…don't let this opportunity slip you by. I beg of you, knock some sense into my husband!" Roxi's hands clenched until her knuckles turned white, and she tried to cover up her frustration by fussing with her pashmina; her face, however, hadn't changed from its humiliated expression. She almost looked like a mom begging her son's coach to let him play in a game for once._

_It suddenly clicked for Mori._

" _You're setting up a private encounter between Mitsukuni and me? W-Why?"_

" _Contrary to whatever you may believe Morinozuka…I don't dislike you, nor do I hold some kind of a grudge against you" for the first time Roxanne looked at Mori eye to eye "I…actually feel ashamed of myself when I'm around you…that's why I've never tried to bring you and Mitsukuni together earlier."_

_The man was caught off by her revelation, and now it was him that couldn't stare her in the face._

" _Ashamed? Why would you be ashamed? I was…" but he didn't have the strength to continue._

" _I know, but I don't hold you accountable for that Morinozuka; after all, I know why you did it."_

" _You…do?"_

" _Of course, it's somewhat obvious; well, it's obvious to everyone but my husband, who can't seem to get past his rage. I on the other hand, feel responsible for what happened. Even now -when I fondle Mitsukuni, or when I put up with his childish behavior, I can't help but think that –that I'm taking your spot. I know it sounds absurd, but I've always felt that after you fought with Hunny, I took him away from you, and made him into someone you're not familiar with. I killed Hunny, and managed to only keep his resentment alive" her hands rubbed together to keep from shaking "I don't want to be the reason why you lost your family member. Even if it means Mitsu won't love me as much anymore, or that he'll spend less time with me, I'm more than willing to give you your job as caretaker back; I should have never taken it…him…away from you. I-I'm sorry."_

_The only sound that remained was the pit-patter of the rain._

" _Miss Eriksen-"_

"— _Please don't. Just go after my husband, and catch him before he reaches the school again, or else you'll never be able to talk to him in the future."_

" _But if Mitsukuni is as angry as you say he is, then won't he refuse to speak with me?"_

" _He might—at first. But take my word Morinozuka, he may say he hates you, but I'm not fooled."_

* * *

 

With that Takashi went on his way to fight the nearly inevitable feeling of disillusionment that was about to approach, and the panic within him only heightened at knowing he might fail. Then again, he didn't expect things to turn out this way; the reality of the situation was much harsher than anything he had fantasized, and it came as no surprise that he found himself overwhelmed. Ever since what happened between him and his cousin, Morinozuka had always felt somewhat intimidated by Haninozuka. The same frail boy had somehow become his own antagonist, and the male could only take so much of the friction without feeling completely uncomfortable, not to mention substandard as well. Takashi knew very well that time was not on his side, if anything, time had probably kindled his cousin's bitterness; however, as his eyes stared in the direction of the falling rain, he could do nothing more than hope. Hope that all went well, or at least hope that he would be able to get the words stuck inside his gut to erupt from within him. The man passed a hand through his short, black hair and gave way to a breathless sigh; it was now or never.

"Oh. Sorry" Mori muttered as he accidentally bumped into a blond kid on his way out; the boy mumbled something in return, but the stoic man was unable to distinguish it correctly; nevertheless, he thought nothing more of it as the cold rain met him outside. Mori knew it would be better to grab an umbrella, but Roxanne had instilled an urgent anxiety within him; after all he would be damned if he met Haninozuka so close to the entrance; it would just give his cousin a good excuse to rush inside quicker, and what would Takashi do then? Therefore he ignored the sting of the drops as they invaded his hair, face, shoulders, and soon enough his entire body; he would let them win this battle, soaking their victory right into his clothes as he ran from car to car in search of something so unsure. His hands felt cold as they pressed against the blurred windows of hollow vehicles; his eyes tired from constantly peering through the water, while his legs worked vigorously, trying their best not to slip. He thought about calling out his name, but that would only cause his cousin to seek a retreat. Although Morinozuka didn't want to do so, he couldn't help but to think back to a time where he was searching for Mitsukuni for another reason.

It was a ages ago when he had watched Haninozuka wash away at the pool right in front of his eyes, and the panic that he felt then was not very different from the one he felt now; perhaps Roxanne was correct, he had felt as if he watched his cousin wash away all over again, but now it was different, because Hunny was not only gone from his sight, but from his life as well; both instances were his fault, and in the end he hadn't been careful enough to warn the boy of the upcoming dangers, to prep him for an upcoming and unsuspecting danger, or maybe even hold onto his cousin tight enough to not let the riptides take him away. He thought constantly of what he could have done, or even said that would have made Haninozuka stay in his life, but all the thoughts ended up tormenting him instead of helping. There was nothing he could do to actually change the past; he just had to learn to live with his big mistake. The worst part of all, however, was happening right now; realizing that he had just  _now_  began to run after his kin instead of doing it from the beginning, was much worse than anything the pouring rain was throwing at him; Hunny was miles away from him it seemed. In fact, he had crossed to the other side of the bank a long time ago without Mori's help, and in the process of doing so he had become another person. A boy who had grown tired of waiting to be saved, and in disappointment had given up on his rescuer, having to struggle his way through life alone as a result. Well, Mori wasn't going to make the same mistake twice; this time if Hunny allowed, he would go back and never leave his side.

The stoic man tried to suppress any following thoughts as he swiped strands of hair from his eyesight; his clothes felt heavy now with the extra weight, but even if Mori tried to run back to the school, he wasn't sure if he could find his way through the blur of drops. He tried to focus on anything that would distract him from recalling all of the events he had missed in Hunny's life; his proposal, his marriage, and his first career- hell, even the trivial moments, like witnessing his first alcoholic drink burned deep in the pit of Mori's stomach...and he wasn't there for any of it.

Moreover, he wasn't invited.

He wasn't wanted.

He wasn't forgiven.

Mori gripped the neck of his sweater with great force, his jaw clenching painfully as he shut his eyes tight, trying with little success to forget any of those things. The rain drops pounded the floor so loudly he thought his ears would explode if they continued. Finally, when everything inside of him was just too much to handle, he exploded.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori screamed into the air, his voice booming with the rain as he cupped his hands to his mouth "MITSUKUNI!" he yelled louder into the open air, unable to separate his sound from the thunder, or his tears from the drops. The man's chest was on fire, and he paused to catch his breath, letting his usual silence take over for the long proceeding moment as the rain mocked him with its loud laughter.

"…Mori?"

The ex-Wild type stood there, hearing his name being called, but merely dismissing it as a mistake; a voice he thought he heard or a noise that just sounded like his name, but nothing worth turning for. That is, until heard it again.

"Mori…what are you doing here?"

A pair of eyes widened as ears heard his name being called for the second time, and without thinking much about it, Mori's head turned obediently in that direction. He believed that his vision tried to fool him into thinking his cousin was there, standing right in front of him with an umbrella covering his head, and two wrapped around his wrists, but the more he blinked the more real the figure appeared. It wasn't until Hunny's expression began to shift that the younger male realized he hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes.

"A-Ah…" was all he was able to manage at first, his eyes setting themselves to look at the floor instead "I…was looking for you."

"Oh" Hunny responded after a while, his face obviously indifferent with the circumstance "I was just getting some umbrellas from the car. It's raining so…you know" he brought the free hand to rub the back of his neck stiffly.

"Yeah" Mori suddenly felt incompetent, standing there with nothing to say after screaming out his cousin's name. Was that the best he could muster after all this time? Pathetic.

"I guess I'll be…going in then. See you later."

Two black blinked in surprise; he wasn't expecting him to be so cold about it, but there he went, passing by Mori without as much as a second glance. The tanned man's body froze in place, his voice caught in his throat as he heard the retreating footstep of the person he so desperately sought a few minutes ago. Was he really just going to let him go? Just like that?

"Wait!" Mori called, not moving until he heard the footsteps stop behind him. Somehow he mustered the strength to turn around and face Hunny, looking straight into his dull, expecting eyes "I have something to say."

Hunny took a second to check his wristwatch, as if he were late to something important "Okay, but can you make it quick?" His facial expression and overall body language demonstrated his apathy.

Mori hesitated, but nodded submissively "I—Well, I wanted to ask for…" he paused once again, but found no use in beating around the bush "…your forgiveness" he tried to bow the best way he could under the circumstances, but his cousin didn't stir; a gesture that made Mori all the more nervous, seeing as he couldn't interpret it as a good or bad thing. "Please accept my apology Mitsukuni. I didn't mean to cause you or Miss Eriksen any harm."

"Is that all?"

Mori was again taken back by his kin's candid response, and it didn't make matters any better when Hunny simply shrugged his shoulders, nodded his head, and turned to leave once again. Mori, however, was not as dumbfounded as before, and quickly caught up with the blond male, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Wait" he nearly pleaded as Hunny brushed off his hand and turned "I truly mean it. Mitsukuni…I want—I need to be a part of your life. We're cousins…and you're also my best friend. Please overlook your anger, I beg of you. I know what I did was wrong but -"

"—Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Hunny interrupted, his facial expression showing emotion for the first time, with his eyebrows turning downwards, and his lips thinning in an indignant scowl.

"Of course!" Mori's answer came out quickly, but the sharpening of his cousin's vexation made him quickly doubt himself "I—I'm apologizing for the mistake I made years ago" when Hunny didn't respond, he continued "I'm sorry for not seeing your side of the situation. I should have protected you from Kazuaki, but I chose to protect you from Miss Eriksen instead, which wasn't a wise choice. I...see that now."

* * *

" _Don't say that" Hunny's voice trembled "You don't deserve this, no one does. I'm not going to let this happen to you; I promise I'll do what I can to protect you Roxanne."_

_The woman muffled a sob and turned her head away, the men holding her were starting to move out of the room. The Shota became suddenly desperate seeing her body being dragged away, and turned towards his last and possibly his only comfort. His cousin._

" _T-Takashi" Hunny whimpered, feeling hot tears stinging his eyes "do something. You can't let this happen, it's just not fair. Help me."_

_Morinozuka had been standing near the back of the room in complete stillness, watching the event unfold right before his eyes. His silence was mainly caused by the millions of thoughts running across his mind, as he tried his best to separate each fact in an organized manner. His eyes didn't stare down at his cousin immediately, instead he looked across the room at the blond haired female that he caused this trouble in the first place. Her make-up ran down her face in two black lines, each arm securely held by a man who had ceased their movement, obviously waiting for a decisive choice to be made. He then turned his attention to Kazuaki, who was glaring at Roxanne in disgust, but whose body language reeked of nothing but fear and fretfulness; Mori bet that if he were to move in his general direction, the jittery male would have jumped without a second thought. At last, he gave his full responsiveness to his cousin, who was staring up at him with his two large, sad eyes. Mori couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain in watching the boy in this condition; he could tell that watching this all develop was hurting the Shota deeply._

_He wondered how such an abrasive woman could enter into his cousin's life, and convert him into a mess in so little of time…but then again, she had turned Kazu into much worse. What was so amazing about her? What outstanding quality did this individual possess that caused Hunny to feel such a strong love? Mori surely didn't see it, and he was somewhat unable to admit aloud that he felt Roxanne was, to put it politely, not a good match for Mitsukuni. After all, his cousin was such a sweet and intelligent boy, Mori had always imagined him ending up with a girl that was equally as amiable; however, Roxanne was far from reputable. The constant rumors pertaining to her character, coupled with the background check Kyoya ran, didn't at all shine a positive light on the situation. Morinozuka couldn't help but worry that his cousin, being as innocent as he was, would be susceptible to her bad influence. Just the thought of having Mitsukuni as paranoid as Kazuaki made the stoic male's back shiver. Therefore with stern, black eyes he stared at his cousin, and with a simple gesture, shook his head._

_The Shota didn't seem to understand the motion at first, with his mouth a-gap somewhat in confusion, eyebrows furrowed upward, and the slight twitching of his lip._

" _I think" Mori began softly but rigidly "that Kazuaki might have a point."_

" _W-What?" Hunny inquired with disbelief clear in his eyes._

" _Ms. Eriksen….isn't well. She needs…professional help; sending her off would be best. You'll understand in time."_

" _Uh—uh" Hunny stuttered "N-No, I won't understand in time. There's nothing to understand; this is unforgiving, and I—how could you possibly believe this is best for her?"_

_Perhaps it wasn't best for Roxanne, but it was best for him. As a result of knowing this, Mori stayed true to his answer._

" _Life will go on."_

" _Takashi –"_

" _Mitsukuni" the younger cousin cut off, his voice gaining a punitive tone "that's quite enough."_

_A thick silence invaded the room, not even a whisper being heard among the group of people in the room._

" _Mo-Mori, don't you think you're being too hard?" Tamaki finally managed to squeak out, but the male didn't reply. The two relatives were far too busy staring each other down at that moment._

" _Hunny?" Hikaru called in vain._

" _That's how you're going to be?" Mitsukuni asked Mori in a steady tone, ignoring Hikaru's call completely. His brown eyes narrowed, darkening in color as they did so, although the male was unable to stop a couple of tears from flowing out from them; all the same, he didn't bother to brush them away, instead he let them dry on his pale cheeks._

_Mori didn't respond._

" _Ah, I see" the blond scoffed in bitter amusement "what you say goes right? Well Takashi" he nearly emphasized venom into the name "let me tell you something: From now on, you have absolutely no say in what I do, what I think, or whom I get to see and not see. You want to act like my father, telling me what to do?"_

" _Hunny, please don't overreact. This can be settled out; you both just have to work out a compromise" Haruhi reasoned._

" _No" Mori finally spoke up, his arms crossing in front of his chest "We can't compromise with someone so risky" he then looked over his cousin's figure and towards the guard's direction, speaking to them directly "Officials if you would—"_

" _Don't you dare Takashi."_

"— _escort Ms. Eriksen away from the premises. She's become a danger to the students at the Ouran Academy."_

" _Takashi!"_

" _Kyoya, please contact the head director of the school, and notify him of the decision that's been made, just in case she tries to slip onto school property again."_

_Kyoya nodded along compliantly, quickly jotting down a couple of unreadable notes in his little, black book. Another moment of silence ensued, as Mori looked down to yet again catch an intense glare by Mitsukuni._

" _How could you…do this to me?" the boy mumbled almost inaudibly._

" _I'm doing this for your own good. With time, you will learn to get over Ms. Eriken."_

_Haninozuka's body shook as he let out a long, silent breath, his eyes never leaving his cousin's listless face._

" _Mitsukuni, people are staring" Mori continued "We'll carry on this conversation when we go to the dojo."_

" _No" Hunny snapped "We won't. Believe me when I say that I'm appalled by you. I never knew you had the capability to be so cruel, but now I see that you've let my good nature get the best of your arrogance" the boy began to size himself up, his body erecting a stiff posture that showed no fear in speaking to the much larger man "I'm done with you" he went on, his voice unwavering "Never speak to me again."_

" _Hunny!" Kaoru called after the boy, who ran out of the room in pursuit of the captured woman "Mori, go after him. Aren't you going to do something about this?"_

" _Hunny sounded pretty serious back there" Hikaru pitched in._

" _Don't worry. Mitsukuni is just upset; he's acting like a brat, but he should come around to his senses soon. Ms. Eriksen...is just a phase; we'll meet up at the dojo and discuss this in full detail."_

" _If you say so" Haruhi mumbled unconfidently._

" _Don't worry about it. It'll blow over soon enough."_

* * *

 

Hunny never showed up at the dojo that day, or any day after that.

It soon became obvious that he was ignoring Mori all together.

"I shouldn't have made such a rash decision. I'm sorry" Mori bowed as deeply as he could again, the rain hitting the back of his head heavily "But I promise to protect you correctly this time Mitsukuni; I won't let myself get carried away by telling you what to do. I understand if you never want me to have a say in the decisions you make. Just please-"

"—You still don't get it!" Mitsu stomped his foot on the floor, causing a puddle to splash onto his dress pants, but he didn't seem to mind by then.

Mori looked up to meet his face, confused by his outburst "I—what don't I get?" What else could he say? He had already demolished his dignity in front of this boy, even to the point of begging; what more could he want?

"You still don't know what you did wrong!" Mitsu said in a tone that was a mix between annoyed and frustrated "You're not apologizing for the right things."

The tanned male began to feel foolish, like a student who had gotten the wrong answer to a question, but the teacher kept waiting for a correct one, instead of calling on another student. "I was…" he choked out "…trying to protect you."

"Exactly" Mitsukuni cut in before he could continue, a sigh escaping his lips "That's the problem."

Mori couldn't help the look of hurt and surprise from spreading on his face.

"You think I didn't know that you were trying to protect me? Mori –I knew what you thought of Roxanne; I knew that you were worried that she was going to corrupt me, turn me into a stupid wreck like Kazu. I understood why you were bossing me around; it wasn't because you were full of yourself, it was because you were trying to look after me."

"Then—I don't understand—why were you so upset then? I've always looked after you, you know that" Mori knew he probably shouldn't have argued with him right now, but he was far too puzzled to stay silent.

"Because I didn't ask you to protect me; I asked you to help me."

"Isn't that…the same thing?" Mori was having a difficult time catching up with Mitsu's way of thinking; the two were on completely different pages it seemed.

"No" the blond let out an aggravated groan "No! It's your over-protection of me that led you to treat Roxi so badly right? You did what you thought was best for my future, but not for  _me_ -not for my feelings. After all, I knew she had done some terrible things in her past, and I understood how badly her temper and obsession for Kazu were. I wasn't ignorant! But you—you didn't know just how amazing of a person she was; you didn't want to know, because you were already so fixated on your opinion of her, that you were afraid if you grew to like her later on, you would have let her stay by my side, knowing very well what trouble she was. You were thinking for me, but I can think for myself—you were acting for me, but my actions are my own. That day…I wanted you to say yes, even though it might have been against your best judgment—at least you would have been saying yes for me."

"But if I had let you be with Roxanne, your life could have turned out devastating."

"But it could have also turned out well. I mean—it did turn out well in the end. Look at us now. I was able to get her the help she needed, and we even got married! Even if it hadn't, even if she had left me or something else like that, then that would have been  _my_  mistake. I would have suffered for the choice  _I_  made, but I would have learned from it; you didn't even want to let me do that, because you were too afraid to let me move on my own. You didn't even trust me when I told you I could do it, didn't you?"

"I thought that…" but Mori finished the statement with a simple nod.

"Well I did. And" Mitsukuni's voice faltered then, showing a crack of emotion "I did it all by myself."

There was a long pause. Without knowing why, Mitsukuni let the umbrella covering him drop to the floor, perhaps it was that his arm got tired or that he just didn't care anymore; his body took on the soaking rain now, matching the appearance of his cousin's quickly as he also lost the battle against it.

"That day you also made me feel like an invalid" his brown eyes were still burning into Mori's, but with much less hate than before "I never realized just how much you protected me; Then again, I had asked for it so many times before that I had become dependent on it. My cute act…it had hindered me in so many ways, I never knew it until much later. Sometimes I…" his cheeks darkened at his humiliating confession, but it was unnoticeable in the rain "…felt like a child. Inside that is—I wanted to be treated like one….because, I thought that people wouldn't love me if I wasn't cute."

"Mitsukuni—"

"—I know what you're going to say, but just don't okay? Let's face it, who was I without my looks? Could an adult pull that off without looking like a complete creep? Of course not- but that's what I had going for me, that's why so many people liked me. They wanted me to fulfill their sick fantasies, but not for much else. Roxi…" he smiled for the first time "she's the first one to tell me to go to hell. To buzz off, leave her alone, and treat me—more or less—like a person. Not like a child, but the adult that I was—that I am. She looked right through my cuteness, and we were able to bond regardless of what others saw us as. I was lucky to meet someone like her, because I knew that there was at least someone out there that didn't care about my 'outlined-character'; I could be cute when I wanted, but be a man while doing so. But she wasn't so…"

"Oh" Mori added after Mitsukuni went silent. Guilt was suddenly overpowering him, as he remembered the countless times he had judged Roxanne by her promiscuous reputation alone; it was as if everything began to fall into place, slowly and painfully, but surely enough the story was all there.

"If you still promise to protect me Mori" Mitsu went on, not concluding his unfinished sentence, but jumping to another "then you're wasting your time. I'm an adult" his chin raised slightly at this declaration, a sense of pride inflating him "and I can protect myself and my family! I don't need  _you_  to do that."

Morinozuka stood there speechless.

What could he say?

Nothing. At least nothing significant.

He took a moment to look his cousin- to really  _observe_  him for the first time, without thinking of what he used to be, but to see what he had grown into. He was not much taller than him now, a couple of inches shorter at most; his shoulders were broad and his posture erect with confidence, the sign of an honorable man. His arms, although quite pale, were long and rigid, with boney fingers sticking out of each hand; His jaw was also squared, refined and clenched with strain; his eyes much more small than what they used to be, but still shining with eager youth—and as Mori went on observing these things, he couldn't help but feel a large clump forming in his own throat. It was as if he had watched Hunny grow right in front of him within those couple of minutes. He had always known that he was a man, in spite of everything, he was older than him; nevertheless, it was so difficult to accept it this way. It was one thing for him to know that his cousin was a grown-up, and a completely different thing for him to see it. How could he have not seen it before? Possibly because he didn't want to see it; all that time lost began to weigh down much more heavily with reality.

"Miss Eriksen" Mori said quickly, trying to talk the possible tears away with words "I suppose she always saw this in you."

"Yeah."

"I—never meant to make you feel so belittled."

"I know" he hesitated "but sometimes 'meaning not to' do something, isn't good enough."

"I understand…if you would have stayed with me…it would have only weighed you down. It was, weighing you down in fact. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see that before. I'm sorry I couldn't—didn't want to understand that. Even till the end, I was demeaning you by not respecting your wishes. As a protector I had passed, but" the rain began to fall softer now, a steady beat taking place over the chaos "I failed you as a cousin—and as a best friend. And in the end, that's exactly what I am…so I feel as if I failed the most important part."

"-Are you really regretful?" Mitsukuni asked after some time.

"Yes."

"For everything?"

"Yes."

"And you admit…it was all your fault?"

"Completely."

"I had every reason to be angry with you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry once again. Please…forgive me."

"No."

"I see" Mori stated, trying to hide his disappointment "I can't say I'm surprised. I've caused you a lot of pain. If you never want to see me ag—"

"No" Mitsu said again, only this time he pushed the other male.

Mori, nearly slipping on the wet cement, balanced himself before staring at Mitsukuni in bewilderment.

"Ah—What?"

"I said 'no'!" Mitsu repeated, shoving him again with much more force "I'm not going to forgive you!"

"What are you-?"

"Why should I forgive you for messing up everything? Why should I forgive you for staying away for so long?" he kept pushing, each time sending the male back farther with each question "Or, for me never calling? Why should you apologize for any of that?"

Mori couldn't help but begin to feel provoked at the constant assault, a bit of anger boiling within him; he was feeling confused enough as it was trying to keep up with Mitsu's way of acting, so the shoving didn't make it any better. Neither did the Mitsu's aggressive tone and stance.

"Tell me you hate me damn it!" the blond finally shouted "Tell me it's my fault too, and that you never want to see me again! Tell me just how much you've resented me all of these years, and how seeing my face right now makes you sick!"

"Why would I say that?" Mori managed to ask, grabbing the man's wrists to have a moment of peace "I-I…"

"—Don't. You can't honestly tell me that it's all of your doing" Haninozuka's expression was inexplicably wild—lost even "How can you stand there and apologize to  _me_  for everything? Bowing down to me the way you do, and telling me you love me the way you do?" he freed his hands much more quickly than Mori would have liked, and the shoving was again continued "Shout at me!"

"Mitsukuni-"

"Curse at me!"

"Just stop-"

"Push me!"

"I couldn't-"

"Push me!"

"No! I won't!"

"C'mon you coward! Leech! You're nothing but a spineless—oof!"

Mori couldn't restrain himself any longer. He had tried to, but something, call it a bubble if you will, erupted instead of him before he had any time to stop it; before he knew it, he had been pushing Mitsukuni back with his own hands.

"How could you call me that?" he jostled the male again "I'm a coward?  _I'm_  the leech? You're one to talk!" he pushed again before Mitsu could even regain his balance.

"What's your problem?" he continued "I came here to apologize to you, and this is how you treat me?! You avoid me, ignore me, practically spit my way!" the blond handled the pushed the best way he could under the slippery circumstances, although a couple of times he tripped, but kept standing.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mitsu responded cockily, a bitter sneer on his lips as he taunted his cousin "I didn't do anything wrong."

The smile only enraged Mori further, who was nearly blinded by his own momentum now "Nothing wrong? Do you know how worried I felt when I didn't see you at the dojo? You when I didn't hear from you the week after that? Or after that?" he grabbed at Mitsukuni's shirt, using the pull to send him back farther "Did you even think of me all of those years? I know you were hurt, but what was I? Do I look like a heartless idiot to you? You didn't even bother to call" the blond nearly fell that time, but Mori grabbed him in time to stand him up, only to then man-handle him again "All of those years I didn't even hear a word from you. Not a phone call or even a damn letter! You think you're better than me? You were far more insulted than I was? You matter more? You bastard! Do you know how I felt knowing that you had gotten married, and I wasn't even invited? It was pure hell!" Mori had never spoken so much in his life, it felt invigorating, stimulating even, the more he went on.

"Knowing that your ego was too big, to even forgive me for that one moment; you disgust me! I missed  _everything._  I—your own flesh and blood—am less important than that girl? I thought she was atrocious, but she withers in comparison to your apathy" the clump rose again, but the male pushed his way through it that time "Do you—even know how much you missed in  _my_  life? Do you even care? You little prick; you weren't even there for my own wedding! You didn't even meet-" but he paused there, because the lump had gotten the best of him, and brought reinforcements of tears and a feeling of excruciating burning. He didn't even want to say it aloud. Her name…it was too painful. Knowing the awful truth was just too much for him; suddenly reliving the experience was overwhelming, and Mori bent over from physical pain.

"M-Mori?!" the pale man asked, worry filling his voice in a familiar but overdue tone; his breathing was heavy, and he gasped oddly as if he had been crying for a while. Mori hadn't noticed.

"Mori, are you okay?" Mitsu asked, leaning over a bit to touch the male's shoulder "Do you feel sick?"

Without warning, he was met with something he, nor the hunched man, were expecting.

A punch.

A full force, ruthless, punch to the face.

Soon, Mitsu was hurled to the ground, hitting bottom first onto the tough cement. His face covered by his large hands, as blood seeped through the spaces of his fingers; his own body was now hunched over in pain, forehead touching his knees at a poor attempt to stop his head from throbbing, and possibly exploding from the rest of his body.

Mori, on the other hand, stood over him in a tense position; his breath heaving in and out as his fist remained in the air, red and pulsing from the impact it had just made. It took him a couple of minutes to notice what he had done.

"Mit-Mitsukuni!" he panicked after he came to his senses, kneeling beside the blond with a shaking figure "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that; I don't know what came over me! I…" he didn't stop his stuttering until one of Mitsu's hands came out to touch his.

The pale man looked up for the first time, his nose bleeding an excessive amount as the raindrops touched it; however, it wasn't the blood that first caught Mori's eyes, but the grin placed upon Mitsukuni's face as he looked up at him.

"Ah—hehe" the blond chuckled "that was –very well deserved don't you think?" Mitsu burst into an unexpected and contagious laughter that had Mori smiling. Would he ever be able to understand this new, adult cousin of his? All he could do was try.

"Help me up" Mitsukuni said after his laughing fit was over "Woo! That was a rush!" he added when he was finally standing, grabbing onto his wet shirt and wringing it in unproductively in the rain.

"Yes, I guess you could –oh!" Mori groaned as his face was also met with a fist.

"There" Mitsu grinned goofily, rubbing his sore knuckles "Now we're even."

The younger cousin touched at the cut on his lip, which was now stinging in pain, but he didn't complain. "Don't you feel much better?" the blond inquired earnestly.

Mori hesitated, contemplating his question as he let the surprise within him willow away, making room for his true emotion.

"Yeah" he honestly said, a small smile forming on his bruised lip "Better than I've felt in years."

* * *

"I had my first alcoholic drink on a trip to Spain" Mitsukuni explained, as both of the men walked back to the school; the rain was still falling, but it was just a little heavier than a drizzle. "It was during my chef's training one summer; the rest of the group had promised me it was water when they handed me the cup. It wasn't. Those thugs had given me a drink strong enough to burn off my throat—and you can imagine just how much I chugged down thinking it was water!" his lip pinched in bitter reminder of such a taste.

Mori laughed despite himself, receiving a playful push on the shoulder from Mitsukuni for doing so.

"Aish! It was terrible! I forgot what the stuff was called, but I can only tell you now, that it tasted a bit like sake-only five times stronger. Probably one of the worst experiences of my life" he whined, although he recalled the memory with a smile.

"Do you like being a pastry chef?"

"Do I? I live for it. I honestly couldn't see myself doing something else."

Somehow Mori had a hunch that he would say that; still, he had so much more to learn from this new person his cousin had evolved into, that he was leaving nothing to old chance and guesses. The two had been sharing stories ever since they walked from their spot on the parking lot, but they were far from really getting to know one another. It turns out Mori had changed more than he realized. Strangely enough, that made him happy.

"Takashi" it had been the first time, in a long time, that Mori's first name escaped Mitsukuni's lips; it was also a gesture that got Mori's heart beating a mile a minute, for although it made him happy, it also jumbled his mind with the past and present; a feeling that was unusual to say the least.

"Yes?" he returned, trying to keep his composure and stomach at bay.

"I'm sorry" Mitsu's eyes stared up at nothing in particular "for…everything. I know I must have caused you a lot of pain, and when you're ready-please share it me. I realize that right now might be too much for you, but in the future, please don't be afraid to tell me about what I've missed. Oh, and don't be anxious to scorn me in the process either" his face beamed "I'm a big boy now, so I can take a couple of harsh words. Trust me, no one says meaner things than my wife, so don't hold back. Even if you need to punch me again."

"I'll keep that in mind" Mori smiled. He hadn't mentioned his daughter yet; he would rather have shown her than have to talk about her willy-nilly on the way there; it would turn out to be a very unexpected experience for Mitsukuni.

Little did Mori know, however, that Mitsu had the same surprise in mind with Miles. That twisted tale though, was a story for another day.

"Oh—we're here already? That was quick" brown eyes stared at the doors as if they were foreign objects; he suddenly didn't feel like going in anymore, and refused to acknowledge that he did, indeed, know how to use one of those contraptions.

"We can talk inside" Mori reminded, almost reading his cousin's thought. Perhaps they weren't as out-of-sync as they both believed; trivial stunts like those could still be performed from time to distant time. Those words appeared to cool Mitsu's silent anxiety, and he grinned, suddenly remembering what a door was and using it without trouble.

"You know" he began, pausing before entering the school to stare up at the falling droplets "how funny would it have been if it had stopped raining when we reconciled?" Like it always happens in one of those corny movies; you know what I mean?"

"I think you've watched too many dramas" Mori teased "Plus, I think I like it better this way" he added honestly, ignoring the look Mitsu flashed his way "it just reminds us that it still has some way to go before it stops completely, but that it's much better than it was before."

"Do you think—it will ever stop completely?" Mitsukuni asked; his mind mildly aware that they weren't talking about rain at all anymore.

"Yes, I do. The rain falls, but it always stops sooner or later."

The two cousins remained in silence, each in their own separate but unified thoughts; they both understood that silence often times said more than words.

"What are you two looking up at?"

"O-Oh. Haruhi, you startled me" Mori flinched in surprise as he saw the red dressed brunette staring up at the sky along with them, looking for something that clearly wasn't there.

"Oops. I didn't mean to—hey!—what happened to your face? Gak, you too Hunny?!"

"Oh this…" Mitsu touched his swollen nose with a grin; he had completely forgotten about it by then "…it's a long story."


	18. The Little Secret

**Ouran Academy: Hisayo Nakashima  & Kyoya Otori**

* * *

 

Kyoya's slender body moved out of the way to make room for a girl who descended the stairs; she was far too busy chatting away on her phone to notice him. He didn't mind much, for he was too distracted by his own destination to pay much attention to trivial annoyances; many past students had made their way through the empty halls, every now and then passing by and walking into classes, trying to fill up the vacant space with silent memories or boisterous anecdotes. Ouran Academy brought a lot of moments back into Kyoya's mind as well, but he didn't want to dwell into the past for too long; instead of being consumed nostalgia, he took in the bittersweet ambiance as simple-mindedly as he could, trying and succeeding in keeping his emotions intact, unlike others who burst into tears at the mere sight of their classroom's chalkboard. The once Cool Type very well knew that it wasn't the place, but the people he had shared his past with, that really mattered; therefore, he wouldn't let himself succumb to what he considered to be a waste of emotion.

Luckily enough, the hall he had entered into was completely barren from any human life, which saved him from any awkward glances or side conversations. Still, the man knew he was not alone, that is, as long as he decided to enter into the room that was right in front of him. After all, the reason why he had left the company of his friends was to have a chance alone with this specific person, like he had done so many times in the past, but for more philandered reasons that were held in his memory alone—and hers of course.

Keeping that mind, the man opened the door calmly, immediately seeing the so-called 'devil' that had crossed his mind. She didn't turn around from her post at the window as he closed the door behind him.

"For a second I didn't think you were going to show up" Hisayo said first before Kyoya spoke up, her frame only turning minutely from its spot to look back at him.

The man smiled in return, an expression that was somewhere between expecting and playful.

"It's good to see you too" his voice matched his countenance, and with an unmatched ease he walked towards the female, who began to meet him halfway until they happened upon one another at the middle of the room. Nakashima glanced up at Kyoya, staring into his eyes with a boldness that would be considered intimidating by any normal person; he, however, was far from normal and returned the look with an equally burning intensity. Her lips curled upward, a faint smile crossing her face as her hands came down to smooth out non-existent wrinkles on her Byzantium dress.

"How have you been recently?"

"Let's just cut to the chase" the man interjected before they could begin dull formalities

"Why did you call me up here?"

"Ouch" Hisa wrinkled her nose "that really hurt. You haven't changed that blunt attitude of yours Kyoya" her hand came up to gingerly caress his cheek, eyes somewhat widening as it made contact "you haven't even aged a bit. Time really has no effect on you does it?" she retracted her fingers just as quickly as she set them "I'm a little jealous."

"I've changed plenty" Kyoya assured "It's you I'm worried about."

"No need to worry dear; I set up this little rendezvous between you and me for honest reasons I promise you. I'm a changed woman as well, believe it or not" she moved away now, settling herself on an empty chair with her legs crossed. "Surely you must have assumed that or else you wouldn't have come up here." The man took a second to ponder what he was going to say next; she was the only woman who made him hesitate so very frequently.

"It's not so much that I believe you" he started once he found the words "it's just that…well…" he smiled again "…old habits die hard."

This statement seemed to give Hisayo a sort of egotistical boost that was almost tangible; her chest puffed outward and inch or so more, and she blinked a little slower than usual.

"But I hear that you're carrying around Tenshi like a little accessory nowadays" her cold sneer never left, but the ends tugged in a strained way "I don't think it's very nice to play with women Otori; I never pinned you as a gigolo."

Kyoya let out a sharp exhale that could have been taken as a silent chuckle "Don't flatter yourself too much Hisayo; I merely met you out of curiosity, not interest."

"Funny, I recall you saying something similar years ago. That didn't seem to pull through very well though."

"That was the old me."

"Well, old habits do die hard."

The ex-Cool Type stayed silent, his smile sharpening as his words were thrown right back at him. Another moment of silent, eye-to-eye contact was shared.

"Some die quicker than others."

"Hmm, you still haven't told them yet have you?" a long fingernail touched Hisayo's chin in amused contemplation "After all of these years…not even the stupid one you hold so dear-"

"—You must have really enjoyed seeing my father disown me" Otori interrupted before she one-upped him; their conversations were always sporadic like this, as they struggled to get the last word "I could almost picture your smile as you read the tabloids. It must have looked a lot like the smirk you're wearing now."

"I don't take pleasure in watching others suffer" Hisayo quickly retorted, her face, however, betrayed her words—but only because she felt she had nothing to actually hide from the man standing in front of her. Her arm extended and called him over with a speechless gesture, an invitation to sit next to her; the male complied with the simple wish, taking the spot next to her without much of a fight. He didn't exactly know how to feel the moment when her head cushioned itself on his shoulder. Did he feel disgust for always ending up in the same spot? Not necessarily. Their relationship was this push and pull, and he sensed a certain level of comfort in having the witch so close to him. Is that what nostalgia felt like? Funny, he didn't feel like crying.

"Tenshi is too good for you" Hisayo spoke out suddenly "She's far too nice to have a man who doesn't have the courage to tell everyone the whole story; always hiding the shadows like you do-don't you know shadows lead to alleyways Mr. Otori? And alleyways are filled with the most abysmal of people" Hisayo chortled attractively "Tenshi is so untouched by malice" her head snuggled further into the space between his head and shoulder "You should have stayed with me."

"You would have thrown me to the curb when you had the chance."

Hisayo twittered a small laugh "You're right."

"Do you regret meeting me?" she continued before he could start "A week before I banished Tamaki from the rest of you—I guess that's really when this all started. Do you wish it never happened?"

"Hmm" he tried to recollect that day; it wasn't very difficult to do so, for it was imprinted in his memory like a disease; the week before Tamaki left; the day after Haruhi's big reveal. Sheer chaos. He gave it some deep consideration.

"No...I don't."

* * *

_"You do know this will never work out in your favor" were the first words the Cool Type said when he entered the empty classroom. A very uninterested Hisayo didn't bother looking up from her bag, her hands still keeping their steady rhythm as they packed up her belongings._

_"Is that all you came to say? Because if it is-"_

_"No. Consider that a prologue to my actual warning" Kyoya kept his calm intact "I'm here to offer you one last chance Ms. Nakashima, because I feel that there's been a misunderstanding."_

_"Oh no, no misunderstanding here" the female added, zipping up the back pack._

_"Well then, let me assure you that if you've done this little show for the sole purpose of ruining the Host Club, then you're clearly mistaken-whether you would like to admit to that or not. I stood back and watched this show go on for Tamaki's sake; the game, however, has gone on far enough, and I'm letting you know that I won't sit idly by while you do as you please. It's time you step down."_

_"Mr. Otori, I can see your concern-hell, I can even understand where your arrogance is coming from. Still, I'm not a girl who plays 'games'; I meant what I said yesterday, and if you think I'm going to retract my words, then YOU are highly mistaken."_

_"You don't know who you're up against Ms. Nakashima" Kyoya almost felt a hint of humor rising in his voice "The Host Club members have very powerful families, surely you wouldn't want your father's business to be affected by this little scandal would you?"_

_Hisayo seemed un-phased by his passive threat, although the amusement left from her face._

_"Throwing threats are we? Well Mr. Otori, feel comfortable knowing that my father's business is none of my concern. In the end it's you who ends up losing. Stew it over" she propped her body atop the desk, sitting on it with her side facing him "when my father comes to realize the loss in partnerships, he'll surely grow suspicious-and instead of denying it, I'll simply claim it was all my fault. Now, I don't know about you, but I have a very charming relationship with my father, so when I go up to his office all teary eyed, saying it was me to blame, because you and your group of third-year boys decided to bully me after_

_a silly contest-well, that won't look very good on your part."_

_"Is that your point?"_

_"Let me spell it out for you, actually, let me draw you an exact mental image of what's going to happen" Hisa didn't bother answering his question directly, her hand extending outward and sliding over an invisible board "Once my father catches wind of this so-called injustice, he will take it up with your father. That is, asking why his first-year is being harassed by a boy your age... and when your father finds out that this entire dispute-and I assure you I will exaggerate some issues- was over some little, after school club" she let out a chuckle "Why, you'll look absolutely ridiculous in front of him. Companies and families even, will know that Kyoya Otori cannot handle a loss like a man, and has to resort to dirty tricks. Ah, but that's nothing new is it? Poor, little rich boy can't even handle his own issues without having to turn to daddy as a threat. Isn't that right?"_

_"You don't know my father" the male retorted, his cool facade hardening "And you don't know me."_

_"That's very true, but I do know businessmen Kyoya, because my father is one" she stood up now, glaring at him "And you of all people should know that the one of the most loathed annoyances for them is to have political issues because their 'precious ones' can't behave. My daddy may lose cliental, but yours will have to go through the humiliation of making amends, and who knows, the next time you see me Otori, you may be kissing the top of my boots."_

_"I highly doubt you'll ever see the day."_

_"Really? Because I'm sure your brothers would have done it."_

_The two stayed silent, letting the thickened atmosphere settled heavily on them._

_He was scuffed, but he wasn't about to throw in the towel that easily._

_"The customers won't stay angry forever. One lie, no matter how big or small, is not going to keep the students away from Haruhi, or any of us for that matter."_

_"What's that? With the absurd 'moe' scheme that Renge has been trying out, I'm not worried one bit."_

_"No, not that. Unlike you, Haruhi is a very humbled person; she's honest, kind, and over all a commoner whose overcome surreal odds. The guests may be upset with her now, but by the end of the week they'll grow to like her for who she is-maybe even more so than before. Everything will fall into place once they know about her debt, and we'll give them a hand at remembering just how loyal she's been. With all of that in tow, Tamaki will be sure to break your bond-he isn't one to stay away from a friendly atmosphere" he raised his glasses into place with the tips of his fingers "You're just delaying the inevitable, so either way I'm also not worried."_

_Hisa nodded after his small comment, as if she had heard him say the weather was nice, and the whimsicality crept back to her face._

_"True. True. But can't you see? You've already dug your grave Kyoya. The Host Club won't be getting that 'friendly atmosphere' that you're hoping for. Simply because you've lost, temporarily, one of the most important virtues a guest can give you-trust."_

_"Trust, like all things, can be regained."_

_"Again, very true, but it's a long and painful procedure. You may gain their favor, and even their acceptance; however, just because they step foot into your club and have a drink with your teacup doesn't mean they actually trust you. Come now, we all know what these girls are really after" the female's eyebrows rose in a suggestive expression "Males and females, we're all not that different really; just like every boy that's walked into our club looking for a sweet word or caress, girls want the same thing and maybe a little more. They strive for the dream Kyoya, you know that. The slight possibility that one of you may miraculously fall in love with them, and whisk them away like in some cheesy romance movie. We all know that isn't going to happen though. We hosts have...a different mindset, especially you and I, who see people in numbers and figures. Do you disagree?"_

_He didn't answer._

_"Of course you don't, since by the end of the day it's the number who keep returning that make all the profit-those are the ones we want. And so, they sit there like a bunch of turkeys with their mouths wide open, waiting for the first drop-the first sight of a wavering heart. Customers, they're actually quite devious when you think about them like that don't you? They don't really care who falls for them, as long as it's someone as unattainable and attractive as our hosts. I've even had several of your regulars come to my hostess club, then I watch them prance their way back to yours with those innocent masks of faces."_

_"That's why you have Kazuaki. To level the playing field."_

_"But of course" Hisa's hand gestured upward in a posh way "it's only obvious that the majority of females that go to Ouran would have outnumbered the males. Seeing as wealthy men are far more interested in sports than flirting with girls, especially when they have so much cash to blow. What can I say? Boys just aren't looking for romance right now. Kazu just helps to bring in that extra fan base we need."_

_"Wouldn't that be considered cheating? Wasn't that little tid-bit of information in your clause with Tamaki? After all, you are a Hostess Club."_

_"And isn't it cheating to have Haruhi? At least Kazu admitted to being a boy, not that he could hide it if he tried. We're as much of a 'Hostess' club as you are a 'Host' club."_

_She didn't let him comment "Plus, it isn't Haruhi's lack of trust right now that you should be worrying over. I wasn't joking when I said that 'you dug your own grave' Otori" she paused_

_"Have you ever been lied to Otori?"_

_He humored her with a flat yes._

_"Is 't it retched? But still we find it in our hearts to forgive said liar- this phenomenon of mercy is probably brought on by the fact that we are just guilty for said sin. People lie to us, but we also lie to others. At least at one point or another; we can all admit to it. So we tend to put ourselves in other's shoes and brush it off. Which, is what I'm guessing will occur in Haruhi's situation. That is, if it weren't for one major element."_

_"Which would be...?"_

_"The fact that you tried to deny it of course" black eyes rolled as if it were obvious "It's one thing to lie about something and fess up to it, and another to deny and get caught red handed. Oh you should have seen how furious the fans were when we began to spread around rumors of Haruhi's identity. They weren't really upset over the actual deed, I don't think many of them actually cared if she was a girl or not-oh no, it was the fact that we were slandering their precious members. 'How dare you?' they would say, or 'You shouldn't spread around ugly gossip', and you all just kept making it worse and worse for yourself all this time by covering it all up! I mean, I sometimes couldn't believe just how oblivious you were" the female was almost on the verge of laughing "You never imagined I could get my hands on those papers you tried so hard to conceal."_

_Kyoya's mouth now turned into a scowl; he didn't like being ridiculed._

_"Does any of that still matter? All you've done is prolong the bitterness, but not much else."_

_"But it doesn't stop there you see. I can't take the chance of a quick reconcile. The real war hasn't even begun; what you saw out there was just the prologue."_

_He hated to ask, but there was something inside that told him he needed to._

_"What are you planning?"_

_"Don't you see? It's not Haruhi's white lie that matters, it's everything that's going to follow it that'll really rattle some bones."_

_He took a pause, a second to try and decipher her meaning._

_"You're going to fabricate your own rumors."_

_Hisayo smiled triumphantly, glad that Kyoya was beginning to catch up with her on his own._

_"Yes."_

_"They have no reason to believe you."_

_"Oh but they do. Do you think that after vouching for you and being disappointed, that they will repeat the same mistake? This time, when the lies pour in from our side they'll be prone to believe us."_

_"You'll have no proof though" he rebuked, being a man of facts and evidence himself._

_"Evidence is superficial at this stage. You can refute the claims all you want, but who will believe you? Now, all of you will only seem like a herd of cattle trying to cover up your tracks from the last mess. And if proof is insisted upon, then that can be easily forged as well. Just admit it Otori; the ball is on our field, and we're not done playing yet."_

_Kyoya let out a silent exhale._

_"The wave starts tomorrow. Prepare yourself for hell."_

_Otori glared down at her with eyes cold enough to kill the living, his body turning slightly to leave._

_"Oh -wait" she called after him, beating his frame to the door "you didn't honestly think I would actually be dumb enough to not notice this little number, do you?" and without another word or respect for personal boundaries, the female's hand slid down his jacket and reached into s pocket, taking out a small recording device that had been tucked in there. She smiled coyly at his shocked expression, which he tried to suppress as well as he could._

_"I'll be seeing you around."_

* * *

And it was that very same hell that Hisayo promised, that the Host Club received for the following weeks. Kyoya usually wasn't one to care what rumors said, but he knew just how dangerous they could be. It was that knowledge that kept him sharp when the news team tried to pull a similar stunt a year before-but Hisayo was on a whole other level. He didn't know when such hate started; he couldn't possibly fathom at what time she had begun there demise, but it was pre-planned and well executed. She thought of every move and re-traced her steps. Not that gossips needed that much planning themselves; word of mouth spreads like wildfire. Soon the entire school was buzzing with false information about the Hitachiin twins insulting so-and-so's family, Hunny being a secret sadist, and a strange sex scandal between Haruhi and members of the club. It was nearly impossible to keep up with them all, and although they didn't enjoy it, the Club had to sit back and let it all happen. Of course they fought back at first, but like Hisayo said, no one believed them and the fight became practically useless. In fact it almost made them look more suspicious-just like how she had also mentioned. Hikaru almost got himself suspended for fighting with a lower class-man who yelled obscenities to Kaoru.

Soon before Tamaki's scene played out, and with the heat of lies igniting the student body, no one was in the mood to come to their defense. Sure, there were still some close friends and others who didn't care much either way, but those numbers were insignificant to the ratio of people who did care or pretended to for the sake of fighting.

"I suppose I underestimated you back then" the man said after making the recollection, his eyes staring at the door.

"Yup" she agreed almost sleepily "that was your biggest mistake.

The feeling of regret was beginning to sink in now. He thought back to Tamaki, who had just hours ago poured his heart out to him in the parking lot, tears falling messily from his face; the words he couldn't exactly remember pierced him still, because they were so full of remorse and lacked self-pity. He himself had apologized. In the blonde's terms, he had called himself a bad 'mother'. Tamaki innocently thought it was because he hadn't seen his pain, or because he wasn't quick enough to stop Hisayo-but that wasn't it. Kyoya had apologized for so many other reasons. Mostly for not telling them about his relationship with her, the woman who was tearing them apart, and for having it in the first place when he knew it was so wrong to do so.

He was apologizing for the lack of loyalty he had, and the lousy timing, seeing as he couldn't even wait for the wounds to heal before meeting with her. No, he had no self-restraint at the time. He was with her during the entire charade, fighting for one side publicly, while flirting with the other in secret. How he wished Tamaki knew just what he was trying to tell him; nevertheless, he also begged him to not understand. His heart nearly imploded when the French looked at him so earnestly, his palms sweating at the thought of being caught-being figured out then and there in that subliminal confession. There was a pain, but also a relief when his friend had merely dismissed his apology. If he knew now what it was truly about, would he have forgiven him that easily? Kyoya didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't have traded in that moment for the world, no matter how terribly he felt about it now, or perhaps later in the future, if he ever mustered the courage to confess.

"What are you planning?" He found himself asking again, his eyes shifting to look at her again. Hisayo moved from her comfortable spot, sitting upright and giving him a frustrated face.

"I don't appreciate how you all say 'planning', as if I were some kind of terrorist."

'That's exactly what you are' but he didn't dare say it aloud.

"What I have in mind is more of a notion, a goodwill idea, and when I'm ready to tell you I'll tell you. Don't fret too much Kyoya darling, I'll announce it soon enough" she smiled then "I would hate to keep you in anticipation." Her hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. He hated to admit that she looked equally -no, more mesmerizing than before. When they had met she was young, eloquent with words but every bit of awkward in physical form. Now, however, she was every bit a woman as her voice portrayed her to be, and the dress that clung to her body was much more stunning than the atrocious, yellow get-up they had to wear before. Her face inched closer, and the male felt himself beginning to suck in a breath, to give in and just accept one last fall into temptation before proceeding into normality.

But she was rejected.

He didn't know where he pulled the courage from, or when he had exactly moved his face so that her lips touched his cheek. All he did know was that he had done it; now the two sat there in silence, the surprise painted on the woman's face if only for a moment. Kyoya's grey eyes glanced at her lips, which were now beginning to grow thinner as she restrained a scowl.

"Like I said before, I only came here out of curiosity, not interest." His frame stood up in one, swift movement that almost made Hisayo lose her balance. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head as he made his way to the door and opened it "I guess this was just a big waste of time then" the ex-Cool Type turned around, capturing the image of the silently infuriated woman, saving it like a picture in a file filled with Kodak moments. He smiled politely though, trying to not be blatantly obvious that he was enjoying seeing her so riled up, but also not caring if she could tell.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone who's much better than me waiting downstairs for my return. Happy reunion."


	19. The Golden Etchings (Part I)

**Ouran Academy: Kaoru Hitachiin  & Haruhi Fujioka**

* * *

 The rain had cleared by then, but the moist was still thick in the air, making Haruhi's walk outside of the school moderately discomforting. Inside, the party was still raging on with little signs of stopping, and it had taken nearly all her persuasive skills to shrug away from so much activity; she didn't mind all of the attention once it had actually built up, in fact she was beginning to enjoy herself more than she could have ever imagined. Nevertheless, the brunette wanted-no,  _needed_  this moment of peace for personal reasons. At least that's what she had been told by a certain someone.

She didn't care that her hair was beginning to curl this way and that, nor did she mind the clacking of her shoes as they pressed together in her hands, not even the red dress dragging along the dirt and dewed grass bothered her; for the longer she walked the more she felt alive, inhaling every breath as if it was her first.

Of course, she was well aware that this natural high was only preparing her for the fall she was going to take both emotionally and mentally. This wasn't just a simple scenic route; she had a destination set in mind, but she didn't want to rush towards it. Another inhale, cold and warm at the same time, mixing in her mouth with a raindrop taste. If it was up to her, she would have dragged this walk on forever, never reaching her point B because once she arrived, her collected wall would crumble into a million pieces. Haruhi had made sure she was alone for that sole purpose, so that when she did breakdown there would be no one there to witness it. Thunder rumbled overhead, a low, faint but also powerful roar like that of a lion's; however, Haruhi didn't stir or shiver. The woman merely stopped in her tracks, feet digging into the wet soil as her head turned upwards to look into the grey sky.

Another rumble...and Haruhi smiled.

Her eyes closed, taking in the sound, feeling its vibrations through every pore on her body. She was no longer afraid of thunder. When she had reached Australia she made it her personal goal to rid herself of that despicable fear; how she loathed feeling helpless in the face of nothing, after all, that was all thunder was-nothing. A sound. A memory of being left alone, hiding under an old kotatsu. Thunder personified those dreadful moments.

Funny how Go-Get-Em' Fujioka, the same person who had spent most of her time dealing with murderers, found the memory of loneliness to be so frightening. Yet, wasn't it that same torturous sound the one, that had brought her close to two of the most treasured people in her life? Yes. That was another reason to get rid of the unpleasant emotion; the amazing memories the storms also brought. She could still feel Tamaki's shirt crumpling under her grip; the way his chest felt against her face, the protection it provided made her feel like nothing in this world would ever harm her again. His hands were big and sturdy like her father's, but soft and gentle when they wrapped around her.

Then there was the warmth of her other friend's hand as they brought down a pair of headphones around her ears, music blasting into them. It was the kind of music she had always imagined him listening to; a makeshift blanket that was draped over her shivering body made her feel at home. It was her fondest recollection of Hikaru. His soaking wet hair as it touched hers was a feeling she would never forget. She owned those headphones now, and they took their respectful place mounted on the wall of her living room, like some sort of fresco painting no one understood.

Haruhi sensed the sting of tears threatening to erupt onto her eyelashes, albeit she fought them off with all her strength, keeping her head up in the clouds as she tried to defy gravity. It was ironic how one's mind always tried to control the body, but it rebelled when the mind needed it most. Emotion was always a tricky subject with her, and it always amazed her how the human mind could be so out of her league; she at times knew what other people were thinking or feeling, it was more-or-less required in her career, but when it came to her own she just didn't know what she wanted. Then again, she never claimed to understand the 'mind'- that was Nekozawa's job.

Ah, it was that same man who had persuaded her into coming out here. One minute she said her 'hello's and 'how-do-you-do's, then they had flowed into an easy-going conversation; she talked about her father and the cases she had done, while he told her of his son and how Kirimi, who had now blossomed into a lovely lady, was progressing well in her studies back in Berlin. The next thing she knew, the little tête–à–tête had morphed into an extensive dialogue about her insecurities and regrets, until finally he had suggested that she face her inner demons by visiting Hikaru's memorial...and there she was. Just like that, with her shoes in her hands, and heading towards one of the toughest challenges she's ever had to face. Haruhi really didn't know how Nekozawa pulled it off; she wanted to believe that it was due to his past influence in the black arts, but only because the thought of him actually being that well-trained gave her major chills. Sometimes it was best to live with a little bit of denial.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice when the prickle of the grass under her foot had been replaced by a smooth concrete. Looking up the woman saw the small area dedicated to those students who had lost their lives during, or a little after their stay at the prestigious academy. It was nothing fancy, and for that Haruhi was glad. The level of humility that the section demonstrated, contrasted the egotistical air that had filled the walls of Ouran. This space served its purpose, to remember those who had passed away for who they were, and not for the amount of money they had. On the other hand, she might have been looking too much into it; this was all in all a memorial, and the school may have kept it small just in case they needed more space, or to draw attention away from it; however, Haruhi would have liked to think otherwise. Before she had enough time to get herself settled and pay respects to the other unknown plaques there, the lawyer jumped in surprise at the sound of a ear-piercing noise. She couldn't quite describe the sounds that followed, they were somewhere between crashes, clangs, and sharp squeals like nails on a chalkboard. Haruhi knew better than to investigate a possibly dangerous situation, but if there was something she had never out-grown it was her curiosity, the same one that had made her open the doors to the third music room years ago, and she used it now to peer through neatly trimmed bushes at the source of the commotion.

What she witnessed sent a shiver through her body, with a ripple of goose bumps serving as a personification of her horror. A small gasp that couldn't begin to describe the feeling of both shock and disgust she felt, erupted from within her and before she had enough time to think things over, she lunged forward with an enraged voice.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!"

* * *

 

**-Several moments earlier-**

The Hitchiin child, if one could call themselves a child in their twenties, was beginning to ease himself into the scene. It had taken him longer than any normal person to adjust, but he was surprised by how quickly he had settled considering his previous paranoia. People walked past him, minding their own business and mingling with hopes of reminiscing of a much better time. Kaoru had spoken very little at first, despite the large quantity of classmates who came to greet him; every old face was a possible scandal to him, and with every look they offered he silently worried that they had some hidden meaning behind their eyes; that possibly they were onto him. The evening rode on, nonetheless, in this similar and casual manner, and it wasn't until he had had a drink or four that he began to notice no one knew or cared much about his life in New York. His underground life, that is. Most of the time they just wanted to chat up about his new collection, expecting to get a hint out of the tipsy fashion-isto if they spoke alluringly enough. Instead of being pressured by the suave lingo, the male was only pressed further into relaxation. The was something, a zestful air perhaps, that came with sneaky people; it was a trait that hung in the atmosphere, alive and light-hearted, and most importantly very 'New Yorker' to him. Soon he found himself smiling, lips curling upwards flirtatiously as they did back home, while his charm kicked into overdrive, making him an instant hit; as he usually was when it came to these things.

Kaoru told jokes, coquettishly conversed with several women, all the while keeping his cool under pressure and downing drinks. The crowd around him grew, their attention being drawn to the bustling male who appeared to be on top of his game so suddenly that it nearly knocked them onto their feet. 'Fluffy' was placed onto the floor, charming individuals all on his own by performing mediocre tricks that his master had practiced with him; people applauded, despite the fact that it was really nothing out of this world. Even so, Kaoru's charisma made everything appear surreal, much greater or funnier than what it actually was, and by the end of the hour he had two girls strapped around each arm, in spite of him not knowing their names, or how they even got there to begin with. One of them kissed him on the cheek, a gesture that he repaid by pecking each girl on the lips and sending a 'wooh' and 'oh my' through the giddy crowd.

That's why it came as such a blow when, with just one sentence, he was knocked out of his pedestal.

"And so there I am at six o'clock in the morning, running to the police station-in my pajamas and slippers! Not only that, but I ran into a homeless woman wearing the exact same pants I had on" he shook his head in an embarrassed way as the people erupted with laughter "That's the last time I ever bail any of my co-workers!"

They spoke excitedly now, all chatting up about one scene in the anecdote or another, until the noise became so great that Kaoru couldn't make out the specifics. A man in the crowd, someone he couldn't really see, extended his hand upwards, and even with everyone talking simultaneously Kaoru heard his words loud and clear; the redhead didn't quite know why that man's voice stood out to him, maybe it was a cruel twist of fate, or some kind of sick mental revenge-tactic his brain had pulled on him for drinking so much...he didn't know. All he did know was that he  _had_  heard it, louder and clearer than anything that day.

"Oh jeez" the stranger gasped in a humored tone "Hikaru sure tells the funniest stories. He hasn't changed a bit."

The man's body froze. He wanted to believe that he had misunderstood, but there was no denying it; he wouldn't even try to give denial a shot. That was the first time in ages, centuries it felt, that someone-anyone-had confused him for his twin.

Memories of voices calling him by the wrong name crashed back into his mind, reminding him that he didn't have the luxury of repressing whatever information he wanted. Middle school love letters ripping in their hands, the sound of crying playing as their triumphant orchestra. Girls in their velvet chairs, staring up at them curiously as one brother went one way, the other heading in the opposite direction until they met in the middle, and the hats-those blasted green hats, atop their heads with the sole intention of masking their identities. Names, names. That's all they would shout. It didn't matter to them; they couldn't tell the difference. Might as well guess, for they had a fifty-percent chance, better yet a one-hundred percent chance or a zero percent chance depending on the mood they were in that day. They were exactly like his mother those girls, so confused, so fancifully ignorant. Why were they always women? Then the visage of a girl, much younger than any of the previous ones. Kaoru couldn't remember much about her face, but there was snow, a lot of snow that day when she had asked them to play with her. Hikaru. Kaoru. Which was which? He knew the difference. She didn't. She had started this. This mess was her fault. Or was it? Hikaru? Kaoru? The names were blurred now to him.

The male's eyes were abruptly alert, and now searching through the faces for an answer to his silent question. Which twin was he exactly? By the looks of it, none of them seemed to know the answer either; no one was remotely bothered by the stranger's statement, in fact they went about their chit-chat as some nodded along, agreeing in an amused way. Had any of them even known...ever? If they did or not, they didn't give the impression of caring. Hikaru. Kaoru. Same difference.

A pale hand rose to cover a pair of lips, and Kaoru's body bent over violently in an attempt to suppress an accident. His legs were shaking by then, yet they somehow managed to spring him up from his seat and crash him into a nearby wall. The audience gave him some space, for a second they fell silent in both shock and worry till another man let out a chuckle.

"Looks like the wine finally caught up to you Hitachiin" and the rest of the crowd chuckled in response, mistaking his sudden nausea for the one to many drinks he had; a misinterpretation that wasn't too far off from reality either.

The laughter didn't help him one bit, nor did some individual's attempts to help him rise again; the redhead merely shook them off, walking away from the crowd without really knowing where he was going. His abdomen compressed violently as he turned the corner and through the doors, barely making it in time before his stomach gave him a good kick.

Through one odd happenstance over another he found himself at his brother's memorial sight. Strange, he didn't remember walking that far, but the water around his shoes told him otherwise. At first his body rejected the destination, but soon enough Kaoru began to convince it that it was for the best; the male knew he couldn't escape it forever, so why not now? Why keep fighting it? Fate had already brought him this far, and every attempt he had made against it only came back to whiplash him...so he gave up. More specifically, he gave in-but he wasn't going to go without a fight.

Tumbling through the small area, Kaoru stopped short at his brother's section; it was quaint to say the least, with its sturdy, stone plaque and golden characters etched in gracefully. His name was the only one in golden, probably due to the fact that his parent's had funded this little program. A note the male didn't take well years ago or now. Oh how they shook their heads, and tsked their tongues, and sniffed into their embroidered handkerchiefs; but they didn't do much else. They weren't there when Hikaru needed them; they weren't the ones who had to watch him struggle for his last breath-hell, they couldn't even find the body afterward. Useless. Both of them were so useless. This was all their fault.

All these years he had imagined what it would have felt like to have visited his brother's grave again; he had pictured a himself a different man by then, a human being worth admiring like Mori, filled with respectable qualities; not drunk, alone, and still the biggest low-life he knew. Kaoru felt immediately ashamed by this, that his brother should have seen him so jaded made the ex-twin wring his fists. He could practically see his disappointed expression as vividly as he could imagine the pictured frame in his room; his brother's golden eyes looking into his face in revulsion, arms crossed across his chest as his head shook disapprovingly.

Something inside of him burned now, angry and violent and sad, without restraint.

"Stop it!" he exploded, hands gripping his head until he felt it would burst "Stop looking at me that way! I didn't ask for this damned life. I don't want to be this way, you have to believe me! If only I-if only you had-we had-" his mind was racing a mile a minute before he was able to put the fragments into a proper sentence. "I should have drowned that day with you, but you always like to have things your way. You insistent bastard; I was always the generous one before this; people loved me-they knew me as the younger, more caring twin. I'm the younger one!" Kaoru screeched at the post as he remembered "But you've destroyed everything for me...my reputation is ruined because of you. Now look at me-look at what a mess I am, what a mess I  _have_  to be now that there's no one else to play your part" a hand was brought up to his trembling lips, his eyes wild and confused "Now I have to play them both. The selfish one; the caring one. But-it's so hard. I can't juggle it all myself with everything else I have to do. You're making everyday life so difficult for me; I think about you—about this- every hour, every minute-single damn second! I can't do my work; I can't settle down, or focus or sleep. J-Just leave me alone!"

An epiphany set in, bright and burning like a light bulb, and Kaoru felt an overpowering calm set in. "I have a Hikaru now" he mumbled, more to himself than the stone " and I don't need you anymore brother."

Yes, it was true. He didn't need him anymore, in fact, Hikaru was becoming nothing more than a distraction for him, an obsession actually; it was all starting to make him very unhealthy, but if he just got rid of him, then that would solve all of his problems. No more crying, or nightmares, and maybe-just maybe, his asthma would improve. So as Kaoru's vision centered onto a rock on the floor, as his fingers tightened around its sharp edges, he truly believed in his mind that he had finally found its solution, and nothing or no one was going to stop him from tasting sweet serenity.


	20. The Golden Etchings (Part II)

**Ouran Academy: Kaoru Hitachiin  & Haruhi Fujioka**

* * *

 Kaoru didn't stop even when Haruhi had grabbed him; his head didn't turn her way when she screamed at him either. The man shook her off with incredible ease, and without missing a step he hit the memorial again. The two stones collided, sending small sparks flying from the impact, another shrill noise split the air but Kaoru didn't seem to mind. Nor did he mind the blood that trickled from his knuckles, and down his fingers when there wasn't enough rock anymore. He just kept going and going, each blow harder than the last until the red liquid splattered unto his shirt, forearm, and small parts of his face. Finally the plaque caved, a crack spreading in the center after one-to-many blows. This achievement only encouraged him.

Haruhi was stricken. For a good time she watched him as he kept at it, unable to move as she had so bravely done before; the wild look in his eyes were what frightened her the most, and yet, for all of the fear that she felt Haruhi Fujioka couldn't help but also feel something else; an overwhelming sense of sorrow. It wasn't just any stranger having this senseless meltdown in front of her, it was Kaoru Hitachiin. Her co-host and one of her best friends...or so she thought. She also felt furious and betrayed, because her friend's violence was being taken out on one of the few objects that still represented Hikaru Hitachiin. Her once co-host, one of her best friends, and his older brother.

"Kaoru" she spoke up once she found the courage to do so "Kaoru please..." when he still hadn't ceased, and the memorial cracked even deeper, Haruhi snapped "Stop it!" Using all her might she shoved the man mid-swing, causing him to lose his balance, and stumble a couple of steps sideways.

The redhead stopped; his palms were on his knees as he gasped for breath; another sound that was painful to the lawyer's ears. Kaoru's shoulders shook, but he somehow managed to steadily turn his head for the first time and look at her. From his perplexed expression, it was as if Haruhi were a ghost and Kaoru's seeing her was somewhat of a phenomenon.

"H-Haruhi" the call was a mixture of a question and statement.

The brunette didn't respond positively to this; her face was now twisted in anger as she let her shoes fall onto the floor, and her eyes stared so fiercely into his that it made him turn away.

"What...are you doing?" she heaved, trying to catch her own breath "Have you completely lost your mind?"

She could see Kaoru's eyebrows twitch at her words, but they were a mere sign of indignation and not regret. There was a silence in between them, and when it was obvious that the female would not leave until she had her reply, Kaoru decided to humor her, for lack of a better word. The redhead regained his posture, bloodied hands crossing against his chest in an obvious, defensive stance.

"This is none of your business, so why don't you go back to the party and let me finish what I started."

The tone was enough to boil Haruhi's blood, but she restrained herself enough to reply in a decent fashion.

"Like hell I will. I'm not sure what's going on Kaoru, but I will not let you defile Hikaru's memory this way; he's my friend."

"And he's my brother-"

"All the more reason to respect him!" the female's hands shot out, as if to point out this obvious factor "What has gotten into you?" she persisted with her questions, but Kaoru wasn't having it; his face only grew more peeved with every second she stalled him.

"You don't understand. His relation to me means that this" his hands flung out again "is  _my_  problem Fujioka; I'm only taking care of something I should have done years ago!" the rock still clung to his grip as he pointed towards the plaque "You're not part of this family, so you don't have a say."

That statement drew her back a bit; not only was Kaoru treating her like some sort of an outsider, but he had only drawn the line of distance between them by playing the 'family' card. For once she didn't reply as quickly, albeit she would have been damned if her face would give away any feelings of hurt; instead she kept completely still. He had her there, and she knew it. Haruhi wasn't a Hitachiin member, and perhaps she was stepping out of boundary by telling Kaoru what he could and couldn't do with his twin's memorial. She was after all, a simple commoner, a concerned friend, but still not family. Nevertheless, as the female turned to look at the shattering monument once again, she couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach so painfully sickening that it was enough to keep her going; she knew better than to impose, but that churning feeling kept her rooted in place.

"Well?" the man asked exasperatingly "I said leave. I want to be alone."

"I thought" she started, much more calmly than before; her voice a little above a raspy whisper "we were a family. Maybe not blood related...but a family of our own."

She referred to the Host Club, which had blossomed into a bond that was more than just an extracurricular activity to her; the amount of time they spent together, added with the countless hours of dedication to their line of work, and their boundless loyalty to one another was something Haruhi could never put into words. Those speechless memories are what made a family, not staying after school for a couple hours. It might have been her sudden change of temper or her honesty, she didn't know, yet whatever it was seemed to have the effect she wanted. Kaoru's facial expression softened slightly.

"We were..." he thought of his analogy of the club years ago; the comparison of their time together as an illusion of a cliché fairy-tale, a carriage just waiting to turn back into a pumpkin. It one that was so private to him and when he thought of it, one that was also too embarrassing to say aloud; no matter how precise it actually was. "...kids back then. That was a moment of fun and games-nothing else."

"How can you possibly -"

"Oh c'mon Haruhi! You're a smart girl. Host Club wasn't our family; it was a dumb past-time that made us feel invincible. We did what we wanted, when we wanted. But not everything lasts forever; we had our time in the sun, and now it's up. Hell we barely spoke to each other after high school. This isn't a family. This is" he stumbled with his words, throwing the rock aggressively on the floor, although his expression was completely defeated "a charade. A damn joke in order to please Hisayo's sick giddy."

"That's not true!" She protested, albeit she wasn't one-hundred percent sure "She's been nothing but kind to us thus far-"

"Are you completely ignorant?"

"-but" Haruhi continued in an irked manner "I'm no fool either. I know that whatever happens today, or months, or years from now, Hisayo has no control over us. Not anymore. We're adults now Kaoru, we  _choose_  whether someone manipulates our lives or not. My guard is up regardless of how pleasant the evening is turning out to be though, so don't peg me for an idiot.

The male simply scoffed.

"Adults? Is that what we're calling ourselves now?"

"You're not making any sense; one minute you say we were just kids back then, and the next you say we're not adults" the more they spoke, the more Haruhi's frustration built up "What are we then?"

"I don't know!" the redhead seemed to be growing agitated by his own conflicting thoughts "Something...something in between. Our bodies are here; we move them and make our decisions, but our hearts are just someplace else. Why else would we be here Haruhi? Think about it, any normal person with a decent mindset would have never come back; those last two years were the worst of our lives. We went through hell and back" he paused "especially me. And-and with everything we've perceived, it's unimaginable to believe that we would show up, knowing very well that we could be putting ourselves at risk again. You said it yourself, you're no fool, and neither is anyone else-but we  _purposefully_  put ourselves in danger" his arms raised, signaling the entire Ouran Academy in this one gesture "And yet here we are again. In this purgatory, all joined by some sort of fate or who-knows-what-else." His eyes stared at the woman now, burning and filled with accusation "Why? What's possibly worth it? Why did you come back-do you even know?"

"I'm..." she was at a loss for words, because she really didn't know why she had come in the first place. After all, she wasn't planning to go; she was persuaded into this event, but stuck around on her own accord. Why was she here? "...not sure."

"Exactly. This place is a curse. We're forever plagued into living in this limbo."

They both stayed silent. Haruhi tried her best to not look at the man in front of her, who was trying his best to not do the same; he was like a complete stranger to her, avoiding her all night, but chatting it up with a group he didn't know. Kaoru hadn't glanced her way once, no matter how long she looked at him during the party; for all of his vigor he was aloof, for having such a handsome face he appeared tired and stressed, and for all of his laughing it felt very forced, as if he had rehearsed it. A walking contradiction, that's the only way she could describe him. It made her furious inside. The female didn't want to ask herself what had happened to the young boy she knew, now that Kaoru's accusations of them living in the past haunted her mind. She didn't want to prove him right, even to herself; she wanted to believe they were always moving forward and not standing still, waiting for this moment of awkward redemption. To point the finger at themselves, as they tried to prove they weren't the bad guy.

NO.

No, she couldn't accept this idea. She wouldn't. Haruhi wanted to believe that somehow, by some sort of miracle the team would pull through; she no longer would stand by as they watched their backs, trembling at every corner, and fighting every inner demon alone. Just as she had done. They needed her...and she needed them. Badly. She always had. No matter what Kaoru thought now, the Host Club had been a family once. Sure, it was a very long time ago, and sure they had broken apart-but it was only because they were torn from each other so aggressively that they had no other choice. This commoner knew full well, that if it wasn't for the Hostess Club, the family Tamaki had tried too hard to keep together would have stayed united. Why? Simply by virtue of loving one another. That's why she hadn't left when her debt was paid; that's why she had kept the photo in her wallet for nine years; and that's why she had come to this reunion. Not due to Yoko's threats or Monica's assertiveness, but of her own free will. Just as Kaoru had said, they all came here knowing the risks, but that only proved how badly they wished to reconcile, and if the others were anything like her, then they would be looking forward to a new future. Together.

There was no shame in admitting that.

Who knew? Perhaps a few hours ago Haruhi wouldn't have had this feral-like hope, but she experienced firsthand just how forgiving people could be. Club guests that hadn't talked to her in years now approached her with a look of sympathy in their eyes. The brunette thought she would've never been forgiven, yet she couldn't count the number of people who apologized to her instead. Not only that, but she had witnessed something that all of them thought to be impossible.

Honey and Mori reconciled...and if that wasn't a miracle, then nothing in this world was. It filled her with so much strength to see the two even speaking to each other; it meant that there was still hope. Somewhere. She just had to find it, and force it out.

The ex-Host just didn't see that. How could he? The man was far too busy to notice the major breakthroughs that had been made. By observing him once more, Haruhi could tell he was broken, perhaps more shattered than what she could have ever imagined. This Kaoru was the real one, not the man coquetting with strangers, but the one with bloodied knuckles and a look of emptiness in his eyes. She had been rude towards him; she saw that now, and Haruhi silently scorned herself for letting her cold attitude get in the way again, like it did on the evening at the beach years ago with another friend. Femininity wasn't her strong point, neither was admitting she was wrong; nonetheless, she had learned the hard way what it meant to lower your head in humility, thanks to a glasses-wearing peer of hers.

"You're right Kaoru" she forwardly stated, because there was no other way to put it "I don't understand...this. It's out of my comprehension-"

"I don't need you to mock me-"

"I'm not. I'm being serious; whatever it is you're feeling right now, it must be something so strong that I couldn't possibly know the right or wrong way to deal with it" the more she talked, the more she began to earnestly believe those words "I-I guess the reason why this offends me so much, is because I couldn't see it from your perspective, and although I'm still not...okay with this, I want you to help me. Kaoru, make me understand what's making you do this." She took a step forward, but that only made him stiffen until she stayed put.

"I don't need to tell you anything Haruhi" however his voice sounded unsure of itself "You're just giving me your pity, and I don't want it. Stop looking at me as if I'm some sort of deprived child" his fists became more blatant to him, and he suddenly felt embarrassed that she could see them, so the man stuck them in his pockets.

"I'm not pitying you; you should know better than anyone that I don't give away pity. But I do sympathize with you-"

"Same difference."

"-No it's not. I feel for you right now, and I know what it's like to lose a loved one; I lost my mother, and even though it happened many years ago, I still feel so much pain for it. Kaoru I think about my mom almost every day, and I can barely remember the sound of her voice-but she still lives so strongly within me. Hikaru was" she paused as she always did when saying his name aloud "an amazing person. I loved him; we all did. And I know that you loved him most of all, more than any of us could fathom. So I have a small clue as to how terrible you must feel every single day of your life after losing him-but I will never know exactly. Still, I want to comprehend enough, that I'll be able to help you through this."

The Hitachiin didn't reply, every emotion was trying to sort correctly into his head but failing to do so. Haruhi knew it wasn't going to be an easy task to have him open up to her. Who knows how long he had been sealing those emotions inside? It was probable that Kaoru hadn't spoken to anyone about Hikaru's death, especially not his parents. She also knew very well that her background as a 'shark' didn't convince him, since the doubt was clear on his face among other things. Then again, she wasn't being very fair either, standing the way she was, and analyzing him as if he were a defendant; no, if she wanted to gain his trust, the woman would have to get far more personal than this; she would have to put all the fluff aside, even if it meant going deeper into her discomfort zone...and she knew exactly what she was going to say.

Haruhi had been avoiding this for years. She had placed it so far back into her mind in hopes of it collecting dust and withering away; of course it never truly left, but she had never thought about shedding light on it until now. After all of the years, there was no greater regret for her, albeit it was something these two individuals shared in secrecy; it was a painful token that they were once much closer than  _this_.

"Do you remember" she hesitated "that day, shortly after Hikaru died?"

Kaoru looked up at her, but shook his head at her vague question.

"It was...a couple of months afterward. We were all still very shocked by his absence, and the two of us met...alone. Don't you remember?"

Finally the two golden orbs responded, each widening as the nostalgia hit, and was accompanied by a faint blush "I don't want to talk about that..."

* * *

_Haruhi gripped the sleeve of her yellow dress, pulling down on it as a heavy breeze drifted by; nevertheless, her face was stuck on the male. She didn't quite know how to react, what her common-sense wanted to say didn't make any sense to her, and to avoid looking like a fool she said nothing at all._

_Kaoru, who was flustered by then, tried to not let the humiliation set in his face; she hadn't responded, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, right?_

_"Well, don't just gawk at me like that" his tone was equally shy, albeit he let out a small laugh "I want you to give me an answer-oh, maybe not now, I know you might have to think it over first...but if you could give me a gist of what you're thinking..." he paused, waiting for her to start up._

_"I uhm, just, I-" Haruhi stumbled when she found the courage to talk. Again no coherent sentence. Two brown eyes met with golden ones, which pleaded almost as fiercely as the boy's strained tone; she looked away._

_"Haruhi...I don't want to repeat myself, but I want you to know that I'm serious about what I said. I love you. I have for a while now, and...I want you to be my girlfriend. Ah, I know I've played a lot of mean tricks in the past, but this is for real. I'm not joking this time."_

_She knew there was more to it than that. Any outsider would have seen him as the same boy he was months ago, but anyone who knew him personally could tell he was a mess. The blue suit and black tie he wore were still fitting elegantly on his body, but it was all over the place in a strange put-together kind of way; the tie was loose and crooked, the shirt wrinkled, not to mention his up-heaved hairstyle and the bags under his eyes. A pair of eyes, which were now staring at her like a hungry snake might stare at a mouse it's trying to befriend. Of course, Haruhi wasn't one to reject someone on the basis of appearance, she preached against such narcissism, yet she knew very well that these little traits were just a small showing of how Kaoru was on the inside. An emotional wreck._

_He had every right to be after all._

_"Kaoru..." There it was again though. That hesitation. The seconds that lingered in the air, catching every bit of his attention; it was that look, that moment of knowing she was going to hurt him, which made her bite her tongue. She didn't want to hurt him. She never wanted Kaoru to hurt ever again-but, could she really say yes when her heart said no? Hikaru's voice ran through her ears, the conversations they had had was a fresh reminder of the promise she made. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt._

_"...I don't think I can."_

_The moment she was dreading finally came, and all the fragments of hope drained out of his face. The look was far more painful than she had anticipated, and her shoulders dropped along with his._

_"O-oh. I see. Is it because of me?"_

_"No, it's not" he really was a wonderful person "It's just...with everything that's happening I don't feel it would be very appropriate to start a relationship."_

_"What? That makes no sense. A death has nothing to do with you becoming my girlfriend" Kaoru said 'a death' as if he were referring to a goldfish he just flushed down the toilet "Don't try to b.s. me Haruhi with those types of excuses."_

_"I'm not 'b. ' you; I really don't think the situation calls for it. Look, I'm not ready for it-Hikaru's death is too difficult for me right now; I don't want to do much of anything. Even my studied have taken a nosedive. And you have your hands full too, you need some time to-"_

_"Don't worry about me."_

_"How can I not?"_

_"Haruhi-"_

_"Look I'm sorry Kaoru, but I can't. I can't...return your feelings."_

_The redhead's facial expression hardened "You can't return my feelings? Then, this isn't about Hikaru at all. You just don't love me."_

_The last words shocked her, and not matter how hard she tried to suppress it, the look of surprise and guilt were obvious on his face._

_"Why can't you say that? Why do you have to lie to me instead?"_

_"I-"_

_"Don't bother" his voice softened, as if he had somehow realized his edge was frightening her "Look, look. I'm not angry with you okay? This is a little freaky, with me being your friend and all, so I don't blame you for not liking me in return" he rubbed the back of his_

_neck, a small smile reappearing "But I was hoping that maybe with some time you would...I don't know, like me back? If it has to do partially with these incidents, then we could definitely wait a bit and see how things turn out for us. We could go to see a movie, or karaoke or something."_

_The way he nonchalantly spoke only scared Haruhi further; Kaoru seemed for far out of touch with reality right then that it sent a shiver down her spine. Nonetheless, his voice penetrated her conscience; she could tell he was really putting himself out there for her despite everything. He wanted to be with her, a feeling she was completely oblivious to until then. Again she wanted to say yes, to comply to his wish because damn, he deserved at least that much-but her heart couldn't. She failed him twice._

_"No, I'm sorry."_

_"Oh c'mon" his laugh was split between humor and agitation "I'm not that ugly. We could have a really good time; you might get to like me after a while...give me a shot here."_

_She sighed heavily. "I don't think I'll ever see you that way Kaoru; We wouldn't work out."_

_"You'll never know until you try."_

_After her silence, he stopped smiling for good._

_"I'm so sorry Kaoru" Haruhi repeated, steadying herself so her voice wouldn't crack; she really was sorry, more than she could ever describe._

_"Don't say you're sorry, just-" but he wasn't going to beg anymore; he still had some pride left, so he kept quiet._

_"I love you, please trust me when I say that, but not in that way. A-and I wasn't lying to you when I said that the situation affects my decision...trust me, it does. Plus, with Tamaki gone it-"_

_"Tamaki?" The second-year's head shot up "What about that low life? He deserves to be all alone!"_

_"Don't say that...Tamaki is having a very difficult time right now."_

_Kaoru laughed a short, bitter chortle that could have poisoned an ecosystem._

_"HE'S having a hard time? Him?! Haruhi please-he's the one who started this mess! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him! That idiot always goes about and puts us into these types of situations; he never even asked us if we wanted to be in this damn competition-we were thrown into it!"_

_Haruhi was somewhere between getting defensive and highly agreeing._

_"He didn't mean to-"_

_"He NEVER means to! He's a moron; a freaking baboon whose got no sense of consequence! Tamaki is the reason why Hikaru" something caught in his throat, but he forced it out through clenched teeth "died the way he did."_

_At first the female didn't understand his words; after Hikaru's death she was told that he had kept blaming others, sputtering delirium about some sort of conspiracy formed to drown his twin purposefully, but the way he said this convinced her that he was in his right mind._

_"How did Hikaru die?"_

_"Spiteful."_

_The female suppressed a sob, but it escaped even her tightest hold. She knew it was true._

_"Bitter and alone...full of hatred towards the club. It's as if middle school had changed nothing for us these past months; I really wish I hadn't joined , and he didn't either" Kaoru didn't give her a chance to interject "Hikaru died an angry person Haruhi, and there was nothing I did that helped him. He passed on knowing others hated him, seeing two of his best friends at each other's throats, and having one of the people he trusted stab him in the back. And it...is all Suoh's fault. I will never forgive him."_

_"Oh God" he continued shortly after, his eyes opening to an incredible degree "You...love him don't you? That's why you keep defending him" even though Haruhi hadn't come to the blonde's defense after Kaoru's rant, it was as if it had all clicked for him then and there "After everything he's put us through...you still like him? How...I mean...have you no shame? He basically rejected you in front of the entire school Haruhi! For life's sake, he's let others call you a whore to your face, and you have feelings for him?!"_

_She didn't answer. She couldn't even look at him in the eyes._

_"Answer me dammit! I want to hear you say you don't love him! Tell me I'm wrong, that I've made a mistake-that you at least have some pride in you!"_

_Again, no answer._

_"I can't believe this. You choose him over me" Kaoru shook his head somberly, brushing past_

_his ex-companion, and not caring that his bump was enough to push her back a step "Nice going. Hope it works out for you two; you really deserve each other."_

* * *

"Kaoru..." she tried to put the words together properly "I should have never said those things, that is, that Tamaki was having a hard time. I wasn't thinking straight, and now I realize how insensitive I was being" her head looked towards the floor "A part of me really wanted to say yes to your proposal...but in the end I couldn't. I never wanted to make matters worse for you, and in the end I feel as if I failed both you and Hikaru."

"Hikaru? What's this got to do with him?"

"I had made a promise with Hikaru shortly before his death" she looked back up at him now, her countenance somewhere between endearment and caution "it was about you."

Kaoru didn't exactly like the idea of his brother talking about him behind his back, especially to Haruhi; he knew how Hika felt about her, and now realizing that the two had held a sort of secret sent a twinge of anxiousness and jealousy through him.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad" Haruhi assured him as she noticed the worried look on his face "Hikaru had asked me to...protect you. I don't know what it is even after all of these years, maybe a sixth sense or a hunch, perhaps sheer coincidence, but he came to me one day and told me he trusted me. And made me promise that if anything happened to him, I be willing to take care of you in his place."

"What? Why would he ask such a ridiculous thing?" the story had all but shocked and confused him.

" Like I said, I really don't know. I don't believe Hikaru meant it in the way we see it now; I know all we can think about is the accident; it was probably because he was getting into a lot of fights back then, so he could've been worried that he might end up in the hospital, and you would have no one to talk with. Something he would have conjured up, and blown out of proportion" she sighed "Kaoru...I don't think you, nor I understood Hikaru as well as we might have liked" her head shook, but it was contrasted by a tired smile, as if remembering fatigued her "I do know that he was sporadic and selfish. He was easily jealous, and thought of people as play-things. Almost always the first to get angry, and also the first to get bored. But, he also laughed the loudest and most often, it was infectious. He was willing to share his possessions with people even if he didn't want to share friends, and he didn't mind my commoner lifestyle no matter how much he pretended to complain. And I do know he loved you...but the degree of it, I couldn't possibly know. It was too complex that love, too mind boggling for such a straight-forward girl like me. I've come to realize that there are some things I won't ever come to learn about it him though, so I treasure what I do know, and keep it at that."

She admitted that with all the elegance in the world, even if it embarrassed her to say she was somewhat clueless "Funny, I had always pinned you out to be the more responsible, sensitive one - and if you had asked who I believed loved the other twin more, I would have chosen you over Hikaru. But now looking back at it, I'm not so sure. I just think Hikaru, well, he had his own way of showing affection and responsibility. A goofy, bratty, overprotective way, but his own way nonetheless."

The male didn't respond to this. He didn't know how to. All he could do was stare at Haruhi in amazement, becoming baffled at the way she could see right through him after all this time; Say just what he wanted to say, practically stealing the words from his mouth and laying them out in front of him. She was still the only woman on Earth he could never win over, no matter how smooth his words; however, she was still the only woman he wanted. A pain that he had only now rekindled.

Seeing his silence, the woman continued, not knowing the affect her words were having on the man; for no matter how intelligent Haruhi was book-wise, she was always a novice in those types of things. All she could do was keep being honest with herself and with Kaoru, and hope for the best.

"So if you're going to be angry with someone, then make it me. Don't blame the other hosts for Hikaru's anger; they didn't do anything but take the punches too. I should have been there for you when you needed me Kaoru, and I wasn't. I couldn't handle another death, nor deal with my feelings properly " her legs moved closer until she held the rock he had thrown in her hands "And if you can, don't blame Hikaru. Sure he might have been angry those last few weeks of his life, he might have even hated us, but I know for a fact that he still loved you through and through. And none of us could take that away from him; not me, not Tamaki, and definitely not Hisayo."

The rock gripped tightly under her hand until she calmly placed it in his; her sad, bedroom eyes staring up at him earnestly "If you want to take out your anger though, please take it out on me...but I beg you, stop hitting at that plaque; I don't think I can take it."

That was the last straw for him.

Kaoru let the rock fall from his hand, bringing it up to strike her with it wasn't even an option. Without thinking twice about it, he brought Haruhi into his arms; the movement was rough and the embrace was tight, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the feeling of having her own arms around him; the reassurance that she was hugging him back. It was genuine, overdue, and most importantly real, which meant more than she would ever come to know. Involuntarily his body began to shake, unaccustomed to the raw contact it had been deprived of for years.

"There there" Haruhi cooed in a voice so motherly he burst into tears "I won't leave you again. I'm sorry."

"N-no Haruhi, it's not your fault" the man let go regretfully, smudging his face with reds and browns as he tried in vain to wipe the tears away "I'm a terrible person-"

"You're not-"

"No, it's true. I knew-I knew just how difficult of a position I had put you in back then. I did it on purpose; I-I thought if you felt sympathetic enough towards me, that you would accept my offer. I suspected your feelings for Tamaki so..." he gave up trying to hold back, burying his face in his hands instead as he sputtered his last words "...I used Hikaru's death as leverage, because I didn't want you to end up with him."

The confession shocked her, albeit her hand extended and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"I'm so ashamed" he sobbed bitterly "I don't even know what kind of a person I am anymore. H-Haruhi, I practically let Hikaru die; I'm always blaming others, but I know it's all my fault" his lips quivered in anger as he stared at his hands "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I don't want to admit it, if I did I think I would kill myself rather than live through that guilt."

"No Kaoru, it wasn't your fault at all; what happened to Hikaru was an accident" she knew it was pointless reasoning with him by then, so she took on another approach "How could it ever be your fault?"

"I was a coward" his shoulders slumped, and he sat on the floor when his body had finally become too much to handle "I was always the one to keep my cool under those situations; I always did it for him, knowing that if I panicked over a cut or scrape, he would too" the words were mumbled, and Haruhi knew he was having more of a soliloquy than a monologue; nonetheless, she sat with him and listened attentively.

"But that day-I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't keep it together like I normally did" an army of fingers ran through bits of his hair "When the sailboat tipped over we didn't take it very seriously. In the back of my mind I knew we should have, but I was being careless. It wasn't until the storm rolled over that...oh god" and he gave way to a shudder "the sight of those black clouds, I can still see them; I still feel the weight of my clothes in the ocean, and the panic start to set in when I realized the boat was too far, and I couldn't touch bottom. And Hikaru...he was just as frightened as I was. He didn't have to say anything, I could see it in his eyes." Just thinking of the waves as they suddenly grew more violent against the pair made Kaoru sick to his stomach; nevertheless, he kept going. He needed to. He had been holding it in for so long that he couldn't take it anymore "We only had one life-jacket; I had left mine in the boat...I was so damn stupid. On top of being a coward I was an idiot" his knees stiffened "Hikaru clutched onto that thing with every inch of will power. But I just  _had_  to cave; I shouldn't have, and I know that now...if I had the power to redo it- I think about stuff like that all the time."

He had stopped talking for so long that Haruhi had to remind him she was still there.

"What happened?"

"I told him I was scared" he heaved another sigh "I felt vulnerable then, so afraid of drowning to death that for once in my life I overlooked my brother's emotions to speak up of my own. You should have seen him Haruhi...when I said that, all of the fear just drained from Hikaru's eyes. I had never seen him so determined, relaxed even; he just told me 'Everything's going to be okay Kao' " and the man choked down another sob at repeating the pet name his brother had so often used "'don't be scared. I'm here' and I simply let him drape that damn thing over me, strapping in the buckles with that bloody smile of his."

The Hitachiin hated to remember it, because it also reminded him of a time shortly before that. The moment when his feelings for Haruhi were made clear, and he feared she would be the factor that broke the twins apart. It was basic knowledge to him, because there was only one of her and two of them; she was something they finally couldn't share. Kaoru had never suspected, however, that there would be other things, much more important things, they couldn't share. Like one life-jacket.

Haruhi used the chance when Kaoru's head was once again buried in his hands to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her insides wanted to erupt, but Kaoru needed her to be strong, and that's exactly what she would be.

Kaoru on the other hand, was reliving the experience; except this time, there was a certain gratitude, a weight lifted off of his shoulders, merely because he wasn't alone with his thoughts for once.

"Kaoru" the brunette spoke up when she felt her voice steady in her throat "I am so sorry you had to go through all of that" she scooted closer until her cheek touched the top of his head, an arm curled around his back "I couldn't possibly imagine terrified you must have felt; I wish that there was more I could do for you."

"Stop apologizing Haruhi, none of this was your fault. It never was."

"You've got to stop blaming yourself too though. I'm sure that Hikaru would have sacrificed himself for you regardless of what you had said; he would've fought nail and tooth to put that jacket on you if you had put up a fight. Like I said, he loved you more than anyone else...even himself. And he knew you loved him."

"Will you...stay with me then? As my friend again? I never wanted to lose you Haruhi."

"Of course-but Kaoru" she continued "although I am glad you shared this with me, I can't offer you all the help you need."

"What do you mean?" the redhead backed away from her embrace to look quizzically her way "Didn't you promise not to leave me?" He didn't want to sound clingy, that's the last thing he wanted; yet, Haruhi's words made it sound like she had heard his story and thrown in the towel seconds afterward. She wasn't cruel enough to give him the release he had been looking for, only to take it away again, was she?

"And I'm not" she assured with all seriousness "Still, I think you need to seek the help of a...professional" she said the word as gingerly as she could, but it was to no avail, for Kaoru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't need a quack doctor popping pills down my throat" he muttered vexingly.

"It's nothing like that. Kaoru I can be your source of venting; I'm free anytime you want to talk to me, even if we do live far away. But I can't give you the answers you need; I couldn't possibly offer good advice, or know your best interests, because I'm not an expert in psychology" she gave a soft smile "I'm a lawyer. That's what I'm good at; defending clients and trying to put slime-bags in jail, so if you ever need me as your professional advisor, then you can rest well knowing that I've got your back-but this trauma you have is out of my league. It's too much for you to handle alone, or with someone as inexperienced as me."

"I just don't trust them Haruhi. They just tell you what you want to hear, and sit there pretending to listen while they cash up on your time. I see those types all the time back in New York."

At this she nodded, because she understood very well how a business worked. Not all therapists were know-all, caring people.

"That's why I know someone who can connect with you on a personal level. I really think he can help you...hell, maybe he can even help me a little" she admitted briskly, and not wanting to drag this out longer than she needed to, she went on "It's Nekozawa."

"Nekozawa?!" Kaoru reacted the way she had expected him to.

"I know it sounds a tad strange, honestly I didn't quite believe it myself, but you should see him Kaoru; he's developed into an amazing person."

This compliment gave Kaoru both a pang of envy and curiosity. As if Mori's success wasn't bad enough for him to endure, everyone else appeared to be on top of their game.

"Look, you don't have to give me an answer right now; you take as much time as you need to consider, that's all I ask" she flashed a small smile "and if you feel it isn't for you, then that's fine. I'll stick beside you either way, and try to do the best I can to give you the support you need. But I warn you, I can be pretty ruthless when it comes to advice."

Haruhi's petite jest paid off enormously when Kaoru, for the first time, cracked a genuine smile of his own. His head nodded, auburn hair bouncing slightly with it; his eyes, although still puffy and red from the tears, shined with a sort of cool brightness. "Yeah I know" he replied in a thick, sarcastic tone to which Fujioka replied by smacking him in the arm playfully.

After a moment's silence he added "I'll...think about it" the word 'think' was emphasized uncertainly but it was enough to bring a flush of hope into the female's heart. "There's still a lot of issues I need to sort; I haven't been the same since my brother passed...I've done some horrid things Haruhi." He thought about telling her of his club back in New York; the way he had slandered their club's name and dragged its reputation through the mud. All of the misdeeds he had committed against women, and even his own workers. He also considered confessing his insecurities, like naming his dog after his brother because he felt it helped him remember he wasn't Hikaru himself-that sometimes he couldn't tell the difference after so much confusion. That the name anchored him in so many ways, both good and bad.

Yet, he didn't have it in him.

He wasn't ready to tell her everything, and somehow she knew she wasn't ready to hear it. It only began to make sense then, that Haruhi wasn't a professional like she had mentioned, and that the twisted descriptions of his life might, in some way, cause harm to her emotionally. Plus, he knew some parts would just fly over her head; it wasn't her fault, but he sensed that she wouldn't really comprehend his actions or words with the amount of depth he would have liked her to. Nevertheless, the outlet he had recently lived through was like nothing else he had ever experienced; he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. Only after realizing this, Kaoru truly meant the previous words he had said to his friend. He would consider it. Really.

"What's the matter?" he asked after noticing her stifled expression; one he hadn't seen before on the fearlessly blunt 1-A student he had spent his years with "If you've got something to say, then spit it out."

She did.

"Are you going to meet us?"

"Meet y-oh, you mean the..." but he didn't finish his sentence.

Haruhi, however, understood the fragment crystal clear, and her eyes blinked expectantly.

"I'll be honest with you Haruhi, most likely not " he watched as she repressed a frown, making him feel strangely remorseful "I mean, this was great-I never imagined I would share, well what I shared with you today...but there's still a lot of built up resentment inside of me." He tried to mask the words using polite prose, albeit the once honor-roll student was quick to catch him.

"It's Tamaki isn't it? You still hate him."

Kaoru sighed; he felt bad about saying it, only because he knew she cared for the both of them. Even if it was in two different ways...but he wasn't going to lie either.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Haruhi, I just can't bring myself to forgive him. I couldn't even stand the sight of him at the party, and I don't know if I can overcome that just yet. I'm not strong enough to be the 'bigger man'" his shoulders shrugged "so I couldn't possibly meet any of you."

His hatred for the French man, although hidden behind a calm façade, still burned deep within his chest. For Hikaru blamed Tamaki for more than just his brother's unhappiness; he was the reason Kaoru decided to set up his own club in the first place. It was a way for him to prove to himself, that he could have done a better job; he believed that he wouldn't have failed everyone as Tamaki had. An endeavor that had completely backfired in his face. However, he wasn't ready to admit that either; it was easier to stay angry.

Despite his negative answer, Haruhi nodded nonchalantly "No, it's okay. I understand at least that. People need their time to be angry I believe, and if you don't feel you're ready to forgive Tamaki yet, then you shouldn't. It would only be hypocritical of you, and I'm sure I-we, would all appreciate your honesty rather than your compliancy."

He smiled again, shyly this time.

"I look forward to the day we can all be together happily-including you Kaoru."

Kaoru's heart beat so heavily that he felt it in his ears. His hand outstretched instinctively, wanting to caress her cheek, and tuck the loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Midway he stopped though, realizing yet again the scratches and caked blood that he had forgotten about; the ugly, red liquid he was too ashamed to even try touching her porcelain face with. He didn't want to dirty it up his grime and guilt.

Noticing the restrain, Haruhi merely beamed warmly, grabbing the hand and cradling it in her own. Not once cringing or making a face at them as she carefully set her chin upon it; her only worry being the fear of harming her friend any more than he already was. She didn't wriggle away like any other girl would do-femininity wasn't her strong point anyhow.

"I'd like that too" he confessed with a look of sheer bliss.

That is, until it began to slowly fade away, being replaced by a stiff countenance. His eyes were staring at something beyond her, so fixed and edgy it made her anxious. Right as she was going to ask what it was, 'it' spoke up first.

"P-pardon me, I didn't mean to...uhm...interrupt."

She recognized the voice immediately without having to turn back; it had grown somewhat deeper, but there was no denying who it belonged to.

Tamaki Suoh.


	21. The Sorry Scientist

**Ouran Academy: Tamaki Suoh  & Haruhi Fujioka**

* * *

 

"P-pardon me, I didn't mean to...uhm...interrupt."

Tamaki's voice was coarser than intended, but he was nervous; more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Perhaps it wasn't just the nervousness itself, but the surprise that was coupled along with it as he looked at the pair. They were sitting closely, intimately even, and yet through all of his reasoning the blonde couldn't help but feel a tug of discomfort somewhere inside him. He suppressed any chance of it demonstrating on his face, however, by flashing a small smile. Tamaki knew he had no right to feel jealous.

"It's kind of hot in spite of the rain don't you think?" he continued when no one responded to him, making small-talk was almost a survival skill for him.

At least there was a reaction to that, but maybe it wasn't the kind he was waiting for; Haruhi shifted awkwardly in her spot, while Kaoru stared at him with a look of displeasure. It was one that was intense enough to fill Tamaki with extreme discomfort. Perhaps he HAD interrupted something important; being the center of attention had a very different effect on him than it used to. This Suoh, the businessman, had learned to keep back from the limelight; he had come to appreciate the art of discretion, and how to still be a likable person without having to be completely obnoxious. Not that he was ever obnoxious per se, moreover, he liked to think of himself as  _eccentric_...and there was nothing wrong with that.

To make matters worse, before the French could speak up again Kaoru stood up; he stayed there only for a second to scrutinize him, and then turned his face away as if he were done acknowledging his presence any more. Normally this kind of behavior would have been seen as childish in Suoh's eyes but the way Kaoru pulled it off, with an astonishing maturity and silent abhor, made him find no humor in his behavior. In all actuality it was he who felt like a child being scorned under the redhead's intense glare, and the male found himself looking away from him in shame. He knew very well that Kaoru hated him; the two didn't need to speak for him to realize the word around school was that the Hitachiin preferred him expelled and out of everyone's sight. What the blonde misunderstood, however, was the twin's motive for hating him to begin with; he simply chalked it up to the usual, hated because of his betrayal...but Tamaki would have never guessed that it was Hikaru's involvement in the affair that caused the other male so much pain. How could he? He wasn't there to see the look on Kaoru's face at the funeral, because he decided it best to go hours later after everyone had left; that way he could mourn without a hazardous intervention...and mourn he did.

The older twin's death was one of the biggest blows in Tamaki's life, and the grief he felt from it was indescribable; he was actually astonished by Kaoru's strength to keep going, enduring the calamity as he lived day-by-day. Tamaki could only imagine his struggle, and that's why with all of the honesty in the world, he didn't blame Kaoru for hating him. Not one bit. To him, it was a constant reminder, a humbling remembrance of the mistake he made and just how somber it was; the Hitachiin brother, without really knowing, was keeping him in check...and Tamaki couldn't be more grateful to him for it.

He wasn't surprised when Kaoru left, especially without a word of goodbye, or a glance his way. Again, he didn't blame him and he wasn't going to push it. With that in mind, he turned to the only other remaining person there, a brunette haired woman. The look on her face was like a deer caught in headlights: eyes wide open, mouth ajar, and an aura of wanting to make a run for it. Was it him that was making her so nervous? A part of him didn't want to believe that was true, but his more logical side stamped a big 'of course' on his brain. Her expression wasn't really helping either, besides looking slightly dumbfounded, it was almost unreadable. He wanted to look at her now and know with one, solid stare what she was thinking; in business it is crucial to look beyond a poker face, and through years of practice Tamaki became an expert at it. Nevertheless, Haruhi was an impossible challenge; the longer he looked at her, the more confused he became. She gave no sign of happiness or sadness, not even anger like their friend...and to top it all off, she was looking right at him. Right at him. As in, staring-right-into-his-soul type of looking, and that made him all the more jittery. He needed to break the silence before he suffocated out here.

"You look good."

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

That was his big statement after all of this time? She had already thought of him as a pervert before, what would she think now?! Might as well have started with 'Hi I'm Tamaki Suoh, and I'm undressing you with my eyes', at least then he would have spared mortification with such bluntness. He gave it another go.

"What I mean to say is, you look well" his speech was fluent, casual even "I had overhead someone say that you were a lawyer now; congratulations on that, I'm sure that you're doing a fine job at it ."

No matter how smooth his words were, Haruhi didn't respond. By now she had lost her deer look, and replaced it with a dubious countenance.

"Kyoya mentioned that he got out of touch with your father, but I presume all is well with him? Or so I hope" he continued.

Again nothing.

Tamaki let out a loud sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat "Look, am I...making you feel uncomfortable? If you want, you can leave too. I won't stop you."

He added a small smile, albeit it felt like it weighed a million pounds the second he saw her stand up. For the first time, her gaze shifted from him to the floor, and she moved with surprising rapidity; Tamaki could feel the fabric of her red dress bump against his pants leg as she scurried past him, and through some unnatural force he grabbed at her. He grabbed her arm without even realizing it, making her stop dead in her tracks; she seemed to be as surprised by his actions as he was. At first, he thought of apologizing for the rude gesture and letting her go, but the thought of the latter made him want to hold her firmer so she wouldn't leave.

"Wait!" he said to her vainly, for she didn't really have a choice under his grip "I didn't mean it. Stay. Stay with me...please."

Haruhi's eyes searched his own doubtfully, but he didn't waiver.

"I came out here to speak to you" he confessed.

"I...don't know-out here, why don't we go inside?" she said for the first time; her voice was richer than he remembered, like a woman's and a well-spoken one at that, despite her almost incoherent sentence.

"No it has to be in private" he urged, letting go of her arm but silently pleading her so stay put "what I have to say is...personal."

"Oh" for a reason he couldn't quite understand, Haruhi's cheeks flushed as if a sudden heat wave had washed over her, making her looked fatigued.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" and her chin rose almost proudly "what..." she paused "...do you need to tell me?"

" I lo-"

"Wait!" her petite hands came out to silence him, nearly touching his lips but stopping inches away "You can't just start like that. Y-yo-you! Who do you think you are?!"

"What?" The blonde was utterly baffled by her reaction, his mouth dropping rather stupidly.

"You can't...do this I mean" Haruhi continued, the hand now covering her temple and part of her eye "After you so selfishly put us aside for so many years, how could you expect me to be okay with all of this?"

"Oh" he still was at a loss, but her topic now made enough sense for him follow through "I'm sorry Haruhi, I really am. I know I hurt you all in the past with my actions" he took a brave chance, and took her hand in his; it tortured him to see how close it had come to making contact with him and then retrieving "But I'm going to make it up to all of you; I promise. I know many of you still hold resentment against me, so I hope I'm not too late." Seven years too late.

"Too late?" She scoffed "Tamaki, you're lucky we didn't die of old age waiting for you."

An imaginary arrow pierced the core of Tamaki Suoh, and his knees wobbled at Haruhi's direct words, but he stood his ground.

"I mean, listening to Hisayo is one thing, but keeping to your word because you were afraid for us is a completely different, and not to mention ludicrous idea! What did you pin us for, a bunch of cowards? Hisayo may have-"

"-Hold on" he stopped her "You knew?"

"Knew what?" Haruhi replied in a vexed way, because her long-awaiting rant was cut short.

"About...my reasons. About me trying to protect you...from.." Tamaki couldn't find the right words to use, his mind scrambled for the letters, but didn't know how to piece them together. He thought his heart stopped beating, as he held his breath and waited for her reply.

The female's eyebrows rows quizzically, causing a line or two to appear on her forehead.

"Of course" she said as if it was the most natural of things "I knew you would never just let us go like that; you stubbornness always has a motive behind it, and it wasn't hard to see that you were afraid of Hisayo embarrassing us as well" she huffed "I wanted to shake you out of it honestly, to hit you or yell at you to get over it, after all we weren't children; I'm sure that with enough endurance we would have been able to get over the situation...but life started to fall apart from other ends too" her brown eyes faded, giving her a distant look as she remembered such a time "With Hikaru gone, and Hunny refusing to speak with Mori...not to mention Kyoya's shady behavior, and all of the rumors; I almost got expelled because of that club you know. It was difficult for me to really find the time to bring you back to us; I suppose I knew that I couldn't handle it alone, even if you had broken your pact there was nothing you could do for us" Haruhi shook her head as if dismissing a certain thought.

Tamaki was dumbstruck, but he was still determined to stay stubborn as Haruhi had mention. "Haruhi, I could have done everything- anything to help you guys; things fell apart because I was too naive to handle the situation correctly."

The girl scoffed "Get over yourself Suoh" she joked stiffly, using the blunt attitude she had adapted from Australia, and mixing it with her natural forwardness "There wasn't a human being alive who could have made all of our problems go away. And honestly, even if you were there, our problems wouldn't be your responsibility to fix" her mouth turned in a pensive frown "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes" he lied, for he only had a vague idea of what she was talking about, and as if she could read his mind, the girl sighed and went on.

"Tamaki, I'm not going to lie; you acted like a complete idiot. But honestly, I don't believe that we fell apart because of the decision that you made; maybe it was just...time. Time for us to take a break from each other, and star focusing on our own individual lives. Sure, we could have ended on better terms; I regret that we didn't, but in the process of being separated, we got the chance to develop ourselves in ways we never had before" she motioned at him with her arm "look at you for example, you don't look like the man you were before; just from looking at you, I can tell that you've matured, and you proved it yourself when you told me about your business, that you're a more serious person."

His hands clammed up as she pointed at him; he suddenly had the urge to ask her if he had changed for the better or worse. If she liked what she saw, or if she worried he had changed too much...but the thought embarrassed him and he kept quiet. Her expression was still so unreadable that he wondered all of those things himself; sure he had changed, but so had she. Haruhi had grown to become a stunning woman, or so he believed, but again he thought it best to not go into detail, just in case he did something inadvertently that would humiliate them both. His hands clasped behind his back.

"You handled your insecurities, and we handled ours, in fact we've grown from them" she smiled in a way that made his hands grip tighter "Honestly, I don't think you've noticed, but you're still acting as if you're our father" she laughed in spite of herself "Remember how you used to do that? You would treat us like your children, and I think you still believe we are! Maybe that's why you feel so at fault?" the girl genuinely asked, as if she had reached a certain epiphany just then. He didn't answer, he was considering what she had said as well. "Well, if that it, then let me make this obviously clear for you. You're not our dad Tamaki, you're not MY dad; you never were, and you never will be. So stop feeling as if you've failed your kids, because within all seriousness, I've never blamed you for what happened to the Host Club. You were a victim like the rest of us. A very gullible victim, but one nonetheless."

Tamaki's chest was going off by then, and he stepped forward without thinking about it, stopping himself short of not knowing what to do next. "Can I-ask you something?"

She shrugged, but she tensed up again when she noticed how close he was.

"If you don't think I'm your father" and in a way he was surprised to find that he still did consider himself their paternal figure "then, why did you say you guys were waiting for me?"

"Why?" She asked herself more than him "Because...we're a family. Not the kind with moms and dads, nothing blood related or that could be labeled with silly titles, but a figurative one. I believe our bind is too strong to consider ourselves as 'simply friends' don't you? And...waiting for you...well, I don't know; I can't speak for everyone, but I was. Erm that is to say" her face perspires slightly "you're a part of this family too, you made us all come together so it only makes sense to say that we needed you too. In fact I was waiting for all of us" her last words, and he felt terrible for feelings this way, made his spirits drop a bit.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way" he beamed warmly "And I-really don't know what to say, I mean your words are so much kinder than I imagined. I'm sorry for sounding so self-centered, I should have been more open minded; thank you for letting me stay in this family of ours Haruhi."

"Stop apologizing, there's really no need; I wouldn't have given up on any of us. I still have hope for us Tamaki, and...I want to fight for us."

"Oh! Which reminds me-you didn't let me finish what I was going to say" his indigo eyes widened, so did hers.

"Uh, wait-I don't think it's the right time-"

"No please, let me. I must say this Haruhi, my heart can't bear to keep silent anymore!"

"It's just so much time has passed; I don't know if-"

"I lo-"

"Wait don't!"

"I looked at some of Hisayo's papers by accident, and I think I know what she's planning!"

"Tamaki I...what?" Haruhi gazed up at him with complete confusion.

"I didn't mean to, I was trying to look for some blank paper so that I could draw the characters for this funny French cartoon I like" he blushed a bit but from excitement, eyes shining boyishly as he explained his almost childish task "and show it to the guests. I even thought of making puppets for all of them!"

'Maybe he hasn't changed at all' Haruhi thought with horror as she watched his antics unfold.

"Ah, but that's not the point" he waved his hands, noticing her classic irritation for his baboonish ways "the point is, that I saw some notes she had scribbled; at first I thought nothing of them but Kyoya told me Hisayo was going to make some sort of big announcement. I wanted to let you know that this time around, I'm not going to stand idly by and let her do what she wants; I'm going to fight, for all us!"

"So I guess its true" her eyebrows furrowed somberly "We all had a funny feeling about this reunion, but now it's confirmed; she is up to something."

"Yes. Why...didn't you let me say that from the beginning? See, that wasn't so bad."

"Oh, I uhm...thought you were going to say something else" her words were so mumbled her almost didn't catch them "I misunderstood. Sorry."

Normally Tamaki would have been professional and let the mistake go, but the curiosity bug was biting him far too hard for him to let the matter go.

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing, forget about it" she replied hastily, paling in hue "let's talk about Hisayo instead. What is she up to?"

The blonde would have none of it, especially after seeing her so worked up "Hmmmm" he thought aloud in an obnoxious manner that made her cringe "You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"No!" her elegant facade was beginning to crack all the more, and under it Tamaki could start to see signs of a frenzied girl; the peak felt natural, familiar even, like the frank way she spoke to him. He felt a smile spread on his face, for he realized that she too hadn't changed completely, which meant there was a level of familiarity still between them. Well, that and he enjoyed the way her face looked when it flustered.

"Then I'll guess, it'll be like a game!"

"Tamaki" she warned in the glowered tone he had come to know so well in high school.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ma petite crêpe, ce sera amusant!"

"Don't speak to me in French!" she covered her ears, but he only drew closer to her them.

"Let's see" he continued giddily "the last words you interrupted me at were 'I lo'. I lo..located?"

Haruhi held her breath, eyes alert and mouth pinched. He really was going to guess.

"I lobster-no that's silly" he chuckled.

"I loaned. I lost. I lowered. I lov-" and then it hit him. Again, like a brick. His purple orbs turned to look at hers, brown and wide with fear; the man blinked, once, twice, before his own eyes widened when realization hit once more. His words came out in a single whisper. "You thought I...was going to tell you I loved you."

He couldn't have been more right with the way Haruhi reacted, and was glad that he had grabbed her again in time before she made a dash for it.

"Haruhi wait!" he begged as she fought with all her might to release herself from him, and although she didn't look strong, Haruhi was putting up a fight. He almost couldn't keep up with the petite brunette!

"Please let go" she said, regaining her prideful air with the flip of a switch "You've thoroughly embarrassed me, and I'm really not in the mood for any more games Suoh."

He would have been hurt by her distant tone if it weren't for him also knowing she was faking it. He had pushed her too far, causing her to lash out at him.

"Haruhi listen to me-"

"I told you to leave alone you stubborn man! I said it was a mistake, and I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do!"

"Why is it always what you want?!" and Tamaki had to grab her other wrist so she wouldn't use her hand to push him away, or worse, slap him for being so demanding.

"No!-Ugh! I mean but I do...love you" he was breathless by then, either from holding those words in for so long or from all the force he was using to keep her still "I still love you."

Haruhi stopped struggling by then, instead she looked up at him with one of her peculiar expressions and said nothing. The silence that followed his confession made Tamaki nervous, so he did what he had been wanting to do since he laid eyes on her after seven years; his hands let go of her wrists, and he wrapped them around her frame instead, holding her as if she he might break if he didn't. His arms trembled slightly, heart pounding wildly, but he couldn't have been steadier in his intensions if he wanted to. He wanted Haruhi to be near to him, just like that, enveloped within his embrace like the night of the beach house.

"Are you...playing with me?" he heard her mumble into his chest.

"Of course not. Haruhi" he never did get tired of saying her name "after I left the club, I tried my hardest not to think of you. That day I was banished from the club, I had told you that I was lying about what I had said the day before. Do you remember that?"

She nodded, head still buried in his suit.

"You said you lied to me, about confessing your feelings the day before."

"Yea, I never should have done that" he recalled the interaction between the two that day, when he had admitted his feelings as he had done today, only to disappoint and disappear from the girl's life the day after "but I couldn't risk Hisayo getting to you; now I know I was wrong to think of you from a weak perspective, but I didn't want to see all of your hard work, all your studying to go to waste because of a bet. I did love you Haruhi, and I think you knew I was lying."

She nodded once more.

"When I was banished" he continued from his previous train of thought "I forbade myself from seeing you again. I was so rough with you those days, ignoring you so cold heartedly even when you tried to be nice. But I thought about you all the time, to the point where I thought I was going to cave in, or give up on my social life in general" he sighed "Still, I knew I couldn't keep living with that type of attitude, my name holds a lot of weight, a lot off responsibility. Even though I wasn't allowed into the main house, my father offered me a job in the business of hospitality and managing, and I took it to keep me busy" he held her tighter "the more I worked the less I thought about you. My mind felt as if it could finally breathe, and soon I submerged myself into the business world."

"You might not...feel the same way I do; in fact, I was afraid of you not liking me at all when I arrived here. To be honest" he let out a sigh, and felt the girl's hands cling onto the sides of his jacket "so much time has passed that I wasn't sure if I loved you like I used to any more. I wondered if maybe you had become a completely different person, or if you were already married and had children. While I on the other hand was still alone; People keep telling me I've changed, and I know it's true, but I don't feel all that much different. So I worried that you were going to be too much for me, out of my league in every way; I feared this mew you couldn't love this pathetic, new me" his hands slid down her back, caressing her by the waist as he laid his head atop hers more comfortably "But when I heard you say that you knew I was holding back to protect you, I felt that desire rush back in with all its might. I know you think it's silly for me to be so marveled by you-and I am utterly amazed by you to this day-but no one else seemed to know that, not even Kyoya" her hair smelled of the outside, rain drops and fresh air; he let it sink in for a while "And it's not that he 'didn't know' as he claims, I just feel that you're the only one who cared enough to really look at me, through everything you were going through. You didn't give up on me, natural-type Haruhi Fujioka" and he laughed somewhat "That makes me happy; whether you love me or not now, that alone is enough for me."

She hadn't answered still, and he began to worry that she might have suffocated from the lack of air he had given her during the embrace. Regretfully he let her go, looking at her for the first time since his confession, and noticing that her eyes were red and puffy; the face following the trend. She had been crying, and that realization was enough to break his heart in two. His hands touched her cheeks gently, and brought his forehead to touch with hers in a similar way he had done with Kyoya, only this gesture wasn't out of friendship but sheer intimacy. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Do you still love me Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"Then let me be a part of your life again; I need you. Please let me make you feel as happy as you're making me feel right now."

He felt her head move, lips quivering slightly, and then the hot drops of tears as they rolled off her face and onto his thumbs. His eyes opened and a frown appeared at the sight.

"No. Don't cry. I won't let you spill anymore tears Haruhi Fujioka, not when you're with me" his lips pressed against her forehead, then one of her eyebrows, followed by both cheeks. He tasted the salt water on the tip of tongue, and Haruhi shuffled under the kisses in modest embarrassment. Tamaki's hand set a piece of hair aside before laying another kiss on her chin, and smiling again he cooed "Je t'aime" to her, discovering just how much she 'hated' when he spoke in French to her. Yet it was he who wasn't expecting the final kiss, the one he was still inwardly debating on giving, to come from the girl herself; she pressed her lips to his without second thought, letting a bit of her shyness melt away, and his restraint with it.

Minutes later the two found themselves sitting on the concrete, making pleasant small talk. Tamaki told her of his life in Paris, a city which she had yet to visit, and about the shenanigans he managed to get himself into even in his own profession. The stories were odd enough for any stranger to question their credibility, but the girl knew him well enough to believe almost every word. Haruhi on the other hand spoke of her father, whom Tamaki seemed to have a great curiosity towards, and of her friend Monica, who had persuaded her to come based on a photo. The blonde man laughed, but clapped his hands as a sign of the girl's pushiness; he would have to personally thank her for the great feat she had accomplished.

"Which reminds me" he asked as his head moved around to look for something, his hair barely moving from its usual brushed-back position, a trait that still awed Haruhi, who was not used to its neatness "I also came here for another purpose" he stood up, giving Haruhi his hand to help her rise too "I came to pay respects to Hikaru" the male smiled almost sadly, but remembering to keep in bright spirits he dismissed any bad feelings immediately.

"Oh" he said once he saw the chipped memorial, and passing a hand gingerly over it was in futile because only more crumbs fell at the touch "what happened?"

"Uhm" Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond, but she was determined to keep Kaoru's scene a secret between the two "an accident is all."

"I'll call someone to come repair it immediately" the French wasted no time either, for the brunette stopped him after two digits had been dialed.

"That won't be necessary, Kaoru's already working on someone to have it repaired" she didn't feel necessarily bad about lying, knowing she was doing it with a good reason, and although Kaoru had made no official mention of reparations, she knew he would take no time in fixing what he had done. Plus, knowing Tamaki cleaned up after him would have probably made the redhead furious, so she let the personal matters stay personal. It was for the best.

"I see" Tamaki's agreement came with such understanding that she couldn't help but smile, and she watched as he knelt down by the sight, smiling tenderly at it "Hikaru, it's been a while since I came to visit but please don't think badly of me for it; life is tough, and I often times can't come visit you as often as I want to. I miss you though; we all do. I feel much stronger now that I have Haruhi by my side, and I promise to put up a good fight for us this time. When the time comes, I also promise to take very good care of Kaoru" the girl was taken aback by this, but the male didn't seem to notice "please allow me the honor of staying by his side too. He's grown up to be a very fine man, I can tell. You would be proud of him."

Standing back up, Tamaki looked at Haruhi with the same smile still plastered on his face.

"Do you want a moment alone or...?"

"No" she smiled as well, her eyes jot leaving the memorial "I'll come back later to give proper respects. I don't feel as prepared as I should" and by that, she meant that she was already so completely emotionally and mentally drained, that she didn't have the strength to add that on top of it; she was a woman of her word though, and like clockwork, would come the next day.

Tamaki intertwined his fingers with hers, leading them back to the Ouran academy, no matter how badly he wished to just stay outside. What they didn't expect, however, was the sudden sound of rushing footsteps and the tall figure of Mitsukuni appear in front of them, gasping for air from the long run.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tamaki wasn't used to calling him Mitsu.

The male didn't seem to mind, for what he had to say was far more important than simply formalities "Hisayo..." and he breathed heavily between the words "...she's making her big announcement."


	22. The Final Standoff

**Ouran Academy: The Host Club  & Hostess Club**

* * *

 

"It's just like Iko to ditch us this way" another glass of wine was downed, coming back down with slight force on the table. Aiko was, as euphemisms put it, feeling a little down; her black orbs glared at a spot on the table while Tenshi, who discreetly set aside the bottle before the woman went for another drink, looked at her with a worried expression.

"She didn't bail AJ, her flight was cancelled due to bad weather remember? It's not her fault."

Aiko gave a short chortle, but there was no humor in it "It's as if you don't know her well enough Ten; you would do well in remembering that Iko is almost a master escape artist, especially when it comes down to avoiding these Hostess Club soirees" the word rolled off her tongue naturally, her native tongue never escaping her.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, lips thinning as she decided to touch upon a prickly topic "Are you really saying this because of Moriko, or are you just upset because of what happened with Mori?"

If Tenshi wasn't looking at her with such honest sympathy, if she hadn't held her hand to calm down any rising anger, and if Aiko didn't know her as well as she did, she might have had the mind to insult her. She, of course, did not and instead managed a sad smile in return; her eyes rolling in their sockets to look up at the ceiling, then back at her. "I suppose so. I just can't help but feel a little...off guard; I surely wasn't expecting things to unravel that way." It was hard for the prideful girl to lower her head in defeat, but she was learning to be a little bit more humble and patient as the years went by. Still, it came as a big surprise...bigger than anything she had expected, when she had seen Mori again. It wasn't he who had changed, quite the contrary, the man had practically kept his skin all these years; if anything, he had only grown more elegant in her eyes. The way he stood with his pride and the honor were like a dream to her, the same charms that had drawn him apart from the rest; he was as polite as she remembered, and in one instance she even succeeded in making him smile-well okay, maybe not with his mouth, but his eyes smiled at her, and that was enough. She should have known something was off when he was acting so, and Mori wasn't shy about introducing her when the time came. That is, his daughter.

Thinking about it alone made a knot welt up in the girl's throat. Now, she had nothing against the small child; she certainly didn't hate her for existing like some other women might, but she wouldn't lie and say she was all too happy about it either. Maybe...no surely, it was her fault for knowing what she wanted, and ignoring any possible doubt that it was too naive a daydream. She had set her expectations too high with little thought to any actual planning, and it wasn't until reality hit that she came to her senses. The truth is she wasn't ready to be a mother, not even to a child that was her own. She was too young, and there were a lot of goals in her life that she hadn't yet accomplished; Mori on the other hand was a father, and she could see in his eyes that it was his main priority. They just weren't the same people, which also meant they couldn't be together. Not anymore.

A groan escaped her.

"I don't want to think about it" Aiko waved her hand as if to brush away the thoughts "Let's change the subject" she continued before Tenshi could start, a smirk playing her lips "I see that you and Kyoya have become rather friendly; is it safe to say that you're an item now?"

"W-Well" the girl began with a flustered face "I-I don't know. M-maybe? Possibly?"

"'Maybe?' What kind of an answer is that? It's either yes or no."

"Then...yes" the girl's face reddened all the more with the answer "I feel we've become more than friends-and, I would like to believe that he feels the same way."

"I'm sure he does. He was completely smitten with you all evening, well, as 'smitten' as Kyoya Otori can be with any one person" her eyes rolled at the male's almost cool way of showing affection "But tell me...I saw him sneak off earlier. What was that ex-Host up to?" AJ's voice purred the way it always did when she was wanted information, and the poor Angelic Type found it difficult to refuse the siren's call.

"He went to meet Hisa, although I'm not exactly clear on why" her shoulders shrugged.

"Could it be they're in cahoots?" Aiko half-joked, however, Tenshi didn't find it very amusing "Where is Kyoya now? I wouldn't like to think that he's playing hermit even today; I mean we're not that bad a company."

The brunette shook her head "No, he's actually speaking with Renge over the phone; it's a shame she couldn't be here either."

"Yes" two black eyes rolled in a sarcastic manner "I almost miss the ringing of her obnoxious laughter in my ears, not to mention the headaches that followed suit."

Before the other could respond, a clinking sound was heard throughout the murmuring room; normally such a petite noise wouldn't be so attention grabbing if it had come from a normal person, but Hisayo wasn't an Average Joe, and her clanking held enough stifled frustration to shut the entire room up. She smiled when all eyes were on her, but the elegance she was trying to portray wasn't all there, and hints of strain could be seen at the corners. The female exhaled loudly, body erect and alert.

"My dear guests, I would like to thank you one and all for accepting my invitation to today's event; It was a joy seeing all of you so entertained, but sadly the day is coming to a close which means that we must part again" the crowd murmured again in sympathy "I know it's not easy, and I'm sure this trip down memory lane has been emotional for all of you...me included" she paused as if her 'emotions' were getting the best of her, and all but Aiko and the cluster of Hosts were once again moved "So many years have passed haven't they? And although we would like to repeat the past, it's unlikely to do so." The ravenette didn't like the way Hisayo said the last word, because it should have been replaced with 'impossible'. Aiko bit her bottom lip. Hisayo's cunning smile finally returned to her.

"Nevertheless, I would like to take this moment to announce" just then the sound of the front doors being once again opened echoed throughout the hall as the Hostess took a pause to see who it was; to her pleasant surprise, the girl looked down to see the Frenchman and lawyer staring back up at her. Something told Aiko she wasn't too surprised though at seeing them, nor pleased for seeing them  _together_ ; if only AJ had stood closer to Tamaki, to any of the Hosts actually, she might have heard the loudest of pounding noises coming from their chests. She herself was feeling nervous, and the palm of her hands now felt slippery holding the wine glass; Aiko held her breath.

"That I've started a program here at Ouran high, almost like a foundation...but I wouldn't call it that just yet" the woman continued "It's called the Host Project, and it's dedicated to re-establish the beloved Host Club that was once lost after- well, silly arguments and adolescent reasons" she chuckled light-heartedly, but it was barely heard over the buzz of the room "However, this will be more than a whimsical pastime as it used to be; the Host Project aims to guide those in the club through the hospitality and management fields...of course, all will be checked by yours truly so there's no need to worry about any error in the system. After all, many of you will want your children to attend Ouran correct? And I plan to give them the best care they desire. I am humbled to become the overseer of any future Host Club activities, and this time I will make sure it stays put." The room continued mumbling in coherent agreement; it appeared that they found the idea to not only be helpful, but also inspiring as well. After all, they had grown to miss the Host Club over the years, and to have its stability guaranteed was another upside.

"Still, such work would be difficult to handle alone, even for me; that's why I'm going to take this opportunity to ask the members of the former Host Club a very sincere favor" the audience shifted to look at the bunch "Would you, any of you, be so kind as to help me mentor these students? After all, no one knows the process better than experts such as yourselves."

The room waited expectantly, but the Hosts didn't jump at the offer as they would have thought. In fact, they were simply bewildered. Mitsu looked around from familiar face to face as if he were suddenly lost, and he wasn't the only one with an expression of confusion. The entire group, which had by some odd force huddled themselves together in one corner, stayed silent. No one said a word, but the glances interchanged between the friends was enough to see that there was some form of communications; sadly enough, their eyes were asking more questions than answering them. What could they say, when Hisayo's big scheme was so...so...anti-climactic? The individuals had prepared themselves for a war, but now looking onto the patient faces of their peers, the answer to her question never appeared clearer.

No.

The answer was simply no. Yet, that's what she wanted them to think...right? Could a woman like Nakashima really be giving them an option to keep their freedom? Still, where were the threats, where was the evil, spine-chilling look that made them cringe in fear? Surely she wasn't thinking that mere peer pressure would force them to give into another set years of torture was she? And like hell if any of them ever let their children attend Ouran Academy knowing it was now run by this monster; the school was nice, but not that nice. All of these questions were flowing through the minds of the Hosts, and soon enough they found themselves lowering their shoulders in confidence. She had nothing on them anymore. Perhaps there wasn't more to the story; Hisayo was just all bluff; she had run out of taunts and blackmail and this was her last resort...a mere plea. Nothing more. They were in control of their own future now, and she was making that very clear.

"Well, I don't want to speak for everyone else, but I don't think I'll be able to" Kaoru spoke up first, hesitantly but then casually; he shrugged "I live way too far. Plus if I had to guess, I would say we're all pretty busy."

The group nodded in jumbled unison, except for the blonde and the Cool Type who were still lost deep in thought. For all its casualty, the proclamation had been handled precariously; like stepping in a mine field they waited to see what the girl's reaction would be, but she only nodded as well. "I understand; I suppose I'll look for help elsewhere" she smiled, and the crowd filled with disappointed 'aww's. "Anyways, I believe the evening is coming to a close, thank you all v-"

While she kept talking, the two men began to speak up for the first time.

"Kyoya...you don't think..." Tamaki whispered doubtfully "...with the Host Project I mean..."

"I think that's exactly it" two slender arms crossed over Kyoya's chest, a somber frown spread on his face "But Tamaki, I want you to really think about what it is you're going to do. You must know that if you speak up now, you could be putting yourself in a lot of trouble, not to mention work. The other members...they may not support on this decision, so don't expect them to."

"I know...it would be selfish of me to do so. How could I ask any more of them?" Tamaki smiled somewhat bittersweetly "But how could I live with myself knowing what I've done? It hasn't sunken in it for them Kyoya, but when it does, I feel it will have already been too late. She's just stalling for time now; she knows it won't be soon before long until the guilt eats some of us up inside, and we come running back to her...not for her, but for  _them_."

Unlike the rest of its members, the Host Club duo saw the ugly underbelly in Hisayo's plan, and their biggest confidence boost was just as simple as their biggest destruction. Guilt. Sure the Hosts could turn away now, and say goodbye to it all; their freedom was nearly assured if they left and never looked back, but soon enough the realization would sink in. How could they, a group that had suffered so much under the Hostesses grip, now walk away while she was preparing herself to do the same to others just like them? Hisayo wasn't talking about repeating history with them; she was referring to the next generation of Host Club members. Their friend's children, and other naive underclassmen, or possibly future family members; maybe not their own children, but what control had they over cousins or nephews? It didn't matter how sweetly Nakashima worded her statement, Tamaki knew very well that she was going to rip those kids apart inside-out with her sadistic ways; except now she got to do it for a longer, more committed period of time. The Club wasn't a 'club' anymore; it would practically become a class elective with the right managerial skills. Like Kaoru, Suoh couldn't speak for the others; if they felt okay with their decision to still leave, knowing the possible consequences fully well, then he would not judge them for it. Albeit, he also wouldn't keep them in the dark like Hisayo wanted, so that the guilt could fester and pick them off one by one.

It was as Kyoya said, she was just saving time; she knew some of the Hosts would involve themselves into the program to act as a shield between the students and her. She would use them to her advantage, dangle their reputations in front of the Hosts like bait, and they would be exactly where they were before...under her and obeying every single command. Only this time she would have new meat couple with her old entertainment to keep her satisfied. Well, Tamaki wouldn't have it; he knew what he had to do, and although it would turn into a possible power struggle, and ruin his image as well as career all over again, he would do it.

"Honestly, I don't know if I care enough to help you either" Kyoya went on, a stiff smile playing his face "I'm pretty poor now you know, plus I'm not sure I care all too much about those kids to save them from _that_. I don't quite see the merit in it."

Tamaki returned the beam with one of his own "You're a doctor in Gifu for Pete's sake, I'm sure you've outgrown your 'heartless-merit' routine, Hok-kai-do."

Two grey eyes widened, and if it weren't for his superb control, Kyoya's mouth would have been agape as well "How did you-" but Tamaki merely winked in a playful manner, and turned stepped away before the Demon Lord had a chance to get to him first. It appeared as if Kyoya wasn't the only one harboring his own, little secrets.

"Hisayo" Tamaki called out to the ravenette, who was bowing her individual 'farewells' by then; she and a couple of other people turned, surprised by the solid tone in Tamaki's voice.

"Yes?"

"The Host Project-"

"Oh, don't tell me, you've changed your mind?" The woman asked happily "I knew you couldn't resist being a part of the fun Suoh."

"No, it's not that."

"Hm? Then what is it?"

"It's not going to happen. I won't let you go through with it."

The shock was obvious through the stifled atmosphere; the room went silent again, and it became apparent that the woman didn't like what she was hearing. Her eyebrows raised in a menacing glare, but as quickly as it came it left and she regained a softer albeit hostile tone.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru, who had up until then avoided the blonde altogether, now matched his glares with equal vocal vexation "Just let it go; we're in the clear."

"No we're not" Tamaki mumbled back, successfully stifling any joy he may have felt at hearing the male talking to him, even if the other wanted to choke him into silence.

"Aha, Tamaki you're so silly, but I can't say I appreciate your type of humor" Hisayo snapped his attention to place.

"I'm not joking" the blonde stepped forward, challenging Hisayo to do something about it "I won't let you use those people like you did with us."

"I don't know what you're referring to" a manicured hand went up in mock shock "Do you mean the bet years ago? Honestly Tamaki you really shouldn't hold a grudge, it was just a game and my team won fair and square."

The room began their murmuring.

"That's not true!" Tamaki shot, not losing wind "You ruined our club's reputation with fake rumors and slander. The Hostess Club manipulated everyone into believing we were terrible people. Don't you understand Hisayo? This has nothing to do with clubs; it's about the way you never stop trying to get your way with other people, and how you won't let them live-we're living proof of that!"

He turned to face his group of friends "She's going to ruin those children's lives. That may not mean much right now, but I know I can't live peacefully knowing that this tyrant is going to repeat history and I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm not asking for your help; I know I don't deserve it, that's why I'm prepared to fight this battle alone. You all deserve to live your life happily from now on, so I won't think any less of you if you decide to leave...but I have to stay and fight. I have to."

A scoff was heard from behind him, but it stopped in its tracks when another blonde spoke up "Enough is enough." Haninozuka stepped beside Tamaki, arms strongly supported on his sides; his view changed from the ravenette to the Prince Type "I'm with you Tamaki; I couldn't live with the guilt either" he then shot a glance at his wife and son "Especially not now."

The crowd was now more startled than before, and some indignant faces could be seen popping up as well, a factor which only strengthened Hisayo.

"If I remember correctly, it wasn't me who lied to everyone; how could you all say these terrible things?" the woman spoke, practically reading everyone's mind.

"Exactly" Yoko chipped in "I can't believe how rude you're all being after Hisa invited you to this reunion! What ungrateful brats."

"We may have lied about Haruhi's gender, but that was only to protect her and keep the friendship between her and the guests strong."

"Yeah" Mori now stood beside his cousin "we were going to tell you all on our own terms."

"Mori..." Tamaki was touched to see the stoic male by his side, and the kendo master smiled softly in return.

"I'm a father now. I teach children in my dojo" Takashi stopped there, but his use of scarce words were enough for Tamaki to understand the drive behind them. He stood more proudly now.

"Please believe us when we say we were-are deeply sorry for lying to all of you, but people's personal choices aren't for the world to know. Sometimes you just have to give them time to sort out their life before they feel comfortable enough to speak with others about it. If we chose to keep Haruhi's secret until the very end, it was because we were being good friends, not just liars" the ex-Shota's cheeks flushed with each determined word "If I had the chance to, I would have done the same thing."

The wave of anger seemed to cool into understanding, and a lot of people, especially former Host Cub guests, began to nod in agreement. Mitsu's words were more than true, but time had also taken a toll on them, and made them much more sensible.

"And don't be fooled" Haruhi's heels could be heard tapping their way up to Suoh's side "the rumors that followed the event of my reveal aren't true; the Hostess Club made them all up, just like Tamaki said."

"You're lying again!" Kyoko's eye flashed angrily at Haruhi "Fujioka you're full of it! You're trying to cover up all of your little scandals using your friends" Tamaki tried to cover Haruhi when the Hostess got too close, but the brunette pushed him aside.

"I'm not scared of you" Haruhi's face inched close to Yoko's, and although she was much shorter in stature, she appeared to almost hover over her. "I know very well the type of person you are, and believe me when I say that we may not have taken legal action those days, but now I will not rest until the Host Project is shut down."

"What are you going to do? Sue?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Let's just all calm down" a girl said, all of the tension was making her obviously nervous "The Hostesses have changed I'm sure-ah, that is, if what you're saying is true."

"Some have" Kyoya spoke up and Tamaki was completely elated when he felt the Cool Type's presence behind him "We're not saying they're all bad; they're all just not what they appear to be" he smirked "Hisayo especially isn't as kind as you all believe, even to this day."

"How dare you?" a red flush washed over the girl's face, but it was out of repressed anger, not embarrassment. "Don't forget Otori, that you're not all you appear to be as well."

Kyoya shrugged with an essence of complete indifference "At least I know that it'll be another burden off my shoulders if you do me such a favor; anyways, I'm not worried" he set a hand atop Tamaki's head as if he were some sort of pet "I know I won't be  _completely alone_  after all of this is over, unlike some people."

"Some people haven't changed" Kaoru finally decided to pitch in, not because he was suddenly feeling the sentimental values, moreover, it was due to the empowerment he suddenly felt seeing everyone gang up on the witch. "I was blackmailed into coming here by you-I didn't come here by choice, or isn't that right?" Kaoru knew he was taking a bit of a risk exposing such a personal aspect of his visit, but it was better for him to do it than her.

"Is this...true Hisayo?" someone asked before the woman could react "Did you lie about all of those things years ago? Did you really blackmail Kaoru?"

"Of course not!" The woman cracked momentarily, placing a hand on her temple; she turned her attention towards the two other Hostesses who were watching it all unravel; Hisayo smiled politely at them "My Hostesses can vouch for me; Go on girls, tell them."

An anxious Tenshi glanced at Aiko; this was their moment to shine, to break free from all the drama. The Betrayal Pact was finally being put into action. Ten's blue eyes gleamed fretfully, but AJ assured her with one, swift nod.

"Well?" Hisa chimed impatiently.

"The Hosts are telling the truth" Aiko announced with enough vigor to light the room "We spread all of the gossip about the Host Club knowing they weren't the truth. We did it to ruin their reputation and close down their club for good; it was all of Hisayo's idea. She was the one who told us to go through with it, but I guess we can't let her take all the blame" AJ's black eyes pierced Hisayo's "we're the ones who agreed to go along with the stupid plan in the first place. Oh-and I wouldn't put it past her to blackmail anyone either; she's done it before."

The crowd was restless with chatter now.

"We hope you can learn to forgive us!" Tenshi added with a deep bow "It was a terrible thing to do; Aiko and I are deeply sorry, and we wish to make it up to the Host Club."

Tamaki was speechless; he definitely didn't see that coming, but he was ecstatic that it happened. A proud smile, one so big it almost made him seem goofy, appeared on his face "Thank you" was all he was able to really say.

The Hostess leader on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Tamaki's tranquility, for she didn't perceive the mutiny either. Anyone who saw her facial expression would have sworn she had been slapped, and with the ugly confessions her lovely facade came crashing down. Breathing heavily now, the woman turned to her male peer in hopes of getting one last bit of salvation "Kazu?" her voice was threatening, and the snarl on her lips plus the wild look in her eyes was enough to scare death itself.

"Uhm" the man began, obviously petrified into obedience; that is, until Roxanne's glare caught the corner of his eye. The cold stare the mother gave was far too frightening for words, and he knew very well that whatever warning she was giving him now, would be received later "They're right too. The Host Showdown was all fixed for the Hosts to lose." Hisayo let out a shrill, venomous sound but it fell in deaf ears; Kazu was far more scared of Roxi.

"You're all a bunch of traitors!" Kyoko's eyes widened as if she hadn't trash talked the woman herself before, and in her own stupid way she managed to only affirm yet again that what they were saying was, in fact, the truth. Turning to Haruhi, who had a cunning smile plastered to her face, the female felt a sudden wave of rage, which became apparent when her head became tomato red.

"You mad? Why? Is it because the truth is finally slipping out, or because I never ended up a failure like you wanted me to? Admit it, you're the one who lied about me sleeping around with the entire Host Club group; at first I thought it was all due to your hatred for me, but now I see it...you were just jealous" Haruhi's bedroom eyes flashed confidently "Jealous that I  _didn't_  have to sleep around to get people to like me-to love me, as the Host Club does."

"You little bi-" but Kyoko's insult was only finished with the gesture of her hand raising in the air, and coming down full force on the petite's face. Nevertheless, before it had a chance to make contact, the female was seized by something with incredible force. It wasn't until she looked up to see who it was that she became aware it wasn't one, incredibly strong person, but three individuals who had stopped her. One, a feminine-looking man griped her arm with surprising strength; The second was a fiery-redhead who glared at her as his hand wrapped around her grip; Then the third was none other than the ex-Host Club Prince, whose arm had blocked the hand's path while the other drew Haruhi into his chest.

"Don't you dare" Dong-Hae's deep voice said clearly enough to send a shudder through Yoko. Her eyelashes batted quickly, trying to knock away angry tears; she gave one last incoherent grumble before storming out of the building. Haruhi herself was surprised at this quick reaction, and gave a facial cue that was too endearing for Pyo to endure. "Don't worry kiddo" he grinned as he pinched one of her cheeks "we got your back."

"Oh" Tamaki blinked in confusion, gawking at the turquoise-haired fellow "Thank you for your help, but...who might you be?" he asked, obviously unable to recognize the once underclassman.

"Me?" he thought for a millisecond before smiling again "Why, her brother of course."

Kaoru was just as puzzled by this answer as the French, but he didn't have the time to dig deeper into it; after all, Hisayo was still there. The group of guests had surrounded her at that point, all talking and asking questions simultaneously, while she looked around, obviously bewildered and unable to answer any of them. How could she? She had lost all of her power when her friends, or more like her pawns, betrayed her. Still, she wasn't giving up just yet.

"Shut up! Will you all just shut up?!" The crowd was scared silent, as Hisa, or a wild version of her glowered at the huddled Hosts "If you believe this is over, then you're wrong! This hasn't even started; I will not be humiliated in this manner! The Host Project WILL happen, it's in progress as we speak, people have funded it, the school board has agreed to it-and legally there is nothing wrong about it. So don't even think that you've convinced me otherwise!"

"I don't think you get the point" Tamaki began "We've already found a problem- _you_. Do you honestly believe with the support we're gaining, that you'll be allowed to go through with this? If we can't stop the project itself, then fine...but you won't be the one running it."

Hisayo laughed bitterly "And who will? You? You?" she went through pointing at the Hosts until finally landing at Kaoru "certainly not you. None of you have what it takes."

"Maybe" Haruhi started hesitantly, taking a moment to grab the redhead's shaking hand "not separately, but together..." she looked around at the faces of her team to check for some sign of confirmation, but before she could get an answer a person spoke up.

"Yes, together!" the girl cheered; it was none other than Suki "The Host Club, running the next generation of Hosts!" her enthusiasm sparked a chain reaction, and soon enough many of the girls' faces lit up with fan girl excitement "It would be like old times, only much better...because it's giving you all the closure you deserve."

"Yeah" another girl chipped in "we're sorry for treating you all so harshly before; we let our anger get the best of us, and in the end we were all tricked by lies and acted inappropriately."

"We weren't being the fans we know we could be. After all, we...well, we love the Host Club! And if you could all forgive us, and give us another chance then we would like to support you through and through."

"I'd be flattered if my child became a good man like Mori" a man spoke up, rubbing his neck shyly "He's already a student of his kendo classes, and he loves it."

"Ooh, and if my daughter grew up as polite as Haruhi!"

"Or as charming as Tamaki!"

"Perhaps as lively as Kaoru!"

"Yes Kaoru!"

The room filled with excited buzz, leaving the Hosts and Hisayo speechless.

"Well" Kyoya said after a while of gawking "what do you all think?"

"It doesn't seem as if we have much of a choice now" Mitsu laughed.

"Hm" Morinozuka agreed, casting a glance at his daughter's form, who was too distracted playing with Hikaru to notice the commotion.

"Well how about this" the Cool Type continued "whoever agrees to participate in the Host Project will meet at the rendezvous point as scheduled. Any person who isn't present, we'll count them as out. That way no one is forced into it."

The Hosts nodded in agreement.

"Wait-! This is MY idea, not yours! I won't let the likes of you run it!"

"Give it up Hisayo" and this time it was Nekozawa who spoke up "You've lost; you have no support. No matter how strong your lawyers may be, it's not enough to stop" he slightly gestured to the entire room "this much."

"You were supposed to help me make this happen!" the woman barked.

"And I am" Umehito smiled politely if not darkly "it just doesn't include you is all, but thank you for taking the Host Project this far. I'm sure it will flourish marvelously." The two stared each other down for a moment; however, Nekozawa's don't-forget-the-power-I-have-as-a-trained-physiol ogist look was too overpowering.

"I am not giving up! You hear me Host Club? I still have a few cards up my sleeve. This isn't over!" and with that, the woman stomped off into a hallway. The audience didn't seem to be bothered though, for they rushed the group with cheers and chatter. Only Dong-Hae stayed looking as the ravenette walked off, and pulling himself from the crowd, began to walk in the same direction.

"Hey!" Haruhi grabbed at his arm before he could leave "Where are you going?"

Pyo somewhat smiled "To make sure that tyrant doesn't go on a killing spree; she's frustrated right now, and I'm going to go talk some sense into her."

The brunette frowned "Dong...you're too good for her, just let her be. Find someone else...I have a friend in Australia."

He laughed "Haruhi please, you know I'm stronger than whatever rock Hisayo throws at me; after all, I AM one of the most stubborn people you know right? But every bad-guy needs someone too...Hisa...she just needs to find the person who will lead her on the right path."

"And you're willing to take on that challenge?"

"Hell yeah. I've been training for it for years."

"But you never what she might do to you right now."

The Korean grinned, raising his eyebrows "Ooh, that gets me all chipper just thinking about it."

"Ugh" Haruhi groaned exasperatingly "you're incorrigible. Just...go, but take care of yourself hm?"

"Will do!" Dong-Hae had a bounce in his step as he went on his way "Haruhi-사랑해요!"

The female smiled "Yeah, yeah" she sighed.

"Excuse me, Tamaki" Mitsu called to the blonde, who was caught up in conversation with several people "there's someone I want you to meet" and the male made way for another blonde boy, nudging him ahead so the French could see him well. Tamaki's eyes blinked in surprise, for he had never seen such a head of hair in his life; it took a great amount of self-control to not reach down and ruffle the strands. The boy's pale face looked up at him, then at his father, then back at Tamaki. "Go on" Mitsu egged.

The child cleared his throat, his cheeks taking on a rosy hue "Mitt navn er Miles og du ikke kjenner meg, men jeg er din største fan. Jeg ønsker å bli en stor mann som deg en dag, og det ville være mitt privilegium hvis du kunne veileder meg en dag kongen Tamaki." (My name is Miles and you do not know me, but I'm your biggest fan. I want to become a great man like you one day, and it would be my privilege if you could train me one day king Tamaki). The boy knew the male couldn't understand him, but in a way it helped to ease his nerves, and he waited patiently with butterflies in his stomach for his father to translate. However, before the man had the chance to do so, Tamaki smiled and spoke up first.

"Det ville være en glede. Du virker som en ærlig mann Miles og du vet ikke hvor glad det gjør meg til å høre deg si slike fine ting om meg selv om jeg ikke er som alle så stor. Men jeg håper jeg kan møte dine forventninger." (It would be a pleasure. You seem like an honest man Miles and you do not know how happy it makes me to hear you say such nice things about me even though I'm not all that great.)

"Snakker du norsk!?" Miles eyes widened in surprise.

"You speak Norwegian?!" Mitsu echoed in Japanese, equally shocked.

"Selvfølgelig, jeg er en forretningsmann i Europa. Det er nesten en nødvendighet for meg å vite flere språk. Jeg er også flytende i tysk, fransk og spansk." (Of course, I am a business man in Europe. It is almost a necessity for me to know several languages. I am also fluent in German, French and Spanish). He took a moment to fake pondering over something before returning to look at the overwhelmed boy. "Hva synes du om alt dette Miles? Ville du noen gang se deg selv kjører en Host Club av dine egne i fremtiden?" (What do you think about all of this Miles? Would you ever see yourself running a Host Club of your own in the future?)

"Bare ring meg Miles, ny prins av vertene!" (Just call me Miles, new prince of hosts!)


	23. The Rendezvous Point

** **

**Ouran Academy: The Host Club**

* * *

 When the party was over and the guests had left, the halls of Ouran became silent once again; the lights were shut off and the doors were closed. Once grey skies were overtaken by a wave of the sun's lights, painting the horizon in golds, reds, and pinks; the wind was chilly, but it was a comforting turn from the spike in humidity, and Haruhi Fujioka was appreciating every moment of it. Her arms wrapped around her frame while she walked, fingertips feeling the goose-bumps with every touch.

"Haruhi! Wait up!" a voice called from behind, and though she didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she did so anyways. "You were going to leave me!" Tamaki complained when he reached the spot next to her.

"No I wasn't, I was just walking slowly to give you a chance to catch up" she looked at him and shrugged "But I would have left you if you took any longer. Seriously, you're the worst person to wait for."

"You're absolutely heartless Fujioka!" the blonde's lips quivered "I was just saying goodbye to all of our friends, didn't you want to do that?"

"More or less-I mean, what's the point if we're just going to see them later on right?"

Tamaki chuckled at her usual aloofness, shaking his head slightly as he did so; his arms worked quickly to take off his jacket, and gingerly he placed it on the girl's shuddering shoulders "So...does that mean that you're moving back to Japan?"

"Most likely-"

"YES-"

"But don't celebrate just yet" she coldly sliced through the enthusiasm, fitting her arms through the big jacket holes "There's still a lot of work that needs to be done before that happens. I have to find a place-"

"You can just move in with me; I have a summer home here and..." but he didn't continue when he saw the half startled, half skeptic look on Haruhi's face. Erm, too fast he supposed "...duly noted."

"Plus there are certain cases I have to hand down to other lawyers, not to mention moving" she gave way to a loud exhale "what a bother." She noted the slight frown that made its way to the French's face, and a twinge of remorse suddenly shot through her for being so pessimistic. She would have to work on that. Haruhi's arm nudged Tamaki's playfully, her head tilting sideways to look at nothing in particular "But...I guess it's worth it, as long as you stay with me. Right?"

Tamaki grinned; he made a subtle grab for the girl's hand, intertwining her fingers in his "Right."

The other hand freely roamed along the leafy walls of the rose garden, which they had just entered. The duo was far too distracted by the scenery to talk much, although Tamaki sometimes stopped to look at a certain rosebud and state a certain fact in order to impress the girl; it wasn't very effective, but Haruhi tried to look as interested as possible, and she had to admit that watching him so worked up brought a smile to her face.

"It really is beautiful" she commented as they kept walking, now genuinely marveling over the specs of color among the green "Funny though, for being a maze I can't quite say that I remember getting lost in here before."

"You don't?" the blonde asked in surprise "But don't you remember that one time?"

Haruhi's eyes rolled in amusement "Very specific of you."

"I mean, that one time we were all playing kick-the-can. It was by" he looked around, but couldn't quite remember himself "well...somewhere near here, and Kyoya was supposed to find us; Sill don't remember? I grabbed your hand and -"

"You got us both lost. We ended up hiding in the gazebo!" Haruhi yelled probably louder than she needed to, but the memory came rushing back to her like a flash flood.

"Why did you have to remember it like that?" he was referring to the 'YOU got us lost part'; still he couldn't quite blame her since at the time, he made it appear that it was her fault they were lost in the first place.

"You know" Haruhi went on more seriously "that was the first time I ever heard you speak of your family Tamaki...and I think ever since that day I saw you in a new light. I don't feel I would have ever come to appreciate you the type of person you are if it weren't for that moment" she looked up at him, but he didn't say much of anything, only smiled shyly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I want to keep on learning more about you Tamaki, more about all of our friends actually" she thought of what Kaoru had told her back at the memorial, things she would have never guessed just by looking at him from a distance "that way, we can learn to appreciate the new people we've become."

The businessman nodded "I would like that. And...I'm glad you're here with me; I feared I was going to be alone in here at first, but I have a lot of hope for us now Haruhi, for all of us. So even if not everyone joins us, I think we're all going to be just fine. We're strong, the Host Club, I know that now." Up ahead they began to see the structure of the gazebo, where the vines were still tangled around the pillars, and red buds invaded each of its territory. The stone was older now and it showed in the cracks and mildew stains, but overall it had held well enough to stay standing, and that's all they really needed.

"What took you all so long?"

"Ooh, Kaa-san! I didn't expect to see you here first."

Kyoya was standing next to a pillar with his back facing the two, his hands inspecting the stone as if it was his formal duty to do so. "Well you certainly wouldn't expect me to be late either would you? I'm never late 'TO-SAN' and in fact-" he turned to look at the two, but immediately his eyes caught onto their latched hands "-oh. Now I see why it took you as long it did to get here" he purred with a devilish smiled.

"Gah!" Tamaki's face grew red, while the female released his hand at breakneck speed "You misunderstand Kyoya-we were just-I was-are you ignoring me!?"

"Alright, alright, no need to have a stroke. It was simple humor that's all, now get away from my face Tamaki, you're invading my personal bubble."

"Invading your bubble? You invade my life! Don't think I forgot about those candid photos you took years ago!"

"In my defense-"

"Why is it so loud in here already? There are only three people for cake's sake!"

"Oh. Hunny...Mori! You guys are here" Tamaki called out happily when he saw the duo; he wanted to add the word 'together' at the end, but for fear of jinxing the moment he decided to stay quiet. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from hugging the pair, which was much to their joy.

"Yeah" Mori said.

"We wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world...eh, but for the millionth time, call me Mitsu" the male reminded him, albeit the smile from his face never faltered; he was just glad to be there and have all of his friends beside him. Hours ago he wouldn't have thought of joining them at the rendezvous point if his cousin had been there, but now he stood proudly and happily beside him, and he knew Mori felt the same way.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting" the man chuckled; it was hard for him too after all! Seeing Hunny all grown up was just another wake up call for him, a reminder that seven years had passed by, and that he would just have to accept that...which he did. He merely needed time to get used to some things more than others.

The group looked around, Mitsukuni taking a seat next to Haruhi while the rest stood up to take in the view, as well as the moment. They didn't have to say what they were doing, but they all knew deep inside that they were stalling for time. Waiting for someone to arrive. Time passed on, five minutes...ten minutes...but nothing changed except the hues of the sky.

"Well then" Tamaki cleared his throat when no one had said a word "I guess we can then start-"

"Without me? Geez you get lost in a maze for five seconds, and suddenly no one waits for you anymore."

"Kaoru" the group said in unison, an experience so amusingly awkward that Kaoru had to laugh at the sight of it.

"Sorry I made you all wait" he mumbled, leaning against the entrance pillar to use for support.

"We thought that you..." Mitsu began, but didn't finish the sentence for fear of coming off rude.

"You had told us you weren't coming" Mori finished for him, somewhat twisting the phrase.

"I know, and honestly I wasn't going to but" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper folded in half; upon opening it the group could see it was a photo instead "I forgot I had left this in my pocket. I rediscovered it on my way to the car." Looking closer at him, Tamaki could tell his hair was tousled, and drops of perspiration dotted his forehead; he must have run all the way from the parking lot. His chest also rose with each silent, heave of a breath.

"Is this what I think it is?" Haruhi asked, staring at the photo like it were some other worldly being, then looking up at Kaoru for confirmation. She reached for it but her hand retracted, much too frightened of accidentally tearing it in her grip.

"Yup."

* * *

_"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" an enthusiastic high-schooler called, his arms waving frantically as if he was trying to conduct a herd of people into a stadium, and not a handful of Host Club members into a rose garden._

_"It is far too early for you to be this enthusiastic" Haruhi groaned, her eyes heavy with late-night-study sleep, or lack thereof. "Why did you call us out here to begin with? Classes haven't even started."_

_"Oh stop being so grumpy Haruhi. Enjoy the fresh air!"_

_"Surely we can reschedule this at a better time, like after school when the guests are willing to pay for your shenanigans, and not have to endure them for free like we do" Kyoya imputed as he scribbled into a black notebook._

_"You people are the worst! Here I am coming up with an incredibly sentimental plan, while you're all complaining about the time! Oh my heart-my sad, rich, good-looking heart. It weeps!"_

_"Oh brother" Fujioka mumbled as Tamaki went into another one of his daily rants of beauty and the willingness of friendship, or some other loaded bull-crap of that nature._

_"Well I'm fine with waking up early today, because I got a lot of sleep yesterday at my sleepover. Isn't that right Takashi?" Hunny asked in his usual sweetened voice, tugging on the tie of the man who carried him on his back._

_"Mm."_

_"We ate yummy mochi, manjū, pudding..."_

_"Where in the blazes are Hikaru and Kaoru? They are very late and will be punished! Punished I say!"_

_"Tamaki you're invading my personal bubble" the girl grimaced._

_"...dango, wagashi, cookies, and uhm..."_

_"Cake."_

_"Yes of course! How could I forget?"_

_"Sorry we're late" a pair of voices sprung up through the already talkative atmosphere._

_"I had to get my camera for class later" Hikaru held the polaroid gadget up for everyone to see, an alibi to go with his previous statement._

_"You have Photography class Hikaru?" Kyoya asked with modest surprise "I didn't know that."_

_The redhead shrugged "It's just something I'm taking for extra-credit; it looks simple enough you know? Plus, I feel I have a very artistic touch."_

_"And by that, he means he sucks at it" Kaoru snickered, followed by an "Ow!" when his brother slapped his back._

_"Now, now settled down; your excuse appears valid enough so I'll let it slide for today" the king said, although the twins received it with a couple of eye rolls. "Well, as you all know we have recently challenged the Hostess Club to a battle royal, and though I have the outmost confidence in our team-"_

_"Which is a high inconvenience for us" Kyoya mumbled loudly enough for Tamaki to hear, which was his purpose in the first place._

_"Psh, as if they even have a chance to win" Hikaru commented cockily with an approving nod from his twin._

_"-yes, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I mean Hunny and Mori are in their universities now, and Kyoya and I will be much busier now that we're third years, so we might not be all up to par this year. Therefore, we must make sure we stay in constant contact with one another! And-well-" the blonde paused all on his own, his confident countenance being overshadowed by a more timid one "I really want us to stay together."_

_The members, which were tuning in and out of attention, were all ears when they heard the mumbled words. It turned out that this was more than just another one of his pep talks, and they couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow in being reminded that they were not as 'together' as they used to be. Mori and Hunny had graduated, spending most of their time in their new schools; meanwhile, the rest of them were finding it more difficult to come together with their conflicting new schedules. Instead of bringing it to light; however, they merely left it up to minor complaints and dealt with it. The truth was, they were beginning to worry things would stay this way for the rest of the year. With any luck the showdown between the two clubs would prove to be a method in keeping them together._

_"With that being said" the male continued "I thought of something the other day; it's sort of silly when I think about it now, but we're a family!" he nodded as if it certified the statement "And families don't leave one another so coldly, not without knowing they're going to be alright apart from them at least."_

_"So what are you trying to say exactly?" Haruhi asked, because she could sense his concept, but not really pinpoint it._

_"I'm saying...let's meet here. Right here. Years from now, when we grow older and live our separate lives, and have families or travel around the world; if we stay in touch or lose contact with everyone, let's just make a promise to see each other one, last time. That way we can remind ourselves that even if life separates us for a while, or longer than we'd like, we'll still consider each other family; one that can be scattered, but not torn apart. Not forever anyways."_

_"Hmm" Kyoya thought aloud, tapping his pen to his chin "that's actually not a bad idea."_

_"Yeah" Hunny's smile widened graciously at the man's proposal "That would really mean a lot to us Tama-chan. Especially to Takashi and I; we really miss you guys."_

_"Mm."_

_"At least you're not asking us to phone you every month to tell you if we're okay" the brunette added with a relieved sigh._

_"Actually, I thought of that at first!" Tamaki reached into his jacket pocket eagerly, and took out a list of other ideas he had conjured "But in the end I thought this plan was the best. What do you think of my list Haruhi? I drew sad bears by the ones I didn't like, but happy bears by the ones I did! I have an artistic touch as well, wouldn't you say?"_

_"No."_

_"Waitwaitwait" the older twin began before Tamaki had a chance to go on a further tangent "so you want us to return 'here' but 'here' where? Ouran Academy?"_

_"Yes, I was thinking in this very spot of the rose garden; it's a lovely spot wouldn't you say? The roses are in full bloom, plus this gazebo provides us with some shade, and we can set it apart from the rest of the maze, so we won't get lost."_

_"Sounds reasonable" Kaoru agreed "but when should we meet?"_

_"In high schools, a five-to-twenty year time lapse is the common period in which people choose to hold reunions. This can become a school-wide event, but what Tamaki is suggesting isn't uncommon either."_

_"Ten seems like a pretty solid number" Kaoru suggested._

_"Yeah, five years is a pretty short amount of time."_

_"What about seven years?" Haruhi asked._

_"Seven? Like a lucky number?"_

_"Nothing superstitious" the practical girl shook her head "It's just...there are seven of us, so it only seems to make sense."_

_"Well aren't you getting into the spirit?" Hikaru's arm slithered around the girl's shoulder as he cooed the words._

_"Yeah, if anything I'd say our little Haruhi is looking forward to the occasion already" Kaoru added as he slid his way to her opposite shoulder, a mirrored mischievous smile playing his lips._

_"AWW" the duo said simultaneously, sandwiching the girl between them in a tight hug._

_"Hey! Get off of her you fiends before I call the father police!"_

_"But Tama-chan" Hunny caught the blonde as he was twisting his body into the Jaws of Life "What if we don't get along in the future?"_

_"Don't get along?" the question was almost in archaic language to him._

_"I don't know why you're so surprised. We've fought before."_

_"Well..." Tamaki exhaled loudly as he pondered "...let's just say that if someone's upset, and they can't find it in them to forgive said person, then they'll just have to stay outside of the rose garden."_

_"Or not come at all if they wish" Kyoya rectified._

_"I guess" the king half-heartedly agreed "I don't want this place to become a battlefield. If we're going to meet here, then it should be because we're happy to be in each other's company, not because we want to fight."_

_"But don't be so pessimistic Hunny" Hikaru's hand waved "I'm sure we'll be A-OK; in fact, let me take a picture of this place, after all, seven years is a long time. Kaoru and I don't always remember small details like this" the redhead grabbed his polaroid camera with one hand and took a picture, waiting several seconds before it popped out of the bottom. "There we go." He hung the camera around his neck by its strap, reached into his coat pocket and took out a blue pen. "In...case...we...forget" he slowly said aloud as he wrote the letters down, not caring very much that it looked like chicken scratch._

_"Oy" Kaoru pointed at it when he was finished "the picture's lopsided, AND you have your thumb over the gazebo you twit. How are we supposed to remember it with such low quality?"_

_The older Hitachiin stuffed the photo in his jacket "We just will" he snubbed before his brother could continue "It's our special rendezvous point."_

* * *

"Wow" was all Mitsu could whisper as he looked at the photograph; he wanted to add something, any words that would be more helpful, but he couldn't quite find them. Not that Kaoru appeared to need encouraging words to begin with, for he stared at it with such fondness that no one dared take the moment away from him.

"I'm...glad you're here Kaoru" Tamaki spoke somewhat choked up, but he cleared his throat just in time.

The male looked up at him in silence, lips stretched thin; nonetheless, his head began to nod and soon enough he mustered "Thanks. So am I."

"Well Tamaki" Kyoya pushed the black frame of his glasses upwards with two fingers "now that you've successfully gathered us here, what are we going to do next? Surely you didn't just plan this up until now."

Tamaki laughed "I had a list back then with bear-check marks, so that answer should be obvious. But, now I do have some experience in last-minute planning so you're in luck" his hand rubbed the back of his neck "Within all seriousness, I can't help but to think of this entire experience we've gone through as something so surreal. Even now I feel as if I'm having an out-of-bodied experience" they made gestures of agreement; the day had gone by in a blur, some events feeling as if they lasted an eternity, while others were gone in the blink of an eye. "We've been through hell; I don't think I can phrase that in a better way, however, we're still here. We are standing in the very promise that we made seven years ago, by the sudden coincidence of another reunion we didn't even plan. Now, I don't know how the Hostesses discovered we had planned this, and today was probably just a way to sabotage it, but I honestly don't care! If anything, they helped us get to this point; I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I had my doubts about coming here today."

"Oh trust me, it wasn't just you" Mitsu half-joked, which caused them to chuckle.

"I'm sure many of us wouldn't even have come if it was by our own accord. Somehow though...it worked out; I know we still have a long way to go with a lot of issues, and when I was younger I was ignorant to believe that we wouldn't be faced with such strong problems, or that we would make up on the spot; nonetheless, I know now that life doesn't work that way. Healing takes time, even for friends like us" he smiled " _especially_  for friends like us...because we're more than that, we're a family. Or at least I'd still like to think so. And sure, we may be one that's broken...but we're still together; we just need a little bit of repair is all. But what family doesn't?"

"Yeah" Mori nodded with a smile, and rest were beaming as well.

"Now, inside we were discussing the Host Project and since you're all here...well, that would mean you all agree to be a part of it" when no one spoke otherwise, he decided to continue "I wanted you all to know that I don't want to force you into anything you might be uncomfortable with; I'm not as abrasive as I as before, therefore, I really want to let you know before we dive into this, that we may be faced with a lot of hardships both legally and mentally."

"You said it yourself didn't you?" Haruhi moved a strand of hair out of her line of sight "We're here because we want to be; I'm sure we've all taken in the risk factors, as well as the sacrifices we have to make."

"Don't make us change our minds" Kaoru pitched as a hand came up to rub his temple "Some of us are still close to the fence" he smiled.

"Agreed" Kyoya added.

"Ah-Yes -Of course! Then, I won't rant any longer! J-just thank you for being supportive, and helping me with this decision" the blond took a deep bow before rising up again with a flustered expression. There were no more words he could use to describe his level of joy, albeit he could jump off a cliff before he began sobbing like a baby again; thank heavens for a sudden noise, which caught all of their attention and offered Tamaki a much needed distraction.

"Uhm...excuse me; I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nekozawa" Mori's surprise was just a minute demonstration of the overall feeling of the Hosts.

"I didn't want to spoil the moment, but I was wondering if...that is, when you said that anyone who would like to be a part of the project should meet in the rose garden" he took a pause out of mere nervousness, slowly stepping up the stairs and into a shady spot "actually you said 'rendezvous point' so it took me about a half-hour to find you; if it weren't for your family members standing outside I would have never guessed it was here" he chuckled nervously "anyways, I just wanted to ask if I could maybe, possibly join you as well? I know I'm not very charming, especially with my background, but I can offer the students my counseling services. The number of physiologists in Japan is rather low, so I feel it would really help some of them to have an outlet to talk to. Who knows? If the school will take me as their counselor than I would be more than happy to oblige to their wishes."

"I can't see why not" Tamaki looked around again for any objections, but there were none "We would love to have you work with us."

"Oh...then thank you very much" he bowed elegantly "Then I'll just leave you to your Host meeting now, thank you again."

"Nonsense" Kyoya shot the man a look which commanded him to stay. "If you're going to be a part of this, you might as well be 'all-in'."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah Nekozawa" Mitsu chirped as he made his way to the pale fellow, and swung an arm around his fragile frame "you're practically a Host, like us! You just need a bit of training; well we all do, we're a little rusty."

Kaoru thought of the irony in that statement, but said nothing.

"Me a Host!?" the usually calm male looked as if he would faint "I don't know if I can handle that type of lifestyle."

"If I can do it, anyone can" Haruhi gave way to a weary look "Trust me."

"That's true, no one has ever tried less than Haruhi" the red head teased.

"Yes, yes-I can see it now!" Tamaki was hyped again, extending his hand and moving it across an invisible title "Dark Type Nekozawa, Umehito! Counselor and Host trainer all in one!"

"You'll be a role-model to social outcasts everywhere!" Mitsu was equally excited, wiping the atmosphere as if he could see Tamaki's sign clearly.

"Social outcasts?" the platinum-blond asked unsurely; this was a lot of information to take in at once. "But I have never...you all...and I..."

"What? Do you honestly believe we're close minded enough to not accept you, because you weren't an original Host?" Kyoya asked.

"You may have scared some of us years ago Nekozawa" Mitsu admitted "but we've always liked you as a friend."

"Not to mention that you helped us in more than one way this evening" Haruhi flashed a lovely smile his way "We're very grateful to you."

"So what do you say?" Tamaki finished off, looking at the gothic-attired male expectantly "You want to be part of the new Host Club?"

The group remained silent as they waited for him to reply, a pair of light blue orbs looking from face to face before answering with a light blush "Yes...I'd like that very much."

A ring of cheers, laughs, and claps ran through the air that evening as the day went on.

"Haruhi" Tamaki called out to her from inside the gazebo; she made her way from the middle of the bustle that surrounded Umehito, and sat next to the French on the cold stone.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just sit here next to me" before she could even think about scooting away, the man wrapped his arm around hers, and laid his head atop the bundle of brown strands.

"My plane leaves tomorrow" he finally admitted.

"Oh" the disappointment in her voice was too much to contain "Will you call me?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure" she could feel his cheeks rising on her head as he smiled "I'll call all of you every month, just to check if you're okay. That is, until I can see you again."

It was her turn to give a small beam of happiness. Suddenly the days seemed much shorter knowing she would see him again, and that eased her a little inside.

"Hey, look up."

"What?"

He laughed. "Just trust me!"

The female did as he suggested, and looked up at the ceiling on the gazebo. Tiny, red buds all decorated it like the rest of its structure, each vine tangling in its own direction until it was lost under another red rose. In the middle, however, hung one bud different from all the rest; it was small just the same, but instead of being red, it was colored a beautiful white. It stuck out like a sore thumb, and the female couldn't help but hold her breath at seeing the marvel.

"Ah, so I did get to impress you by the end of the day" the man winked.

"When did you see that?" she was still too awe-struck to look back at him.

"I noticed it the day we first stayed here; I was going show it to you back then, but I became distracted and soon enough forgot. It's a good thing it's still here" his free hand poked at his opposite cheek "I figure 'better late than never' you know?"

"I just" he started up again after some silence "want to know that I can still take your breath away Haruhi."

Haruhi laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't think of the right words to reply to with, for as usual she was left rather speechless, but he didn't seem to mind. He knew how she felt through her silence, it was after all her way of doings things, and he had learned the language through the years.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Tamaki inquired.

"The jacket. The flower. Everything I guess."

"At your service princess."

The two stared at their friends, gathered around the rose garden and busy with chatter. The strong colors of the sky finally began to show signs of wavering, as blue and black hues push them upward in order to make room for the next shift. The cold is still brisk, constantly making the air sweeter to take in; and for once in a very long time, everything appears perfect. 'Waking up from a three-day coma to find all of your loved ones beside you, after a car crashed in through your house and pinned you against the wall' perfect.


End file.
